Code Geass: Demon Child
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: I'm consider many thing by this world. I been condemned, hated, worshipped, loved, feared, and used because of my blood. This world...will pay for taking everything I love...I must kill to save them. But I can't do this alone. I never asked for this but if the world want a Demon Child. I shall become one.-Post R2/Next gen/Time Travel next installment.ON HIATUS UNTIL REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Demon Child**

 **"I shall gamble on the Geass known as people's wishes. For the sake of the world's future."- Lelouch vi Britannia**

 **Chapter 1: CC Prayers**

 **16 years after Zero Requiem**

 **C-world**

 **CC POV**

* * *

" I, Liliana vi Britannia, forgotten princess of Britannia, daughter of the Demon Emperor and his Red Queen... will accept the Witch Prayers." A teenage girl commanded, " I will go back in time to stop my father's Zero Requiem!"

" Are you trying to erase yourself?" A fiery red queen and biological mother responded.

" Hmm, Cecilia, should we tell Kallen?" A former demon emperor and now code bearer turned to me.

" She deserves to know." I smiled, " but maybe I'll start from the very beginning… or at least a few days before Zero's Requiem for right now. "

" Okay then."

* * *

 **Explanation**

* * *

I can start by saying that Liliana vi Britannia, alias, Liliana Corabella is the daughter of Lelouch and Kallen. I swear, the nerve of this girl figuring out and taking my last name! But, I should be proud that Liliana chose my last name over Kozuki or Lamperouge, granted it would have outed her for being related to either of those two. It would cause her to be the center of ridicule and assassination by idiots that think that being related to the Demon himself, equals the child being the same.

It did happen when she was 13, and it almost killed her. All it took was a blood test, some background checks, private investigators, a DNA test, the media, ignorant hoodlums, a mob, and a near fatal bullet to cause most of the world to want to hunt her down. It wasn't until her father gifted her a Geass to protect herself. Her father never contacted her face-to-face due to the world knowing who he is. He could have sent me, but he felt personally responsible for his daughter's predicament. So she got a Geass from him, the same Geass as his, Absolute Obedience. Eventually the Empress herself, Zero, and those that knew of Lelouch's plan decided to step in and protect her. But some still want her dead, some just love war, and some know what really happened behind Zero Requiem and threatened to restart the cycle of hate.

How she is born is a usual but romantic circumstance between Kallen and Lelouch. The Demon Emperor, now gaining control of the Damocles, decided to lock all his opposition in jail with the majority of them awaiting execution. High-value/high-risk prisoners are kept in a cell on their own to prevent possible escape attempts. There's also an ulterior motive for it, because a certain high-value prisoner needed to be moved unseen and unheard.

They are to be paraded down the streets of Tokyo as the high and mighty emperor stands atop a raised platform to show his superior authority and prestige. He was executed by a masked revolutionary named Zero that day. The Demon is dead and the world is at peace as all the atrocity and hatred is focused on him. Very few knew his true intentions, while the whole world cursed his name.

When Kallen was escorted to Lelouch's private quarters in secret, he explained how he will die soon, how much he loved her, and he asked for her forgiveness. It's not for the atrocity he caused, but the pain he will cause her afterwards. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. But I think it best to get an actual perspective of the heartwarming, or heart-crushing, event in the room.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **A few days before Zero Requiem**

* * *

" Where am I going?" Kallen questioned the guards escorting her as her hands are bound behind her back and blindfolded. She seemed to be driven out of the prison and headed 30 minutes outside the Tokyo. Are they gonna execute her, or worse?

She felt arms pull her out the car and drag her up a ramp.

 _Am I heading to a ship?_

About 5 minutes of turning round corners and entering an elevator. She then heard a door being opened and the blindfold removed. She saw an elegant room with silk curtains and a white checker board table near the center with a few white leather sofas and loveseat nearby. The room appeared to be the living room and the kitchen is to the left of it in the far corner. It seemed to also have a few Pizza Hut decorations, an unfathomable amount of pizza boxes, and the unmistakable smell of pizza.

 _C.C_

It was easy to say that the place was a private quarter or in this case, the home of someone powerful. Her hands were untied and she sensed an opportunity to escape but stopped suddenly when she heard a familiar voice.

"Q-1, Kallen, don't," A Demon Emperor appeared in a white long sleeve and pants, " The two of you leave."

" Yes, Emperor." The two men said monotone and left, closing the door behind them.

" Le-Lelouch," She wanted to yell at him for everything he done as she clutched her hand and held back tears. She looked down at the floor trying to find words to say to him.

"I know I can't expect you to forgive me. I doubt you'll forgive me and Suzaku for what we will do in the next few days."

"Next few days?" She looked up with surprise as her eyes are red from holding back tears.

" You see, I will die 2 days from now."

" How?"

" Zero Requiem. All the sins, all the atrocity, all the hate, all the blame will be on me. I will be what the world needs, but doesn't want. I will be the demon incarnation and the fallen savior. I will die hated by the world, and I'll die smiling." Lelouch noticed Kallen starting to sob uncontrollably, "Kallen-" he tried to approach her and grab her shoulder only to have it smacked away.

" YOU'RE A FOOL, LELOUCH! STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT!" She yelled and then embraced the soon to be ex-emperor as she cried on his chest.

" The reason why I brought you here is because I don't want the one I love to die hating me. You are one of the few people I have left to live for. And the one I must die for." Lelouch wrapped his arms around Kallen.

" But maybe *sob* you can do things differently! It doesn't have to end like this."

" The power of Geass is a wish. One that I will grant to the world, to people everywhere, in order to end the cycle of hatred and start a cycle of peace. The only ones that should kill are those who are prepared to be killed. And I fully understand what I'm destined to do."

" MAYBE I'LL JOIN YOU!"

"No! I want you to live on."

" But not without you! "

" I wish I could repeat history but everything I've done is for you, for Nunnally, for the world. Yes, I'll destroy this world and create it anew. That will be my final word." Lelouch looked down at Kallen as their eyes met. Kallen still had fresh tears trailing down her flushed face, " In time, you will not be the only person that knows of my requiem. But I will make sure you know one more secret. I will be destroyed and created anew."

Kallen looked stunned trying to figure out what he meant only to have warm soft lips touch hers. It was deja vu, she felt as if she was back at Ashford. But this time, he kissed her and she didn't force him back.

" You must continue to live for me and the future. You must continue to preserve peace alongside everyone else and alongside Zero."

" This is you and Suzaku's plan?" Kallen questions, " Suzaku's Zero now?"

"Yes, but Zero is not a single person. It is the will of all the people striking down the enemy of the world and preserving Zero's Requiem. Even upon Suzaku's death, there are others that shall bear the burden of the mask, the mask of liars. I know peace isn't eternal, but it's worth a try."

" Hmm, even if you didn't tell me, I would never curse your name. I would have figured it out on my own." A smile now tugged at her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, then released with both of them gasping for air, "Lelouch, since this is our last intimate moment together..."

" You don't have to finish that sentence."

She was also accepting of what happened next as they got undressed and moved to Lelouch's bedroom.

* * *

 **CC Narrating**

* * *

That night, a child was conceived. One that will bear the power of her father and the hatred of the world. She may be able to break the curse of the Geass and Code. Maybe her father didn't have to die for the sake of humanity and her mother didn't have to lose her only love. Maybe a Witch/her second mother can age instead of long for death in a completed contract. Only the past, present, and future can tell.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2-Ashford Academy

**Chapter 2: Ashford Academy(edited-9/12/15)**

 **"Death may be my only freedom."-C.C**

 **6 years after the requiem**

 **Ashford Academy**

 **A/N: HOLY DAMN, So many views and follows in a short period of time. Thank you, everyone.**

 **Kallen POV**

* * *

6 years after his death. The world is at peace as the 100th Empress, Nunnally vi Britannia and Zero usher in a new era of prosperity as all the wars, famine, and vice are put to rest. A lot has happened during the last 6 years.

My daughter, Liliana, 'Lily', was born into this world not knowing who her father is and what he has done. I retired from the Black Knights and decided to head back to Ashford to finish my education and work at Tamaki's bar, 'The Black Rebellion', for a while. Afterwards, I decided to work as a waitress in a restaurant owned by a former Black Knight. I also kept a souvenir from my Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements as a reminder of all my time in the rebellion. Liliana's birth was kept secret and I tried to hide her from colleagues and friends. Only my mother knows about Liliana's father, but yet raises her with love and care.

But when some of my friends and colleagues found out about my child, they would ask who the father was. I would respond " He's dead", " He's no longer around", and at one point I said "I got drunk one night and got knocked up. So I have no idea who the father is. So leave me alone, Tamaki! Or else I'll spread a rumor that you use cheap beer in your premium drinks". For the first time ever, that was able to shut Tamaki up for at least an hour. Looks like I can perform my own miracles.

Speaking of miracles, Tohdoh and Chiba have been dating for a while, until Chiba forcefully proposed to Tohdoh. Guilford and Cornelia got married 5 years back, and had a baby girl named Euphemia. And another miracle that tops that miracle is, Rivalz asking out Milly and getting married… the next week and getting her pregnant, according to Milly, in less than an hour. My mom is no longer bedridden and Gino, even with my baby girl, kept bugging me until he left me alone when he found ' someone he falls in love with many years ago'.

Nina was dating and later married Schneizel's subordinate, Kanon, who seems to leave Nina often for 'diplomatic work'. While, Nina work to amend all the damage done by the FLEIJA.

I could also mention that many Black Knights retired and want to find other occupations. For example, Ohgi is the new prime minister, Tamaki owns a bar (as I said), Rakshata and Lloyd may or may not be developing Knightmare in a time of peace (but I do get occasional phone calls from them to test some new 'products', which I decline), Xingke is by Empress Tianzi's side as he shows her the world.

Lord Jeremiah, his fiancee Sayoko, and their adopted daughter Anya are on an orange farm in California. Kinda Ironic, when you consider Jeremiah killed many Japanese, Sayoko is a ninja that kills many Britannians, & Anya fought and almost got killed by Jeremiah over Fuji. On top of that, he actually accepted the title of Orange and opened a farm growing and cultivating oranges.

The Sakuradite mine at Mt. Fuji lost half of its supply. But it honestly doesn't matter since the world is no longer interested in creating Knightmare Frames (to the dismay of Lloyd and Rakshata, who collaborated on creating other things). Kaguya was not deterred by the loss of supplies and decline in demand, and invested in a more peaceful alternative like funding for alternative energy, stocks, and just about anything that promotes harmony. So it's pretty much philanthropy but you get some profit back. The last I checked, she's the youngest person- at the age of 21- to have a net worth of 1 trillion.

Yoshitaka Minami and Kento Sugiyama are still in the Black Knights but are more like instructors for the newer members. I think they were planning on opening a summer camp and selling merchandise under the Black Knight name. I may miss a few, but overall, everyone is doing well. Reconstruction of Tokyo is nearly complete and the former city of Pendragon was turned into a memorial.

I have no idea where C.C is, she seemed to disappear 4 days before Zero Requiem leaving behind a huge mess that even Lelouch, with all his power (both geass and as emperor), had to hire a professional cleanup crew and 'convince' them to get rid of the mess before I arrived two days later. He probably thought f*** it, I'll die soon anyway and give up on trying to get rid of the literal mountain of pizza, cheese-kuns, and boxes. The new Capital of Britannia was moved to Los Angeles. All this within the six years.

My daughter, Liliana has long raven black hair with a hint of red highlights. She will eventually grow to be a very stunning women. She also bears the same violet eyes as her father hidden under blue contacts and hopefully, not the low endurances and lazy mindset of her father that I'll make sure won't happen.

Lelouch's words to me that night, 'I will be destroyed and created anew'...it continues to plague me. I don't know what he meant by it. He was stabbed in the heart, how can you fake something like that? It's just impossible. I want to believe he's alive, but I can't deny what's in front of me, no matter how hard I try. It's already hard enough that he left a void in my heart...

" Hey, Mommy!" a six-year-old Liliana tugged on my crimson jacket and pointed anxiously at Ashford Academy," Look! What's over there?"

I smiled, " It's the Ashford Festival, Sweetie."

" Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please, pleaseeee!" Lily looked at me with puppy eyes and I just couldn't refuse.

"Okay then," I smiled back. I don't like bringing her to these sort of events because of all the hatred for the late emperor that exists on these festive celebrations.

We wander around the Academy for a while until Liliana found some friends she recognizes playing at a bounce house. I saw a dark tan skin, silver haired 6-year-old boy, Ichiro, and a black haired, light tan skin Japanese girl a year younger named Vanessa. They were Ohgi and Villetta's son and daughter. Liliana asked me if she can go play with him and I said, " Go ahead". She then ran to them.

I turned and saw a sick game some kids only a few years older than Liliana were playing. It's a variation of pinning the tail on the donkey. It doesn't involve a donkey, but a mocking caricature of Lelouch with the goal of pinning the tail (sword) into his heart, including a shooting gallery dedicated to killing the late emperor. It seems to get a lot of customers.

As Liliana enjoyed herself, I hurried to a bench to watch her and rest. I catch a few conversations about how Lelouch killed someone father during the battle over Mt. Fuji and another conversation between a daughter asking her mother about who Lelouch is.

"Mom, who is Lelouch?"

" A very bad man who deserves much more than the painless death Zero gave him." She said with joy in her voice.

"Lelouch, if you are seeing all this, would you still be smiling?" I spoke softly

" Maybe he is still smiling." A female voice whispered behind me, causing me to jump.

It was a girl I haven't seen in six years. The one loyal to the Demon himself. Someone that makes my blood boil because of how she behaves. That damn witch. "C.C?"

" The one and only" she smirked. She was for some reason, wearing an Ashford uniform. Oddly, even if it was only 6 years, she didn't even seem to age a bit.

" What? Why are you here?"

" Giant Pizza."

"That's it?"

"And one more reason."

" What is it?"

" I want to take care of Liliana. Yours and Lulu's daughter."

I was taken aback by what she said.

" How do you know, and why would I hand her over to you, C.C!"

C.C sat next to me and leaned in to whisper," Do you want to see Lelouch again?"

I felt all the muscles in my body freeze as I stared in shock at C.C. " Lelouch is dead."

"You're right. Lelouch is dead."

" Why would I want to see a dead body?"

" Do you want to see one that walks, talks, and hides in secret?"

" Liar!" I snapped.

" Hmph, did you ever wonder what happened to the body afterward?"

" No, why?" I responded.

I remembered his remains were left on the platform as Nunnally refused to leave the body even after she is freed from chains. It was not until Zero- no, Suzaku- put a hand on her shoulder that she finally relinquished. That was the last moment I saw. I couldn't stand people cheering Zero's victory and Lelouch's death. Nunnally crying and the cheering crowd just made me leave the area immediately, running past people actually popping champagne with the released prisoners and a few of Lelouch guards that 'defected'. Lelouch died for peace, but he got nothing out of it.

I didn't know what happen to the body, exactly. A few days later, Jeremiah announced publicly that the ex-emperor body was to be cremated, ashes encased in concrete and dropped into the deepest ocean trench (because launching it into space with the Damocles is going too far). It was made more disturbing when the newly crowned Empress agreed to it, despite her tears days earlier. I also learned that Schneizel was to transport the body. I sense something odd about all this.

" C.C, Kallen?" A male voice causes the two to look up. It was the new prime minister and his wife.

" Hey, Ohgi. Great seeing you again, Villetta." I answered

" Great seeing you too Kallen… Kallen, Tamaki told me about how-" Ohgi was interrupted by his wife's elbow jabbing his ribs," Oh, I mean, C.C, what are you up to lately? It has been too long!" He tries to change the subject.

" Both of you are not mad about what I did years ago?"

" No, it was all Lelouch's fault for what he had done. I mean, he may have used his power against you or threatened your death. That manipulative bastard got what's coming to him."

Oh, if only you knew...

" You're right. He does that a lot." C.C responded.

" Besides, we were all played. I do believe that you didn't really participate in the battle over Mt. Fuji." Villeta interjected.

" I was on guard duty for him and Kallen here didn't try to kill me when we fought. I thought all that killing intent you have towards me would have forced you to finish me off." She pokes my arm.

" No offense, but you lost in 10 seconds flat." I joked," And you could have been under his Geass."

" Excuse me, Can you watch little Lily over their while me and Kallen have a conversation over a rematch where I rip her out her Guren next time." She got up and dragged me away from the stunned couple.

I was forced across the campus and into a hallway, down a few corners, and into an empty classroom.

" Let me start by saying..." C.C put two fingers on my lip and hushed me.

"Shhh, I'll get to the point. I know about Liliana from Lelouch and I want you and your mom to head to Italia while I take care of her."

"C.C, you're Italian?"

" That's not the point. Please, go see Lelouch. I know you miss him dearly."

As if on cue, a phone rang and C.C approached a desk and immediately handed the phone to me without even checking who it is.

" It's for you" I reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kallen. Or should it be Q1, or Red Queen?" The former Demon Emperor spoke calmly.

" Le- No, this is a sick joke!" I denied the possibility that it was Lelouch.

" Need proof?"

" Yes!"

" You were a part of the Black Knights, your mom used to use Refrain, we made Liliana two days before my death, you have a heart-shaped birthmark on the lower left side of your back... and I mean lower."

My face felt hot and I can tell it is now in the same shade as a tomato by the way C.C smirked at me. The man on the phone continued.

" We kissed on the day I kidnapped the supreme council. And your bra size is-"

" OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled into the phone hearing a grunt of pain from the other line.

" All the finances will be taken care of." The man I know for certain is Lelouch instructed as C.C hand over some credit/debit cards, a small bag full with money (in case the cards fail), and a small notebook containing bank account PINs, passcodes, and some instructions, " These are generous donations from some nobles."

" I- I can't believe you're alive..."

" Keep it secret. Further instructions are in the notebook for where we should meet. I'll give you a week to pack and come up with an excuse for your departure, since I don't want my daughter to be taken out of Kindergarten for an indefinite amount of time."

" Lelouch..." I felt a small bead of tears in my left eye," I miss your voice. I love you, you know."

" ...Yes, I love you too. But I don't go by Lelouch anymore." He hung up the phone.

"So-" C.C was cut off as I hugged her until she told me she couldn't breathe.

" Thank you. Please take care of Liliana."

" No problem. And by the way, if you're wondering how Lelouch got such skill in the bedroom before he died… I MADE sure he did not die a virgin. Even when he's supposedly dead. I, well..." C.C flashed a perverted smile causing me to turn red again.

"C.C!"

" What? When you see him again and sleep with him, you can say it would be-"

"Shut up, Witch!" I respond, "I'll take my hug back!"

" But you're not taking Liliana back right?"

"...No."

" Great! So what do I need to know about my technically stepdaughter?"

" You and Lelouch are married?"

" Yes and no."

" Which is it."

" I hot glued a ring to his finger, printed out a minister card, and forced him via submission to say 'I do'."

" I think it's a better idea to hire or give her to someone else. Sayoko maybe?"

" I beg you. Let me take care of her."

" Why do you want to take care of her so badly?"

" I just want to."

" So if you were in hiding with Lelouch for 6 years and 'married', why don't you have kids of your own?"

" I can't," she said dryly.

" What do-"

" I... I CAN'T!" she said it more forcefully and I stopped questioning her when I realized her eyes were tearing up.

" Fine, but if I find a single hair on her head hurt." I cracked my knuckles, " You will suffer thousands upon thousands of years of death."

C.C seemed unfazed, as she gave a strange laugh, "I already have!"

* * *

Author Notes: Next up Kallen meets Lelouch after 6 years. And C.C is a nanny. Please review and leave ideas on what C.C would be like as a nanny. I plan hilarious things next chapter.

And the Time travel potion… It can be a few chapter from now or halfway through the fanfic or the beginning of the fanfic is actually the end. And a sequel/prequel is already being written right now and release after this one done. Who knows, cause I'm still deciding.


	3. Chapter 3-World's Greatest Nanny

**Chapter 3: World's Greatest Nanny**

" **Those with power, fear us! Those without power, seek us!"- Lelouch vi Britannia**

 **A/N: I should respond to reviews so…**

 **AWANI,serpintking terumi, god of all I will continue writing because so much free time.**

 **Guest- Grammar was never my strong point.**

 **Emperor Lulu- I showed try to clarify a bit more. It basically a post-R2 then time travel. This chapter shown explain a bit.**

 **Command Unit- I sometimes wonder if I'm on something when writing**

 **ewertondragon-Here you go. I just worry it not funny enough… Still waiting for my beta to read chap2 and edit.**

 **KallenViBrittania- I never try writing lemon before… I can try to have a separate part rated M as a sort of bonus feature for this fanfic...no promise.**

 **serpentking terumi-again-Really appreciate it.**

 **And to everyone else-Thank you, every follow, fav, review, view give me confidences in my writing skill. Even leaving suggestions in the reviews or PM could make it into the fanfic.**

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **At an Airport**

 **Normal POV**

 **8:00PM**

* * *

" Okay, C.C, Lily need to be in school before 7:45 AM, not PM," Kallen explains to CC as her and her mom prepare to board a private jet, " Bedtime is 8:00 PM. This is the only time she's allowed past her bedtime. She don't like to eat vegetables but find a way to make her eat them, so she don't become weak and fragile like her siscon father."

* * *

 **In a remote village somewhere in Italy, Lelouch squeezed**

* * *

" I'M NOT THAT WEAK AND FRAGILE! AND I'M NOT A DAMN SISCON!" Lelouch suddenly has an urge to yell in public and getting the attention of people nearby. _..if I'm a siscon, I said 'if', then Rolo a brocon._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In C-worlds.**

* * *

" I deny nothing," Rolo smirk

* * *

 **Back at the Airport**

* * *

" Strange, I felt as if I'm digging myself into a hole", Kallen felt chills on her back.

" Ya ya ya, Raise a kid with a stick up your ass, got it," C.C said dryly

" C.C, She right next to you!" Kallen was enraged by C.C saying such a thing with Liliana hugging C.C cheese-kun right next to the witch.

" What an ass?" She looks up and question C.C.

" Ummm, Hurry and give your mommy and Grandma a hug!"

Bye Mommy, bye Grandma! I'll call you every day!" She drops Cheese-kun which was promptly snatched by C.C as she hugs it just as intensely as Liliana hug the two departing women.

" We miss you too," Miss Kozuki embrace Lily.

" We're going to be back in a month okay," Kallen said.

"Okay." Liliana lets go and watch as her mother and grandmother leave. She felt sorrow which was quickly replaced by happiness when C.C held her hand and said, " Let's go eat some pizza."

C.C thought to herself, In my hundred years of living if I can take care of Mao, baby Lelouch, the Black Knights, the Geass Order, and Charles and V.V(Pre-code). I can take care of a little girl.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Kallen and Ms. Kozuki are getting their luggage onto a private jet from 'a kind noble'.**

* * *

" I can't believe it, we are not getting on an airplane?" Ms. Kozuki wondered, " Lily father must really use his persuasive power on a lot of people."

" I bet he has." Kallen understanding what her mom mean since Kallen told her everything right before her little girl birth.

* * *

 **Back with C.C looking out the window in the airport Pizza Hut eating pizza with little Lily. As Kallen plane leaves.**

* * *

Oh Lelouch, you really plan far into the future have you, C.C knowing that the former demon emperor use his power as emperor and the geass to secure this sort of things before his 'death'.

" C.C who are those people?" Liliana pointed to a few very attractive young girls wearing bunny ears and a bright red one piece swimsuit with a bunny tail on the lower back. Boarding another private jet owned by a noble.

"...It what your mom use to do..."

An old lady nearby saw the scantily clad girls and scoffed," prostitute."

" What a prostitute?"

" Your mom"

" ?"

" Just call her that when she available," C.C said wanting a chance to get on Kallen's nerves. Just like the old days, " And say, Mommy is a prostitute in a bunny suit. Got it."

"OOOkay"

* * *

 **In the private Jet.**

* * *

Kallen felt a sudden killing intent causing the top of her armrest to snap off as her hands grip it with superhuman strength.

" Kallen?" Her mom felt the sudden killing intent. Including the pilots that felt it, all the way in the cockpit.

" CC DIED"

* * *

 **Back to CC**

* * *

" What the C-world was that," CC muttered as she chew on a slice of pepperoni pizza, " Lily, After this, I'll show you how to have fun."

" What do you mean CC-sans?"

" Well, you can skip some school days, with doctor notes(Call in a flavor from Rakshata,Cecile, or Lloyd), sleep whenever, eat pizza everyday(damn straight),and we're getting into my sports car, paid for by charity, and joyriding all the way to an amusement park. How do that sound?"

" But mommy said that-"

" Mommy no fun. C'mon, I'll need to show you some important life skills."

" What that?"

* * *

 **1 Hour later**

* * *

A billionaire noble, wearing a business suit, was entering a coffee shop before he leaves for a party when he spotted a green hair gold eye beauty staring seductively at him. He remove his wedding ring and slip it into his wallet and into his coat. He then approaches the girl.

" I noticed you're staring at me miss." He sat in an empty seat next to her.

" Lisa," the green hair girl purred

" Lisa, let me get to the point. I'm a very wealthy man."

" Yes." the girl put both her hands on the table

"And I'm gonna be hosting a Mile high club in my private jet." he then use his left hand to gently grab one and another to trail imaginary line on the other.

" I'm listening." she stare lovingly into his eyes.

" And a hottie like you-"

" Hey, mom were daddy" A little girl appear almost out of nowhere. Causing the green hair beauty to make a shameful face and the playboy to have his face instantly turn pale.

He got up frantically and bump into the little girl trying to hurry out the coffee shop," Oh sorry, I gotta get going!"

" No it okay, Mister"

" I'll leave, sorry, pardon me, excuse me." He leaves the shop in record speed.

Liliana then lifted up a very fat wallet in her tiny hands and smiled.

Only an hour to be a master pickpocketer. I'm gonna adopt her after this and make her into my image.

" Did I do good CC-sans?"

" CC got up and mess with Liliana hair, " Yes, you have. Not let hurry out of here before he notices."

Teaching a kid how to pickpocket...ahh, China.

* * *

 **CC POV**

 **30 minutes after pickpocketing that gullible fool**

* * *

Oh Lelouch, Using your own daughter as a chess piece. An important piece to your backup plan if Zero Requiem failed in a single lifetime. No, Lelouch wouldn't consider her a piece on his chessboard, he loves her dearly, I can tell.

It seems that throughout his life, he has been betrayed. Whether it's his best friend, his family, and the organization he singlehandedly build. Even his own sister, who forgiven his sins. it really took a toll on him. It seem that the few people he trusts with all his secrets including how he's now a Code-bearer is me, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Kallen, and if situation or in his words, 'The pieces are set correctly', his daughter, Liliana as well.

Everything he has gone through, he deserve a second chance. It must be painful for him to sacrifice his own happiness for the greater good. I honor his decision to send immortally with me. I mean it isn't in his character to leave me to eternal loneliness. I feel as if we are more than accomplices as time go back. Now, he must watch as everyone he loves (and hate) age and die.

Nunnally will become a beautiful young empress ruling with grace and then a possible grandmother that age like fine wine on her deathbed. Surrounded by everyone that admire her. Everyone but Lelouch, who can't possibly get past security, not because he's the demon emperor or lost his geass. It will be because he may not have the strength to face her. And no one would expect the demon emperor to still be so young and meeting Nunnally face to face is actually pretty easy. Or maybe, he will watch as an assassin bullet end the life of a still young empress. Causing the world to fall into chaos yet again.

That were she come in. Because who else to trust but someone young and easily manipulated to help your conviction. Kind of like what the geass order did. It an evil method, but it for a good cause. Us code bearer is still humans. We feel normal emotions, that dull as time flows. Lelouch, I know you're unhappy and you doing this for redemption for all your wrongdoing.

You said it yourself, 'my death, Suzaku sacrifice, our Zero Requiem, would be useless if many thousand of years of war stops by a few years of peace and ended with even more bloodshed. Everything that was given up would be worth nothing! It would be faith spitting in our faces. So as much as it pains me, I must manipulate my daughter. Because I want Nunnally dream to remain as such for eternity. She must learn that sacrificing oneself for the benefit of many must be done. She will be given my geass.'

Apparently, only a geass user at the 3rd stage of geass(both eyes with the geass symbol) can request something like that to God. I prayed that Lelouch was given second chances, but it fall on deaf ears. The 3rd stage of geass is strongest in C-world, and the only trusted candidate for Geass is Liliana. Kallen can be a possibility, but it was immediately ruled out because two Kallen at the same time period...not a good idea(something about time paradoxes). And Lelouch is a bit jumpy about giving Kallen a geass, even if the request is not to be sent back in time.

But switching conscience, thus avoiding the two Kallen at the same time problem. Now there the problem of dealing with a past Kallen stumbling around in the future trying to figure out what the hell going on. It would just be unfair to do that to past Kallen.

If Liliana were to be sent back, she will not be erased if say, her mom died or Lelouch fall in love with someone else. She will go back in time in an alternate dimension completely separate from our own. She most likely wouldn't be told that to show her loyalty and dedication to the plan. Not before Lelouch show Liliana everything she must do before she leaves. His plan is to give her geass at the age of 13 and quickly progress said geass to stage 3. Because If she is given her geass to earlier, she may become like Mao. Too late, well...she may think for herself. Then when Zero requiem is threatened. Bring her to the through elevator to commence his plan he nickname 'Time Zero'.

He will try everything in his power to keep Liliana alive to fulfill her contract to him. Extra motivation because she his daughter. Now, if Liliana died of old age or too aged and fragile to travel back in time and threats to Zero Requiem arrive. He will no longer hide in secrecy and rise to keep Zero Requiem from collapsing. He will regain his Zero personas since those that serve under him and against him will all be dead or elderly. Suzaku will either pass away or become too old to bear the mask. His 'live' geass can only do so much against the flow of time. Lelouch will then become Zero for eternity.

" CC-sans" Liliana broke me out of my daydreaming as she hug my cheese-kun tightly," Are you okay?"

" I fine." I responded back.

" You seem sad, CC-sans" She stare at me with her two blue eyes(I know it actually purple underneath).

" Let go to the amusement park." I give a small smile and held her hand as we walk into an alleyway where I park my car.

Suddenly, 3 large man, noticeably Japanese block the way we came. Then 3 other, two Japanese and a Britannian, that rich wannabe playboy actually wise up and track me down.

" YOU DEVIOUS BITCH!" He roamed, " GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN WALLET!"

She then held onto my leg and cheese-kun for comfort. Fearing the menacing man in front of her.

" Lily, Hide."

" Naa-ah," she said back.

" But can you stand near that abandon crouch over their," I spoke softly as she hesitated and finally hide behind the old abandon crouch.

" Look like we have to teach you some lesson. Sadly it has to be in front of that little girl." The Britannian tried to intimate," If you hand it over willfully we'll go easy on you."

I let out a small laugh.

" Hey what so funny?" The Japanese to the left of the Britannian question.

" You know it would be intimidating if you were...well...actually intimidating."

" WHAT?!" The Britannian noble yelled

" This is just hilarious," I said dryly," Here your wallet."

" I toss him his wallet back where I promptly rush at him as his eyes were focus on catching it. These guys don't know who they're messing with.

* * *

 **A very brief fight scene later, 4 men are unconscious and another is squeaking for his mommy.**

* * *

" Do you really think, you can traumatize my child..." I have the billionaire noble on the group as he screams bloody vengeance as I break another finger,"...by attacking me."

" SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!"

Meanwhile, Liliana fear seem to be replaced with awe as she stared starry eyes at the scene in front of her. I don't know if I should be worry about her interest in violence.

" CC-SANS! You are the world's greatest nanny! Oh please teach me how to beat up bad guys like you!"

" Yes, I will, after I teach this prick some manners." I smile and proceeded to plant my foot on his head and push it into the trash pile in front of him as he makes a muffler sound.

" Never do something like that again. You could have asked nicely or I don't know call the cops and do it legally."

As if on cue, a cop car pull up and well, I stole a guy wallet and it look like I'm mugging him. Pretty sure the cops would arrest me. Especially after they question the guy, that can bribe the cop in his favor. Even if they did try to attack me, the rich bastard and his goon would get off easy. Two cops exit the car as one check on the bodies and another ran towards me.

"FREEZE!" He unholsters his gun and commanded.

I immediately let go of the graveling man and carry Lily to the car as I literally threw her in the back seat and I jump in the front, put the keys in the ignition and reverse. The pursuing cop was hesitating to shoot as he barely touches the hood of the car as I slam into a wooden fence on the other end of the alleyway.

" Liliana was hugging Cheese-kun tightly as she lay on the back seat.

" Ahhh!"

" Don't tell Mommy!" I yell as I put the car in drive and speed off. I round several corners, enter a few alleyways, down backstreets, and slow down to prevent any more suspicious once I felt I was clear. Liliana then asks if she can sit up front.

"Why?"

" Cause that was fun! Mommy doesn't let me sit up front because it too dangerous." She then jump into the passenger seat without my consent and put on her seatbelt, " Drive faster."

" I can't."

" Why?"

" Because I can get arrested"

" Why?"

" Because I beat up those bad people."

" Why?"

" Because I stole from those people."

"Why?"

" Because-" I stop mid word and thought Because I left all the money for myself and Liliana with Kallen on accident. And whatever money I have left was sent on Pizza.

" HEY, YOU!" A familiar voice commanded causing me to turn my head to see...I made a full circle and went back to the same alleyway.

" Officer! She ambush us and took our money!" The billionaire prick exclaim

I then sped off as I hear "STOP THE CAR" and "STOP SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE FOR YOUR DAUGHTER!" as I hear the siren and the audible police megaphone behind me. Where is the man of miracles when you need him.

* * *

 **On the jet**

* * *

" CC! I'M CALLING HER RIGHT NOW!" Kallen frantically pulls out her phone and call CC. Detecting her daughter life is in danger, " PICK UP! PICK UP! PICK UP!"

" What the matter Kallen?", question her suddenly insane daughter.

"MOTHER'S INTUITION THAT WHAT!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Normal POV**

* * *

" Yes, Dear."

" WHAT IS GOING ON! WERE MY DAUGHTER! AND WHAT WITH THE SIRENS!"

" Uhmm, we are on a rollercoaster."

" Why the hell does a Roller Coaster has the sound of screeching tires and police sirens?!"

" Cause it the new ride at The Zero Amusement Park called Cop Chase."

" LIAR!"

" If I'm lying why is little Lily having so much fun?"

" She not allowed on roller coasters!"

" Oh, then the workers goofed up."

" I know you're in a speeding vehicle. How fast are you even going?!"

"A safe 40 mph" CC look at the speedometer as it just got past 150.

BullShit! You're putting my child life in danger!"

" Oh, and calling someone while they're driving is not?"

" Than why did you pick up?!"

" Because I like talking to you. Just like the old days."

The sound of a small child joyful screaming is heard in the background.

" HAND THE PHONE TO HER!"

" Fine, fine" CC cover the phone and look to Liliana and then said, " Like we rehearse."

Liliana nodded and took the phone, " Yes, Mommy."

" Are you hurt in any way?"

" No"

" What is CC doing?"

" Driving"

" Are you in your safety seat?"

Liliana look back at her safety seat in the back," Yes?"

" Are you lying?"

" No?"

" Pass the phone to CC"

Liliana hands the phone back as CC swerve around a corner as she honks to have people move out of the way.

" Yes, dear?"

" Are you trying to GIVE ME A MIGRAINE?!"

" Would it make it feel better if I said yes?"

"NO!"

" Come on Kallen, you were a legendary Knightmare pilot, the red ace, and you use to live life dangerously. What have 6 years done to you?"

" IT CALLED RESPONSIBILITY, WITCH!"

" Oh, We are-headin- tunnel-signal- lose-"

" I hand her over to OGHI andVile-ilita!"

CC then smash the phone onto the road, causing it to scatter.

" That's was close."

* * *

 **On the plane.**

* * *

" I'm calling Oghi,"

* * *

 **Oghi office**

* * *

" Kallen?" ,Oghi then promptly turns off his cell phone and pick up the office phone and dial the police department number to check if everything is okay in the city **.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- 1 week ago-Ashford Festival**

* * *

"Oghi" CC walk towards Oghi when he was alone

"CC"

" I got a favor to call in."

" Using my power as a prime minister to benefit a former-"

" I got pictures of you holding Tamaki bridal style and Tamaki crossdressing." She held up a few pictures of Tamaki in a pink princess dress and Oghi holding said fake princess.

Oghi face immediately wants pale as he recalls a drunken accident around the time the Black Knights was formed.

" NO! Don't release those pictures!"

" That favor then… if Kallen call within hours of leaving to Italy"

" Why is she leaving?"

" That's irrelevant. As a matter of fact this one look like you and Tamaki kissed. I got extra copies if you try anything."

" But-"

"Ignore the call and if I were to say...get in a car chases." She whispers into Oghi ear and he felt his power as a politician being abused. This witch is evil.

* * *

 **Present day**

* * *

" Do you and my mommy have a special bond with each other?"

" Yes, We were BFF, Best Friend Forever." CC flash a quick smile.

The car now has a few dozen cop cars following and a few knightpolices, and a helicopter.

The speeding car then turn towards an abandoned rail yard were unseen by polices. A six-year-old girl got out within those precious few second and hid within one of the abandoned trains. The car sped off as it got the police attention where it head out the train yard and onto a hill with a magnificent view of Tokyo. The car then ran straight through a railing and into a steep 500-foot drop where the car then hit the ground with a large thud and exploded soon after.

The cops stop giving chase and realize the suspected just committed suicide. Unbeknownst to them, the green hair mugger force to use her cheese-kun to hold the gas pedal down as she jumps out the car when she rounded a corner and into some brushes. The speed would have killed or seriously injured a normal person since it broke quite a few bones as she was forced to wait for the cops and Knightmare to pass before she can remove herself from the brushes and let her healing takeover.

" How that for a first day." She walks down the hill casually without the cops knowing.

Since they would have thought she was just a girlfriend forced to walk home due to some boyfriend leaving her at the top of the hill. The hill is a known place for couples to head over to for some alone time. They also figure that the speed the car was going, if the suspect were to jump out, she wouldn't be walking casually as if she uninjured. C.C then walk to the railyard as more cop cars pass her with only one offering a ride to her, which she decline and explain " I'm getting pick up later."

Meanwhile, the cops are given order to no longer investigate the crash scene since it may contain poison gas.

As CC reach near the front entrance of the train yard, she was rushed by a frantic little girl with tears running down her eyes. She jumps onto CC.

" Never*sob* Leave me*sob* I thought you die and I'll never see you again."

" Thank you, Lily, I'll never leave you again...Just tell your mom to keep me as a nanny."

Lily look up under her tears," I will!"

* * *

 **On the jet. 12 hours later, the plane touch down on a secret airfield near Venice, Italy.**

 **Kallen POV**

* * *

Lelouch, how are you even able to survive? Could you have done things differently? Could I have remain loyal no matter what he said on the Ikaruga. Maybe, I could have betrayed my comrade, use my Guren S.E.I.T.E.N to aid his escape. Be by his side as he takes over Britannia, His red queen and HIS knight of zero or a higher distinction. Maybe he wouldn't have to take part of Zero Requiem. Liliana father wouldn't be kept a secret. It would be a happy ending.

Let see what was in the notebook.

On the section that was label instructions, the only thing it said was 'step outside the plane and enter the van.'

They were unpacking their luggage and walk outside to a beautiful green landscape with a few villas, stone fences, and a dirt road nearby. A black unmarked van pulls up and a young man with raven hair step out.

" I must be asleep, there no way Lelouch is in front of me right now. Right, mom...mom."

" Kallen...look" my mom pointed to a young man.

" No way."

" Great seeing you again, my queen."

* * *

 **A/N: LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-My Red Queen

**Chapter 4: My Red Queen**

 **Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring would you do? Would you taint your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?.**

 **-Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)**

 **A/N: I honestly have no idea what Kallen would wear that's not Ashford uniform, Pilot Uniform, Black knight Uniform, a bunny suit, and shorts with a yellow tank top. I would say use your own imagination but...oh and CC is wearing the same cloths when she met Mao at the Amusement park that one episode...forgot rewatch another time.**

* * *

 **Undisclosed location in Italy**

 **Normal POV**

* * *

" Great seeing you again, my queen." The raven haired man spoke in a black formal suit and holding red roses.

Kallen was wearing a crimson red jacket, red short sleeve shirt and black form-fitting pants. She drops everything she was holding and ran towards him and leap into his open arm.

They enjoy each other embraces, with either not wanting to let go. Kallen's arms wrap around Lelouch's neck, as Lelouch's arms were wrapped around her back. Soft blue eye meet amethyst as they stare lovingly and finally lock lips.

It's has been 6 years. She is left to hide a child that would be targeted because of her father noble sacrifice. A sweet innocent child, under the watch of a not so sweet innocent witch. Kallen would have been on the brink of depression as the only man she loves has died betraying her, betraying everyone. The other two-man she loved was her brother Naoto, who died in a Britannian military raid that save her and every member of the Shinjuku Terrorist cell. And her father, who perish in the FLEIJA strike in Pendragon.

How she lie to everyone but her mother about the father of her child. She remembers a few time Liliana would ask who her father is. Only to have the question dodge with a distraction or an 'I tell you later' that's never answered. She honestly believes that Lelouch died and his last memory is the little girl with his eyes. Now he standing right in front of her alive and well. She can feel that he actually have a slightly muscular build now. She doesn't know whether to slap him and yell at him to explain why and how he's alive or cry on his chest.

Lelouch understands what Kallen is going through. How he keep losing the ones closest to him and then force the only person he thought he have left away. He know that despite the peace brought by his death, he knew all his mistake, all his lies will catch on. He learns for Jeremiah that what left of the Geass Order are resurrecting, not every single member of the royal family perish and are conspiring to take the throne. And their still unknown variable that suspect his death was nothing but a lie. But for now he enjoys the peace.

Then, someone steps out the plane in casual cloths. She was Japanese with short black hair.

"I'm your Pilot, Sayoko Gottwald-Shinozaki" She bowed, " It's an honor meeting mas-I mean Lelouch mistress mother."

Moments later, A pink Ferrari then pulls up alongside the plane. And a 21-year-old beautiful women with pink hair step out and looking at her hot pink smartphone, which replace her heart shaped flip phone. It got the attention of Kallen as she broke off of their passionate kiss to look.

"Anya?" She notices, the girl, now beautiful young lady did a small wave with her left hand as she continued to stare intensely at the phone.

" Oh right, Musical Accompaniment" Anya walk over to her car and play 'Continued Story - Hitomi'.

" A bit too late Anya," Lelouch commented the pink hair girl chose of music.

" Just continue what you two lovebirds were doing." She said, " My dad and mom don't want any recording of your meeting...as much as it pains me to still record everything I see and blog about it. This is the next best thing. Besides, the song makes this a lot more romantic and cuter. I can't tell if you and CC or Kallen look perfect for each other."

" CC?", She questioned

" His wife...even before they got married," Sayoko explained learning how CC treat Lelouch when they first met.

" Would that mean…"

" Actually, CC another reason why he continued to live. And the reason he was so successful as Zero and Emperor." Sayoko continued, " Lelouch or his new name RR, can't decide between the two because he love both of them dearly."

"For a brief moment there, I thought it sound like my daughter fiancee was into harems. So is she responsible for Lelouch Geass and his fake death?" a perplex asked

" Le-RR allow me to share this with you so… CC is immortal and gives Lelouch's geass." Sayoko interjected as she observe shock expression," And Lelouch did die and he was reborn as RR."

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Kallen separated from each other as Kallen struggle to figure out what to tell him first. So she asks the obvious.

" Lelouch, It not very romantic that you brought a van to pick me and my mom up." She pointed out, " If Anya got a Ferrari, you set us up on a private jet, and funds from your treasury as Emperor. Why a van?"

" Oh, it not the van that's important. It's what inside." Lelouch turns to the van, " It time."

A man with red hair and blue eyes step out the van with crutches. He was wearing a beige coat, dress shoe, and black pants. Another feature she notices is how he seem to lose his left leg, below the knee.

"How?"

" My daughter." He said calmly and then he locked eyes with Ms. Kozuki. Who approach the thought to be dead husband, " My love, I'm sorry for being missing this last 6 years"

" I don't care!" Ms. Kozuki interjected before wrapping her arm around the man, " I-we thought we lost you."

" I barely escape the FLEIJA. But when I did...I lost my left leg, my memory, and almost my life. I gain it back last year when he and that green hair girl restored my memory."

" Father." Kallen was trying hard not to cry, she make a mental note to herself when she was arriving not to. But Lelouch pulls something unexpected. How can she mentally prepare for not one man she loved dearly, but two thought to die. She feels her heart would explode with joy if Naoto was also alive. "I don't know what to say. I-I I'm at a lost." She wipe away a single tear and look down.

then walk( limp) over to Kallen were he put one arm on her shoulder gaining Kallen attention, " I'm sorry for leaving, for marrying her, and my absence; for 6 years and for my business elsewhere. I love your mother, but I was forced to marry that bitch to keep my title as earl. I choose my wealth, my pride, over family and it leads to my true love being abused and addicted to refrain. Even when I try to send her away, to protect her. She wanted to stay in order to watch you when I'm on business trips. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have chosen wealth over blood. I lose everything now, but I didn't lose you two. It's the only thing I care about now..and the granddaughter I keep hearing about."

" I'm glad we are back together. There no need to apologize. We are all at fault." Ms. Kozuki was beside Kallen as she place her right arm on hers shoulder as she turns to her mother and smiled.

" I'm just glad everything turn out for the best" Ms. Kozuki responded, " Le-RR-sans, what are we really traveling in?"

" The transportation shown arrive in...now!" Lelouch who seem to plan everything, down to the second, motion to a black limousine, with the driver being someone that very familiar.

" Ms. Kozuki, Jeremiah Gottwald-Shinozaki" A man with a golden monocle like device on his left eye introduces as he exits the limo. He was wearing a white suit and tie, " I'll show you your accommodation. The city of Venice is nearby and so is the hotel you and your daughter gonna be staying."

" What about Lelouch place?" Kallen question.

" CC and Lelouch, RR in public, live in a small cottage on a small farm with a few horses, farm animals, and an essential amount of crops, in CC home village. It only has room for two people and it's almost remote. Almost because CC hallucinate when not around a pizza. So either Lelouch make homemade pizza or they walk to the nearest Pizza Hut, 5 miles North."

"Oh of course…" Kallen then has a shocking revelation about what Liliana may be eating every day with that witch."Oh, GOD!"

* * *

 **Back in Tokyo**

 **Late Morning**

* * *

Liliana was locked in the bathroom with a bad stomachache.

" Owwww!"

CC then knock on the door, " Are you okay?"

" No"

" Pizza?"

" Yes"

" Was it good?"

"Yes, Oowww"

" When you are done, I'll drop you off at school on your mom motorcycle." CC finding the keys to Kallen custom-made motorcycle that have the same color scheme to her Guren.

" School's 5 hours ago." She said through the door.

" Oh, Then I'll call in sick." CC then added, "When you do get out, I'll keep my promise to take you to the amusement park."

" Y-you're the best!" Lily declare as another wave of pain caused her to moan in agony.

 _Besides, how else am I gonna get a new cheese-kun_ , CC thought.

* * *

 **Back to Kallen**

* * *

"Kallen, I sense it too. We showed not trust CC to take care of our child." Lelouch felt sudden dread from halfway around the world.

After the plane was moved to a small hanger on the abandoned secret airfield, All of Kallen and luggage were in the van with her father driving(you only need one leg to drive) and Ms. Kozuki on the passenger side.

While Jeremiah drove the limo with Sayoko on the passenger side. Anya was already far ahead as she sped off in her Ferrari. Kallen and the former emperor are in the back of the limo reminiscing about old time and what happened the last 6 years.

" That's a lie." RR(Lelouch) has a dumbstruck expression, " No way Rivalz can pull THAT much off."

" It was more of Milly desperation to get out of arrange marriage." Kallen continues, " It was either a fat noble pig or Rivalz. Who either fortunately or, unfortunately, was in claw length of Milly."

" I pray for him. So what the baby name?"

" They're twins and both girls."

 _Two Milly's...The universe gonna explode._

" There names are Angel and Angie."

" So, what about Cornelia?" Lelouch asked realizing she may be very depressed about losing Euphy and Guilford...because of his geass.

" Married to Guilford and have a baby, girl."

" Guilford alive?"

" He is and they name the baby girl Euphemia."

A smile appears across Lelouch's face," I wonder if she gonna grow up to be just like Euphy."

" Most likely, Cornelia maybe trying to shape her into her late sister. Kind of creepy, but people deal with loss differently."

" Anything else?"

" CC got into what sound like a car chase...With Liliana in the front seat."

"..." Lelouch with a blank expression trying to find a word for what he just heard. Liliana is his daughter too, and if something happens to her, CC will be cut to pieces(via chainsaw), put in concrete mixtures and spread throughout the world.

" CC called 3 hours from a payphone before we landed, saying she and Liliana are okay."

" She better."

" Now it's my turn to ask questions."

" Fair enough."

" What Sayoko, Anya, and Jeremiah doing here?"

" Family vacation and helping a not really poor farmer out."

" Next question, how are you alive? I know royalty fake their death in their sleep. But how did you do it?"

Lelouch exhales heavily and was well aware of the question beforehand. He remove his jacket, unbutton his shirt in front of a blushing Kallen who notices a now tone and muscular Lelouch. Lelouch was forced by CC to work out before entering a life of solitude as a farmer. Since once gaining Code, the body would remain the same no matter what happen. And since CC don't want Lelouch to be frail and weak when he'll be doing farm work. He was set on brutal physical under Suzaku and Sayoko guidances in the morning. Which was complemented by CC 'reward training' almost every night. Kallen's eye falls on the ragged, ugly scar on Lelouch's chest. Right, where the heart shown be.

" How is this possible?"

" Simply, I did die."

" I-I don't understand?"

" Then let me tell you about Code and Geass."

* * *

 **Back in Tokyo**

* * *

" Ready?" CC ask Liliana in a red and white dress.

" Uh-hm" Liliana put on her helmet and held on tightly to CC waist as she start the motorcycle and speed out the driveway.

Once they made it to the amusement park, which was formerly Clovis Land was renamed Zero Amusement Park. They paid for the ticket; with money from someone ring. Then head straight to a stand that give out a large golden cheese-kun to whoever can hit the bullseye on a very small dot on a target broad.

" Are we really gonna win that one!" Liliana pointed to the golden Cheese-kun that bigger then CC.

" Yes, we will." CC give a small smile to Lily, Even if it cost me a fortune.

" AAANNNDDD WE HAVE A PRETTY LADY-" The game announcer was interrupted by CC pulling out a handful of money.

" Dart me."

" Wow, Well then" The man picks up the wad of cash and counted that it would equal about 50 darts with only 5 of those needed to hit the red dot to get the cheese-kun.

" Ready?"

" That Cheese-kun mine"

* * *

 **45 darts later**

* * *

CC, who usually have an aura of calm and commanding( or how Lelouch put it, bossy), started to have a tear in her mask as a single strand of sweat roll down her face. She looks at the broad as all 45 darts are misses. Only 5 are left and the Cheese-kun is so close, yet so far.

" Nanna? Can I try?" Liliana tugs on CC jacket.

" What I got to lose. Go ahead" As CC hand over the last 5 darts.

Liliana held one dart in her hand as she look at her target with a hawk-like concentration. She then throws the 1st dart. Hit. CC raise an eyebrow in surprise. She analyzes the next target and aim. Hit again. The man was in shock as the little girl seem to hit the 3rd,4th, and 5th consecutively.

" We HAVE A WINNER!" The man tosses the oversize Cheese-kun to Lily as she struggles to gain footing as the sudden wall of plush hit her.

" How?"

" Well. CC-sans, I win because I use my brain and win with less." She pointed to her head and then pointed to CC, " And you did not! Pizza nanny thinks that you have more you win with numbers."

 _Damn, smart like her father...was he that smart at this age?_

Liliana then drags her new Cheese-kun away as CC follow behind pleading with her that she'll buy her a Cheese-kun backpack if she hands over the oversize golden one.

"No, mine, Who that?" Liliana was then distracted as the large screen TVs, were Mao try to slice her to pieces 7 years back. For some reason started to broadcast the news with Milly reporting it.

" It seems that Empress Nunnally, Zero, and Prince Schneizel are exiting the Los Angeles government building after a successful international treaty to supply food, water, and medical aid to-Oh-MY GOD!" If people weren't paying attention before. Everyone quickly turns to the news almost simultaneously.

As if on cue, a strange, yet beautiful white angel-like Knightmare appear out of nowhere with a white figure standing on the shoulder arm with a sniper rifle. It happens so quickly, ever guard, Knightmare, polices was up in arms. As people started to panic, Zero unsheath his sword, the same kind use to kill Lelouch, with the intention of possibly blocking the bullet as he moves in front of Nunnally. That's not far-fetched if he can dodge them. But instead of aiming for Nunnally or Zero the gun fired and hit someone nearby.

Schneizel el Britannia was shot in the chest and collapsed on the stairs of the government building as the White Knightmare then turn on some kind of energy pulse that shut down all the Nightmares and then turn on a cloaking device and speed off.

" I REPEAT SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA HAS BEEN SHOT! I REPEAT SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA HAS BEEN SHOT!"

It as if you can hear the collective shock of the world as everyone gasp in shock and disgust. Liliana looks up at CC with a worry expression and CC look down in fear, fear that Zero Requiem may collapse.

The news continues, " It pandemonium out here!" As Nunnally and Zero are harshly escorted out and Schneizel is immediately rush to the ambulances. The Knightmares seem to still be offline for only a few seconds, which was enough time for whoever it was to escape. As guards and law enforcement try to make sense of the situation and direct people away from the crime scene. The news cut off as a white geass symbol on a black background appear. Then a minute later, something even more shocking appear on screen, it was Zero. But with the opposite color scheme and a large Geass symbol that seem to glow on its visor.

" People of the world! You are all living in a lie!" The voice, mechanical in nature but very audible and charismatic boomed, " WE WILL REVEAL THAT THIS PEACE! IS NOTHING BUT A LIE! Million of lives killed in order to create it! Zero, Empress Nunnally, and even the Black Knights are hiding behind a veil. Just ask yourself, how can the demon emperor, who took over the entire world in a single day would make himself an easy target two months later. A novices sniper can kill the emperor from a high vantage point or even a hail of bullet from small arms in the crowd, and maybe even a rogue Knightmare can make quick work with well aim shot at the throne where he sit high and mighty! But no, Zero appear as if someone who causes much hardship to Britannia happen to get past security with no detection beforehand. Run pass Knightmares that seem to be the worst shot and Lord Gottwald's, who allow it to happen as he lean follow for this new Zero to jump up to Lelouch and impale him. Then order a full retreat soon after. A man who fiercely loyal to the emperor didn't try to kill said assassin."

" He seems to have a point." A man nearby turns to his wife.

" That's impossible. We are not being lied to." A lady nearby said as more people whisper to each other in disbelief.

CC clench her fist fearing this fake Zero is destroy everything Lelouch sacrifice his happiness for.

The fake Zero continue, " My goal is to reveal what is hidden behind the mask of lies. As a matter of fact, the Black Knights...The very arbiter of peace. Are hiding a dark secret. Like the hidden bloodline of the late Emperor. A demon child hid among us. My organization, the Light, will reveal it full might to the world when the time come. If Zero is the will of the people, Then I will be the truth they seek! For I am Eternal."

The power suddenly shut off as the screen when blank, leaving a very confuse crowd of people wondering what this Eternal have spoken. All the joy and harmony disappear from the amusement park, and the world as everyone either condemn the fake Zero or praise him. But everyone now has doubt planted in their mind.

" Is this guy for real?"

" He may just be an anarchist trying to destroy peace."

" He a murderer! He shot the prince!"

" And so did Zero. Who know what Schneizel was planning under the table. Royalty always lying and backstabbing."

" I mean...looking back he did have a point about that damn demon death. It seems so staged."

" CC-sans, I'm scared" Liliana hug her cheese-kun as with one arm and tightly grip CC hand in the other.

" Let just enjoy the rest of the amusement park." CC responded and pull Liliana away from the crowd.

 _Lelouch looks like you may have to put your backup plan in motion._

* * *

 **A/N: Take a guess on Eternal identity.**

 **Hint: It's not an OC.**

 **And if I read this and found a mistake...like some word for some reason are not there(damn copy and paste)...reedit.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

**Chapter 5: Suspicion**

 **Lying tears hurt others, lying smiles hurt one's self.**

 **-C.C**

 **A/N: Found out Liliana the name of another Code Geass character and Ichiro is the name of one of CG creator. I swear I'm picking the names by random. With a bit of thought.**

 **Gur40goku-Keep guessing. Anyone, not OC can be Eternal.**

 **Hint-it can also be someone from CG: Akito the Exiled or from the Code Geass games.**

 **Normal POV**

 **1 week ago Ashford Festival**

* * *

" Ohgi, I think Liliana is Lelouch daughter." Villetta was sitting on the bench with her husband.

" Got any proof?" Oghi questioned, " You can't just accuse her out of the blue."

" No. I don't get any solid pieces of evidence other than her features and Kallen seem to not be the sloppy drunk who bed a stranger."

" What are you planning to do?"

Viletta looks at Liliana playing with Ichiro and Vanessa, " Find out the truth and-"

" And tell the world and have a little girl ostracized or worse. Because a father she most likely doesn't know is a sadistic, manipulative, ungrateful bastard," Oghi interrupted.

" Oghi?"

" My wife," Oghi look at Villetta with concern in his eyes, " If Liliana really is Lelouch daughter, what will you do with the information."

" I- I don't know actually."

" As much as I want him to burn eternally for everything he done. I wish the best for Liliana. Even if she IS his daughter." Oghi then looks back at the kids and lean back into the bench, " Remember how I was once a kindergarten teacher."

" Of course, that's the reason why I try teaching for a while." Viletta smiled,

" Let me tell you a story… Back before the war, before the invasion, I was a teacher beloved by all the students in the elementary school. Other than my occupation as a kindergarten teacher, I help out on the upper-grade level with tutoring and occasionally P.E. One day, a black hair, blue eye, half Britannian girl enrolled. She was accepted by most of the students. Since, kids, especially little one are accepting of everyone regardless of background. Hatred and prejudices are learned by the environment around them as they grow older. The parents, on the other hand, hated her and her mother because of him. Her father was a serial killer, who kills people for the hell of it. A twisted man, who was Britannian and married a Japanese women, a taboo that frown upon more so back then. Even if the man was born in Japan and speak it fluently, he was view as an outsider. The man was caught after a few dozen murder and executed on the day his daughter was born."

" I see where this is going."

"Who know, before all this, I heard he was actually a peaceful man. How he can develop a psychopathic mindset overnight is beyond me."

" It could be geass."

" That's actually frightening when you consider if others like Lelouch are out there wreaking havoc." Oghi contemplate

" So what happen to the girl and the mother?" Villetta questions

" The mother was raped and kill once the invasion started. The girl… she was shot in the abdomen but lived. She saw what those men did to her mother. She was the same age as Ichiro and Liliana when it happen."

" Where is she now?"

" After that day, she develop a hatred for her own people and become an informant, a spy undercover in a small time terrorist cell, and an honorary Britannian. The sweet innocent girl became a monster. She was forced into the situation. She the reason why Naoto died and I was the one that ended her. She died with a sort of happiness in her eyes. She seems to thank me, but not in words, just a smile. She was the youngest member and one of my students and I shot her. She wasn't even 13 yet, but she gone through unspeakable horrors that's made her seem much older. It takes me until recently to realize, A human isn't born a demon, they become a demon if the world wants them to."

" Nice quote, where did you get that from?"

" Kallen, the last time I ask her who the dad is and I joke about it being Lelouch."

Meanwhile, a kunoichi eavesdrop on the conversation thinking, _Oh what irony. They don't know what Master Lelouch have really done in the name of peace. Better warn Mistress CC._

Villetta has her eye downcast as she started to have doubt on whether or not to investigate Liliana background.

" I will continue to investigate." Villetta looks up, " But it to protect her from the world hate collectively falling on her shoulders."

' It's ironic is it?" Oghi said," We have bitter hatred towards the demon, but we take it on our duty to protect someone suspected of being his child. Besides, if we were to ostracize her, we will have to do the same for Kallen and Empress Nunnally. Including everyone that have a shared bloodline like Cornelia, Schneizel, and Lil Euphy."

" I guess so." Viletta leans on Oghi and then kiss him.

" Ewww, Mommy don't do that in front of me!" Ichiro, who look a lot like his mother yelled.

" Yes, my precious." Villetta smiled

" Can I borrow some money?"

"Why?"

" I'm going to buy something."

" What are you gonna buy?"

" It's a surprise." He said meekly

" For who?"

" Liliana."

At that moment, Oghi was taking a sip of his drink he bought earlier where he promptly choke on it as he coughs violently. Villetta was taken aback as she tries to compose herself.

" Well...I'll go with you to help you buy something for her. Okay."

" It a deal." The small boy then pulls his mother by the hand as they head to a certain area of the festival.

Did my boy just...Does he have a crush? Oghi turns his head to where Liliana and Vanessa are bouncing at the bounce house. A moment later, CC approaches Oghi with a ' business proclamation'.

* * *

 **Present day**

 **Zero Amusement Park**

* * *

It takes a while, but Lily finally started to enjoy the park, as well as more people. CC finally convince Liliana to trade that Cheese-kun for a backpack.

" Villetta what are you doing here?" CC question a floral hat, summer dress wearing Villetta with a silver hair boy right next to her

She must be here to find out Liliana father, I won't let her.

Liliana then run toward said boy," Ichiro!" She hugs him tightly causing him to blush and then gasp for air," Thank you for the necklace!"

The gift was a red and black feather Ichiro felt she would love. Which she did, because it remind her of her mother necklaces, with the black feeling like something she familiar with and it not just because of her black with red highlight hair.

" CAN'T..BREATH!"

"Sorry." She let go of her chokehold.

" CC, I got a question to ask you," Viletta demanded a bit too coldly as it got the attention of the two children.

" Yes, elf-sans?" CC spoke with malice.

Did she just call me an elf? She thought then said" Ichiro, can you shown Lilly the new ring toss game a while back. The one with-"

" Oh look at the time! We must be going." CC walk a few steps and grab Lilly hand while she protests leaving so quickly.

" I'll tell the world about the secret."

CC stop in her track and let go of Lilly hand as she walk to Viletta who was about to defend herself only to have the green hair immortal whisper in her ear, " You and I both know you wouldn't. Besides, A human isn't born a demon, they become a demon if the world wants them to, right?"

The former Britannian pure-blood was left in shock as the pizza girl and the demon spawn walk away. She was finally snapped out of it when her son ask, " What did that girl say?"

" Nothing, it-it's adult stuff."

Meanwhile, CC was holding Lily hand as they leave the amusement park. They can still hear conversation about the new broadcast.

The conversation was between two men walking in front of CC and Liliana.

" A demon child? Who the unlucky whore?"

" Do you think it's that green hair girl always hugging a cheese-kun? I see her near the emperor all the time."

 _Shit. Fuck. I have to dye my hair now._

" Most likely."

" So we have to look for a child that's bear striking resemblances to the bastard."

" What do we do next?"

" Kill the devil spawn?"

" You sick idiots. She or he wouldn't grow up to be like the father." A lady interjected as she had enough of the two.

 _Look like someone has some common sense._

CC then speed walk to the motorcycle in the hope that no one will recognize her. She quickly orders Liliana to hop on and put on her helmet. As they speed off.

* * *

 **A 5-star hotel in Italy**

 **Nighttime**

* * *

Lelouch was in his own hotel room with Kallen, while Sayoko and Jeremiah got their own. Along with and Mr. Stadtfeld in their own. Anya got her own room, but she out doing god know what. RR, what the hotel manifest said, remove his prosthetic nose, brown contacts, and blond wig hours ago. Despite everyone, having their own room, they head to the couple room, which is Lelouch and Kallen penthouse. They are stunned by what transpire on TV.

" My goal is to reveal what is hidden behind the mask of lies. As a matter of fact, the Black Knights...The very arbiter of peace. Are hiding a dark secret. Like the hidden bloodline of the late Emperor. A demon child hid among us. My organization, the Light, will reveal it full might to the world when the time come. If Zero is the will of the people, Then I will be the truth they seek! For I am Eternal." Eternal proclaim as the TV went blank and was soon turn off.

" Liliana!" Kallen yell in shock with everyone in the room minus Anya has a mix of rage, fear, and shock.

Sayoko and Jeremiah look to each other in disbelief realizing what they must do next.

" I'm for sure done cultivating oranges. I'll let the farm hand handle the work in my absences." Jeremiah uttered, " I must protect Empress Nunnally."

" I'm disappointed we have to cut our vacation earlier. I must hurry to Mistress CC and Lil Lilly side." Sayoko insisted

" My love, it's time for Liliana to meet her grandfather." turn to his wife.

" Le-RR what about you?" directed to Lelouch, " Could your daughter meet you?"

" No, not yet, Not right now," Lelouch said with uncertainty, " It's too dangerous. Someone is bound to recognize me. I don't want her to have a target on her back if she spotted with me."

" I understand," she responded back.

At that moment Kallen phone ring," Kallen."

" KALLEN! WE NEED YOU TO RETURN TO JAPAN! IMMEDIATELY!" A frantic voice, she recognizes as Tamaki yelled.

" I will." She said as she leave the room to continue the conversation and get all the details as to why she have to get out of retirement.

Lelouch has his head down taking in everything that's happening. His worse fear is coming through. He must initiate Time Zero.

RR then started to laugh insanely,"AHAHAHAHA! Eternal? How original. He...Eternal, and his organization dare to threaten Zero Requiem, Liliana, Nunnally, everything?! I will crush...no obliterate them. Ha! Eternal?! A white version of Zero? The exact opposite? How original."

" Are you okay my Lord?" Jeremiah noticing RR disturbing laugh.

Lelouch gives a lying smile, " I'm fine, We must focus on preserving Zero Requiem together. I must be decree about it. The world must continue to think I'm dead. I can't interfere directly. But I fully trust everyone in this room...where the hell is Anya?"

The demon emperor phone suddenly ring as he reaches into his pocket to retrieve it. The text read...

Got Mordred back.

Lelouch reply back, How?

LOL, In a warehouse. Badly damage. Dad fault. Paid Rakshata 2 fix

Jeremiah, who was looking over Lelouch's shoulder utter, "Dad fault? She destroyed my Siegfried."

" And you blow up your Sutherland on her Modred." Kallen pointed out, " Now let's not focus on your strange family dynamic."

Where are u right now?

Pilot

Are u texting at the same time?

Yes: )

Why? Texting and piloting. R U insane?

It's safe

Get off the phone

Stop texting then

Stop answering

Good thing, I don't drive and txt. Now that's cupid...I mean stupid...curse the autocorrect.

Lelouch stops texting after then fearing she won't crush it into the hotel. Upon realizing Anya probably would and draw unwanted attention quickly text back, DON'T COME OVER HERE! UNWANTED ATTENTION!

Unfortunately before he can press send, the sound of a Knightmare is heard outside the window of the 15 stories hotel. The message then read, YOLOSWAG. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT BRING UNWANTED ATTENTION...Oops, Capslock on.

"Dammit Anya", Lelouch curse as the cockpit of the Modred open showing Anya on her phone blogging about how she stole the Modred out of a warehouse/military base in Italy. Where she ask for it to be station after she retired. Fortunately, Anya sneaks in before it was decommissioned to a museum. People within the hotel and down below are taking pictures of the Modred and are a bit on edge due to the recent attack in Los Angeles.

" Anya hid that thing at the airfield!", the former emperor yells with Anya giving a slight shrug and flying away.

" I must rejoin the Black Knights." Kallen enters the room, " No more boring life as a waitress."

Ms. Kozuki and Mr. Stadtfeld was concerned with their daughter's decision to rejoice.

" May I ask why?" She said

" Kaguya been kidnap and unconfirmed report of Angel Knightmares attacking military bases over the East Coast of Britannia." Kallen finished.

" Look like The Light already making their move," Sayoko added

" No, they are only preparing," Lelouch explains, " however they are funded, they are trying to ransom the world first and so far only trillionaire and steal military supply from military bases. That what I would do if I were into kidnapping the rich and wealthy and draining them of their finances. More entertaining to have them lose their money gambling and kidnapping is low for my standards. And I'm for certain I would steal military hardware from Britannia. But this Eternal seem to target the world as a whole. Trying to cause chaos. Like me."

" No, he is not like you." Kallen raises her voice, " You die to bring peace. He trying to restart wars."

" Eternal… May have an ulterior motive other than war. He may be revenge driven. I ruin many lives, whether it's my fault or not. He may know I'm alive. But he may just be spewing lies. He got no proof because I erase all the shreds of evidence and cover up everything. I may have miss something or someone, but that's impossible. I even geass quite a few people before hand to fake Liliana DNA test, medical records, and birth." He finished, " To conclude, this fake is over shouting out guesses."

" Or he a madman intending on making war an institution," Jeremiah said as Lelouch phone went off again.

" What now?"

TURN ON TV NOW!, Lelouch quickly comply as the new show live image of an army of Chinese federation Gunrus engaging what appear to be an overwhelming number of white, silver, and gold color Knightmare with what can be described as angel like design. Some smaller ones are if you can describe it, are miniature drones helicopter with an enclosed rotor on both side and arm with machine guns and a tendency to suicide attack knightmares.

" Oh, my." Sayoko gasp

" So many." Kallen was amazed by the sheer number. As the Gunrus of the Chinese federation and Black, Knights Knightmare is slowly being push back. As these white Knightmare see to be on par with season devicers.

" How can the Light have so many men under their control without any sort of knowledge leaking out?" look amazes at the various Knightmare swarming about.

" Strange, Most of those Knightmare lack cockpit," Lelouch observed

" You're right!" Kallen noticings how the majority of the angel Knightmares lack an area where a devicer can be.

The scene was shot from a Indian news reporter retreating on an infantry transport trunk.

" The UFN with the aid of the Black Knights received intel that the small coalition of terrorist kidnaps the young trillionaire Kaguya Sumeragi to a remote area of North-West Mongolia. The enemy forces are reported to only be in a few dozens but the hundreds of Knightmare of the joint forces are being overwhelmed by these strange white Knightmare that swarm out of nowhere and are may number in the thousands." The reported yell over the sound of battle.

Suddenly one of the angel Knightmare was charged towards the troop transport with an MVS shortsword as it ignore rounds from Gunrus and almost destroy the trunk with the reporter inside. A slash harkens suddenly appear as it impales it head causing it to explode. A blue Knightmare, the Shenhu and a small squadron of custom Knightmares with Chinese and Black Knight design charge into the battlefield.

" Huh? Xingke illness still didn't get to him? Tough man." Lelouch commented.

* * *

 **On the battlefield**

* * *

"EVERYONE FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" the Empress guardian yelled," HONG GU AID THE LEFT FLANK! ZHOU XIANGLIN, PROVIDE COVER FOR THE BLACK KNIGHTS!"

" UNDERSTOOD!" They responded simultaneously. As another Knightmare, a majestic white, gold and black color that with a frame similar to the Shenhu design, complete with integrated float wings and an rotating spear pass by with blinding speed.

" Is that-" Li Xingke was interrupted by a very familiar voice over the intercom.

" PLEASE! Xingke let me rescue Kaguya!" The Empress, now 18 and piloting her own custom Knightmare. As it maneuver around the enemy Knightmare with ease.

Even if the world is no longer mass producing Knightmare, people with the right funds can buy one or get a custom one, since some people, like Lloyd and Rakshata, are happily willing to create custom knightmare to a paying customer with approval from the supreme council. The loophole is to not mass-produce for war. But Knightmare can be made for ' defense purposes and special reasoning'. And the creation of custom Knightmare have to be recorded, it can't be under the table or else international laws will punish all those that are involved. Tanzi got hers as a 16th birthday gift from Rakshata, paid for by Xingke.

" Empress! It too dangerous!" Xingke responded back," Dammit! She is not listening."

He then rushes to her aid as the slash harken on his arm started to rotate rapidly and cut down several more Angel Knightmares. Trying to save the Empress.

* * *

 **Within a secret underground system far behind the battlefield**

* * *

"This just got interesting" Eternal commented, " Now, where is that whisper blower and Lady Kaguya."

He turns to the young women being watched over by white armored guards with faces covered and arm with assault rifles.

" I will never-" Lady Kaguya was interrupted as her world went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: This fanfic was inspired by The Power of Queens(EchoGirl319) and Divine Intervention: The Demon's Child by Cimer Chef Putin. And a bunch of other CG fanfic that time travel and post R2.**

 **Knightmare battle next chapter and will go into detail about the Knightmare involved including the Empress. And oh, did I just kill Kaguya...tune in next chapter.**

 **Review-Reedit later beta finally edit chap 2. If you are reading this my furry beta... College a bitch. Good luck!**


	6. Chapter 6-Rescue Mission

**Chapter 6: Rescue mission**

 **The world is destined for even greater chaos.**

 **-Lelouch Lamperouge**

 **A/N: Time skips in 2-4 chapters. And time for the new knightmare description because it kind of fun to do surprisingly.** **Anyone is welcome to send me their own ideas for Knightmares or Knightmare relevant technologies. It would have a good possibility to end up in the fic if I and my Beta like it. Just don't make it overpowered or the center of attention and follow the guideline and be as detailed as possible(Guideline will change once it hit a certain year in the fanfic). I should probably open a forum.**

 **I may include new 9th, 10th and 11th generation frame (open for ideas)once the fic hit a time skip between 9-15 years. So those ideas are welcome but not for a while.**

 **PS: You are welcome to skip this Chapter (not like I'm hiding plot in the history or treaty or anything ;-)Seriously, SKIP and wait for chap 7) and sorry for the delay...very busy now. REEDIT LATER**

* * *

 **Knightmare and Munition Treaty of 2020 A.T.B.**

Sign unanimously by the world leaders. The treaty states that

1\. Knightmare can't be mass-produced and/or mobilize for war.

2\. All countries with large number of Knightmare frame must reduce the number via training less pilot or decommission Knightmares.

3\. Production of Knightmare are allowed, but at a certain amount that will only be use for defense, peacekeeping, and special circumstances.

4\. Government officials or the general public can buy a Knightmare or make one custom made if and only if they have sufficient funds to buy and maintain, are recorded, has a license to pilot, and approved by the supreme council by a ⅔ vote.

5\. Requirement state that custom made Knightmare must not be on par with 9th generation frame like the Guren SEITEN or the Lancelot Albion. Meaning no energy wings unless an unforeseen event demand the production on Knightmare with the Energy Wing system.

6\. Advancement in technology that relate directly to Knightmare or indirectly must not interfere with the fifth law and will be approve by a ⅔ vote from the supreme council.

7\. Weapon of mass destruction or unnecessary destructive capability like the hadron cannons are not allowed unless with valid reasons.

8\. This treaty is subjected change according to the level of danger the world face. Meaning that if conflict arise, a proportional amount of Knightmare and munition will be produce and deploy to contain the conflict. Meaning newer generation Frame will be produced.

9\. Violation of rules will result in swift action from the Supreme Council whether it a single person or a single country.

* * *

 **New Knightmare used in the rescue mission**

 **Knightmare information**

* * *

Model Name: The Zìyóu(Freedom)(1 deploy and used)

Type: Custom model base on the Shenhu. Design to be far less physically demanding and easier to handle. Essentially a reduce performance model with unique capabilities.

Appearances: Body structure and material similar to the Shenhu with the exception of a white, black and gold color scheme. The head lack a crest like the Shenhu and the face is more smooth, feminine, and porcelain white. The blade wing extends far from the Knightmare to allow for a wide area of destruction.

Generation: 8th Generation Custom

Dimension:4.69 meters

Weight: 8.96 metric tons

Development: Rakshata and the Chinese Federation

Operator: Empress Tianzi

Power System: Yggdrasil drive, Energy filler

Equipment: Factsphere on the chest, Integrated Float System( blade wing design can be use to destroy Knightmare with careful maneuvering), Land spinner high-mobility propulsion system, Cockpit ejection system, FFPS.

Forward Flight Propulsion System, which is an extreme boost in speed for quick hit and run, escape, and deployment. It direct all its power to the thruster to travel in one direction. It can reach near the sound barrier.

Fixed Armaments:2 x slash harken on forearm, smoke bombs on right shoulder and flares launcher on left shoulder, new Yggdrasil Energy Disruptor System (YEDS) on chest piece, that target and shut down a single Knightmare for a 3-6 seconds.

Optional Armaments: MVS Chinese blade, Rotating Chinese Spear, braze illuminates shield on right arm, Assault rifle.

Accommodation: 1 Pilot. Standard Cockpit

Strengths: It one of the fastest Knightmare without the use of energy wings. Reaching near the sound barrier.

Weakness: Offensive capability is low, design for escaping a situation, not fighting. FFPS mode is difficult to control as it cause the Knightmare to fly high speed in a straight line and stopping take time. Very difficult to turn in FFPS mode. It lacks the powerful Baryon Cannon like the Shenhu due to the treaty.

History: The Knightmare was a gift from Xingke after the soon to be 16 year old Empress insist she learn how to defend herself and pilot a Knightmare. The Zìyóu was design to be a frame use primary for quick escape if say a rogue Knightmare attack the Empress or a large scale attack were to happen and all other escape route are too dangerous. It's was also the Empress personal decision that she can't be protected by Xingke forever, due to his incurable illness. So she wanted to become a strong young women for him and not a fragile little girl who needed constant protection. Unfortunately, no matter how hard the young Empress tries, Xingke, out of good intention fear for her safety, more specifically, on a battlefield, on the front line and then behind enemy line, and against very overwhelming odds with unknown enemies that have no previous battle data against. Xingke has his limit for giving Empress Tianzi as much freedom as possible to grow up to be her own women, without it threatening to kill her. The battle for Lady Kaguya prove her skill to fend for herself.

 **Knightmare information**

Model name: Gun-Rus 2(185 deployed-3000 approximate made)

Type: 5th Generation Mass produced.

Appearances: A dark green color with black stripes down the middle. Similar in look to the Gunrus but with more armor and more firepower.

Dimension:5.89 meters

Weight:16.72 metric tons

Development: Chinese Federation

Operator: Chinese federation pilots

Power System: Energy Filler

Equipment: Landspinner Propulsion System,2x Manipulators, exit/entry hatch on back.

Fixed Armaments: 2x top shoulder minigun, 2x modified Sattel Waffen to the side, 2x cannons on the bottom shoulder.

Optional Armaments: N/A

Accommodation: 1 Pilot. Standard Cockpit

Strengths: The Gunru 2 provide way more firepower and more range then it previous model. It minigun upgrade and the cannons allow for more more precise and rapid fire, with the addition of the Sattel Waffen to provide area attack. Mobility and speed is a bit faster than the Gunru but not by much.

Weakness: It primary strategy rely on overwhelming firepower and numbers. When that advantage is gone, especially against the far more maneuverable and numerous Angel frames. The Gunru 2 are at a huge disadvantage. It's also cost 4 Gun Rus to produces a single 2nd model.

History: The production of the Gunru 2 don't violate the Treaty. As a matter of fact, the law that state the reduction of Knightmare frame don't include how knightmare frame not near the ability of 9th generation frame and still (barely)under the overall performances level of a standard 5th generation Sutherland, can very slowly replace most of the original Gunru as long as the overall number of the Gunru 2 is lower than the number of Gunru pre-treaty. In order to compensate for the Gunru 2 superiority to the original.

 **Knightmare information**

Model name: Type XP-20 Long(Dragon)-(8 made and deployed)

Type: 8th Generation

Appearances: It's a mix between the Shenhu and the imperial guards that protect Empress Tianzi. With the exception of it looking like a heavily armored version with the face is customize to the a devicer liking. It has a dark green primary color and a red secondary color with headpiece actually being the source of the experimental passive shielding system.

Dimension: 4.6 meters

Weight: 9.35 metric tons

Development: Chinese Federation

Operator: Loyal imperial guards, Zhou Xianglin

Power System: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Equipment: Integrated Float System, Land spinner high-mobility propulsion system, Cockpit ejection system, experimental passive repulsion shielding*, FFPS(slower due to extra armor).

The experimental passive repulsion shielding is develop by the Militarization zone of India. It allow for a rechargeable shield that strong enough to theoretically repel(not block) a few energy bolt from a energy wing. The downside, it's a drain on energy when it need to recharge.

Fixed Armaments: 2 retractable blades on back, fact sphere on shoulders, 2x electrified slash harken on the forearm(double as frail/shield like Shenhu),1x Chest-mounted Baryon Cannon.

Optional Armaments: Assault rifle, Rotating Chinese spear, MVS Chinese sword.

Accommodation: 1 Pilot. Standard Cockpit

Strengths: It's by comparison a slightly reduced performances version of the Shenhu, but a superior one in term of defense due to the shielding.

Weakness: Shielding is a concern, few are produced due to it cost and the greatest strength of requiring a physically and mentally strong devicer nearly or on par with Xingke is hard to find. The cost is equivalent to 40 Gun-Rus or 10 Gun Rus 2.

History: The XP-20 Dragon is base off the battle data from the Shenhu and requires a high amount of physical and mental ability to control. It primary purpose is to be the elite guards for Empress Tianzi. Only 8 are produced and are piloted by the most loyal and capable pilots of the Chinese Federation. It has also been reported that the Chinese Federation are pushing for the creation for the Shénlóng(Divine Dragon) after the events in Mongolia and worldwide. And it's in honor of a certain someone.

 **Knightmare information**

Model name: Akatsuki Sniper model(12 made-5 deployed)

Type: 7th Generation

Appearances: Same as regular Akatsuki but with active camouflage system(ACS) that allow for it to be harder to spot. It also include a large sniper rifle/cannon that a very powerful long range weapon attach to it back.

Dimension: 5.5 meters(rifle added extra .6 meters)

Weight: 8 metric tons without float system( 8.99 with float)

Development: Black Knights

Operator: Black Knight devicers

Power System: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Equipment: Factsphere on the face, Landspinner propulsion System, Cockpit ejector, Optional float system.

Fixed Armaments: Ikari rifle*,1x Revolving Blade Sword(shorten to fit rifle),2x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets,1x Slash Harken

The Ikari (wrath) rifle is a new Knightmare design sniper rifle that can fire high speed energy bullet(sakuradite base) that cause a large explosion on impact. The bullet can be program to change direction by only a few degree, not explode on contact, act as a shotgun like blast that activate a few meter from target Knightmare, or slow down at a certain point to throw off the enemy. In term of performances, it exactly like a typical Akatsuki but it upgraded to 'handle like a dream'. The Ikari rifle is occasionally confuse as a cannon or a rocket launcher due to it size.

Its Ikari sniper rifle can pick off Knightmares or individuals from it maximum range of 150 KM with the bullet only needing 9 seconds to traverse the vast distance. The scope of the rifle has a X Ray mode where it's can see through walls and behind any cover making it a weapon that you can't hide from;unless a Knightmare has a stealth system or behind a very thick cover(like a mountain, at least 500 m below water, 50 km from its X Ray range in pristine weather ,or a deep underground bunker).

Optional Armaments:1x Left (or Right) Arm-mounted 2-barrel Hand Gun,1x Right Arm-mounted Bazooka,Right Arm-mounted Radiation Wave missiles x3 (in rare cases),12-tube Missile Launcher x1 (sometimes equipped to its Air Glide Wing unit)

Accommodation: 1 Pilot. motorcycle cockpit

Strengths: The best sniper rifle for Knightmare so far. Only rival by the Britannian artillery gun that fire from 500 km which is use in the EU campaign. And a secretive long range rifle funded by a wealthy Earl and built by a secret society during the reign of the Demon Emperor with the purpose of killing him from distant so far. It would not only allow sufficient time to escape, but have the devicer could quote, 'watch an entire movie and throw a party in light of their accomplishment'-Captured then executed, Geass's Geass Order Geass agent. Even then their no guarantee if whatever search party would find the Knightmare. It's was rumored to be equipped to a Akatsuki/Alexander-esque hybrid frame that was lost during a military raid order by the late emperor to either salvage or destroy it.

Weakness: Vulnerable in sniper mode if suddenly attacked. And sniping from very long distance require a pilot that understand bullet drop due to gravity, Coriolis effect, concealment to prevent from being targeted(especially in Sniper mode), and complex calculation to program the bullet.

History: Only a dozen are made prior to the engagement and a bit less than half are send to the rescue mission once it exploded into a large scale battle. They are tasked with eliminating the enemy Knightmare that appear to be in command of the drones. The Akatsuki Sniper model was actually being design a week before the battle over Fuji but was scrap and forgotten for 6 years until several new Black Knight members uncover the blueprint and convinces the higher up to create a limited number of the Akatsuki Sniper model for defense purpose. The only reason why it was able to even be produce is due to the argument that it a perfect vanguard unit to take down threats before it becomes a problem or if it's escaping; the attempted assassination of Shineizer el Britannia prove their point.

 **Other Knightmare used**

 **Gun-Rus(475 deploy), Akatsuki(85), Custom Vincent's(78),custom Gekka(17), Shenhu(1).**

 **Other Military Unit**

 **1200 UFN troops,542 Black Knights ground troops, 50 ATV, 24 tanks, 1 Longdan.**

 **New Knightmare uses in battle by 'The Light'**

 **Knightmare Information**

Model Name: Akatsuki Raiden Jikken(ARJ)(1 used and deployed)

Type: Experimental Model

Appearances: It's similar to standard mass-produce Akatsuki unit with the exception of a light blue primary color and a pearl white secondary color. The left arm is replaced with a 4 finger sliver "claw arm that similar to the Guren, but with a different ability. Despite it being a Akatsuki, it's overall frame look like the early Gekka.

Generation: 8.5th generation

Dimension:4.68 meters

Weight: 9.56 metric tons with float system

Development: Cecile Croomy, Mysterious private investor

Operator: Unknown(Stolen, pre-battle.)

Power System: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler, STEIN System

Equipment: Landspinner propulsion system, Optional Air Glide System, Cockpit Ejection System.

Fixed Armaments:1x Revolving Blade Sword,2x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets,1x Electric Slash Harken(left chest), left arm is the new S.T.E.I.N(Superconductor Thieving Electrical Impulsion Nexus) weapon system*.

The Superconductor Thieving Electric Impulsion Nexus(STEIN) is essentially a claw arm similar to the Guren. But instead of superheated radiation, it send as electrical impulse that drain an enemy Knightmare energy filler rendering it useless once all the energy is used up to refill the Akatsuki Raiden energy filler. And excess could be use to fire ball lightning that is capable of destroying any knightmare in one hit or as a electrostatic shielding. It was then modify after it was stolen to electrocute a pilot inside their own cockpit( if the devicer wanted to) and leaving the affected Knightmare intact(if he/she wanted to). Unless it was done at high altitude were a Knightmare in flight losing all power wouldn't be intact.

Optional Armaments: or Right Arm-mounted 2-barrel Hand Gun,1x Right Arm-mounted Bazooka, Right Arm-mounted Radiation Wave missiles x3, 12-tube Missile Launcher x1 (sometimes equipped to its Air Glide Wing System).

Accommodation: Motorcycle Style Cockpit, 1 pilot

Strengths:High Energy Capacity(to counter the high energy output), It claw insight as much dread and lethality as the legendary Guren(but the targeted Knightmare will be intact...but it up to the ARJ pilot if they want to show mercy), Finger harken can send impulse to drain enemy Knightmare energy fillers. Unfortunately during battle, whoever the ARJ pilot showed absolutely none of it.

Weakness: High energy consumption when fighting(negated if their a lot of energy source to 'feed off of').Highly recommended to not have a prolonged one-on-one duel. Due to it 'jumpy controls', very few devicers to be able to operate it. Ball lightning is best use at close range since it's slow (but highly effective) since whoever tamper with Cecile creation to make it lethal, didn't have enough time to complete it.

History: Cecile Croomy was given an offer to produce a knightmare that can drain energy filler and leave the opposing Knightmare intact by a private investor, who seem to want it to ensure the perfect world with the aid of unfathomable amount of funding. The Supreme Council like the idea of employing a nonlethal system to take down rogue knightmare, agree almost unanimously due to the implication of having it mass-produced model that wouldn't risk killing the target pilot inside, while bringing the Knightmare mostly unscratch. Cecile uses the Guren radiant wave arm; against Rakshata angry rant about Cecile defiling one of her children, as a model to craft the ARJ. Upon completion of the STEIN System, the standard weapon for the Akatsuki was added to the model due to the investor demanding to get battle data for the engagement in Mongolia.

Unfortunately, the model disappear without a trace before the operation. Which started as a small strike team being sent to retrieve Lady Kaguya and eliminate the terrorist, but soon it escalated into a full-blown battle. The men and women responsible for transporting the ARJ reported short term memory lose when interrogated. The Akatsuki Raiden Jikken was spotted aiding the enemy and causing chaos on the battlefield. The blueprint to replicate the ARJ was also stolen and the private investor. Who turn out to be a well-known Britannian noble who was quote, 'a war-monger' committed suicide with all his asset send on the ARJ.

 **Knightmare Information**

Model Name: Angel 1.(1078 in battle)

Type: AI HIVE*-Drone Tech*-Mass-produced

Drone Tech allow for unman controls. It can be automatic or someone from a certain radius can take control without being in the Knightmare/drone.

AI HIVE is a new technology that allow for an unmanned Knightmare to coordinate an attack with nearby unmanned units.

Appearances: It describes to be very slender and tiny(4 meters high). Angel 1 is a base drone resembling a completely white pawn piece/medieval infantry air glide system are in the shape of angel wings( no special purpose, it just make it look pretty). It faces is a simply single piece of molded lightweight fiberglass with two blue orbs were the eyes are.

Generation: 4th-Equivalent to a Glasgow in performances(if it was flight enable)

Dimension: 4.2 meter

Weight: 2.86 metric tons

Development: Light Organization

Operator: None(AI hive mind*)

Power System: Energy Filler, Yggdrasil drive.

Equipment: Landspinner propulsion system, I ntegrated Air Glide System,factsphere

Fixed Armaments: MVS retractable blade on right arm left shoulder mounted machine rounded shield(same material as Knightpolice riot shield) with black geass symbol, self-destruct sequence

Optional Armaments: Light assault rifle, Rotating gladiu.

Accommodation: none

Strengths: To make up for it subpar performances, it tends to constantly be moving and coordinating attacks with nearby Angel unit. The Angel 1 are inserted a far more advanced AI system that only require strategic input from devicers or whoever in control. The improved AI system allow for the Angel 1 to react to attacks and draw up possible options to evade or block and choose the best option in split seconds. Unlike the EU AI-Alexander that basically find enemy then stand and shot.

Weakness: The Angel 1 are susceptible to Gefjun disruptor. System have lag period that a skill devicer can easily exploit. Angel 1 are low tied so it can be easily outclassed by more advance Knightmare like the Shenhu or the Akatsuki and despite it AI system, overwhelming fire and/or attacking in succession will take them down since the AI system take more time to evade or dodge attack if it's in quick succession. Weapon are low quality.

History( Secret voice recording from a UFN recon ranger of Sigma Squad): Knightmare developed around the time of the Annexation of Japan by Britannia. Deployed and possibly manufacture within the abandoned underground facility design for manufacturing and storage. Strange bird symbols found at site including destroy folders and books. Few scrap left read about Ragnarok something, Second purpose for whoever or whatever Akasha is. Possible cult with massive amount of funding. Possibility of funding and cover up and other locations. Something big is going on and it's not just some rebels kidnapping a trillionaire. Lady Kaguya, those troops, they don't seem right. But... Who the-(a faint barely audible sound or voice is heard)...Orders are orders.-Shortly after, Captain Jane Nguyen of Sigma Squad was found hanged in her bathroom and rule out as suicide due to PTSD. Other deaths of Sigma Squad rule as suicide or accidents. Recorder in hand was missing but turn out the real one is in her collar. Recorder discover by Xingke protege, Ju-Long.

 **Knightmare Information**

Model Name: Legionnaire(14 in battle...unknown number drones or pilot)

Type: Drone tech, piloted, not mass produced...yet

Appearances: Similar in armament and body structure to the Gareth but with several key differences. The head is reminiscent of the turret on a castle. The head elongated while it body is very well armored especially around the shoulder area. Unlike the Angel one, the Legionnaire is mostly red and gold. There no distinction between a piloted or drone Legionnaire for tactical purposes. But the drone act a lot like it's handled by a devicer.

Generation: 7th generation.

Dimension: 7.34 meters

Weight: 15.78 metric tons

Development: The Light

Operator: Devicers-Drone tech

Power System: Energy Filler, Yggdrasil drive.

Equipment: Landspinner propulsion system, Integrated Air Glide System(regular, not angel wing shape), FFPS system. Factsphere(on face)

Fixed Armaments: 2x Shoulder-mounted 3-barrel Machine Cannons, 14-tube Missile Launchers (6x Chest-mounted) and 8x Leg-mounted (4x per leg), 8x Hip-mounted Slash Harkens (divided into two 4-tube launchers), Absolute defense rectangular shield.

Optional Armaments: Heavy lance, Knightmare Shotgun*

The Knightmare shotgun is a new technology that fire a slug that would explode into superheated shrapnel when it sense it a certain distance from a solid object. Whether it's a building or a Knightmare. Only work at close range( 50 m) since the bullet lose energy quickly. It's mounted on the right shoulder and can be fire from their or handheld.

Accommodation: 1 seat, standard cockpit if piloted. Decoy cockpit if not.

Strengths: Despite its size, it's built to smash into enemy defenses at rapid speed. Allowing for another unit to push through. The Roman style rectangle shield is base off the Shinkiro absolute defense shield allowing for it to ram it shield( and heavy lance) into anything in it way without taking damage. Nothing short of concentrated fire that can destroy a Ceraleon class ship can hail it charge(from the front).

Weakness: When charging, it vulnerable from behind and the side. FFPS mode takes time to slow down. The Legionnaire, due to it sticking out like a sore thumb in a sea of white Angel 1 and sliver 'Little Bastards' are targeted by the UFN and Black Knights. Especially the Akatsuki Sniper model.

History: Intel from Sigma reveal it was created after the Death of the Demon Emperor and was kept under the table so the Supreme council and the world wouldn't know.

 **Drone information**

Model Name: Divine Wind (Known on the battlefield as Little Bastards or I hate those little fuckers)(1800 estimated in battle)

Type: Drone mini-helicopter, Mass Produced

Appearances: It has the basic shape of a helicopter with enclosing rotor on both wings. With the exception of the head being similar to that of a hawk. If it's mechanical and have two glowing red eyes on a sliver mini-helicopter.

Generation: N/A

Dimension: 1.35 meter

Weight: .048 metric tons

Development: The Light

Operator: Drone tech, AI Hive

Power System: Energy Filler

Equipment: AI Hive System

Fixed Armaments: 1x Machine gun on underbelly,2x mini-missiles launcher on top(Always target soft targets like a trunk, infantry, or the head and/or hands on a Knightmare, Self Destruct sequences(Strong enough to blow the limbs off a Knightmare),Magnetic mini harken(attach to metal and pull itself towards it and explode).

Optional Armaments: N/A

Accommodation: Drone tech

Strengths: Swarm towards a Knightmare and destroy. Coordinate attacks and use it missiles and machine gun for highly effective suppression of on knightmare units while it's an annoying distraction for Knightmare. Machine gun can't piece (not immediately piece) thick armor of Knightmare, but program to seek out weak point and exploit. Move at max speed of 30mph or 48.28032kph.

Weakness: It taken down fairly easily due to it thin armor only design to repel small arms (pistol and submachine gun from infantry) and vulnerable to Gefjun disturber.

History: It so easy to produce, the Chinese Federation plan to incorporate them into their army. After noticing how it easily overwhelmed UFN troops and immediately gain the reputation of Little Bastards. If it wasn't thanks to the Gefjun Disrupter System on Empress Tianzi Knightmare that the forces gain ground.

 **A/N: Next chapter shows come out a bit faster. Planning an epic battle scene, more mystery, and XingkexTianzi. Actually, I will try to put a lot of effort to make that pairing right. So possible slow update**


	7. Chapter 7-I promise

**Chapter 7: I promise…**

 **I wish to protect you in any way I can.**

 **-Xingke(R2 EP 9)**

* * *

 **A/N: It's 2020, so Nunnally and Kaguya should be 18. Tianzi 15 and Xingke 26. And this chapter is currently not revised by my beta.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **2 years after Zero Requiem**

 **Opening of the Pendragon Memorial**

 **2020 ATB**

* * *

" Xingke...why didn't you tell me you are dying?" A young Empress spoke to an unconscious Xingke who is hooked up to strange machines and fluid packets with tubes running in his arms and mouth.

A day ago, Tianzi, age 15, was beginning her speech about how the world were able to rise from the fall of the Demon to thousands of spectators. It was on a podium, with nobles, politicians, a revolutionary leader, a military genius, and the Empress of Britannia sitting in chairs flanking it that Tianzi made her speech after Zero was finishing the introduction. She explains how her friendship with Empress Nunnally and Kaguya improves relation with Britannia and the world. The Chinese Empress, the Britannian Empress, and the young trillionaire become good friends out of share interest.

For example, Nunnally enjoys traveling the world and seeing new sights ever since her eyesight came back and all three share the distinction of being very young but holding so much power. It's even a running joke(actually possible because of how beloved she is by the people) that the chairwomen of the UFN, Lady Kaguya can just buy Japan and the majority of the Pacific island including Hawaii and crown herself Empress over them. With the exception of Kaguya(who personal bodyguards give up on keeping track of her), Nunnally and Tianzi have someone by their side that fear for their life if they do anything life threatening...Like Kaguya coaxing the two girls to ditch the protective guardian and go skydiving and nearly giving Xingke and Zero(Suzaku) a heart attack. Meanwhile, Lelouch, upon hearing of the skydiving incident contemplate if Suzaku can keep an eye on his disable sister and if he should get out of hiding to be Zero again.

Just after she was about to continue on how it's an honor to be on the former site of Pendragon, Xingke coughs violently. He got everyone attention including Zhou Xianglin who whisper into his ear to leave, but he just wave it off. Just soon after that a mouthful of blood spill out his mouth as he made a futile effort to hold it in. Xingke topples over from his chair on stage as he blackout. Nearby people including the paramedic and Tianzi, who cut her speech short, ran to her guardian aid.

The last thing he heard was Jiang, with tears rolling down her cheeks, frantically yelling his name, " XINGKE! XINGKE! XINGKE!"

Xingke was rush to a small city northwest and 15 min drive from Pendragon where he is hospitalized. The opening of the memorial continues without a few noticeable members. The doctors and nurses try their best to keep him alive. But all they can do is wait. The white hair Empress remain awake all night hoping/praying he will make it out alive.

She reminiscent how thanks to him and Zero, she see the many beauties of the world. From the grand Victoria Waterfall, to the breathtaking Himalaya,scenic sea of mist, lush rainforest, majestic white sand beaches, the Grand Canyon, lava flow in Hawaii, the great barrier reefs, ever thing. She just can't get enough of. She even see the beauty in places like the deserts, frozen wasteland, sand dunes, and even the lights of a city highway and skyscraper at night. So far, she saw only half of the world since Zero Requiem.

Tianzi also learns about the dark side of the world. It shook her naive mindset when she realize how to pamper she is to her common countryman and to those less fortunate worldwide. How taken for granted everything she ever has. She knows how a poor child in a remote village in her country can barely scrap a piece of rag as a shirt and nothing else. While, she wears layers of extravagant dresses that can purchase a Knightmare frame. Therefore, she spends many of the United States of China finances to end famine and make the world a better place alongside her two best friends.

" Xingke...why?" She spoke with despair to Xingke. That was still in her royal grown from the day were the only one there and it was after the doctor said his condition is stable that she order that she must be alone with him," Xingke, you were like a brother, a father, a guardian angel, and a friend to me. You always wanted me to grow up to be my own women. You promise to show me the world. Always standing by me. So please, live. As your Empress, I order you to live. Live-J-Just *sob* a bit longer *sob*"

Jiang Lihua started to feel to feel tears streaming down her crimson eyes which have black rings around them for staying up all night. She then stop them by wiping her tears away and look straight at Xingke.

" I should have know you were training replacements. That what the advanced guard are for right? But I want you to always be by my side and not anyone else." She reaches for his hand that rested on the bed," I promise...to be stronger for you. The best Empress their ever was. I will no longer need to be protected because I can protect myself. It all for you. It because I-I I love you. I always have. When you die, you wouldn't need to worry."

Jiang smiles at Kaguya implying how Xingke and she are destined for each other. Even with the age differences, she felt the red string of fate, bind them together. She knew he has felt the same for her too. She would kiss the unconscious Xingke on the lip. But since it hooks up to a machine, she settles for kissing him on his cheek. Even with all the medical support from Britannia and the world, he only prolonging his death. The Empress learn later that his disease reach a point of no return around the time of the first Black Rebellion. If he was allowed medical aid sooner, namely from Britannia. He would have his illness subdue. But the high Enuch blockade ever attempts by Xingke, because why would they let a man that a threat to their very existed prolongs his life.

" Maybe in a different timeline, you would die of old age and I wouldn't be here praying that you can have more time", She smiled as someone knock on the door.

" Jiang...me and Nunnally were worry about you. Can you come out?", Kaguya urged

" Not until I know he okay." The Empress respond back

Nunnally knowing how much it hurt to lose someone precious ask Kaguya to move aside as the door was, fortunately, large enough for her wheelchair as she open and enter. Zero order to remain outside and let Nunnally talk to Tianzi.

" Jiang…"

"..."

" I understand what you are going through and it never easy on anyone. Whether it a small child, a hardened solider, or...a demon."

A demon. Her brother? Why did she mention him?

" Just hear me out. Xingke would want you to be happy and look to the future. He told me how happy he is for you. He wouldn't want you to remain heartbroken for the rest of your new found freedom. He wants you to uphold a peaceful, kinder world." Nunnally continues knowing Xingke is the few that know(figure out) about Zero Requiem and Lelouch sacrifice," He would want you to be strong for him after death. Even if the death is untimely and unfair. He would want you to live and carry on his wish he bestows upon you."

" That's the plan. I will no longer be a fragile flower, but a divine dragon." Tianzi finally spoke, " I will make another promise to him. He will no longer need to worry for my safety. I can handle myself just fine."

" You're not gonna do something crazy are you?"

" No...That Kaguya job."

Meanwhile, Kaguya was ease drop and smile and snicker menacingly causing Zero to shiver.

" Hey, someone needs to separate them from their lover/bodyguard. Right, Su-Zero." Kaguya whispers making sure no one heard her little slip-up. Fortunately, the nearest person, Kaguya bodyguards and the doctor who are having a conversation are too far to hear her.

Suzaku(Zero) blush under his mask and shook his head in disapproval. Then with the voice modifier said," Please, Lady Kaguya, saying something like that can start unfaltering rumors-"

" Like how Schneizel el Britannia loyalty is almost...yaori status." She smiled knowing Schneizel is under geass, " I mean if I can whether or not Zero has multiplied wearer just by movement and body structure alone. I think I can tell if someone love someone else."

Suzaku blinked and felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek," Please, Explain."

Kaguya motion Suzaku to lean down as she whispers tentatively into were his ear shown be," Dear God, don't be as love dense as Lelouch. I mean Schneizel seem kinda gay to me. Look at Kanon. That 'chick' is pretty attractive. I wonder if that why that Nina Einstein girl marries him."

Suzaku 'Live' geass suddenly cause him to have an urge to run out of the hospital, was stopped by Kaguya holding his arm tightly, " Hey, I'm not finished."

Suzaku gulped.

" I mean he is under your control, so you can order him to…"

" Seriously, Knock it off" Suzaku snapped, It like I'm dealing with another Milly...or CC.

" Find, find. I get it. You're in love with Nunnally. Even if a Zero(either one)xSchneizel pairing makes good yaoi."

" I'm her guardian."

" So is Xingke and you know where a beautiful young Empress and her 'guardian' is heading right? Unless their a SuzuLulu week, which would be amazing, you know where this is going to end up right.", The UFN chairwomen revel in her playful vengeance on Suzaku for his time siding with Britannia and not Japan. She would have taken it further because of him being alongside the Demon Emperor. But upon knowing of the plan, let Suzaku get a break.

"?!"

Kaguya finally let's go and walk down the hallway before saying a few more words," Just to let you know, everything still works down theirs. "

What do she-, Suzaku stop mid-thought, I attend Ashford, Dealt with Milly innuendo and antics. I join Lelouch, deal with CC harassing(molesting) Lelouch...Lucky when you consider. Now it Zero Requiem, and I have to worry about Kaguya. If I wasn't protecting Nunnally, She WILL have me be her husband. At least the world is at peace.

Suzaku will have to take back that word once the Light attended to assassinate Schneizel and cause a global uproar a few year later.

Kaguya turn around and that as if she read Suzaku mind,"And Zero, I know you are thinking I want you to be my betroth. But no. As a chairwoman of the UFN, philanthropist, CEO of Kaguya Enterprise, and financial support of the Black Knight, I can't waste time on petty things like boys...yet." She winked and causing Suzaku to give a deadpan look under his mask.

Meanwhile, In the hospital room with Xingke, Nunnally, and Jiang Lihua.

" I'm still staying here until he gets better Nunnally. It proper if I remind by his side as he does with me."

" Very well then. Do you want me to bring you anything."

" Maybe something to eat, I'm starving. I wonder if he heard what I said." Jiang looks at Xingke and sworn she saw one of his right eye open slightly and closed.

* * *

 **A/N: Review now and get a free Guren. If not...I order you to die slowly and painfully.- Antagonist of this CG fanfic. (HINT-HINT;)**

 **I'm gonna try to update faster. Got plot twist you won't see coming.**


	8. Chapter 8-I'm sooo sorry TEASERETCS

**TEASER AND OTHER STUFF**

* * *

 **"I'm not died...Just dying to post"-Me(unless someone already said that then him/her)**

 **Like the title said. I made a promise around Christmas to post some CG:DC chapters but failed miserably. Long story short, I other estimate my ability to write as well as underestimating the challenge of writing a large scale battle for Chapter 8.**

 **Chapter 8 is 50% done.(At least...it's a big chapter restarted 6 time) I kid you not that chapter is infuriating.**

 **Here a teaser(not checked for grammar yet):Oh and if it seem too vague. That's the point.**

* * *

 **In a meeting room,in the new capital of Britannia**

* * *

"So you're telling us is. The Akatsuki Raiden Jikken. Is technically a 9th generation frame without energy wings, but can catch up to the Guren speed wise,due to the float system high energy output. Resulting in horrendous energy level,but able to drain other Knightmare,and their plenty of them, like a mechanize vampire",Lloyd concluded her story,"I'm so proud of my assistant! Sorry to be a downer but...there doom."

"Lloyd!"

"Send reinforcement to the escort force immediately!",Nunnally orders.

"You sure, general Xingke specifically-",the general stop mid sentence when a interesting development happen on screen.

On the screen a portion of the defensive line break and head towards the escort force.

* * *

 **On the Battlefield of Northeast Mongolia**

* * *

Xingke recognizing the performance level of the rouge Akatsuki, since he fought something of that level before. He know they won't survive without assist. It was the rest of the Long advances guard frame,a few dozen Vincent's,Gareth, Akatsuki, and himself intercepting the new enemy. The long hair general deduct that a person of value,possibly the best or nearing it from the Light must be piloting it. It would be better to end the frame before it become a problem. It also because if they push through the enemy line. The base would be wide open. Including the means to control these many AI Knightmares.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Ya,ya,what was that? It hard to nitpick part of chapter 8 that isn't spoilers or unimportant.**

 **Good news, I finish chapter 9-13 with 14 being 75% done as well as another special Code Geass Fanfic.**

 **Here are teaser for those chapters...which I did a grammar check for...may miss a few**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

" Hey, CC."

"Is that you Kallen?" CC ask, who was in one of her disguises. It consist of a black wig, tied up, and with bangs covering her code. She was wearing a dark blue business suit, with a white button up shirt inside, and knee length dark blue business skirt. She essentially looks like a businesswomen.

Ya..."

" Returning early."

" How did you know?"

" Isn't it obvious."

" Okay then, Just keep Liliana safe CC."

" I'll protect her. I do have a con-"

"YOU GIVE HER A WHAT?!"

" Not that contract...A contract with R2 to protect her...sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that you witch." Kallen facepalm, " I'm getting on the jet right now. Right after Anya, sort out her grand thief Knightmare to the authorities."

" Now that one hilarious. I saw her post. What was she thinking?"

" She could actually get it back just by asking due to the fact she technically still a Knight of the Round on a very long vacation. Anya apparently wanted more followers on her Tweeter and Instramessager...6 years of only posting remedial stuff can lose some followers."

" So how are you feeling Red Ace."

" Where do I ever begun...CC, I want to talk to my daughter."

"She asleep."

" Asleep? It should be 7 PM in Japan. Why is she asleep so early?"

" Tiring day, she came home after we went to the park and just fell asleep," CC told a partial lie. They did go to the park. But why she was sleeping. CC look over to the 6-year-old with lime green paint on her right hand and a large streak of it on the left side of her hair.

One hour ago, the girl was a ball of energy even after leaving the park. 10 minute later, they got home and Lily questions why CC change her look and that she wanted to look different. 5 minute after that, a moody Liliana, upon being rejected the option to alter her looks, spotted a paint can outside of a neighbor house who was painting the interior. Liliana learns from her pizza nanny to 'borrow' the can. CC who made a quick costume change and only left her for 5 minutes, return to a little girl wanting to be like her ass kicking, fun loving, pizza loving nanny. CC return the paint can. Soon after that, Lily complain of seeing colors and hearing smell before she fainted.

CC is certain she's fine. All she have to do is use some nail polish remover for her hands and eat it from Kallen about the green streak.

"Okay, CC. Protect her. Protect her with your life or I should say make it your code."

" Very well then, bye." CC hang up wondering what Kallen would do to her if a hair on her precious daughter head is hurt. Death really hurt.

Liliana better not get asthma or cancer after today. CC look over to the girl on the couch. She can really pull off raven hair, with red highlight, and a green streak pretty well. I wonder what she all hyper about.

* * *

 **Chapter 10(Shit get dark)**

She was in the living room and CC was sleeping in her mom room. The room was down the hallway with the door wide open. Liliana remembers opening her soft violet eyes to see the witch fast asleep. The demon child felt a draft behind her but thought nothing of it until the floorboard creak.

She tries to turn but her visual started fading and she falls off the couch and onto the unforgiving wooden floor. The next thing she sees is something that will scar her for life. A tall man with a black beanie and gray hair walk up to CC with his back turn to her. Then, Pull out a 9mm pistol with a silencer. He fires twice, point blank into the left side of the immortal head. Lily wanted to scream, but can't. Nor can she lift a single finger to resist. She felt herself get picked up and carried away from the unmoving witch.

Helpless. A word that repeat in her mind. Over and over.

* * *

 **Chapter 11(Yes, I'm doing SYOC)=Come up with detail criteria later. Just be creative, no OPness. You are also welcome to just submit a KMF or a OC. You don't need both.**

 **Rin/Arthur mother POV**

 **6 years ago**

"The Geass Directorate was under attack by the Black Knights. No...under attack makes it sound too easy.", told her story to CC,"Slaughter a more proper term."

—

 **FLASHBACK**

 **—**

My leg aches as I ran down an alleyway. Akatsuki's are overhead as they fire on everyone residing below. A Vincent and half a dozen BK KMFs took the liberty of carpet bombing one of the labs containing the younger member of the order. I was nearly crushed by falling debris. Although two people in front of me weren't so lucky.

What was going through my head is why? The only reason why I'm here is because I was the medical expert on a research team led by an ambitious scientist seeking immortality. I thought he was crazy telling a story of some green hair, golden eye immortal girl. Not until we came across files stolen from a government lab in Japan. We try to dig deeper but some men in cloak capture us. We were told to join their cult or die. Of course, most of us join and the few...

All this talk about the power of kings and killing God is insane. What they do here is despicable. Cloning, immortal legion, 'artificial geass', muscle framing for the KMFs, and another monstrosity; right down to using child soldiers or what they call agents.

Maybe, I deserve what I was done. I shouldn't run from fate. It stupid of me to escape an encavement with no escape. All I know is that I'm carrying a crying baby girl in my arms. A beautiful baby girl with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes rap in a lab coat. While someone carry an unconscious 2 yr old boy into an Akatsuki I will be hiding out in.

I rescue her from a laboratory. I don't know what THAT research branch of the order was doing. All I know is that I enter the place after it was nearly blown to bits. Arthur, the name that was on a band around his right wrist read. Was discovered moments later.

Remnants of lab equipment and researcher scatter a former two-story building. That when I heard her crying. Out of all the scream pain, the screeching of KMF bullets, toppling buildings and shelling from above. I heard the cry of a child. It was in a closet with a geass order member protecting her sitting down, bloodied. Someone very young, the early 20s at least, with the baby being around a month young women were dying from several shrapnels lodged in her back.

On her dying breath she told me to head to the very center of the place were VV and his closest follower have a bullet train to leave this place. She said to hurry and I comply.

I was nearly out the opening in the wall when I turn back to her.

"What is her name?", I asked

She look up to me and give me a weak smile,"Her name is R-"

Everything was a blur when a rocket from an Akatsuki hit the building. I think I black out...not before I shield the girl from the pillar of fire that going to engulf us.

 **Huge Skip to introduce the OC from** **Titanfire999(Just when I was rethinking SYOC)**

 **Rin and Arthur Mother PoV**

"Don't make any sudden move.",a man with brown hair and wearing a BK uniform commanded with a gun pointed at me.

I look at him in fear wondering what he will do next. But as I examine his face, it wasn't filled with angry or ill intent. He has an expression of curiosity and regret.

"Look.",with the gun still pointed at me he spoke,"I know you have no reason to trust me. But I need answers. Answer about this place and who you are. I was told this is a Britannian military base and your obviously not Britannian and nothing here suggest it military."

Soon after that, a section of the wall collapse revealing a Claustrophobia compartment with a baby boy with black h air, barely breathing. He was at least 2 years of age and probably put in the secret room in the lab until someone get him or was simply left to die. It didn't matter as the man ran over to the boy, ignoring the fact his gun no longer pointed at me and with a shred of tears as he picks up the boy bridal style.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **After the event of Eternal speech, many protest from different factions broke out in Britannia.**

Pax Britannia: Plan to use the child to gain leverage in society and bring back the old way.

Royal Blood: Calm to follow the rule of succession and a sort of in-between party in term of the ideology of the Pax/Neo Britannia.

NeoBritannia: Child not same as the father and will become a symbol of peace and acceptances.

Demon Hunt: Demon child must not take the throne because of possible 'demon worshipper' using him or her for own means.

Washington faction: Want democracy and if possibly the eradication of the monarchy. Or at least, the restriction of it power.

* * *

 **Chapter 13(Very late Christmas Special)**

"Cecilia? Why are you wearing something so revealing?",the Demon Emperor can't help but stare at his partner in crime tiny elf outfit that screams fanservice.

The witch has on pointed ears, a green elf hat with a bell at the end and white fur lining. Her long emerald hair and gold eyes compliment the look. The green, white fur trimming elf dress was short, scandalously short as it clings to her curvy slender body like a second skin as it also reveals her bare shoulders and upper chest with a hint of cleavage. The dress has a long sleeve attachment with mistletoe design along the length. For footwear, she has on green fur heeled boots below the knee. Everything she wearing begs for attention and jealousy. Lelouch thank C-world he has enough self-control cause any guy and some girls would lose it. Actually, he almost has control.

"R2, if you are going to let your nose bleed. Have it bleed onto the red part of the suit", CC observe the code bearer in a trance and a steady stream of red escape his nose. Which he quickly wraps away with a nearby napkin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14(kidding-more spoilers and less teaser material)**

* * *

 **And If any of you is reading this and heard of ElfCollaborator:**

 **Weiss Reacts,Lucina Reacts, or Homura Reacts.**

 **I'm doing one for Code Geass so I'm proud to present Code Geass React to...(Title in Progress)**

 **Code Geass react:**

 **A/N:This is a crack fic so expect moments of OOCness. It don't follow canon mostly. It a AU,parody fic. It essentially a reactverse inspired by elfcollabrator and the Weiss(RWBY) react fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1:Lelouch and Suzaku react to 1:Fan art.(Finish,But this damn computer don't let me grammar check. F**KIN GRAMMARLY: REALLY NEED BETA )**

Lelouch react to SuzuLulu fan art

The entire student council including Anya,Lelouch adopted brother Rolo, the soon to be enrolled CC and Kaguya, and Gino .But minus Nunnally, Rai, Alice, and Suzaku. Are huddled around a computer screen with Lelouch scanning through google.

"Me and Suzaku are NOT GAY together!",the 11th prince rage at the monstrosity that is SuzuLulu fanart. What everyone is seeing onscreen is Suzaku dress as Zero without the mask, with his majesty, Lelouch, in his Emperor attire as they are very close to one another.

"Aw,really demon king. You and Suzaku make great Yaoi. Right Kaguya?", CC turn to a pass out heiress with blood streaming down her nose.

"Shirley?",Milly smirk

"Wha-what?! No no no",Shirley cheeks imitated a tomato," Lulu would never!"

'The amount of blackmail and profit I can turn',the she devil smirk in joy, 'a well place push and protograph can bag me millions with the SuzuLulu shippers!'

"Isn't anyone questioning why their a green hair girl and a heiress doing here?", Rivalz questions,"Not that I'm complaining."

"It a crack fic, just roll with it.",Kallen stuttered,'Suzaku and Lelouch...together-together.'

"It also because Kaguya and I will be enrolling here soon.",the pizza witch decided to grab more pizza from a nearby table,"And can you just imagine the insanity the busty anticqueen(Milly),GreenWitch,and whatever Kaguya fanfic username is can whip up?"

Everyone in the room,except for the 3 shuttered.

"R-right",Kaguya muttered while still unconscious.

"I agree with Shirley. Big brother would never do sure morbid things. Although,he lack interests in girls.", Rolo pinch his chin.

"ROLO LAMPEROUGE!"

"I'm sorry big brother! I didn't mean to offend! But you take zero interest in girls!"

"So that why he ignore my molestation, Milly inn oeudo,Kaguya proposal,Kallen loyalty, and slightly less crazy Misa advances.",CC referencing to Shirley.

"MISA!? I'm in no way Misa!"

"It does explain why some people ship me and big brother.",Rolo contemplate,"Would that mean he can have a harem with guys and girls?"

"Rolo!"

* * *

 **That all for now. I will post when Chapter 8 is done.**


	9. Chapter 8 part 1:A new war?

**Chapter 8 part 1:A New War?**

 **If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow.**

 **-Lelouch vi Britannia(R1 EP1)**

 **A/N: YESSSSSSS 13604 words(maybe a bit more). Apology for not posting sooner. Like I said, rewritten 5-6 times.**

 **Crap, Okay everyone, Chapter 1 and 5 I may need to change a bit due to some additions to the story. Especially Chap 5 since the large scale battle I wrote wasn't even 1/4 develop at the time.**

 **Since I added a frame called the Valkyries. It simply a reskin Vincent with an MVS longsword, blaze luminous shielding on arms and legs. With a hadron cannon and a blue(azure) and white color scheme. The creation of which is by an unknown engineer.**

 **Sorry for the delay. But the delay is necessary for a fanfic like Demon Child. Since my first 2 fanfic(now 1) is to get a story. Any story out. Resulting in one underdeveloped 1st fanfic(deleted) and an extremely flawed one. Long story short, I must take my time on Demon Child. Canon characters will still be a huge part of this fic so it, not OC saturated. This is basically an in between next and current generation fic. ANd I do have plan for any submitted OC in my time travel fic. Code Geass:Time Zero.**

 **Also, this chapter was rewritten 5-6 time due to saving issue and accidental deletion. And personal life and a computer that decide when to work don't help either. So ya!**

 **FYI, I plan to introduce a few cameo that in my opinion is not out of place cause it will hint at future events. For example, Liliana once she time travel will do things a bit differently than her father. As well as possible character deaths...ANYONE including OCs are a candidate for it(Sorry Titanfire-Don't get too attached to Arthur).**

 **Here a hint to what this fic got in store:**

 **I like watching the Walking Dead and Akame ga Kill with Game of Throne being on the list of shows I should watch.**

 **Code Geass doesn't belong to me. Please support the official release.**

* * *

The mission was a simple hostage rescue. Follow the tracking device inserted under her skin, surround the area and block all possible exits, negotiate a release, and secretly send a special op unit to 'subdue' the terrorists. Who are believed to be trying to extort billions from the young entrepreneur. Since her kidnapping can be described as pure luck and low tech during the initial capture.

In order to keep it brief, she was near the border of Northern Mongolia, on a United Federation military base, where a treaty to allow for decreased military presence on the Chinese/Euro Britannian border was being negotiated. On the 1st day of negotiations, she ditches her personal security guards, who she treats like friends(really well trained and paid friends). Why would she do sure a thing? She quote,' feel annoyed with all the safety check and sterilization procedure even if she walking into a convenience store or a nearby PizzaHut without everyone and everything being searched and intrude upon'. Fortunately, she never strays far from a public area with many other security and people nearby. The tracking devices in the back of her head is connected to satellites that follow her every movement and is accessible on certain company issued smartphone and a app, insensitively named, 'Missing Paycheck'. But on the day of her kidnapping, it's was reveal that her tracking device was disrupted by an Electrical system that turns it off without any of the fail-safe activating if it was nonfunctional. Where she was then hit with a tranquilizer dart.

She was then spirited away into a hidden compartment in a Chinese Humvee as it makes it daily patrol. Never to return, Kaguya disappearances was noticed an hour later when her bodyguards failed to locate her. Investigation reveals the Humvee was ditched 10 km from the base and further investigation reveals a Light Knightmare frame, same frame use to get past security almost effortlessly and nearly killed Schniezer. No data on this frame, other then it nigh undetectable and fast enough to evade Akatsuki and Vincents with ease.

It's also noted that the Light frames are very elegant and feminine or artistic representation of chess pieces, ancient warriors, and medieval era units. All with a touch of a heavenly Angel-esque look. It also noted the Angel 1s got the float system fitted once it was mass-produced. There no way an entire army of them can have it while the Gawain was still on paper.

The Angel frames cover for its weaknesses by constant movement and teamwork to form a fiery of white and gold that allow several generation lower Knightmare drones to go toe to toe with higher spec Akatsuki, Vincent's, Longs, and surprisingly enough a custom Chu Yen that was supposed to be decommissioned. Which so happen to also be closely based off the Shen Hu, but by comparison to the advance guard Long Knightmare, It's far more nimble, fragile, and focus on vicious unrelenting attack as opposed to defense. It's essentially a dagger. Fix that, a backup old rusty dagger someone tries to recondition. No offense but that frame can be backhanded way by far more advance frames. While the Long is the shield of the Chinese military. So far, that all I can disclose to the media, so will you pardon me, the war zone still need to be cleared of the dead. I knew it was arrogant to charge in with the G-1 first. Before all our forces arrive. I must leave.

\- Interviewing a high ranking Britannian officer after the battle

North East Mongolia on a desert plain

The sun looks down on an intense war zone. As the intensity of which was never witness in 6 years. The Forces under Chinese general and second in command of the Black Knight, Li Xingke, collaborating with Britannian troops, ordered a tactical retreat in order to form a defensive line and gain more fire support from the Longdan and the G-1. At least, until more reinforcement arrives from other UFN and Britannian bases. The current forces engaging the frames are from the military base the treaty was being signed. The infantries and light armored vehicle are given the order to engage the divine wind drone helicopter and form a defensive line as the onslaught of the silver hawk helicopter focus mostly on anything with armor and exploding itself on to it.

Former enemy fighting side by side, Black Knights and UFN fighting alongside Britannia soldiers who they fought against 6 years ago. A special Operation force is making their way inside, while all friendly Knightmare units attack Angel 1s, Legionnaires, and the soon to be dreaded Akatsuki Raiden.

A troop transport truck was rushed by 7 drone heli as 4 are shot down by concentrated fire from Chinese and Black Knights ground forces. The last 3 use their magnetic slash harken to latch onto its weak points like the wheels, fuel lodge, and the driver side windshield. The troop inside didn't get a chance to react as the 3 drones 'eyes' blink red and milliseconds later exploded. All 15 inside are killed instantly. Unfortunately, This sort of occurrences happens everywhere.

As a small squadron of 21 elite spec ops is pin down behind a large boulder and wreckage of Knightmares, both friendly and unfriendly. Surrounded and outnumbered, most of the soldiers fighting never fought before. They are mostly fighting machines. Cold, ruthless, intelligent, and remorseless, unable to succumb to mental hell in battle because they are merely metal and wires. They don't need to be trained because they are programmed to fight. It serves to either raise because they are killing nonliving machine or decline because the drones are merciless.

It holds true as a recruit decide to make a break against the commanding officer orders. They were quickly cut down by the winged nightmare as it fire on them from behind. They were instantly killed. Sigma squadron was supposed to be airlifted to the enemy base. The mouth of an isolated cave where they are believed to be hiding out. Turn out it was only a small entrance out of many hidden that deploy the opposing frames in quick succession. There stealth jet was shot down and now they are far behind enemy line. It would be suicidal to retreat to friendly territory, so the only place to go is into the fire.

Armed with experimental weapons with the capability to piece Knightmare but can be carried like any standard small arms. Technology base on making the oversize powerful weapons of Knightmare to be reduced to the hands of men.

The development of which include the Hadron Cannon inspired collapsible energy beam, Hades laser( with only 5.5% of the capability), which fire a singular stream similar to a full-size Hadron Cannon, but on a smaller scale and can take down tanks and Knightmare in a single shot( at long as it is vital area like the head and body).

Other newer weapons are railguns, gelfun disturber grenade/landmine, corrosive bullets to eat away at armor with small arms specializing in safely handling such volatile armament, and many other. The spec ops duty includes rescue, infiltration, and destroy/capture any noticeably vital Knightmare frame and/or personnel before it becomes a predicament.

Other than weapons, they have gears that rival any sci-fi movies or video games. They were originally part of an EU research and weapon development agency, Ember Unity. They were listed as part of the French military but came under Britannian control after a peace treaty was signed between the two countries. The Agency was integrated into the Military structure of Britannia after it was discovered they created countermeasure for Knightmares that could have turn the tide of the war.

The unit is technically part of the Britannian military, however, label as PMC as a way to say 'in case something immoral happened and go public. It's their fault, not Britannia-Blame them'. It also opens from recruitment from all areas and a way to dump convicts and numbers into a military unit that treat them as well as the EU treat it Wyvern-0 squadron. And like W-0, receive some of the best resources.

They go through many name change and are always under 'new management' in 6 are essentially at the forefront of infantry's, armor, and aircraft technology. Funding is open to anyone from Generals, private investors, companies, some other shady sources, and nobles. The reason is due to the Agency allowing those that support them will be rewarded. In other words, they basically said, 'Thank you for your money so here a railgun that can vaporize a person from 10 km away and an active camo suit with the new Graphene body armor lace with rubber to counter it high electrical conductivity. Give an additional 500 or so thousands and get more access to our military grade anti-Knightmare weapons.'

During Emperor Lelouch reign they wholeheartedly cooperated with the demon and keep the agency functional while smuggling some manpower and resources to other countries when things go south. It pays off when Lelouch orders the Agency to disband a week before his death. After the requiem, they reform with little difficulty and realign with Britannia, at least, the part that funds them. The Empress and Zero clearly didn't desire a military Agency at the time of peace. Now that they accept just about anyone with military experience.

There main source of business in Africa, South America, and the middle east dying down due to combined intervention from the world powers. To sum it up, they believe the traditional style of war what really decide the victor and majority of military funding are for building, research, and maintenance this expensive machines and putting many respectable men and women that pilot aircraft, tanks, and turning war into who has the best knightmare and strategist of course. Putting smaller nation and individuals at a disadvantage. In reality, their truth to it, the battle for the Damocles was settled once Lelouch troops overtake the FIELJA control room and deactivate the shields for more of his men to rush in. The Knightmare just open the way for entry in the initial assault.*

The 20 Spec Ops slowly made their way to a cave to hide from the swarm outside. And to continue their objective. Eliminate all resistances and bring the VIP alive. Gaining notoriety throughout the world as a military force just as or more capable than the Black Knight, but without the Knightmare frames that they believe makes humanity weak if ever able body man and women rely solely on metal shells.

An Angel 1 notices their intrusion and charge toward them firing it machine guns. They scattered and a few provide accurate fire targeting the head and waist(where most energy fillers are located with some being on the chest). The AI drone exploded, but the debris continues through the spec ops as they rush away from the fiery destruction. Hurrying deeper into the cave, they round a corner and spotted a metal door guarded by 2 sentry guns mounted on the wall, which nearly mow down a few careless privates.

Captain Nguyen!" The private who almost got turned into swiss cheese reported," Two sentry guns! Britannian XM-60 with .2 second delay ma'am- I mean sir!"

"Good work soldier." A slender woman in her late 20s and hidden behind highly advanced active camouflage and bullet resistances full body armor thought, if we so much as peek our head out...we get gun down...EMP grenades.

" EMP around the corner" she unlatches 2 black and blue container and through it around the corner. The guns fired but was soon disabled by the EMP and finished off by the spec ops. The team of 20 cautiously head to the door.

Nguyen motion for a disk like a device to lock on the metal door. Primary use is to see through wall and doors. One PMC operative locks the magnetic bottom to the metal door, activate a feature that sends sonar impulse to the other side of the door that bounces off solid and liquid and return to the receiver on the disk to see threats on the other side.

Looking into a military tablet, it reveals a large 60 meters long and 30-meter wide hangar void of Angel frames and any life. Other than a few scrap of metal, small boulders, benches left over armament, equipment's, and barely noticeable cups on a table. Signaling recent activities from hostiles.

"Clear" The troop reported," No sentry guns, no frames, no terrorists, no tripwires at the door, Captain"

" Very well, You 4 remain here to fortify this hangar and keep what may be the only avenue of escape clear. Everyone else -" The captain was interrupted by a loudmouth warrant officer and comic relief.

"Blow the door?",A warrant officer yelled

"Shut up Dave. We are initiating absolute silences first." She ordered and slowly turned a handle on the door. With guns raised in cases, something was missed. The metal door hangs ajar as 20 specs op cautiously move in and take cover anywhere from scraps of Angel frame, crates, and work benches. Securing the hanger within half a minute.

"This suck. Nothing goes boom.", Warrant officer Dave sulked, " Yo, Cap, our kidnappers has been drinking moments ago."

"ANDERSON!", Nguyen hissed, " Show some professionalism. Don't you dare drink."

"Aww, I can't unwind" Warrant officer Dave Anderson complained. A close friend, or in the captain's word, 'a brain tumor'.

" How in God fuck did you get into this unit?"

" Explosive expert and getting on my hands and knee to protect my big sis remember?"

"..."

"...After today, we are heading to a bar."

"Fine, If we get out alive, Warrant apply to everyone. That's an order."

YES, Captain!" The whole unit agreed.

" Our uptight Cap gonna get there-"

" Oh my god Dave. Shut up! Cleaning duty for 3 months." Nguyen barked as she then motioned the rest of the squad to head to the elevator on the other end of the hangar. Next to the elevator is an opening with stairs that curve around circular concrete walls that lead 5 stories down.

" Dammit," he cursed while the rest of the team try to surpass waves of laughter from the two banter, " Stairs then?"

"Let go." The captain walked away from the warrant officer.

" Love you." He whimpered.

"Fuck you"

"Pleaseeee"

At that moment, a few first class private just lost it. And was rewarded with a nasty look.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

Once everyone composes themselves before it turns into a Red vs. Blue episode. Granted, they do look like something from Halo, but with a more ODST-esque look and not the Spartan armor they wish they have. The 16 spec ops head down the stairs and deeper into the mysterious maze-like systems of the Light organization.

Meanwhile, On the battlefield

A GunRus 2 open fire on a group of Angel 1s as it cover a platoon retreat. The enemy frames would bank left, roll right, and block anything necessary to not get destroyed Suddenly, they disperse and leaving the pilot confuses, only to be surprised as one speed towards him from his left side. If it was a regular Gun Rus, it wouldn't have been able to turn in time. But the upgraded Gun Rus rotate fast enough to use the minigun and cannon turning it into scrap metal. The pilot smirked, unfortunately, it was short-lived as a painful, sharp pain is felt in his stomach. He looks down to see an MVS blade enter him as he coughs mouthful of blood and slump over as everything around him goes black.

The frame responsible remove it retractable MVS blade and was about to search for it next target. When it succumb to a Satten Waffen barrage from 2 nearby Gun Rus 2 eliminating it and the decommission Gun Rus as a form of vengeance.

Meanwhile, 25 kilometers away, the Black Knights are unloading the Akatsuki Sniper frames from the Longdan. With the high powered cannon/sniper rifle. It ready to pick off Angel 1 and the large red bullseye, the Legionnaire that use it nearly indestructible shield to ram into UFN, Black Knights, and Britannian military units that would form a tight defensive line and/or encirclement to watch each other back from the Angel 1s and Divine Winds, main tactic are attacking blindside(or what perceive as the blindside, like from behind, directly below, or above), damage(weaker) frames, and singling out isolated frames.

In the Longdan, the young Empress, who was there for the negotiation, was getting in her silver and black, form fitting pilot suit with gold flowers design. She has successful use her authority along with technicality and logic to board a Knightmare and drag an unfortunate protege along with her.

" Oh why me?" Tai Shao Julong, Xingke apprentice, age 19, semi-long silky raven hair and a look that would be considered a pretty boy. He found a custom Chu Yen with less armor but more armament for the Empress, that just so happen to be the best option other than Gun Rus or stealing someone Akatsuki. He tries to remember what lead up to the train wreck he about to partake in.

FLASHBACK

" Tai," Xingke address with a slightly threatening tone," Under no circumstance will you let the Empress out of your sight."

"Yes, General.", Julong saluted, "I will fulfill my duty."

" No joke apprentice, I will bury you alive if something happens to Jiang." , the general threatened using a fond memory of the young man phobia.

" Pfft, I didn't sign up for this-."

" DON'T YOU DARE!" Xianglin grabs the back of Julong collar, " I hear enough recruits say that stupid phase on the way over here. It illogical and cliche."

Xianglin lets go of his collar and walk away with Xingke to the hanger containing the ShenHu and Long. Tai stood there for a moment, realizing he is not gonna be part of a massive battle again, not seen in years. All because he got taken out early. As in he was caught off guard and taken out first. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. The protege turns to see the young, beautiful Empress with a wide grin on her face.

" He said to keep an eye on me right?", She smiled with a slight blush and bat her eyelashes which almost always work on Xingke, " I know you know the passcode to my Ziyou, Tai."

I hate my job.

Present

As ground forces are focus on the divine winds and low-level Angel 1s. The UFN, Britannian, and Black Knights frames are finally gaining ground with the full deployment of the Akatsuki Sniper model(ASM) and cover support. Gun Rus 2 bombard a certain area of the sky with their Satten Waffen, causing the Light frames to scatter and be pick off with concentrated fire from other units.

The Legionnaires decimate anything that is packed too close together during the initial engagement whereas the other units eliminate the disoriented force left behind. Now the Legionnaires are forced to move further back from the front line as a few of their own are picked off by the ASM(Akatsuki Sniper Model). Using their own forces and that of the enemy as shields to prevent the ASM from sniping them.

Spearheading the operation, the imperial guards annihilate enemies left and right. Xianglin through her rotating Chinese spear into an Angel. The spear, embed itself into it chest as the frame explodes. As if alive, the spear move back to it wielder knightmare hand.

This may just be a ceremonial weapon, but it work nicely, Xianglin thought, I should thanks Rakshata for the return feature.

In a flash of motion, blade wings slice unfortunate enemy frames to pieces.

They are just machines. There no guilt for me to feel...why do I feel strange...no, must end it quickly, the empress thought, I WILL PREVAIL.

The empress plan to use her own safety to lure Xingke, who she expect would go after the Ziyou with all his available forces. While the Chu Yen (a custom lighter weight model with extra weapons)uses it recently installed FFPS to fly near high altitude, wait for the aftermath of the plan, and decline to the enemy base. The Ziyou gelfun disturber has been set to act as a time bomb that will charge into the largest enemy cluster and send a shockwave that will only target and shut down all 4th generation frames(base off report of Angel 1s being on par with Glasgow despite it size) and not higher up. The plan, courtesy of the Empress and the apprentice wanting to prove themselves to a certain long hair general.

In that moment, a rehearsed speech that connected to all friendly KMFs and the command unit started playing.

"Men and Women of all allies forces. An army of Drones is before us. Drones that are weak and incompetent. They lack a human the heart and mind. A force under the command of an immoral imitation. A man behind the mask, who can't pull a miracle with this much against him. For we are the produce of great strife and unity. The beginning of a new world. A kinder, more peaceful world that will never look back! I may be the Empress of China, but I urge everyone. Not just those fighting but the world to discard Eternal word. Whatever secret my dear friend have and what the Demon have done. It doesn't matter! Look at how different the world is, the end of organizing murder between countries, between people, and the profit of the privilege. Like that of the High Enuch and warmongers. We will never collapse into chaos. We will never return to such a time! We are not simple-minded or naive to see what is in front of us! The Light are the enemy of this world and will be dealt with. All personal, I order you to follow your Empress to victory. Shown the will to fight against this machine!"

The battle cry of thousands of BK, UFN and Britannian vibrate throughout the battlefield.

As Xingke save a military truck from destruction, he saw the Ziyou flowed with unusually more skill than normal. And the voice over the speaker sound a bit rehearsed. And the Chu Yen...

What with those two and their rebellious streak!, he cursed," TAI SHAO JULONG!"

The Ziyou froze temporary and started to cut down more and more frames.

"WHAT HE FOUND OUT ALREADY!", Tianzi burst out.

" Teacher smart. Why am I not surprise," He facepalmed

" What are you doing?"

Within the Empress frame, the protege exhales, " General, sir, the hostiles...are planning something big. They all have a self-destruct sequences, but those smaller drones are the only one using it."

Hate to admit it but he's right. Then that means!

As if on cue, a few hundreds more divine winds and around 75 Angels somehow appear out of thin air, attack the Longdan and the G1. A coordinated strike consisting of the larger Angel units charge towards the two command unit, ignoring nearby knightmares firing at them. A few dozen blew themselves up on the Longdan as the Divine Winds rush the newly form opening and cause move untold havoc as dead, dying, and shellshocked personals are mowed down by the flying menaces. Anything that 9mm or lower wouldn't make a dent in the drones.

Then every frame under 5th generation including the Gun Rus defending the command centers shut off leaving the Black Knights Akatsuki and Britannian Vincent's intact and functional.

Damn, my timing is off...couldn't believe using the backup energy generator in the Longdan as a control gelfun bomb actually works, Tai then commanded, " ALL FUNCTIONAL FRAMES NEAR THE COMMAND CENTERS! THIS IS IMPERIAL GUARD, TAI SHAO JULONG! ELIMINATE THE HOSTILE DRONES BEFORE THEY REBOOT!"

As the order was carried out, and any pilot in their Gunrus and Gunrus 2 waited anxiously due to them being sitting duck until they can move again. Vincent's and Akatsuki ruthlessly eliminate the downed Angels, while ground forces seek out the drones chopper. 10 seconds later, the Angels and Gun Rus started to turn on. 15 second later, most of the Angel frames are wiped out and the few that fired back are eliminated.

" Command, what the casualty report?" Xingke communicated with the Longdan and G1

" 26 KIA, 20 wounded and the Britannian are reporting 16 KIA and 21 wounded General. A few Gunrus and a Vincent are destroyed with the pilot also gone. They report the G1 is heavily damaged and immobilized. The Longdan lost it back up generator...somehow, sustain heavy damage on the south side, but we are otherwise functional." the acting commander responded.

Xingke rubs his forehead in frustration and continue his private comlink with the Ziyou and try to also get in contact with the unresponsive Chu Yen that climbing altitude and reaching far above the main battle.

" What the hell are you doing? This is beyond redeeming! I can't even comprehend the punishment for you two. Your plan cost 42 lives."

" Acceptable losses could've been worse.",Tai interjected, " They are holding back and waiting for the , It could have been worst and you wouldn't approve of my plan."

" PLAN?!"

" I hack the-" Julong duck under a Legionnaire slash harkens and charge with the Chinese spear. The Legionnaire parry with it lances to Julong shock it fired some kind of shorted oversized shotgun at him from it right shoulder. He then raises the blaze illuminates shield to block the shot and was knock far back from the force. The shield flickers for a while but returns to normal.

" Not bad." Tai complemented to the silences opponent who is trying to circle around him while he was doing the same.

A turret head, eh? If I'm in contact with one then I'm some distance behind enemy line, his thought is cut short as he seamlessly weaves past 5 Angel 1s working in synch.

Tai maintains a calm mind as he stab into one with his spear and swing the metal corpse off into another one as the impaled Angel exploded destroying them both. He then bashes his blaze illuminates arm into one attempting to fire at him, knocking it off balances. He proceeded to fire smoke bomb from a launcher on the right shoulder to provide cover and distraction as he takes down more and more enemy as they struggle to locate him. Julong spotted an Angel 1 head towards him with the Legionnaire also spotting him. He threw his spear, impaling the charging frames in the neck. The protege uses the Forward Flight Propulsion System to quickly boost toward the spear, grab it, and use the body of the Angel to block rounds from the Legionnaire. The charging frame disintegrated and exploded with the rotating Chinese spear also destroyed, broken in half when a pellet snaps the durable metal shaft.

When the smoke clears, from the smokescreen and the recent wreckage. The red and gold knightmare couldn't locate the silver, black, and gold imperial frame.

Initiate FFPS, outstretch blade wings. Charge.

The raven haired young adult smirked as he lock onto the enemy frame and charge from below it. The Legionnaire react, just barely by absolute frontal defense shield and taking the full force of the right blade wings as it was sent straight upward at 500 mph. The Ziyou blaze illuminates shield defect the lance as it parted to the side of the Empress Legionnaire then activate its own FFP system and slowing down the ascend upward. Seconds later, it was halted and the size of the Legionnaire and the fact that the Ziyou is flying against gravity, slowly overpower the Ziyou as it loses the battle between the absolute shield and the MVS blade wings.

Julong looks at a monitor in front of him, telling him that the right wing is going to become compromises. Even if the wing broke, it would only affect the Ziyou due to the change in weight and not cause the loss of flight since the wings are essentially just attachment.

If I don't do anything I will lose the right wing and will take a wall of Knightmare to the face. I can't just blank left or right because there a high chance I can still get hit by that damn charging demon. And I'm as hell not turning off the FFPS if that the only thing keeping me alive. Got it!, To use folds his left wing to hold the lance at bay while the arm with the illuminated shielding is deactivated to allow him to grab the MVS Chinese blade located on the left side of his cockpit. He fired a wrist harken at the lance knocking it a bit further back. allowing him enough time to slice the handoff, leaving the opposing frame with only it shield. And a retractable MVS sword was the missing hand was. Which is now trying to stab at him but he kept parrying away with his blade.

Luckily, a sakuradite infuse bullet from an ASM shot the Legionnaire though it's head, disintegrating it.

He is done fo-what the FUCK?!, Tai was shocked as the frame continue to attack him and push down on him even when the obliterated head of the frame should cause an automatic ejection. ASM pilot was surprised, so he fired again and has the bullet shred an Angel 1 and hit the cockpit block of the frame.

...of course, it a drone. It pretty damn skills for a drone. If only the EU have drones this competent, they would have kicked Britannia out and maybe even invaded the mainland. Unless someone's controlling from afar.

If Xingke replacement can figure out that ASM pilot comlink, he can make a good guess on how the conversation would go.

When all hope was lost, a Chu Yen descends from above firing a dual arm-mounted machine gun into the back and side of the turret headed frame. Causing it to lost power and be promptly slice in half by the blade wings. Julong eventually slows down and is now next to Tianzi in her Chu Yen now holding an electromagnetic Monkey King Pole.

" Tai...I beg you...KEEP my Ziyou intact for mines and your sake."

" XIngke gonna murder us afterward anyway."

" He murders us less badly if we take out a huge chunk of this...drones and rescue my BFF."

" Let stop chit chatting and hurry to the largest cluster. We-I still needs to be far from our forces to overload the Gelfun disturber on these things."

" It's a she and it have a name."

" Yes my Empress, now let linger at high altitude so we wouldn't have to go through the war zone and spot anything ahead of time."

" 8 Angel below us." Tianzi pointed out.

" Hope you are sharp on your combat skill."

" Of course, I am. I did twist your arm behind your back and put you in a submission with one hand last week."

" Your KNIGHTMARE combat skill was at -5% on the simulation on the first try. "

" As your Empress, I order you to never speak of that again." Tianzi finished and ready the Monkey Pole and raise her left arm with a wrist mounted gun ready, " I'm not awful...I just thought they were unfriendly."

" Let go then," Tai and Tianzi charged towards the 8 frames heading toward them.

Xingke then issues an order to 3 of the 7 Long KMFs since Julong KMF is destroyed in the initiated attack from a Legionnaire and a handful of Akatsuki and Vincent's to follow the mischievous two and either assist with what his apprentice planning and try to bring Tianzi back. Meanwhile, he would open a call to the Britannia reinforcement to delay. The enemy is planning to blow themselves up along with the UFN, Black Knights, and Britannian forces.

Meanwhile, In the underground base

Command center

" What clever bastard turn their own generator-"

" Backup Generator" Eternal corrected one of his tacticians.

" Yes, our dear Leader." He bowed, " I think it was general Xingke."

" No no, too reckless and it was his protege who on his way to take an entire cluster or two by himself with a plus one. A significant plus one."

" Who is it?" The tactician in a white military uniform question looking at dot flying at her altitude.

" The Empress." Once Eternal said that everyone in the room raise an eyebrow at such an assumption.

It noted that the majority of the 14 people in the room(just the room) are former geass order member given an order from Charles Zi Britannia to scattered throughout the world and are part of a backup plan if Sword of Akasha failed. Eternal was said to appear to greet all remaining members and provide them safe passage. Hence, the reason why so many members are alive because they seem to disappear off the face of the Earth and reappear 3 years ago to rebuild what they have lost. The demon, well aware of the surviving member initiates a manhunt for all the survivors. Whether they are forced to join due to circumstance or willingly. Even with Lelouch best effort, the power, the manpower, and the knowledge of the geass order spread to far.

" But that's-"

" Perp my Akatsuki Raiden, I will have two or one bargaining chip before this battle end."

" It's not finished Eternal."

" It no problem."

" Are you capable of flying it?"

" Just cause no one never saw your leader set foot in a simulator. Everyone here assumes I'm not going to survive."

" Well...no...I mean" The tactician stuttered, but Eternal raise a finger to silence him.

" Have faith in me." The color swap Zero walks out the room filled with concerned faces.

Back with Sigma Squad

Sigma, formally a 25 men team, Now drop to 20. In order to explore the most amount of area, while ensuring everyone safety, they have 4 posted at an abandoned hangar and everyone else to search with 4 team of 4 spec ops. One floor at a time due to the size of the underground base that later turn out to be 100 m deep and take up 2km on all side, with 5 escape tunnels going as far as 30 km. The tunnels themselves have rail systems. The place was a former geass order base, turn into a shortage area for the plan B for world peace if the worst were to happen to the original plan. Unlike the headquarter attack by Zero, which resemble a miniature city underground. The one in Mongolia is built like a secret military base; which it is.

So far, no resistances met. At least mostly no resistances. A few tripwires, some mines, more sentry guns, and Divine Winds patrolling the hallway. The squadron can only use short range communication that kept to a minimum use in case it's can be tracked by the enemy. Getting in contact with outside forces is also a problem due to being underground interference.

" This place feels empty. Where are all the hostiles?", one soldier asked his group of 4. They where were they assume was the barracks by the long hallway in dull gray containing half a dozen doors on both side and able to hold 6 people going on bunk bed count. The bunk seems like any run of the mill military standard steel frame, single blanket and pillow with the mattress being decent. Most of the room are untouched as dust gather even underground. A few have signs of life as a few personal belonging to the Light personal and unfolded blankets lay half on the bed and the cold gray, concrete floor as if they rush out.

" Hey Ryder, What do you think of this Eternal character?", a voice coming down the hallway is heard causing the 4 to scatter into the vacant room.

" Man, those cults think he parts God or something.", the man known as Ryder complained, " He just a copy-and-paste Zero."

"Ha! More like a color swap Zero.", they finally come into view as they appear to be Britannian wearing a white and silver uniform with a bird-like insignia with a double helix sword going down the middle on the left shoulder.

"Enemy contact, What do we do?", the soldier whispers to his leader next to him.

" Let them get near and we take them down...non-lethally and quietly.", Nguyen spoke softly knowing those twos are the only current possible chance of gaining possible intel.

Hopefully, the other teams are doing their duties.

Meanwhile, the 4 patrolling the Hanger are getting tipsy on the left over alcohol. The team with Dave Anderson plus a prisoner who turn out to be the whistleblower who alerted the UFN is currently getting their ass handed over by someone name Hex in a weapon container room. The prisoner is actually in the control room. Luckily, the last two team are actually doing their job.

The two enemy soldiers are within meters of the team chatting nonchalantly. With a simple hand signal, the two are rushed and taken down with a quick hard kick to the stomach and a judo throw, knocking the wind out of them while finishing with both arms tied behind theirs back.

"Now time for the interrogation."The captain upholstered a knife and start the interrogation with one soldier watching for any more enemy with the last two holding them down.

Back on the Battlefield

Xingke fires the Baryon Cannon at a cluster of Angel 1s and eliminated 4 of them. The general later found himself encircled by 7 drones. A move similar to the 4 Holy Sword, but with more potential angles to attack the Shen Hu. They all charge at once, the AI system believing it would overwhelm the blue Knightmare are shredded when the Shen Hu deploy it slash harken and have it rotate rapidly on the forearms. Fraying anything charging towards it.

Any Angel frame not caught in the attack flew back and try a different approach. The 3 remaining Angel decide to fire on the General frame only to be impaled from behind by the advance guard KMFs.

" Why ain't we doing anything General sir?", An older member of the Advance guard with a gold and red monkey mask for his Long KMFs.

" Simply, My soon to be died apprentice will disrupt the largest cluster and from their all unit will rain sheer firepower on the rebooting hostiles. I spend escort to protect them until then."

"Can't he go alone? Isn't he capable?"

" I would. If the Empress didn't join him."

"Understood General", The monkey mask KMF then scoff once he cut off his communication to Xingke," Idiotic kids."

Unbeknownst to him, Julong before he was intercepted by the red and gold knightmare, he hacks into the Monkey mask Advance Guard KMF communication system(for the hell of it and cause he don't like him). Then found a faint single communication signal from a hanger behind enemy line. Most likely the Spec Ops or the Light. As well as the approximate location of the enemy command center.

" I AM NOT A CHILD!", Julong was enraged.

" Julong!"

" Oh hey, Xianglin. Here to drag me and the Empress back?"

"Only the Empress. But we will help you." She responded back as 3 Longs, 6 Akatsuki,12 flight enable Sutherlands and 4 Vincents.

" I will not retreat Xianglin!", The Chu Yen pilot screams as she charges pass 3 Angel 1s to emphasize a later they exploded.

'Again! What with this girl! She, not the same little girl we fought and die for to free. Did Xingke hospitalization really affected her that much?', she thought, 'if so then…'

" Your highness."

" I'm sorry if I worry you but-"

" We are going to protect you."

WHAT?!" go the other two Long pilots, Tianzi, Julong, and everyone else.

Xianglin sight," It not like we can tow the Chu Yen away. I'll talk to Xingke about this to lessen your punishment...Just try not to die and stay behind us or close to us, your highness."

"Thank you."

"Now prove yourself."

"Yes, Lieutenant General", Tianzi beamed with joy.

A small cluster of 24 Angel 1s came at them from all angles. The small KMFs(Angel Frames) are very difficult to hit because of their size but some succumb to range weapon from Tianzi and Julong escorts. With a battle cry, the KMFs rush towards the general location of the largest cluster around 500-600 total. A good portion of the enemy forces and the most dangerous as more Angel frames attack relentlessly. but Tianzi and her escort fought back much harder. The closer they got to the cluster, the more obstacle they face. So far, no frames are lost.

An Akatsuki sends it revolving blade in a downward strike at the head of the nearly pure white enemy frame as it lifts its round shield to block only to be pushed downward with enough force to cause its protection to move sideway far enough for the Akatsuki to riddle it with high power bullet from it left arm. The frame exploded. Before the pilot can celebrate, another one use the destruction of its fellow frame to sneak up behind him. he has no time to turn, he was finished. In a split second the approaching frame was cut in half as well as 2 other frames that just so happen to be within the radius the bullet can curve to annihilate them.

32 km away, the ASM pilots reload another round and continue aiding the group from afar.

—

Meanwhile in Los Angeles

—

Within a meeting room of a recently completed grand palaces. Military generals, politicians, a few scientist, notable KMF engineers, Zero, Lord Jeremiah, and the Empress herself are watching a live feed from the battle itself.

Nunnally was staring fearfully when both of her best friends are directly involved in the battle. She fears what may be happening to Kaguya held hostage by the new enemy. The reason why Tanzi and Nunnally even met is because of their mutual friendship with Kaguya. Nunnally then has an anxiety attack when the Longdan, the same Longdan, Empress Tianzi was on was attacked and damaged. She felt very short-lived relief when she learn that the white hair Empress wasn't on the command base. She was currently part of a small escort force heading into the heart of the storm. The former Britannian exiled princess came close to fainting if Zero wasn't behind her.

Tianzi...why are you doing this.

It gets worse when the escort force started taking casualties.

"What going on?", a general look in horror as 2 more of the escort force signal disappears.

"Is the Ziyou okay?!", Nunnally voice, unaware that her friend isn't in her personal frame.

"Yes, she's fine. A Chu Yen intercepted a...Blue Akatsuki with a claw?",on a laptop listening in on communication from a Vincent pilot with the escort forces.

"A BLUE AKATSUKI WITH A CLAW! THAT MY RAIDEN!"Cecile Croomy stood up from her chair. She and Earl Lloyd were there to provide insight into the new drone frames.

"Ahh, See like you did a good job making it. I'm so proud of my lab assistant.", Lloyd teases,"Still not on par with my Lancelot but, not bad for a first solo project. Nice touch having a Japanese base KMF and name instead of Britannian."

Cecile slump back in her chair, bang her head on the table and growled.

"May I ask Ms. Croomy.",Zero look to the deprive former assistant,"It was meant to be used as a nonlethal frame base on the legendary..."

Suzaku spoke with a hint of bitterness from getting defeated by the Guren, although it was planned, sorta.

"Guren. Arguably the most powerful frame as of now. Why is it destroying our own with ease despite the idea it's a weaker than the normal model?"

"I don't know Zero. I mean I may have borrow some design and part from the Guren."

"You what?"

Lloyd smirk at his former devicer admitting the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N is better. Then the realization hit. If it wasn't part of the plan, he would have made the Lancelot powerful enough to curb stomp his former coworker, rival, and pudding thief Rakshata Chawla.

'How dare she say I would never be on her level. This new war or terrorist hunt will be my second chance to shine. Besides, it the whole world against one organization. By comparison, Zero and the Black Knight got it easy. Let see what this Zero clone made of', The earl of pudding thought.

"Enlighten us, "

—

2 month ago, in Tokyo where an underground hangar is holding the Guren and other frames.

—

"My baby?!", a frantic scientist hysterical scream is heard as well as the sound of a snap tobacco pipe.

"What the status on my precious child?!", her fury turns to one of the engineers inspecting the red frame.

"Um, it missing component within it claw."

Rakshata fury grows.

"It battle data and computer system copied."

The Indian scientist glaze started to have a burning effect on the unfortunate engineer.

"And...an Akatsuki is missing."

"I WILL KILL HER!",Rakshata storm out.

"At least, that Britannian have the courtesy to leave a tray of cookies behind for us.", the engineer picks up a large plate of chocolate chip cookies. A letter that read 'Sorry for the inconveniences-Cecile Croomy.' The very next day, everyone working in the hanger except for a few that are lactose-intolerant, called in sick due to indigestion and diarrhea.

—

Back to the present

—

"So you're telling us is. The Akatsuki Raiden Jikken. Is a 9th generation frame without energy wings, but can catch up to the Guren speed wise, due to the float system high energy output. Resulting in horrendous energy level, but able to drain other Knightmare, and their plenty of them, like a mechanize vampire", Lloyd concluded her story,"I'm so proud of my assistant! Sorry to be a downer but...their doom."

"Lloyd!"

"Send reinforcement to the escort force immediately!",Nunnally orders.

"You sure, general Xingke specifically-", the general stop mid-sentence when an interesting development happens on screen.

On the screen a portion of the defensive line break and head towards the escort force.

Xingke recognizing the performance level of the rouge Akatsuki, since he fought something of that level before. He knows they won't survive without an assist. It was the rest of the Long advances guard frame, a few dozen Vincent's, Gareth, Akatsuki, and himself intercepting the new enemy. The long hair general deducts that a person of value, possibly the best or nearing it from the Light must be piloting it. It would be better to end the frame before it becomes a problem. It also because if they push through the enemy line. The base would be wide open. Including the means to control these many AI Knightmares.

"Just a bit further", the replacement push ahead of the group as the eye of the storm is right in front of him. He estimated that if he succeeds, 3/10 of the hostiles would be wipe out if the carpet bombing from the army KMF. Then, if he doesn't overextend the capability of the Ziyou, he would be able to launch a second weaker shock wave leaving just enough power to retreat back to friendly air and get a new energy filler to repeat. The Sutherlands will be affected by the Gelfun blast and are only allowed to escort them to a set destination and retreat back.

But something is bothering him. Why isn't there more attacking them? If they knew about my plan, why ain't they retaliation yet? And I'm in a Knightmare that literally say VIP capture me.

He realizes the Chu Yen is far more protected than the Ziyou, which has all 3 Long KMFs and roughly 3/4 of the escort within the proximity.

That when it happened. 4 Legionnaire,2 from below and 2 from behind smashes into the escort forces. The protective formation is scattered as the smaller, weaker, and harder to hit frames attack from all directions.

Then a ball of Lightning nearly hit the Ziyou. The Ziyou bank to the left and block a claw arm with his MVS Chinese blade. The frame was a black and blue custom Akatsuki with a bird sigma crudely painted on its chest. The Akatsuki push the Ziyou back with another ball of lightning.

Over the comlink, a Britannian pilot yelled,"I got him!"

A Sutherland charge at it only to have it swing around it and grab it massive claws on the cockpit. Then electricity flows from the Sutherland and into it arms.

An agonizing bone chilling scream is heard as time seem to slow down.

That when the apprentice realizes, he's being electrocuted.

It one thing to destroy someone inside their knightmare and see it go up in a cloud of smoke and flames, with the cockpit ejector ejecting the pilot to safety(mostly). If the ejector can respond quickly enough and if there's one in the first place.

But this, make you realize that a living person is inside. Not just a machine.

—

Back to Xingke

—

He'll be damned if the Ziyou goes down with his idiotic genius. The entire army and the world believe the Chinese Empress is selflessly charging into battle against the new enemy of the world. It technically true, she just not in HER frame. The moral boost she or, in this case, a girly looking, young adult, is manifesting throughout the rank is needed at these desperate times.

Li Xingke can still hear the chant of his army below as they now fight like an unstoppable force of nature. The enemy frames could barely piece the slowly advancing line. Hence, the reason why the Light is sending it Ace. The Akatsuki Raiden, a high spec frame under a skilled pilot. It confirmed it when Zero contacted him directly to explain the Raiden capability, strength, and weaknesses. It wasn't long until the Empress guardian came up with a simple plan to defeat it.

Drag the custom frame into a long drawn out duel. While, keeping it from draining any frames. From what Zero learn from , the filler can only support 4 minutes if use at or near 100% output if the frame uses all its available armament to it fullest.

The Akatsuki Raiden duck and weave thru Long defending the Chu Yen. It electrostatic shielding deflecting gunfire. The Long try to fire it assault rifle only to hit thin air. The pilot tries to raise it shield and fire two slash harken.

Both miss, with one being caught by the claw. The Long pilot smirk as he sends electricity down the wire to explode the blue frame only to have it absorbed.

Now it was Eternal turn to smirk. The Zero clone send a charge down the line forcing the Long to detach it. The Raiden throw the harken away and sped toward the Long. The advance guard switch to his assault rifle and fired a steady stream only to have it destroyed when the blue and black frame send what can be described as ball lightning coming in his direction.

The Long didn't need much time to evade. A new recruit could dodge it if they saw it coming. Once he was clear of it, the Long pilot was joined by the other two Long KMFs. Given the order to kill or capture the pilot inside. What they see next is one Angel approaching the AR(Akatsuki Raiden) like a servant to it master. If the master has the Guren imperfect copy of it claws to drain the life out the servant.

"Energy filler 95%", Eternal spoke to himself,"E-1 to host, how the escape plan progressing."

"Eternal, Plan C is in effect.", one of his subordinates responded,"What shall we do with the trespassers?"

"Kill them. And redirect half the reserve forces and a fourth of the front line to the Britannian reinforcements 15 km North and send our Valkyries to annihilate the Akatsuki Sniper. Order all Legionaries to standby to crush the weaker left flank when the Snipers are confirmed to be engaging our Valkyries."

"Eternal sir! The radar showed all the advance guards, a few dozen KMFs, and the general himself are heading your direction."

"Follow the plans. Escape and set half the Angels attacking the Britannian to self-destruct once contact is met with the reinforcement. I hold them off-"

"No, Eternal, fall back! You can't win against those odds."

"JUST FOLLOW THE PLAN!",Eternal yelled

"Very well," the line cut off.

"Time to perform a miracle", the fake Zero bank left to avoid a Chinese spear and weave right as a Vincent attempt to swing it MVS sword only to have the Raiden grab its arm and drain it energy filler while baking the pilot inside his own cockpit.

"You will not get away!",Xingke rushed Eternal with his two slashes harken spinning rapidly as it also takes down 3 Angel 1s.

"Julong"

"Yes, Empress"

"Ignore the blue Akatsuki and get to the cluster. A single gelfun blast will drop your energy by 30%. No need to waste any more time fighting.",Tianzi explained

The protege looks at how much power he have left. On the display, it read 76%.

If I avoid confrontation, I can send 2 blasts equalling 60%.76-60 is 16% of course. I can only spare half evading of that with the other half to head back to base and repeat. It has a 370m radius so the number of the hostile frame need to be dense enough for it to be at maximum effectiveness. If I use it now, it would only get approximately 50-60 Angel 1s KMF and maybe a hundred Divine Wind below. I showed also factor in the location of the second blast. Whether it far from the first one or nearby. Maybe if I'm able to, get the second cluster or charge the base instead.

Despite it sounding feasible, it would be more strategically to use it on the cluster with a few hundred KMFs likely to be removed.

The Ziyou pilot started heading toward the cluster as every available unit distract the enemies. He can't use the forward flight system because he would most likely crash into one of them. The system was only met for a quick escape and if there isn't any obstacle in its path.

An Angel 1s try to swing at him, but miss as the replacement swerve right, narrowly missing the blade as he tries to exert as little energy as possible. He then shot another in front of him, got himself out of the blasted encirclement tactic the Angel 1s(and the 4 Holy Swords) are fond of.

But that when it happened.

—

Meanwhile

—.

"General Xingke, We have to learn that a sizable portion of the hostile frames is heading towards the reinforcement who defying your order."

"Tell them, no recommend them, to form a defensive line and keep them back with range weapons. Under no circumstance will they engage in close quarter. Unless they want to be blown to pieces. Relay it to the Britannian commander", Xingke issued, if the commander still alive.

"...yes*signal lost*general!",The subordinate voice became distorted on the other line, raising a bit of suspicion. But he shrug it off and clash with the blue Akatsuki.

Unbeknownst to him, his order was not transferred to the Britannian forces. Instead of firing from a distance. Which Britannian forces ain't suited for. Considering their emphasis on fighting for honor and glory in battle.

Instead of Xingke telling the commander, who survive the attack on the G-1 to play defensively and keep their distance due to the possible suicide attack. Which the commander would follow through as he heard the stories of the Wyvern-0 doing exactly that a few time and causing untold mayhem and loses. All he heard was what he assume was the UFN acting commander, who later turn out to be a Light agent with an order from Eternal to put a virus into the communication system. It was discovered and dealt with in the aftermath. But the damage has been done. The order was to charge into battle in a blaze of glory. The actual acting commander swore he never received any order from Xingke or told the Britannian to do sure a thing. He has the entire control room staff to testify and the discovery of the virus afterward to clear his name.

The duel between Xingke and the custom Akatsuki was fierce. The Shen Hu and Raiden fire a slash harken at the same time only to have them bounce off each other. The other unit under Xingke command is ordered to keep their distance and leave an emptied space for the two KMF to duel. A tactic of keeping the enemy frames and allies away so it wouldn't be drain by the Raiden. Dragging it into a long drawn out duel. Eternal understand what the general is doing, he trapping him in an encirclement via the BK Akatsuki holding off any frame as his KMF battery drain. The face or mask of the Light Organization know he is trapped behind the enemy line with...23% left. How the Zero copy loath the battery life at the moment.

The Raiden dodge a few pot shot from a few Akatsuki. He tries to rush at them, but the Shen Hu and 2 Long keep him at bay. A Long swing it MVS Chinese blade at the Raiden only to miss as it backflip away in the air and did a quick speed boost forward to re-engage the frame that wasn't even close to glazing the paint on the Raiden. Surprise at the burst of speed it backpedals to avoid the claw. The shield wouldn't work since the law will still work. The Raiden burst of speed stops short of the Long as the Shen Hu and another Long frame close in. That when the costly but effective electrostatic shielding was used. At least, the pulse feature that don't attack the enemy frame itself. But actually get past the thick metal exterior of a cockpit and spend a non-lethal electric shock to the person inside. With a flip of a few switches and a single button press, an invisible wall of energy ejected from the Raiden. The feature drops the Raiden now 22% to 5%. Just enough for a last ditch effort to drain any frame. As tactically sound it would be to kill Xingke. Eternal run the risk of losing a few precious second to refill the energy filler. So he attacks the frame in front of him. The Long pilot barely came to his senses as he skillfully banks right to avoid the claw. But failed to factor in the slash harken as it fire and latch onto the Long right arm.

The frame, unable to remove itself started losing power and that when the pilot inside started getting electrocuted. It was only a second, that the right arm of the Long got shot off from Xianglin in her frame. It was only a second that the frame affected has its arm shot off from Xianglin in her frame. Within that one second, the Raiden refill in energy filler to 29%(unfortunately for a very irritated Zero copy) and the affected Long from 85 to 40% with the pilot being mortally injured and forced to retreat with escorts.

"Xianglin, hold off the hostile frames and keep an eye on Jiang.",Xingke communicated.

"But-"

"That an order. I don't want him or her having more opportunity to hurt my troops and allies", The general continue dodging it claws. "If I go down, it best if someone take my place in a one on one duel with the Raiden. If we bring more KMF in. It would be an advantage to him and open up the line for them to break through."

"Fine, Just come back alive.", with h er eye downcast she left the general to face off the Raiden on his own.

—

At about the same time

Britannia Forces

—

"MEN! We have received word that our newfound enemy is coming right for us! They are inferior drones, against a superior force! How come thing we don't deploy ours en masse? Because one decent pilot can match a small army of one. So here on this plain of battle. We will eradicate them. We will fight for her majesty and the empire. Shown these terrorists and tin soldier the power of Britannia! CHARGE!",a Britannian General ordered in his commander model vincent,"ALL HAIL BRITANNIAN! ALL HAIL EMPRESS NUNNALLY!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIAN! ALL HAIL EMPRESS NUNNALLY!",the rest of the army cheers as they charge right at them.

The Vincent commander was the first to rush ahead of the army. With glee in his eyes and a fire in his heart, he impales an Angel 1 on his MVS helbried. The satisfaction of his first kill didn't last long as he was engulfed in a fiery explosion. The same exact thing started peppering the front line as the Angel frames exploded and leaving everything in disarray.

"MY GOD, THE COMMANDER DIED!",A 3rd in command yelled from a commander model Gareth further behind the line," and we can't contact the G-1!"

" You in charge of the army until we reestablish communication with the G-1 sir!",a tactician reported,"Orders sir!"

"Full retreat and order the men to fire back if they're an opportunity. I don't care if it breaks the line. We lose the entire army at this rate!"

—

Meanwhile, at the Light Command Center/Underground Bunker.

—

"Okay, everything's according to plan. We must keep the Angels in self-destruct until the Britannian retreat further away.",a Light member analyze.

"Question...um...why don't we do this earlier?",another member questions.

"Same reason why a story doesn't reveal it plot twist. Keep them guessing even if the answer right in front of them. We can't just show all our cards at once."

"Oh, so the Brits are retreating. What about the BK and UFN?"

"They are holding but once their line break, more notably the Light flank, so will their moral and command structure."

"And what did the other members worldwide want us to do sir?"

"Order from Shin before he cut off contact is to escape through the tunnels."

"But what about Eternals plan is to be disguised as Britannian field medic and soldiers", he responded back.

"Stupid plan, you know what you and anyone following a faceless unknown head toward the enemy! I and any reasonable cohort will follow an honorary member of the order."

"Honorary!? You are nothing but self-proclaimed Knight that turn your back on Emperor Charles. We are truly what left over of his work! Us geass order member swore vengeance on this world and you", pulling out his gun only to have the Light commander guards point their gun at him,"Are cowards that follow a psychopath that can order you to die just by looking at you!"

The 24 people in the room,17 former Geass Order member and 7 former Knight of all have their gun pointed at each other. The Geass member outnumbers the Knights and it surely would be in their favor. At least only in the command bunker, because there at least 36(minus 2 captured and one killed) more Knights in the entire underground complex compared to the former Geass Order 25. Which happen to have most of them converging on the separated Sigma unit of 20 spec ops divided into 4 group of 4.

—

With Spec Ops team 4

—

"WE ARE BEING PIN!"

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF THEM!"

"LOOK OUT! ONE OF THOSE KMF DRONES-"

"CRAP"

The 4 men team were quickly overrun, but not before getting a message to the remaining 16 members to retreat to the hanger.

—

Elsewhere, the location of the ASM

—

The Akatsuki Sniper Model, is a frame met for range over variety. Typical KMF with sniper rifles tends to have many different types of firing modes; ranging from standard sniper round, heat, pellets, bullet control(round can make a full 90° turn), EMP, smokescreen, and explosives. The range are exceptional but not at the level of the AKM that can fire from great distances but can't be detected. The problem with normal sniper base KMF is that when firing a high velocity round of any kind. It heats the air around it leaving a trail of distorted air molecule, which can be spotted by every 7th generation and higher frame.

The ASM, on the other hand, is a ghost. It doesn't leave bullet trail behind. The method of which is classified. Although the theory is that the bullet doesn't heat up the air around it, the bullet itself is slim down to the point where it 'slide in between air molecule' and use a combination of using tungsten for it power and Sakuradite as gunpowder for it range. On top of not leaving a source to trace back to. It has an active camouflage system that makes them nearly invisible on radar and by sight. It a shock that the AKM got ambushed despite it being nigh impossible to spot unless...

"A-1 to all units, we receive the order that the drones are focusing all their effort on the left", the squadron leader continues," We must keep the line from collapsing and I order all units to back them up but A-2. Keep your sight on the general frame."

"HAI!",they all responded.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

With one hand on the trigger and another typing away on an onboard computer. They prepare a programming round to take out all Legionaries at once. If only it was that easy.

As if from the very heaven itself, 3 metallic white frames with float system that looks like wings of a angel swoop down and took 2 AKM with them. The 3rd pilot was barely able to aim his sniper rifle at one and took out an arm. Getting out of sniper mode. It became a 3 on 3 matches against experimental frames. The Valkyries, despite it name, appear more like the Lancelot in term of body structure with Viking attachment then a feminine sharp frame like the one that attacked in Los Angeles. In term of the head having two horns sticking out and helmet. As well as the shoulder piece looking bulky and angular. The right arm of the frames hold a MVS longsword and the other a hadron cannon. The color is entirely sky blue and white.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!"

"WHO CARES KILL THEM!"

The frames engage. It was an even 3 on 3 battle as the Valkyrie held the advantage as it was slightly higher spec than the ASM due to being more gear to close quarters.

Rotating katana meets longsword as each frame chooses its target. A Valkyrie fires it hadron cannon immobilizing it temporarily. The Akatsuki being fired on bank left and thrust the katana forward. Missing within meter as a longsword came down on it. The sniper frame twists it body just enough for it to fire it chest slash harken at its legs. Knocking it forward enough for the arm of the blue and white frame to hit the side of the Akatsuki as it then swings it katana around to the Light frame flying back. The frame in question was unable to fall back far enough as it receives a massive slash to it chest exposing delicate circuitry.

The battle skirmish can go either way as any reinforcement for the AKM would be there in 2 minutes at least. While the Valkyries mission is to distract as the left flank crumpled or destroy the Akatsuki. Thus, opening the way for the drones to surround the UFN and BK. Ever second the Akatsuki waste fighting the frames, the more ground the drones gain. Why didn't they have guard unit for the ASM? It seems like a good idea at the time to not reveal the sniper location. A mistake even a great general like Xingke would make.

Meanwhile, in the left flank.

"Crap! Where the sniper support! It a free for all out here ", A Akatsuki pilot narrowly dodge a large speeding bullet. A gold and red Knightmare size one.

"Said they're busy", another Gareth pilot said as Angel 1s pour into the opening.

"They better hurry! We are scattered out here."

The Legionnaire charge at allies frames, nearly breaking the sound barrier each time. Causing more mayhem as superior frame started falling to inferior Angel 1s that have a mind of its own or an illusion of one. A Gareth was able to take out two Angel 1s before it was overwhelmed when a dozen line up like a fighting squad on it blindside. Destroying it and damaging two other Vincent's.

Elsewhere, the Britannian army finally got far enough for it to use it range capability at the cost of 1/4 of it forces and 1/3 of the enemy.

Near the location of the escort forces, the Ziyou pilot decides with the sudden shift in enemy movement and formation. It's best if he attack the command center. The underground command center.

The Ziyou halted itself when it realize where it must go.

'Hell no', he contacted Tianzi,"Do you want to switch KMFS?"

"Julong."

"Yes, your highness", he suddenly felt something attempting to push him to the enemy base. It was the gold Shen Hu lookalike frame, the Chu Yen. But due to the Chu Yen weight and size differences compare to the Ziyou and all it attachments. It actually deja vu when the physically weaken Tianzi attempted it to a frozen stiff Protege during a tour to a massive South America underground cave network last year with Xingke and a few imperial guard snickering nearby.

"YOU'RE A SOLDIER! ACT LIKE ONE!",she raged,"Xingke not here to carry you again!"

"Fine!...your highness...naive brat", he mumbled the last part.

Meanwhile, the dual between the Shen Hu and Akatsuki Raiden.

Despite the best effort of Xingke and nearby frames to keep any fuel source away. A few Angel 1s were able to get through the blockage and replenish the Raiden to 67% as it keeps up with the Shen Hu at every step and every attack or defense. The Akatsuki was able to leave part of the blue Knightmare with burnt marks, a few bullet holes, and a large crack on its facepiece. The Shen Hu landed a solid hit on the Lightning base frame as it MVS blade impale itself onto the right leg and taking it out of commission. Unfortunately, unless it's a certain spin kicking White Knight, the loss of a single leg in aerial combat is minimal. The Akatsuki also lost it chest slash harken and only has it finger harken that currently holding a shorten Katana.

Blades clash with each other at each other with extreme lethality. The way the two move is akin to two swordsmen. Not machine.

The Raiden swing left only to be parried by an upward slash that leads the single edge blade overhead leaving it wide open. Xingke pulls back on the throttle knowing the Raiden will fire one of it ball lightning. On cue, the blue ball of energy launch towards the Shen Hu as the targeted frame uses it free arm to turn it slash harken into a frail dispersing the incoming projectile. The after effect of blocking the shot is an 8.9% drain of the Shen Hu reserve and a nasty jolt from the console inside. Good thing, the General pilot suit is electricity resistant or else he would know what it like to be tased.

"Better try harder."

"No problem", Eternal look at the Shen Hu,"You are a worthy opponent."

'Wait...mechanical voice?', Xingke,"Tell me, Eternal. Are you man or machine?"

"My voice give it away. Figure it out yourself general", the Zero clone taunt.

"Very well then, I will bring you to justice for what you have done!",Xingke declare.

Xingke and the white zero charge right at each other to finish the fight.

—

Elsewhere

—

It was a nightmare, lack of intel, and underestimation that got them into this mess. They started with 24 members. It drops to 21 than 20. Now 6 are dead leaving 14(not including the liberated prisoner) to fend for themselves against Light Personal.

They finally open communication to the forces outside and finally got a response. All they have to do now is wait.

Trading fire at each other, the Spec Ops got the advantage of the Light weapons and armor. But what the other side process but the PMC didn't is numbers(14 to 29) and Drones. Drones that are arriving in half a second to fire at their back if no one can help them.

Dave Anderson, taking cover behind a concrete pillar of the hanger spotted a flashbang toss from the top of a crate right at a group of his own men. With fast reflex, he aim his shotgun at the black container, fires, and knock it back to said thrower. It exploded leaving a disoriented Light soldier unaware that the top of his head is out of cover for a split second. It was blown off by a sakuradite infuse bullet from a futuristic, but bulky, auto aiming(yes, auto-aiming) sniper rifle.

"Fuck ya", Captain Nguyen said to herself from the entrance to the hanger. Far from the shootout.

She quickly turns around, pull out a magnum handgun and shot down 3 Divine Wind with 5 rounds.

"Is that all-CRAP!",she felt as if she have jinxed it as 7 Divine Wind drone mini-copter and 3 Angel 1s came burrowing down the tunnel. While she frantically warns her unit to bring up the heavy duty weaponry to deal with the KMFs and drones. The Ziyou came up behind them and wipe out the frames with ease. The Chu Yen was some distance behind it. They rush ahead of the army in order to rescue the Spec Ops. Every other unit were too busy fighting off the drones or too far to get to them in time.

Julong looks at the shootout ahead and looks at his onboard scanner/radar telling him that it's the Spec Ops.

It was barely 3 seconds of initial arrival that the Light soldiers fall back knowing they wouldn't survive if they stayed.

"Now what", A Spec Ops questions.

'Seem like the perfect place to set off the bomb', the replacement grab a small device that looks like a handgun handle attach to a mess of wires and electronic of a partially open main console.

Finger on the trigger, he pulls it. Instead of an invisible burst of energy knocking out all AI drones like he expected. The location of the enemy command hub was within range even if it's the approximate location.

Nothing happen. He pulls the trigger a few time before realizing the problem.

Shortly after falling back far enough the Light Soldiers make sure that they can still see the Spec Ops and KMFs while not being easily spotted by them. One of the members gives the hand signal signifying the targets are in the trap.

'My bad, look like the blue wire wasn't not connected to the gelfun blast limited.', the apprentices assess the problem and were about to pull the trigger again until a strong electrical discharge give him a jolt and before he can react. The roof of the tunnel leading to the hangar collapse. Tianzi was staying back in case any Drones attack from behind or if they need a hasty retreat. She was still in the tunnel when C4 were put into the crevice beforehand as an extra defense measure is now used to trap the trespasser inside. The Chinese Empress steer the Chu Yen towards the Ziyou but it was too late. A few tons worth of earth falls onto the Chu Yen. Julong can only watch as the hand of the Empress Chu Yen reach out to him. When the dust settles, the same arm that reaches out to him was the only thing visible as large boulder and rock from the tunnel cover the rest of the frame with said arm being flat on the ground. Spark of electricity and bit of metal on the unmoving arm.

Julong, realizing some kind of energy pulse, actually affecting the frames has caused it to reboot. Which doesn't last long but, it affecting a KMF that not 5th generation and lower like a gelfun disturber. The first moment the communication turns on. Julong tries contacting Tianzi.

"Empress! EMPRESS! JIANG! Are you there?! JIANG!"

No response.

"EMPRESS! Tell me you're alive!"

No response.

By the time, the weapon operating system started working. A single RPG struck the head of the Ziyou causing it to auto eject and severing the connection of Julong gelfun impulse trigger to the Ziyou.

"No!",Tai scream. The plan is falling apart.

Even if Xingke can defeat Eternal, the ASM bested the Valkyries, the Britannian push back the drones and advance, the left flank hold out, or by some miracle, the drones are eventually wipe out and didn't self-destruct. The cost of victory would be too high. Now that that everyone in this hanger will die or be captured. That's a certainty Tai can rationalize. As Light personal close in and the firefight resume. As the cockpit of the Ziyou smash into the newly formed wall of earth, disorienting the person inside. As two IFF signal disappear shocking the Chinese General and anyone aware of who's belong to.

That moment of shock is when the Raiden slash harkens fingers launch toward the chest area of the Shen Hu. Intending to end it. In that moment, the barrier that that the advance guard created, crumpled as Angel 1s swarm to the Raiden and Shen Hu.

This is the moment things fall apart.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY, this is just part 1 and is at the 60% finish mark. May take another week to post part 2 IF I can post it on the limited window of time I have to access the internet. And the internet work.**

 **Fun tidbit; Angel 1 is actually a placeholder name that I decide to have it be their actual name. Reason reveal later.**

 **Also about the drones. In canon, they seem to me to have the same intelligence capability of the Star Wars droids(No offense). Watch Akito the Exiled and you see what I mean. My AI drones I have them act as combat effective as an army of Geth in Mass Effect(set to the hardest difficulty). The UFN and Britannia forces will try to copy the AI system. But wouldn't come close. Why? I don't want the Light to be a troll and collapse the requiem with frames that smack everything away. But not too weak for them to not be a threat. At least, not at first.**

 **Hench, why the Angel 1s, which is on spec with Glasgow but smaller ain't dropping like flies like they suppose to.**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 8 part 2:A New War?

**Chapter 8 part 2**

 **A New War?**

 **"The trick of real combat is that everyone is human"**  
 **― Lelouch Vi Britannia**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Code Geass. Please support the official release.**

 **A/N:This is only part 2 of a now, 3 part chapter. Since I decide to add some stuff. I'm trying to add a bit of realism to the story after I realize...not everyone wants the Child of the supposedly most hated man in the world to die. I saw a very old documentary about descendants of Hitler family and it got me thinking. Lelouch may not have been the most hated Emperor. He just so happens to be the more...how do I say it...influential. The world as a whole felt his power. Since a country like Britannia may have it fair share of genocidal Emperor/Empress. It, not a stretch that Lelouch becomes hated because he did what no one else did. Conquer the world and like any or almost every absolute ruler, target any form of oppositions and change the Britannia and the world. More explanation within this chapter.**

 **Oh, spoilers ahead for Akito the Exiled! Reason why I didn't post sooner. Since I keep accidentally writing canon material and calling it or merely calling it my original idea! I wrote in Drone Knightmares before checking on Ep 3 of the OVA. Or the concept of an alternate reality in Nightmare of Nunnally. It's awesome and infuriating. It so cause I insert an OC that the child of Leila and Akito. I may need to look up on Oz the Reflection and maybe Renya for the full Code Geass package. Posting may take a while because of that. Same for my other CG fics.**

* * *

 **Barlow: I spend many of my early years out on the road with the old grannies, my parents, a bunch of former soldiers, and coworkers from the war. Everyone was happy and everyone knew each other. A few left but always return or visit the caravan often. It was a world to ourselves and I was contempt with how my life was. I was okay with my mom stepping back into the international spotlight if it was for the greater good.**

 **Rin:She would have made a difference in the war. Both now and then if she took her place leading France like a modern Joan of Arc or Zero.**

 **Barlow:My mother didn't save and die for the world like her father did nor did my father become a legend like her mother. But who cares, no one I care for dies with horrifies and unjust destiny like relatives of my new friends. I'm surprised that I'm still sane. Dearing with a hyper Demon Child with mind control power, a somewhat omnipresent terrible joker with something to prove-**

 **Rin:Hey! He's not that bad.**

 **Barlow: A competitive ninja, a green hair heterochromia hipster,a dandere princess, and a tomboyish Kuudere.**

 **Rin:meh,you're stuck with us regardless.**

 **Barlow:I guess so.**

 **Rin:You heard that?**

 **Barlow:Heard what?**

 **Mysterious person:GYPSYYYY!**

 **Barlow:Damn**

 **Rin:He can be annoying at time.**

 **Rei:The backwood hitch is making a move on Arthur sister?**

 **Hibiki:HE'S DOING WHAT!?**

 **Arthur:I'm cool as long as he doesn't break my little sis heart.**

 **Rin:What the hell Onii-sans?**

 **Euphie:Our little girl grew up?**

 **Liliana:Hooray!**

 **Rei:Remember Barlow... intercourse is like math. You subtract the clot-*tackled by Arthur join by Rin trying to pull said brother off,Euphie trying to median the situation, and Hibiki recording.**

 **Barlow:I question how I ended up here.**

 **Liliana:Don't be such a prude. We'll the light in your life. The shining aspiration. The illuminating illuminati! And you're the sweetheart of the group! Plus Euphie. No joke but you're really too kind sometimes Barlow. That's why every guy here think you're a goody two shoe getting all the female attention and us girls think you're cute!**

 **Rin/Euphie/Arthur/Hibiki/Rei:*stop everything they're doing*What?!**

 **Liliana:And that how you get people to stop fighting.**

 **Barlow:Ya, the light at the end of the tunnel.**

 **-Barlow Hyuuga conversation with Rin Hayasha with interruptions from the rest of the soon to be squad members of an elite Ace KMF unit in what suppose to be an isolated alleyway.**

 **Date:?/?/?**

 **Son of Leila Breisgau and Akito Hyuuga**

 **Source:Audio from Light sleepy Agent.**

* * *

Julong PoV

* * *

FUCK! DAMMIT! Tianzi most likely was gone and now the entirety of the Spec Ops surrender! By the time, I crawl out of the cockpit with my FAMAS. I have guns pointed at me. I was too far to even manually detonate the Gelfun bomb and actually get reinforcement for once. Look like only 13 Spec Ops are left and possibly going to be ransom or most likely executed by whoever the hell the Light are. Their faces are hidden behind masks. Masks that appear simple in design, it essentially only a single one-way mirror, cut to fit the contour of the face and the standard military helmet they wear. The only thing I can tell about them. They aren't small time. No, what they are is a military order. Knight from Euro-Britannia maybe? Most likely, by how they have Russian accents. I don't know how the rest of the forces are holding up. I just know these bastards will pay.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"All Akatsuki sniper eliminated. Attempting smokescreen protocol",a Light pilot radio in.

The pilots train by the Light is top tier as they are put in daily simulation test to sharpen their skills to enforce the organization plan. On top of how their frames are slightly more high spec and have no battle data for. The victor was obvious. All 3 Valkyries made it out of the fight and functional enough to make a hasty retreat before reinforcements arrive.

The left flank of the UFN,Britannian, and BK is in complete chaos as the Angel 1s use it numbers, size, and mechanical advantage to rip frames and ground forces apart. Showing no mercy, just following orders.

At the same time, the Britannian reinforcement is able to destroy the army of AIs. With the cost of retreating 1½KM back and 55% of it forces operational enough to push forward. A force that extremely exhausted and may not make it in time.

General Xingke realizing the battle is going south quick. Was set over the edge as 2 IFF signal are lost. The Akatsuki Raiden fire it finger harken at the chest portion of the frames. Right were the Bryon cannon located and attach.

'It's over',the mask white Zero smiled. It didn't last long as he sees a long hair figure quickly force open his cockpit and aims what he think is a typical anti-Knightmare rocket launcher. It not effective once frames got more resilient. It only affected against nonfloat system frames(5th and lower),tanks, and attack heli. No nation focus on small arm base anti-KMF since the introduction of the Lancelot and the float system. Other then that EU turn Britannian Agency turn Private Military...

'Shit'

Eternal try to retract the finger harken only to have the entire hand blown off by a laser pointed of death as it met resistance with metal before finally giving in.

'Note to the organization, infiltrate that damn identity crisis of a military company and destroy it from within. I can't even remember it current name',Eternal cursed, remembering how the PMC last name were Diamond Dogs,then The Patriots, and then BlackWatch before the current one.

The UFN General quickly got back in his cockpit, put away the HADES laser and fire the Byron cannon.

Eternal saw it coming and pull back on the throttle to backflip away in the air. The beam of energy struck 5 Angel 1s heading to Eternal aid.

"I must have my leave general",the Raiden retreated as the Angel 1s kept the Shen Hu occupation.

He would have if Xingke, despite how intelligent the Light drones are. The AI system allows them to change tactics on the fly and work as a team. It very effective against KMF pilot that attack their enemy in duels. It even shows when pilots are being trained in simulators. It focuses heavily on personal skills with the occasional squadron tactics. That include the aces that always seem to fight one on one.

Xingke simply pushes past them as if they were ribbons holding back a raging bull. No matter what they try, the UFN general brute forces his way even if a few of the drones frame try to hold him still,flank, overwhelmed by numbers, or fire from a distance. He was heading towards the retreating White Zero like a man possessed as he singles-handily creates an opening.

"ALL available forces! We must end this now! ATTACK THE ENEMY BASE!",Xingke commanded as dozens of Akatsuki and a few Long force it way to the gap with the Shen Hu leading the charge.

"Eternal sir! They'll be heading for us! I suggest we pull back the assault on the left and redirected here!",a Light commander radio into Eternal. Who just so happen to be gathering whatever resources they can to escape.

"No! If we crush them there. Their army will crumble. They will need to fight their way into our base and be wary of our hostages. The drones can easily destroy the G-1 and Longdam. Just follow the plan. And we'll wouldn't survive. We will emerge victorious",Eternal explained as the Shen Hu catch up to the Akatsuki Raiden.

"ETERNNAL!",an extremely piss Xingke,losing both slashes harken from overuse,engage the Akatsuki and bisect both of it legs before falling back as it claws put up a highly lethal electric shield to give the 2 some distances.

The White Zero decide to try something risky as a mean of escape. He ejected.

Xingke was in no way letting him escape alive. Fire his baryon cannon at the cockpit, incinerating it.

The General finally got his vengeance decide to finish the battle. He heads toward the base leaving behind the Akatsuki Raiden as it plummeted to Earth.

'That was closed',Eternal relaxed as the fake Zero hang on to dear life on the Raiden as a few Angel 1s slow it descent. The partial leader of the Light getting onto the back of one of them. Eternal trust a hatch on the back to reveal a seat and control for manual use. The Angel 1s don't have enclosed cockpit like other frames. But an attractant to the back allows it to be piloted. But their major problem due to it not being enclosed.

A)It's not a good KMF to begin with.

B)You're out in the open and vulnerable to outside danger.

C)Piloting an Angel 1 is only good for guard duty. Not the battlefield.

'At least, it easy to pilot',Eternal steer the thing away from battle thanking any deity that no one see him. As the fake Zero initiate the 'Trojan Horse' plan. The Angel 1 stop at a crevice were Eternal pull out a disguise and ID.

'Plan ahead of time',Eternal smirk as the helmet is removed,'No matter what happen. The UFN must win and all task are already completed. I know you're out their Lelouch vi Britannia. I'm dearly sorry for what I'm doing. But...It must be done. It's really out of my control anyways.'

* * *

Back in Los Angeles

* * *

"Empress, it appears that both side...how should I describe it...have a knife pointed at each other jugular and it a matter of who will give out first",A Britannian Commander simplify,"We suspect that if the Light destroy the command base and encircle the entire army. The army will be disorganized and moral will drop. The last thing we need against cold lifeless machines."

'Big brother, sorry for making your death',Nunnally look behind her at Zero,'and Suzaku scarface fall apart. I wish you were still alive. I always feel you would have brought the world to a more peaceful solution if you didn't die. If you remain Emperor. If you take my place. Cause I know, you and your brilliant mind would have been a better ruler than me. I'm certain.'

Nunnally then looks back at the live feed of the battle.

"No! I can afford to be weak now. I will stop all the threat to your;our peace. I'll do it for you big brother. This just the beginning and even if we lose here. This new found war is far from over. That's my contract with you and the world. I will stop them.'

"Lloyd ,Cecile, and Zero. We need to talk privately."Nunnally spoke up,"Head to the throne room notifies the others."

* * *

Throne Room

* * *

Nunnally was in her royal wheelchair, with Zero behind her. Lloyd and Cecile were in front of the young Empress.

"What are you going to tell us your highness",Cecile question

With determination,Nunnally spoke," I can no longer afford to sit here. As of this moment, I, Nunnally vi Britannia, will commission an Agency to become the peacekeeper of this world. A secret order if you would say."

"Isn't what we-oh wait, I mean; you're proposing a network of trusted individuals to keep the Requiem intact",Lloyd realized,"Could we just tell the world everything after the battle?"

"No, not all at once...and even then some things will be omitted",she look with eyes downcast,"Whatever information I release. Must not backfire on us. I can't reveal the Black Knight betrayal of Zero to return Japan or else the BK will lose support as well as Suzaku. I can't reveal Suzaku is Zero until enough of the world hatred dies down. Britannia will fall apart with such revelation and people may strive for my head. Believing I manipulate everything behind the scene in order to get to power."

"True",It was Suzaku turn to speak,"They must not know of Geass and Code or else the world will become paranoid and the populaces may turn on its government as well as the BK. The Black Knight were founded on Geass as well as Britannia after all. The last thing we need is a geass and immortal hunt."

"Or about how I fired on Pendragon. Tricked of course. Although,it wouldn't matter once the grieving masses turned on me. Even if I hand over the one truly responsible."

"Knowledge that must be kept secret",Cecile added.

"The UFN exist as a visual representation of the world leaders and its people coming together as one to maintain peace. What I'm proposing is an underlying organization to guard those secret. It an organization...unlike the Geass Order Suzaku describe, that's responsible for more supernatural dealing, right Zero?"

"Precisely, The Light,I believe are pursuing Emperor Charles dream. It was the right decision to trust the two of you wasn't it?",Zero look at the KMF engineers.

"Ya ya,don't worry Suzu",Lloyd wave him off as Suzaku roll his eyes,"We are honored to learn about it. A Lot to take in. But...you have no choice after we confronted you about everything."

'And to believe...mother',Nunnally grip tighten on the armrest,"At least you were truthful Suzaku."

"If I may ask. Who will be apart of it?",Cecile wondered.

"Anyone well aware of the Requiem and people who are loyal and willing to do whatever it take to keep the peace" ,the new Zero converse.

"Therefore, the next step is to contact every single person who knows of the Requiem including Kallen,Anya, and Sayoko. Search for potential candidates to be trusted with the forbidden knowledge as well as any other basic requirement to maintain it. Whether it's manpower, finances,and material.",Nunnally listed out," A coalition from all the corner of the world with one purpose in mind. Containment, gathering, and updating of information or powers that threaten the Requiem."

"Do you have a name for it?",Lloyd wonder.

"No, not yet. But if we are preserving what a Demon Emperor created. Then why not something that represents it?",Suzaku explained,"A counter to the Light like how the Black Knights oppose the White Knights."

"I see...do we head back now?",Lloyd motion to the direction of the meeting room.

"Lets",the former Ashford student nodded.

* * *

Somewhere in Europe

* * *

A 6 year-old-boy with a shock of ivory blond hair and sky blue eyes was approaching his mother. A beautiful blond ivory colored hair with light blue eyes and hair tie in a single long braid that reached her upper leg. She, as well as her husband of 6 years, were relaxing from a hard day work after gathering and preparing dinner for the entire caravan.

"Mom?",the boy asked

"Yes,Barlow?",Leila was sitting on the back of one of the cart as Akito has his his wife.

"Uncle Ryo said you were famous when he was drunk and daddy was a pilot. Is that true?",he tilted his head.

"Yes"

"Akito"

"He will find out eventually",he shrugged,"Yes, your mother was a commander and politician and I was a soldier."

"Really?!",he smiled,"Can you tell me more?"

"No"

"Why?"

"...hmm...Because",he paused,"Its will better if I tell you when you're older."

"Why?"

"Give me some time to be a great storyteller first. Since well-"

"Your father awful at story time. He seems to consistently lack life or flare every time we sit at the camp fire",Leila explained

"Ohhh! That true! Ayano,Yukiya, and Ryo always add special effect to theirs!",he understands,"But can you tell me what it about?"

Leila smiled,"It about how your father and I met. How we save each other life. How everyone here met each other and why we'll one big family."

"Mom, Something tells me it was a happy ending."

"It was",Leila give a small laugh but something in the back of her mind said otherwise,'It was a happy ending. Otherwise...most of us wouldn't be alive...strange, it feel like something awful happening at the moment...'

The former noble blink away a tear. Leila own C-World and that entity, that women for everything. She wonders what would happen if the divine intervention didn't happen. Ashley Knights would have fought to the death and everyone in the control room but her;died. Everyone still fighting the Knight of would have been dead or captured. Who know what the true outcome would be. She knew for certain, Europe would no longer be a Republic.

She remembers when Lelouch vi Britannia, who she swore looked identical to Julius Kingsley, took reign and usher in peace to Britannia before conquering the world in a single day. A man, who nearly force her coworker, Ashley, and his knight, and the Wyvern squadron to take up resistance against him. Leila herself almost concur until that presence reappears telling her not to. The female entity, the same one that appears before her in a void. Froze everything in place like last former Wyvern commander thought it was because she can't take him on and they will all die as a result.

Simply explained,"He part of the plan for peace. A Geass user like you, who didn't fall into a life of solitude or corruption. It unwise to pursue the path, Leila. Trust me, it all part of the plan."

And like that, she was gone. Everything around her unfroze. It was her choose to make a decision on whether or not to leave. The answer was obvious.

* * *

Manor of Cornelia and Gilbert G.P. Guilford

Nanny to Euphemia PoV

* * *

I know why Lil Euphie parents, my bosses, are worried about what transpiring on TV. It's the reason why I'm currently with their only child so far in the playroom. A child named after the massacre princess. I don't get who in the right mind would name a sweet little girl after someone so vile. Sibling love maybe? I can't just upright speak to them about such matter if I want to lose my job and my head.

A sweet innocent girl with royal purple-pink hair with a slight curl on its end and royal violet eyes. It was a bit of a shock when this Eternal proclaiming a the true heir to the throne. Someone with a bloodline far worse than the tainted name of Euphemia. Actually, when you think about it. Even if it turn out to be a fake, the attention on said bloodline will draw most of the malice from Euphie. Malice,which is mostly from the Japanese, who see a kind hearted girl, who may repeat the process of rounding up all 'elevens' like cattle with the promise of freedom and eliminating them.

This is the main reason why Euphie is confined to this manor so she wouldn't experience the disgust toward her. It honestly only boiled down to talking behind someone back and mean look at worse, but it's there. I'm just afraid it may end up being more than that. I wish my bosses,compromise and name her Yuffie. It's sound like Euphie without the vile attractant to it.

No one has wanted to praise a genocidal princess or someone that named after her and is related to said, princess. At least, not openly. But there are valid reasons to worship a Demon Emperor and what he have done. He killed and hurt many. But what about all those that are oppressed by the previous regime? They see him as a hero. So why wouldn't they shift their attention to someone else?

* * *

Secret Undisclosed underground location in a frozen wasteland

* * *

It was a state of the art military base, hidden under the ice cap of the North Pole, wherein a fury of man in white perform maintenance on Light frames around a hanger. On a platform, a single man stood a single man looking down at them.

"Isn't this unfortunate",a young man with semi-messy raven black hair, wearing a royal Britannian knight garb and a knight visor with 3 red slit,"Half of my men and munition are in Mongolia."

The man in question is quote,'Shin Hyuuga Shing unofficial successor'. He was one of the very few Knight of left behind during the siege of the W-0 base. And the one that in league with Emperor Charles, not the grandmaster. The emperor suspected the new grandmaster was treacherous, that why he send one of the order creation. He currently putting on a mask, both literally and metaphorically for the few veteran that remains and the recruits. It thanks to a floating skull with a geass symbol on it forehead. That Shin, use his newfound geass to reform the dying order, absorb another Knight Order, the Knight of . A Britannia base order. Plus, the Paladins of the Sun of South America alongside any other left over. Finally years later, join with what left of the Geass Order, Charles regime, the remnant of the High Enuch loyalists,Royalties and Nobility(counting the rich and wealthy of the EU).

" Whoever the hell under the Eternal mask. He better prove himself"

"Uh,Shin",a boy step out of a nearby doorway. The boy in question was 9-year-old, has lime green hair and has one of his eye royal purple and the other gold,"Ain't you wearing a mask?"

"I have a reason to hide my face. Now be a good spy and train for your mission. It going to be a long one",his tone give off a slight fatherly tone. They do have a similar birth.

The boy,Rei, was looking over a folder of his 4 targets. 3 of which are in Japan. Their code name.

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE

Project Reborn- description-female with blue eyes and white hair. Capture at all cost.

Agent A-45-Geass user with resemblances to Suzaku Kururugi with Raven black hair.(side note from Rei-Look like Lelouch/Suzaku got 'together')-Permission to kill if necessary.

Possible Geass-Advice to kill/captures from a distance.

Demon Child-Suspected of being Liliana Kozuki-DNA test first. PRIORITY TO CAPTURE ALIVE!AT ALL COST!

Secondary objection

Wyvern Wings-Leila Malcal:Location:Unknown:Possible cause of space/time distortion in C-world. Search and reconnaissance. Not vital. Optional,unless deem a threat.

* * *

Northern Japan

Town of Shiroi Yuki

Home of the Shinozaki Martial Art School

* * *

*Ring*Ring*

"Katsumi Shinozaki,advance trainer at Shinozaki Martial Art. How may...little sis...How the Britannian boyfriend...you're married?...Knight of what adopted?...she did that?...Oh...You need our clan to protect someone...a few people...who are they?...Figure it out myself?!...fine...Our clan service ain't cheap. We'll don't take up second jobs to secretly protect our client for nothing...You're moving them here?...still...WAIT! THE ENTIRE BRANCH!...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?!...Your benefactor can pay...Wire the money within the next hour..."

4 minute and one spit take later.

"Pleasure doing business Sayo-chan!",Katsumi Shinozaki, Sayoko older sister and respected instructor, and a member of the modern shinobi clan hang up," Little sister, You always have a habit of surprising me."

* * *

Random household of a Britannian commoner

* * *

"Hahaha! You hear the fake Zero! The bloodline of our hero lives on!",a Britannian 'patriot' and commoner celebrated,"This may be an opportunity for us to reconquer the world instead of bend over causes of that spineless Empress. This is the true faith of Britannian!"

"Shut up Jack!",another man was enraged,"No way in hell are we having another dictator! Britannian monarchs are constantly the main perpetrator behind the suffer we endured. Who to say the 'Spineless Empress'. Who far better than your demon. Will have a worthy successor."

"Blasphemy! How dare you smite the name of our country destiny. You're not Britannian if you say so."

"I'm not proud to be Britannian then All I'm sayin,we need a democracy. Like what the Washington Rebellion promise",he explained.

"You mean a bunch of divided bigwigs in a building. Not doing shit?! How the hell you think Britannian defeated the EU and their sense of democracy?"

A similar argument was happening throughout Britannia and it former district including Japan.

"Fuck the Emperor and his child!"

"We must follow the order of successor. It's the way Britannia articulate."

"Like I care about who this 'hellspawn' is. As long as the peace is not disrupted. I'm fine."

"Can't we all just focus on the actual terrorist!"

"I don't believe children can carry on the personality of the parent. That's just ignorant from a genetic and intelligent standpoint."

"So...Demon Hunt?"

"...what if...he faked his death!"

"That's retarded."

"Hmpf, if such a child exists. We can regain what we lost!",A nobleman beamed in his mansion.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE START A CIVIL WAR! WE MUST KILL ANYONE OF THE VI BRITANNIA LINE!"

"All hail the 99th Emperor and the 101th Emperor or Empress. We swear our allegiances. The man responsible for his demise will die and whoever the child is. Will be the one to execute Zero."

"In order to preserve world peace. The true heir must not take control of the throne. It not that I think he/she will become evil. It because he/she would be too young and easily manipulated. Most likely living a normal life of a normal child."

"I think we should be careful of the 'Demon Worshipper' getting their hand on the child. Not the other way around."

Meanwhile, in a political faction HQ.

"Here the plan. We must look into the background of every girl he was in contact with. And I mean every girl. From the one at Ashford,the invasion, his time in Europe, and any he so much as speak within the royal palace",a man with blue hair in his mid-thirties said,"And if we do find her/him."

He made a horizontal single finger motion, from the left side of his neck to the right.

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial to capture the child. And How do we know for certain, he/she exist?",another man questions his twin.

"I just know Pollux. I just know. Our half brother is a lady man and the green witch has a fondness for him. Besides, how about we rule the Empire for once."

* * *

Back to the battlefield of Mongolia

Underground Base

* * *

'Ugh...what hit me? Oh right, a tunnel',the Empress woke up as a warm liquid slid down her head. The entire cockpit was bathed in the emergency red lighting as error message and sparks sound off on the console.

'Now what was I-THE PLAN!',and with a furry,Jiang Lihua, started pressing the buttons, flipping switches, and moving the throttle. The Chu Yen started responding.

Meanwhile,Xingke was making a beeline to one of the underground hangars nearest the one that collapse when a single IFF signal reactivate.

Elsewhere, all the capture Spec Ops and Julong are being rounded up and checked for weapons until a rumbling in the wall of rock started shaking and collapsing. That when they see the partially smash head of the Chu Yen and a still functional right arm mounted gun aimed directly at them. The frame was barely functional as the sound of electricity and scatter metal plate give off a sound of protest. They were unprepared when the majority of the Light members were out in the open.

'No!',Tianzi scream in her head, 'I must free them!'

Then when the scream of men are heard as the Chu Yen fired it arm mounted gun. The amber eyes Empress felt time slow to a halt in that moment. 4 drone KMF nearby, deal with first and a few dozen enemy combatant;kill.

'I'm sorry to...kill all of you. But I must prove to the one I love. That I'm no longer weak. Whoever you are. You hurt so much of my countrymen and you kidnap my best friend. Find it in your heart to forgive me for what must be done. I don't want to kill. But...I have something to prove...so die'.

The Empress felt tears slide down her cheek as she holds the trigger.

'I'm sorry...'

* * *

 **A/N:Hint:Shin is not an OC and is not the antagonist of Akito the Exiled. If some people were like-SPOILERS-But he died!**

 **This was supposed to be the last part but I decide to add on to it.**

 **GoodNews: I will posts more often once I get a personal laptop. Who knew going to college actually give you free time! Writing quality and posting shown go up due to having a virus free computer. I have VERY LIMITED time to post on certain days. The struggle is real(ly annoying).**

 **Next fic to be posted: Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion**

 **R &R**


	11. Chapter 8 part 3-A New War?

**Code Geass:Demon Child**

 **Chapter 8 part 3:A New War?**

 **A/N: This chapter contains XingkexTianzi moments which are underappreciated. Also, Kaguya 4th wall breaking. I try to keep the character in character unless their need to be changed like Tianzi and a few others. So how am I doing with characterization? Too angsy, too OOC? Too crackfic? And FYI, I'm literally screaming at you about who Eternal is in this chapter and have a reason for what he does.(**

 **And damn, my Alternate Rebellion fic is blowing up. I wonder which one of the 2 will get 100 follow/favs first. Posting may be quicker cause well...9-14 is finished.**

 **And I will try my best to add a bit of realism. And maybe plotholes for story sake. Like father like daughter...Not doing much to really hide in secret. Seriously, in canon, Lelouch in all honestly didn't even try to disguise his appearances or name!**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing but OCs and plot.**

 **—**

 **Praise our God in plain sight. The man unbefittingly dubbed, 'The Demon Emperor'. Only one man deserve a following like his. For the hero of the commoner and former numbers, he was the one that unifies the world. For he achieves Britannia dream. No, the destiny of humanity itself. Unification.**

 **No other before him has done what he accomplish. A life cut tragically short by the true demon,Zero. For he isn't the messiah the world praise him for when he impede progress. A step forward for humanity as a whole if our Emperor continues his duty as our true messiah. Now we remain divided when a new age should emerge. We should expand our reach through the stars by now. We wouldn't be bogged down by bureaucracy called the UFN.**

 **Oh, how cruel the world can be. Blinded by the concept of freedom. We desire peace. But a peace built on the alliance between nations won't last. Thus, the revelation.**

 **What the difference between a world bounded by alliances and another by a single rule? Is it the concept of a single rule equalling dictatorship? Subjugation? Feeding off the conquered? That not what our beloved Emperor has done. No, he gives us our identity back. He has given us a voice over the overprivileged parasite! And the reason why he kills so many? Because they wouldn't bow their head to change! Emperor Lelouch promises the world under one name and equality if they just comply. All those that were supposed to be executed. They'll resist! Henceforth, they were needed to be made an example. Now it time for us to take vengeance. Rise up, My brothers and sisters! For the world call us Demon Worshippers! And we are proud of it! Now for our crusade! Seek out Liliana Kozuki. Kill any rival faction members and Black Knights that threaten to hurt her! Go seek out the Demon Child! Bring her to our side!**

 **-Pastor Nicholas Herrick of the Holy Lelouchian Church.**

 **The most fanatical Lelouch followers**

 **Date:2031 A.T.B**

* * *

 **Julong PoV**

* * *

Chao ensued as the Chu Yen fires onto the Light position. Everything around me seems to move very slowly. Within the confusion, the PMC's CQC the nearest soldiers and either regains their weapon or the enemies. Tianzi firing on Angel frames and anything not friendly. I was on my knees and had an assault rifle pointed at the back of my head one moment as he turns to red mist thanks to Lihua arm-mounted machine gun that I swear was very close to blowing my head off. The rifle behind me barely touches the floor before I grab it and rip the still attach arm of my now red paste possible EuroBrit Knight. I quickly fire at the hostiles who took cover before I dodge roll into wooden crates.

Analyzing the situation,both side were firing from almost point blank range. The Ziyou was laying behind enemy line, 15 m away. It suicide if I ran but all Angel frames are down and...crap.

3 guys near a fallen Angel frame are loading what I assume is an anti-KMF rocket. Aimed right at Tianzi Chu Yen. I fire on them, causing them to duck. I was met with a hail of gunfire.

I was worry about the anti-KMF crew until a high power sniper rifle round impacted a grenade thrown by a PMC exploded right over them. I noticed it was the warrant officer and Captain that were currently high-fiving each other like they did something amazing. No, wait...they did do something amazing.

I yelled to the PMCs to provide cover fire as I then scream to the Chu Yen hoping its microphone still work and made hands gesture that essentially said, 'I'm gonna run like a suicidal moron behind enemy line to the Ziyou with the Gelfun bomb. Please cover me! While I may most definitely die. Tell Xingke you love him.'

I basically just pointed at myself and the Ziyou. The last part are going to be my final word to her if I do expire. God how dense can my mentor be. She's 19, go for it. Same vice versa.

* * *

 **Jiang PoV**

* * *

I pretended it was a simple video game or Knightmare simulator. But that, not the case. Who would have thought I'll end up doing this? Not me,Xingke or anyone would expect this. I will need to step out of the Chu Yen eventually. I will face what I've done and not cry or vomit. I tore living breathing human apart with my KMF. Then again, I may have saved about a dozen of lives.

Will Nunnally and Kaguya ever forgive me for my action? I hope so. Killing someone while they're in a KMF is far different from killing people outside of it.

I laugh at how much I change when Kaguya remain more or less herself. I didn't know who Nunnally was until a few month after his death. I find it funny how to mean the Sakuradite heiress was to the current Britannian Empress. Turn out,Nunnally was a lot like me in our nativity back then. Blinded by the real world and have everything served on a silver platter. That why I must change who I am. Nunnally can be the one with the heart of gold. As I will be her Ying to her Yang. The haste voice of reason and Kaguya just so happen to be the person that brought us together. I hope she's okay...what the hell is Julong doing? Look like he...I'll cover him.

I aim at anything that raises it head to fire at Xingke apprentice. I was firing in 3 round burst in so I wouldn't hit allies and maintain accuracy. As a few smoke grenade and were thrown by the PMC's and Julong. The very moment they want off, is also the moment my arm mounted gun jammed. Now, I'm useless.

Despite the malfunction, The protege sprinted past dazed Light soldiers, slide under a railing, jump over a destroyed Angel, 1 and dodge roll into the crippled Ziyou. A badly damaged Frame that Ms. Chawla will be enraged about as in all honestly is a parade/escape KMF.

He fired his assault rifle at a pillar nearby, dropping a body and then the crate to the left of him. It out of view, but I assume he got the soldier or soldiers. He took a quick look around before he started fumbling with a certain area in the back where the cockpit and KMF connect. My vision is kinda blurry but I can tell he going to manual overload the Gelfun disruptor. As long as the energy filler not damaged or the Gelfun disruptor still in working condition, it will work. And it did as a pulse of energy radiate out of the frame and turned off the emergency lights and system in mines. It doesn't take long for me to realize what most likely happening outside.

5 seconds later, the enemy forces retreated in a hurry with a few getting shot in the back. I think it safe to say...how would Nunnally say it, the table have turned. I find some of the English figure of speech to be ridiculous, even after 6 years of a proper education. I imagine Kaguya saying somewhere along the line of, get rekt'. Kaguya is so informal when she not in front of a camera or it just us...why isn't Julong moving.

* * *

 **Nearby, In one of the hangers**

* * *

General Xingke and 4 others were pinned down by a dozen automatic turret guns lining the hanger and a few light personals at the entrance to the base. Their Knightmare frames were left outside once the entryway turns out to be too narrow. It later reveals that it meant to release the smaller Divine Winds. So now here they are, hiding behind railing, concrete and/or rock columns, crates,and barrels as the auto-aiming turrets and 2-3 hostiles pinning them down.

The BK second in Command was overjoy and worried once a single IFF signal turn on. He wasn't sure if it was a trap to lure him in until he reaches the closest underground hangar were a very weak radio signal allow him to somewhat communicate with the Spec Ops.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"*buzz*this is PMC unit Saber* Any*buzz*friendlies*"

"Crown one, over"

"*buzz*we are in need of assis-*buzz*"

"Soldier me,tell me if you are with two UFN KMF and it pilots?Over"

"Ya,*buzz*Tai something Julong is fi*buzz*frame destroys* Chen Yu firing at targets with pilot*buzz*side".

That a Xingke needs to hear as he cautiously hurried to the destination.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

It was barely 3 seconds of being pinned down before all the turret and power in the base turn off as the area was bathed in darkness. Xingke and his troops quickly activated the night vision goggles they got beforehand.

"Destroy the turrets. The soldiers are mine",Without hearing the confirmation,Xingke leaps out of cover toward the 3 as they fire at the general charging in with a Chinese sword.

"Who bring a sword to a g-",his word were cut off as a dagger was thrown in between his eyes. The other two fired as the general slide into a barrel. In their panic,they ran out of ammo and within those precious seconds. Xingke was upon them as he cut them down.

He looks back to see his men shooting out the last of the turrets.

"Move out and be cautious. There will be more hostiles around and the system will reboot. Hurry to rescue the VIPs and Spec Ops."

"Yes Sir!",they saluted.

* * *

 **On the Battlefield**

* * *

A relief sight as thousands of Angel 1s, AI Legionnaires, and Divine Winds drop out of the sky with 5 piloted Legionnaires sticking out like sworn thumb and making a hasty retreat.

Most of the Angel 1s and Legionnaires will either no longer be flight enable or badly damaged from the height. A few may still be functional, but it depends on the fall. It didn't matter as the down AI frames are getting obliterated as the batter and beaten allies army systematically destroyed the frames before it commands system reboot.

The timing couldn't be anymore impeccable as the AI drones were at the doorstep of the Longdam and G1.

"Wipe all of them out!",the command was issued.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Kaguya,heiress, and Black Knight Finance secretary woke up in a cozy size holding cell with walls,floors, and a bulletproof glass door with electronic lock. The cell has a simple bed and that's it. No toilet,windows,or mirror. Granted, it is a holding cell, so there shouldn't be anything in the first place.

"Ugh! It feels like someone struck me with-",the memories flow back to her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **6 hour prior**

 **Initial arrival and meeting with one of the Light Leader**

* * *

Kaguya was being escorted in by 2 bodyguards wearing white balaclavas, military clothes, and gear. They were in an interrogation room with a single steel table and 2 chairs. Eternal was in front of the doorway leading into the room. The room as well as the whole place was lit with fluorescent tubes that runs along the upper edges of the walls.

"Lady Kaguya. It an honor to meet you",Eternal bowed.

"...who are you?",The UFN chairwoman looked at the white Zero,"And why exactly are you planning to achieve with this? Everything you are doing? As if I will aid you in any way."

"Interesting question",he got up,"I know you think I'm a wannabe rival to your former betroth."

"Damn straight.",Kaguya was about to be smacked with a rifle before Eternal raised a hand to stop them.

" Let just say I'm the necessary truth. For you see...Can the two of you leave? This talk is private. Don't worry, I can handle her.",Eternal turn his back to them as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes,Sir!",the two guard responded and push Kaguya into the room before closing the door.

"Please take a seat",he motions to the seat across from him. The businesswomen comply, eyeing the pearl hawk like mask with suspicion and scrutiny.

"So are you going to ransom me? Use me as leverage to get whatever the hell you want?"

"No"

The CEO was taken aback,"Then what is it?"

"Tell me, how will the world react to why Lelouch vi Britannia was Zero? A Zero betrayed in order to regain Japan? A demon Emperor given no choice but to reign over Britannia and the world? The aftermath built upon lies?",Eternal voice wasn't distorted like in his reveal 5 hours later. It was calm and smooth.

Kaguya, listen closely to the tone of his voice and detected a few more emotion, despair, and longing. The emotion that she notice if you are a perceptive politician, who organize treaty,handle negotiations, and essential run circle around older and experience bigwigs who underestimate a 'little girl' on the political battlefield. The CEO realize how the voice sounds like young men who have gone through so much until he reaches his breaking point.

'Who exactly are you and what are your motive?"

"Get comfortable. It going to be a long explanation?",he spoke.

What follow was a question and answer session as Kaguya extract very shocking and unbelievable information out of the person across from her. It was nearly too much for the young women to take in. Afterward, they engage in small talk about everything Eternal has said. It was an entire hour before the small talk turns to laughter once Kaguya knows the specific of the white Zero motive and who he is( after a very painful margarine). Kaguya demeanor change from hostile prisoner to cooperative ally, at least to Eternal for the time being.

"Haha! I guess you're right. Fine, I'll help you. And only YOU",She points an accusing finger.

"Thank you,Kaguya-hime",She can tell he has a wide smile,"Now here what must be done for you to get out of here."

"I'm listening. Better if I have my free will and blame it on geass later",the heiress nodded,"This better work."

"I hope so too."

* * *

 **End flashback**

 **Kaguya PoV**

* * *

How convenient. The light turn off and the jail doors open because of the plot. I grab a piece of paper in a mark tile with the infinite sign as directed. Seriously Eternal? Just call yourself infinity or infinite next time. I roll my eyes. That bastard's bastards shouldn't hit so hard!

Memorize it and destroy it. Let see, left, right, up, down, X,Triangle,hold R1, and L2...kidding. It just says run straight out the door and up the stairs until I reach a sign that read exit. The real treasure is the bag of flash drives next to the paper.

Hopefully, he right about there being no guards. The light turn back on within the first minute after it somehow turns off while I was cautiously checking corners and making sure no ones around. Then a message I really didn't want to hear make me abandon all form of precaution.

"WARNING BASE SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE INITIAL IN T-MINUS 300 SECONDS",a female A.I voice made the situation even worse by counting down.

I think I may have broken a speed record and Tianzi noise by accident. I showed mention I headbutted my best friend, who came to rescue me. It would have been a funny incident if not for the circumstance and aftermath.

* * *

 **A minute ago**

 **Tianzi PoV**

* * *

They were only fighting for 20 or so seconds after the power when off as rounds go off in a nearly darken hanger when an order was given and smoke grenades were dropped.

"Retreat! Retreat!",a light officer order as the few dozen remaining soldiers retreated almost clumsily. The PMC's fired into the smoke and may have drop body or two. I got out of the Chu Yen and rushed to a unmoving Julong. Hoping he okay. I ignore protect and a few shock remark when a few of them recognize me.

I was beside him within seconds and check his pulse. He okay, but I think he may have electrocuted himself. I'm amazed he still alive. Thank goodness the pilot suit can absorb a bit of electricity, trauma, and fire resistances. It has to when you're inside a Knightmare.

Despite what Kaguya would quote-on-quote call,'fanservice'. I really don't know what that mean? I guess it has something to do with it being aerodynamic and breathable. I think.

"Julong wake up! Wake up!"

He groaned,"Dammit, Master Xingke tell her you love her."

WHAT?! My Xingke in love with someone else?! Is it Xianglin?! It better not. Who are these other women?

"Psss,Cap. Is that the Empress?",Anderson, I think, whisper to the person next to him.

"I guess."

Meanwhile, another pair of PMCs is having a conversation.

"Did you see them run? Even with Anderson on our team. We still won!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"JULONG!", With one earsplitting scream into his ears. He jolted awake and look around bewildered.

"We won?",he look around the room.

"Yep, So what do we do next?"

"WARNING BASE SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE INITIAL IN T-MINUS 300 SECONDS"

"Move everyone! There an exit at the left doorway!",Captain Nguyen,I think that was her name,ordered. As the PMCs, I,Julong, and-

"Hey, Where the turncoat we were escorting?",a private realize as a quick scan around the room reveal a man the warrant officer and what left of his group was escorting with half his body torn off from a Knightmare round.

"Damnit!",said warrant officer cursed,"No time to worry, We need to !"

Did I do that? I felt something acidic go up my throat and try to exit my mouth. But once again, I held it in. The realization of the carnage I cause...I can't hate myself for what I did. But I will move forward regardless.

I remember most of the PMC's were the one in front with 3 behind me and Julong. They shot down sentry guns that came online and hurried around corridors, corner, and a few rooms with flashing red lights and the damnable countdown.

"145...144...143...142...141"

"Wait what about-"

As if by some miracle, my Best friend crash into me. I thank any deity that no one shot her in the confusion. I think the reason why we even crash into each other is due to the hire guns discarding the danger of not thoroughly checking every corner as the countdown got under 150. It was a hallway where the exit is straight down, according to the exit sign and a narrow corridor where a certain heiress was sprinting at full speed up the stairs, into a room without a door. See the sign for exit way and crash into me by sheer luck or misfortune.

How did she miss seeing 10 PMCs and Julong in front? That doesn't matter because owww...feel like this happen before.

Unbeknownst to her, 5 other men arrive at the scene with one holding a bloody Chinese sword and a relieve expression.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Summer 2017 A.T.B**

 **Forbidden City**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"YES! Where is she? Where my pen pal!",Jiang Lihua,age 12, was practically hopping with joy,"It's the first time I got to make a real friend!"

"Your highness",Xingke beseeched," I think it would be better to calm yourself first."

The amber eye Empress stop hopping and now look at the general with puppy eyes,"where is she?"

Nearby, two of Xingke comrades/conspirators are taking bets.

"I give it 10 seconds till he breaks.",Xianglin betted

"He'll resist",Hong Gu replied

"She's in the west wing of the palace where the lily pads are."

In a quick burst of speed, the Chinese Empress was gone.

"Pay up."

Barely a minute has gone by before an international incident involving a speeding Empress colliding with a exiled and only remaining House of Kyoto member occur. Resulting in a verbal lashing from Xingke second in command to not let her run off like that again.

From a different perspective, it seems like a mother(Xianglin) nagging the father(Xingke) about responsibility for their daughter(Tianzi). With the uncle(Hong Gu) laughing in a corner about how it seem like two married couple quarry. Long story short, every time the two argue, it becomes a running joke in the military that even Tianzi caught on to in later years, about their supposed 'marriage'.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Present day**

* * *

The moment the drone frames turn on. Only 35% of it original numbers are operational and 40% of them are still fight enabled. It was now the drones that are outnumbered.

"Hurry it up! Finish this thing before the Brit arrive!",a Chinese commanding officer yelled as his UFN officer model Akatsuki. A military green colored frame with black lines and an MVS straight sword rushed to the aid of ground forces who are combating Divine Wind, AI mini-copter, and downed Angel 1s.

Meanwhile, Eternal was burning his white Zero suit and adjust his green Chinese military uniform. He was joined by 16 other 'military personnel'.

"Are the requirement ready?",he asked.

"Yes,Sir. Within the next half minute. All drones will self-destruct and target the weaker ground forces",a former Geass Order member reported.

'We may as well cause as much bleeding in the army. I need to reinforce myself in the organization for it to work. Shin knights are at fault for failing to stop whatever shut off their precious drones. Maybe after this, I get to die again',the fake Zero smirked,"Good work, How are the Knights doing?"

"They are using the rail system to make their retreat to the rendezvous point."

"Now all we have to do is wait."

"Sorry sir but-"

Unknown to them. A single EU triangular shape, stealth reconnaissance aircraft, Aurora SRF. A top secret aircraft capable of Mach 5 and an altitude nearing the very edge of space. Outfitted with a precision laser-guided targeting system and 6 missiles designed to annihilate specific targets like the command centers and larger cluster of KMF. Despite the lack of knowledge to create FLEIJA. Highly concentrated Sakuradite are still highly effective and violated.

The whole reason why the Light even have them is the EU collapse allow for a few less than the desirable element to leave the countries. Also, a few pocket of Sakuradite and secret bases belong to them after the aftermath of the requiem. It's to be expected when changes are sudden and abrupt. Leaving a power vacuum for anyone, post and pre-requiem to take advantage of before anything can be done.

* * *

 **On board the Aurora.**

* * *

All 6 missiles hot. Target designation:

1.G-1-Clear

-Clear

Medical Area-Clear

location of Shen Hu-Clear

5\. Largest military cluster A-Clear

location-...On hold.

 **Fire.**

* * *

 **On the battlefield**

* * *

"We got them on the run!",a Black Knight sergeant yell as he shot down 3 Angel 1s.

The joy was short lived as purple flash and a massive earthquake like shockwave caused the army to be at a stand still. The only warning received was a rapidly approaching stream of yellow with the assist of gravity and thrust toward a respective target.

The missiles are only strong enough to level half a city block or collapse a skyscraper with one well-placed strike. But it was devastating nonetheless as the Longdam and G-1 were drilled into by the sheer force of the momentum caused by it downward acceleration before a second explosion shed everything and everyone inside. No personal survive from the airstrike as the smaller G-1 was utterly destroyed, pieces of it flying off in every direction. The Longdan is a much bigger and more armor, but slower command base, compare to the G-1. It withstood the airstrike a bit better if having 1/3 of it blow off and 78% of the crew dead or injured is faring better than the G-1 100% causality. The medical area didn't fare so were as it hit dead center of the mode shapes hospital. 69% of doctors,nurses, injured troops, and pilots are killed either instantly or by the pain that follows. The largest military cluster happens to be the front line. Where Gun Rus swarm towards the base only to be in disarray as a large portion are wipe out before they even knew what happened.

* * *

 **With Xingke and the others**

* * *

"40...39...38...37"

"I see the exit!",Julong yell as he was the far out front with Kaguya piggybacking him after she sprains her ankle on the way out. Xingke was the furthest back, making sure no one was left behind with Tianzi in front of him.

The General left his frame outside, guarded by a half dozen KMFs and a cargo helicopter for evac. If things go smoothly, the forces outside should be weakened to the point where it would be easy to push them back. Or so he thought if the missile didn't wipe out their mean of escape. They still halfway out the long tunnel that connects the Divine Wind hanger to the surface until a purple flash and a deafening sound, followed by a shockwave knock everyone inside down. Dust and debris enter the artificial hole that half an hour ago,swarm out of.

Regaining their bearing, a single soldier bravely rush out to look in absolute shock. They entire escort force are wipe out. A crater taking it place. It a miracle, the group survive. Probably due to them being underground and unable to feel it full effect. The thought of the UFN and BK pushing back are scattered as radio chatter report a high altitude strike by an unknown aircraft. It gets worse as the disorganize allied army report operational and down frames are now exploding. The group that escapes the base, in shock, as they can only helplessly watch as his army is harass by the AIs.

"10...9...8",the female AI voice is still heard outside.

"We gotta move",the PM captain order as everyone ran further away from the secret base. Now out in the open, as they ran around the crater and among the wreckage of mostly enemy drones.

"Crown 1 to base. We*static*",Xingke spoke into the earpiece he has on and continue running. Trying to get as far away from the Light hideout. He wasn't sure how large the explosion will be or if it even worth running.

Tianzi guardian couldn't give up not now or in the face of danger or the damnable illness. He looks over to the young girl-no-lady in front of him. She changes so much. When he first saw her in the forbidden city. He thought she was going to act like an ignorant brat. He was wrong, she saves his life and he repays it with his loyalty. The loyalty that drives him to kill every enemy and rush into the heat of battle to save her. He's her protector and as her protector, her guardian, it not her duty to risk her life like this for her. The Empress smooth porcelain face is now marked with crimson red and bruises. She has killed people and it weighed heavily in her eyes.

Amber eyes slowly losing it innocences as a motive drive her to do it. The motivation to no longer be vulnerable and to no longer feel inferior to those that have protected and die for you. All because you were a puppy to a 'higher power' you're suppose to control. He isn't an idiot in love, he can see the young Empress love him. And his feeling to her...

The distant yet audio cable sound of the countdown continue,"4...3...2...1...0."

The ground started shaking as incendiary explosive burn away all the evidence of any documents,electronics, equipment, and bodies in a white hot flame. Then the C4 laid out beforehand by the Organization started going off. Every entrance, hallways, and room into the base collapse and the ground started caving in on itself. Destroying further knowledge of what lay beneath. Fortunately, the Empress and soldiers that ran out were relieved once they realize they were too far for it to have any effect.

Except for one problem, they'll still in an active war zone.

"Drones at 11 O'clock!",A Chinese soldier raises his assault rifle and fired at a group of 14 Divine Winds and an Angel 1s head toward them from 200-meter northwest.

"Tianzi! Kaguya!",Xingke turned toward us,"Get to cover!"

"But I want to-",the white hair Empress try to speak up.

"Now!",he yells at a tone that shocked Jiang. Kaguya then grabs her hand and drag her to the wreckage of a emptied APC use in the initial 'negotiation' before it was a full blown battle. A battle was the true victor is the enemy. Where the battle ends, when all drones self-destruct.

"Hold them back!",the general orders,"Don't let them get near!"

8 out of the 14 Divine Winds were shot down with 6 only performing a flanking maneuver(3 left and 3 right) as the main force of 8 and the still charging Angel 1 are closing the gap rather quickly with 50 m to spare.

"Anti KMF weapons?!",Captain Nguyen commanded.

"We only got the ARC rifle!",one of them said,"With only enough energy for 2 shots!"

Focus our fire on it float system and head. Ground it and disrupt it visual system! And hand the rifle to me!",the Captain along with everyone else fire into the head and float system. The rounds from SMG bounce harmlessly off its armor while assault rifle,sniper, and machinegun dented the frame. With luck, a few round hits a weakened area of the left float wing causing the thin metal to compromise. A few high caliber rounds entered the circuits, was all it took to disable the left wings. The white KMF tumbled before it detaches both wings and continues advancing with it landspinner.

"My men will take care of those smaller ones",the Shen Hu pilot took aim with his handgun as the 6 mini drones remain low to the ground and weave back and forth through and around wreckage and boulders.

'Although, the enemy base is destroyed. The army of AI are still active',Julong was fighting alongside his teacher and his men,'Would that mean the means of controlling them escape the base and a few of those AI can escape? I don't think all the mysterious forces. I mean 'these Light' perish in their base. Which mean they escape and hauling the control system and maybe a few of those AI with them somehow? I need to speak with those mercenary to prove my theory. This theory would collapse if it turns out to be auto pilot.'

Meanwhile, the rushing Frame was closing the distance until it was at the 25 m mark were what can be described as a purple bolt of energy hit its chest and melting the metal and components inside.

"Those eggheads really know how to make guns",Jane Nguyen admire,"I should get one for my birthday".

"Now that's over. We need to the remaining 5 mini-drones",Xingke asked the PMC's,"Those things are sneaky."

It was true, as the Divine Winds play a dangerous game of hiding and seek. The move from cover to cover at rapid speed. Giving the soldiers little time to aim and fire.

'How smart are these things? They show a degree on intelligent. Far above any AI the EU and Euro Britannia deploy',Xingke thought to himself. He fires a burst round at slim frame of a Divine Wind taking it out. 4 left.

Everyone know if one get near, the explosion will take a lot of them out.

Near the broken APC, Kaguya was holding onto Tianzi. It was deja vu, almost like their time on the Damocles. But this time, guns ain't pointed toward them by possibly geass guards or the fact that both are oddly not as frightened as they shown to be. One is hiding something and know, they will make it out of this. The other, putting on a mask of a hardened warrior who recently(did) face a battle and came out alive.

"Keep your eyes peer",the General spoke of the 12 PMCs,4 Chinese soldiers, and 1 apprentices look like they were ready to unload rounds into anything that move.

"Grenade out, we are flushing them out of hiding", the Shen Hu pilot has his weapon still scanning for the drones. Soon, a total of 14 grenades(all of the grenades including the chaos mines) is thrown into the wreckage of the battlefield. The men and women duck and plug their eyes. Once all 14 went off, They got out of cover immediately after it was done and pick them off as the hawk-like mini-heli flew out of cover.

"Clear", Xingke soldiers bravely walk up to the destroyed drones to make sure it died.

'Can't believe it. I'm alive!',the replacement signed.

"Crown 1 to-"

"General sir! You're alive!",a commanding officer in a badly damaged Longdan yelled,"I thought the airstrike killed you!"

"No, I'm fine. What the status?"

"General Sir! The battle over minutes ago after the last of the hostile*static* exploded. The casualty in the Longdan is astronomical. Sir, We took a high altitude bombing from somewhere. We also lost 4 Long and pilot as general. Including Lieutenant General Hong Gu.",As the commanding officer give the shocking report with the rest standing guard a certain group of 'military squadron' was heading to their location.

* * *

 **Elsewhere, in a Frozen Wasteland**

* * *

"Missile 6 still on hold to wipe out Eternal. He and his dishonorable members are heading to Xingke. What do we do, our leader?",a Light member wearing a black cap and uniform were in a large dome shape control room with gray ceiling and floors. The room is two stories tall with the main communication system and control system on the bottom floor. The top floor is the catwalks that follow the contour of the dome shape room overlook the floor below and connected via 3 stairs. One down the middle and two to the side. The only way to enter the place is through a metal sliding door,into a very long hallway, and leading to the only source of convenient access being an elevator.

He was with 41 other members on computers line in 2 section of 5 column and 4 rows of chairs and table with a console in front of them. A large screen portraying the world with a smaller screen is in front of them as the upper corner showing live feed from the only stealth aircraft they have as it circle from high above the atmosphere. A stealth aircraft they just expose to the world about them having.

Eternal was on the catwalk with a green hair heterochromia boy next to him.

"The other members may be piss. But, once he and his group get close. Wipe them out",he said.

"Yes,Sir!"

"Sorry to say this pops. You do realize Alice going to murder you once she gets back from LA?",Rei looks at the man.

"Unless it some long lost love. Eternal is a nobody who fulfilling a greater deed. She'll get over it",Shine shrug.

"But the way Alice look at him...Nevermind"

* * *

 **Near Los Angeles**

* * *

A feminine shape frame with red energy wings and a cloaking device drop off the 2nd, now 1st prince former assistant,Kanon inside an old warehouse.

"Phase 1 complete. Good job Alice. We'll that much closer to breaking his geass",Kanon, in civilian attire look at the Angelic frame, Godspeed.

"It was no problem",Alice Haliburton,age 22,former directorate member, was inside her frame," Giving the organization only 9th generation frame a geass conductor with a speed geass user. The outcome was clear. Good thing I didn't go too fast or else the G-force would kill you and the army would've shitted themselves after seeing a mysterious frame breaking Mach 5 with ease."

"Whatever you say",Kanon walk away leaving the Godspeed to enter the ocean and to a submarine 25 km out.

'I can't believe we have to work with a bunch of royal dogs',Alice thought to herself with anger,' I swear...Sancia,Dalque,Lucretia...Rolo. Your death will not be in vain. I no longer care for the Sword of Akasha or the damn Directorate. I will kill Jeremiah,imprison CC for eternity in the deepest ocean trench, and whoever responsible for the massacre. I promise you that. All 4 of you.'

A tear fell onto the console as the young women head out.

'I could've sworn. I feel like I know who Eternal is.'

* * *

 **Battlefield**

* * *

"17 individual. Possible friendly,"A Chinese Soldier recognizing the uniform of fellow troops as they close the distances.

"Check their ID first",Xingke was suspicious of the small platoon of soldiers.

"Yes sir",2 of Xingke men halted walk over to the soldiers.

Meanwhile, the PMCs and Chinese Soldiers had their guns pointed just in case.

'None of my men should be this far out after what going on currently. If they turn out to be enemies. We are even 17 to 17. Unless they're more of them hidden', Tianzi guardian thought with a finger on the trigger of his gun.

The pair of soldiers approach the soldiers who told them they were the rescue team. The duo converse, ask for rank, and identification. Before one of them spoke to the two. Second later, Xingke men give the all clear, confirming they are friendly.

"Girls, We're safe",Julong look over to the APC were two heads popped out.

"Xingke! General! Is that you!",Xingke headset wants off.

"Xianglin?"

"What the mission status?",she spoke with fear.

"Tianzi, Julong, and the mercenary recovered",he said.

An audible squeal of joy, which was very out of character for her was heard causing Tianzi to giggle.

"That great news! I will-Holy F-"

That when a stream of light came toward them at a rapid speed from a high altitude stealth aircraft. If it wasn't for the earlier warning of Tianzi pointing and yelling at the incoming missile. As Xianglin Long race to intercepted.

'SHIN! YOU GODDAMN ABOMINATION!'

"No!",Xingke knows if that hit,'We'll going to die without a single body to be recover and mourn for.'

"Is this the end?",Tai drops his weapon knowing it futile,"Wait is that-"

In front of the flight path of the missile. A lone Long hover, with it passive repulsion shielding raised and a KMF assault rifle firing at the missile above it. Hoping to destroy it with her frame or her bullets.

* * *

 **Moments earlier**

 **Zhou Xianglin PoV**

* * *

I was combing the aftermath of the battle to find him and his rescue team. I lost contact with Hong Gu when the left flank got overrun and one thing leads to the other till it seems like all was lost. Then those drones just started dropping and it was their chance to turn the table. Just when things were looking up, 5 missiles, rain down and disorganize the armies. The person who is cold blooded enough to attack a temporary hospital must be brought to justice.

The Britannian military may have orders fighters to scramble while our communication is in disarray. It normally it's suicide to send fighters against KMF with float system. Even if they are low spec. But now the battle over,by the time they start searching the skies. The high altitude bomber would most likely be gone. We just have to hope the satellites,radar, anyone or anything to pick up on it trails.

With an army of UFN and BK with abysmal moral behind me. It has only been a minute before my custom Long pick up on heat signatures of two distinctive group heading toward each other.

I zoom in hoping he alive. We lost the Empress and so many other. I shouldn't be the only one left. Hell, if I can describe the time we spent planning to overthrow the Enuch with him and Hong Gu to free the Empress. Going through the aftermath of the Demon death and Xingke near death with his damnable disease. Then dealing with the annoying rumor of me being the general 'wife' taking care of our two kids,Julong and Jiang; with Hong Gu being the uncle. God, I'm going to court-martial the soldier or soldiers that started that joke. But it just adds to how close a band of loyalist has become. I don't want to be the lone survivor. Please be alive. Please.

Forgetting I can contact him, I spoke into the KMF communication praying that him. It was him, with the even more good news. I think I let out a squeal. I blame Tianzi girly influence.

Then, I saw the same missile that killed so many heading toward them. Without thinking, I got into it flight path and fire at it with my assault rifle. If I fail to detonate it before then, Xingke and the other will live. At the cost of my life. My life I will give to the Empress and my fellow countrymen.

I can hear him yelling at me to not die. He even knows it my duty to take a bullet or in this case missile for the young women, I swore loyalty to. It got closer and closer, no matter how I fire at it. An assault rifle has a low chance of hitting a rapidly speeding object with the recoil being a factor. Including the fact the thing doesn't fly straight toward the ground. It sways left and right, adding another layer of difficulty. With 10 seconds before it impacts me. Knowing my odds, I fired anyway, failing as it gets closer and closer. I activated the shield and that when my entire life flashes before my eyes.

Then all I saw was a violet flash, then darkness. My sacrifice betters not be in vain.

* * *

 **Back on the Ground**

* * *

"Xianglin!",Tianzi collapse in despair with Kaguya trying to comfort her.

"Tianzi..."

"Leave me alone",the amber eye Empress hissed.

"But",Kaguya felt a hand on her back and know who it is.

" Lady Kaguya",he looks solemnly,"Remember."

Meanwhile, Xingke was requesting a pick up with the rest of the troops, being on guard for any surprise attack. Even if the battle is over,"Rescue will be here in 3 minutes."

Jihua eventually got back up and look at Xingke who cough slightly and wrap a line of blood from his mouth. Tianzi is no fool, at least, she's no longer is one. She notices how her crush was getting increasingly paler, bags formed under his eyes, slower movement, and more violent coughing fits.

" Julong. I need to speak with you",Tianzi spoke emotionlessly and with a distant stare.

"Yes, Your highness",he responded as they were at least far from Xingke.

"Tell me. How long will he live?", she whispers.

"What do-"

"How long?"

"3 weeks at the most. But that was a year ago. I'm sorry, but... even Xingke know the grim reaper will come for him soon."

She looks down," Then I will make sure he'll die to smile."

"That great to know",he smiles,"I don't think he wants you to be unhappy."

"He looks miserable. Maybe..."

"Your highness what are you...she going for it",he saw the young women walk over to the general who was obviously depressed by the loss on the battlefield and his two left and right hand,Xianglin and Hong Gu. A battle, he feels was far too costly. Too many live lost for 1 person.

Kaguya was staring dagger at a certain disguise soldier that she fail to notice her best friend walking to a long hair guardian until it was too late.

"Li Xingke",she was behind him with cheeks a slight red tint and biting on her lips.

"Yes-mppf",and like that two arms wrap around his neck and pull him down. And a pair of lip met his. He wanted to pull back knowing some of his men and PMC are staring in surprise and shock. Very few know of Tianzi feeling for him.

The soldier who was secretly Eternal pointed at the scene to get Kaguya murderous intent off him.

Despite, the battle and what happened, the CEO can't help but smile brightly.

'I ship it!',she thought as she held a fist in front of her.

'Finally',the replacement thought,'if only Xianglin...I didn't get to apologize for starting those rumors.'

,"Her highness and the general...",a Chinese soldier jaw dropped.

"Yes, Hao. Yes, they are",he nodded.

The two broke apart,"Xingke, the men I love. As your Empress. I order you to go on a date with me."

"W-what-but what about-",the calm and analytical Xingke started stuttering.

"Imperial orders."

'The best kind of orders',Kaguya smiled.

* * *

 **LA palace meeting room**

* * *

The battle was finished. But the aftermath wasn't pretty. Then again,when is war ever pretty. It was true, far too much was lost when to compare to the gain of revealing a new international threat and its weapons. But it only shorts term in overall damage. The Light, for better or worse, has gotten the UFN attention.

It should also be known that Britannia was accepted into the UFN in 2019 A.T.B. The good news is that the high altitude aircraft use to belong to the EU and satellite were able to track it heading North East before disappearing due to the lack of satellite in the north poles as well as weather conditions. On top of that, a KMF that part of the crew that going to pick the stranded personnel and VIP when it captures a heartwarming moment amidst all the death and destruction.

Nunnally looks at the sight her with joy,'if only Suzaku realize his feeling.'

She turns her head to the miracle behind her.

"Everyone. It time we deal with the threat to peace",Nunnally spoke up,"Knowing Eternal speech shown spark unrest soon. We need to prepare this Empire for any form of uprising. Notify all UFN members. We need a summit to deal with the Light."

"Yes, your highness!",the generals saluted.

"You're all dismissed"

* * *

 **In Venice**

* * *

"Not bad",R2 admits,"Eternal may be a good strategist as well as a pilot that can go toe to toe with Xingke. It almost like I can recognize who he is by the piloting style."

"But where did he gain all those drones?",the cyborg contemplated,"and undetected for all those years?"

"Even with my geass and my genius. Things will slip out and a power vacuum in smaller parts of the world will develop. It the reason why my death left behind the UFN, Black Knights, Nunnally, and Suzaku to deal with it. A foundation of my own design. Meant to mend any damage cause post requiem."

"Not to sound rude, but I always thought your sacrifice would only work for a few years before a war is restarted", voice.

"True, but here the difference. The pillar of peace that upholds the world is of my design over the pit of disease,famine,war, and vice. A design the creator can continue to watch over and guide. It's true that they're those that worship me as a messiah. My demon Emperor persona and my Zero persona. As well as war hungry nobles,warlords, and 'rebels' scatter around the world unhappy with the change can potentially ruin it. But believe they can be dealt with because the overall will of humanity desire peace. A peace that requires herculean force to break. Neither will a thousand cut cause it to waver as long as those in power work to uphold it. I know I could've continued to rule the world with or without the FLEIJA. But, I wanted to be punished for what I've done and it also because I gain Code."

"And gaining a Code from your father give you an alternate route for peace",Kallen added.

"If I didn't gain my father Code. I would rule Britannia as the white Emperor. Conqueror of the world. I didn't want to cooperate with the UFN because the traitors-"

Kallen flinched.

"No, I did it to protect you. I can understand their betrayal. It was base off the emotion they have at that moment. Even I have moments where my logic is clouded. But I can't help but be bitter at their lack of loyalty over half ass negotiation",The demon Emperor hissed," And this Light is a way for the Requiem to be tested. If somehow, it teeters on the brink of collapse. I will take a more direct approach."

"But what about our daughter?",Kallen asks worriedly.

"Then they will pay dearly",R2 spoke with a sinister tone,"If a move against my daughter is made. I will either go looking for them myself. Or stay within close proximity of her to make sure nothing happen. We're all clear on what must be done?"

Everyone agreed.

"Then let's hurry outta here."

R2 phone then vibrated.

"What did Anya do this time?",the immortal prince already knows who it is before he even looks at the text. Granted, the only people he in contact with is in the room. Except for CC and Anya.

I HAVE AN FANCLUUUBBBB!

Congrat*roll eyes*, Where are U?

Secret Airstrip XD

"DAMNIT ANYA!"

"In her defense, YOU did order her to hide stolen military equipment over their",Sayoko defended the reinstated Knight.

"Let just go to the airport and get this over with",the former Emperor exhaled.

* * *

 **Light lead members meeting via video conference.**

 **24 hours later**

* * *

"So it official. We're on the world radar",Shin smiled in his office,"Do you think we can last?"

"Of course, you abomination. We been planning this for years",Pollux laugh,"we only need to draw put R2. Where ever he is."

On another screen Castor join in," All we need is Kaguya, who should be geass to help."

"And then your dumbass nearly kill our source of income!"

"Alice, how great of you to join us!",Shin was unaffected by the hostility toward him.

"What justify you killing a light member and a source of funding!",the speed geass user looks at Shin with hatred.

"The quickening of the collapse of Lelouch peace with the death of 3 world leaders. Xingke will be a thorn in our backside if he continues to live. His apprentice even shows promise to overtake him. And besides, if Kaguya dies, we can cause the UFN to collapse and bring the next in line to her corporation under our control",the raven hair men reason.

"Eternal is one of our own!",the former geass squadron member was fuming.

"So was the last Eternal. This person, whoever he is, I view as expendable when the greater picture can be achieved",her wave her off,"I think once Schneizel joins us. He'll agree. Maybe even Nemo and skull."

"Fuck you,Shin",She hissed.

"Well, this got intense. I understand why you are hurrying to destroy our half brother peace. But you must understand. We don't have enough manpower or capital to overtake the world",the blue hair prince,Pollux, explain,"We can sacrifice at most ¾ of our assets here and there to trick the world into thinking their combined might defeated us."

"Make R2 think we're defeated and relax his guard",Alice added," So operation 'Trojan Horse' and 'ZEUS' can take the world by surprise."

"While destabilizing Britannia and reigniting small scale but plenty of conflict in the troubled region",Shin completed the overarching plan,"See Alice, We're still on point with each other."

"Then, I and my brother will rule Britannia after we get rid of our puppet and puppeteer. Alice can get her revenge, you can get whatever you're planning to get, and Eternal...who knows",Pollux wondered,"What do the second Eternal want?"

"Who cares",his twin shrugged,"if all else fail. Then we find a way to change the world with supernatural means."

"Are we in agreement",Alice spoke.

"Yes"

"Of course",the twin spoke at the same time.

"I'm gonna TEAR YOUR NECK OUT SHIN!"

"What took you so long?",the men in question tilted his head slightly,"And without a mask. Huh? No wonder Alice was defensive about me trying to kill you. You're quite a sight."

A certain girl held back a blush,"No! H-he one of my men!"

"Alice, it's okay. Kaguya is under our control and the revelation I unleash should cause protest and demonstration worldwide",Eternal was in an abandoned apartment in an abandoned Russian town. After slipping out of the battlefield with escort from the remaining Valkyrie frames, a hidden stealth aircraft(it was a tight fit and a very awkward ride:since the crew tries to murder them)and attending the secure conference," My death is no big deal as long as it for a greater cause."

"Such a loyal pawn",Castor smirked,"We need more of that kind of attitude in our rank."

"So,what did I miss?"

"Let see...",Alice fill him in on the meeting.

"Then I didn't miss much. And I can start by saying, The 1st engagement would've been more successful if Shin Knights did their job. At least you redeem yourself, you fucking c***. And what is your real name?",Eternal questioned.

"I was created without one and happen to commandeer a dead man name instead. Who know what it could've been. Well, let adjourn this meeting and lay low for a while. I don't want anyone lashing-",Shin was interrupted.

"Why. I may have approved a kidnapping mission for Liliana Kozuki",the fake Zero answer innocently.

"Really?",Everyone present was surprised.

"What the result?",Alice asks curiously.

" The mission was a-",then Eternal screen turns to static as well as everyone else's.

"What the hell going on!",the visor wearing men was annoyed,"Screw it. We continue another time."

He closes his laptop and checks on the status of the operation to hijack a top secret project in the control room with Rei next to him.

"We have good news",a light member approach him.

"What the good news?",he looks at his subordinate.

"The diversion was a success and we got Nemo out of our main objective unnoticed",he reported,"Bad news. Your contractor wants her to be sealed away again."

"Funny...a floating skull with a thirst for war and destruction don't trust an 'innocent' little doll?"

"This is one weird organization",Rei mumbled.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"Damn connection",Eternal scorn,"Alright, Everyone. Return to the Northern base and I will head to Japan."

"Yes,Sir!",16 former geass order member said in unison. With the 3 stealth aircraft pilots getting the craft prep. Hoping they make it back alive.

'The extra filler showed to be enough for my one-way trip there and the other two flight back.

* * *

 **Excerpt from Science Weekly Article**

 **June 6,2024 A.T.B**

 **It has been a very exciting time for technology and science as Rakshata Chawla commercialize biomechanical replacement to the point where the Empress of Britannia will undergo surgery to walk again within the next few years after testing to a select group of volunteer are completed. But the data show promise nonetheless. Prior to this revolutionary mean. A few select soldiers underwent mechanical enhancement to the point of making them pseudo-Cyborg. The process was very painful,with a low rate of success, and highly accessible as the concept was still being tested and perfected.**

 **When to ask about how she was able to accomplish sure feat she quote,' Now that my intellect is no longer focus on KMF[for the most part], I was able to put all my effort into making viable biomechanical or full on mechanical prostituted as my original aspiration. From replacing muscle fiber,robotic appendages, to nanotechnology. Disability will be a thing of the past. As well as many health issues once nanobots can identify dangers within the body. While, possibly, enhancing our senses and physical strength to superhuman levels.'**

* * *

Knightmare Information:

Model Name:Valkyries S-709

Appearances: Body structure similar to Lancelot with 2 horns sticking out of a Viking-like helmet. Shoulder pads are bulky and angular.

Generation: 8th

Dimension: 6.37 meters

Weight: 14.3 metric tons

Development:Light, Unknown engineer

Operator:Light Pilot

Power System:Yadggrise drive,Energy filler

Equipment:Optional float system, 2x factsphere on shoulders, landspinner.

Fixed Armaments: 2x chest slash harken,2x hip slash harken,blaze illuminate on arms and legs, and Hardon cannon for one if it arms. Coloration is sky blue and white.

Optional Armaments:MVS long sword.

Accommodation:Standard Pilot cockpit.

Strengths:Excellent at close quarter due to arms and legs having blaze illuminates shielding for defense and offense. MVS longsword allows for added range.

Weakness: Hadron cannon is it only real range capability unless the right hand can wield a gun instead of a longsword. Moment of vulnerability when fired due to it recoil. Much higher due to firing from a single arm. Unlike the higher stability if from the shoulders like the Gawain(2x) or with a firm grip like the Modred(4x).

History: They became first known after the Battle over Mongolia. Where they outclass the disadvantage ASM and escape. In later stages, the Vincent/Lancelot hybrid become one of the Light trademark frames once later generation creates.

* * *

Model Name:XG-02 Godspeed

Appearances: Keeping up with the feminine physique of the Light frames. The look is disturbingly female even in Light standards. It a nonmuscle framing version of the Code Geass(KMF) in Nightmare of Nunnally looking closely like an Alexander with well...female features. Coloration is pure white. Has claw like hands that emit radiant energy and fire energy compose of it. It lower portion of its head has female jawline and lip. While it upper head is covered by a rounded helmet with a total of 6 blue slits, 3 on each side. It also has a dozen metal coils that give appearances of deadlocks reaching as far as the upper back.

Generation: 9.5th

Dimension: 4.4 meters

Weight: 6.7 metric tons

Development:Light, Unknown engineer

Operator: Alice Halliburton

Power System:Yaggrise drive,Energy filler

Equipment:integrated energy wings, Geass Conduit,Landspinner,stealth system

Fixed Armaments: Gelfun pulse(shut all electronic including KMF down for a few moment),claw-like hands emits radiant energy.

Optional Armaments:N/A (at the moment)

Accommodation:motorcycle Pilot cockpit.

Strengths:Speed is it best friend as well as movement comparable to a person,rather than a machine. And that before muscle framing become widespread by the 11th and up frames. Max speed is Mach 4 without using the geass conduit. It exact purpose like the Ziyou is to run and avoid conflict. Can outrun Guren Eight Elements.

Weakness: It a 9th generation because of it speed and only speed. Only have it claws like hands to actual destroy a frame. Claws are only inferior to Guren radiant technology. And they're a difference between being able to make hairpin turns and maneuver in flight like the Guren SEITEN and the Lancelot Albion. Energy wings are only met for flight as the feature for energy bolt are removed.

History: All the feature on the Godspeed is met to be an 'assassin KMF'. It main purpose is to strike quickly and disappeared just as fast. It isn't the type of frame to wreck entire armies like the other 9th generation. But Alice and the other leaders know full well, they can't afford to face the world head on. Therefore, the Godspeed was created under limited budget but with skilled engineers,plenty of research time, and a small pocket of Sakuradite in a span of 2 years. It's a good thing little to no advance(significant advances) in KMF technology was invented between those time. And as impressive as the production time of the Godspeed sound. It noted that Albion and SEITEN took only a few months.

* * *

 **A/N:Crud, I made a slight mistake. ASM also stand for Air to Surface Missile. Been reading Oz the Reflection and got some interesting ideas for world building. Turn out, Jeremiah is not the only 'cyborg'. And Peace Mark? Once I'm done with Oz the reflection, I may find a spot for them.**

 **I was also planning to kill Xingke. But I was like naw. He will die eventually, and it will complete Tianzi change in character. I may need to rewrite chap 9-13 a bit cause the new direction I'm going with the story. Maybe add a few chapters in between. Tianzi was supposed to go full angsy, dark side,'it's your fault he died', 'I will show the Light no mercy','fuck the UFN' mode. Then I decide to go the lighthearted route.(Until later on in the fic).**

 **I just realize the Light in my fanfic is structured the same way as the Light in Young Justice. Their a reason since the Light is the name I chose to reference that. If you look closely. I do give subtle hints to varieties of other stuff. Like the Red vs Blue in Chapter 8 part A.**

 **R &R**

 **Next fic to be updated is CG:Alternate Rebellion. AS of 06/03/2016**

 **It 95% finish but since time not my friend. It may not be out till Tuesday. Hell ,this fic could've been publish 3 days ago.**


	12. Chapter 9-Lost

**CG DC chapter 9-Lost**

 **A/N: I wonder if this fic gets 100 favs/follows first? And Chapter 8...I suck at large scale battle. Character interactions,comedy, and pieces of life is my forte.**

 **Anyway, I feel like some people may view Liliana as here an OC everyone like the OC. It somewhat the case since she likable(a bit annoying) but since she's the daughter of the most hated (overall) man in the world. Some very F up stuff will happen cause of it. Trying my best to avoid the fault in many OC in fanfic.**

* * *

 **"Forget Zero orders. We are the Black Knights. You know what to do."**

 **-Black Knight officer**

 **2031 A.T.B**

* * *

 **On the phone A day after the rescue mission**

* * *

" Hey, CC."

"Is that you Kallen?" CC ask, who was in one of her disguises. It consists of a black wig, tied up, and with bangs covering her code. She was wearing a dark blue business suit, with a white button up shirt inside, and knee length dark blue business skirt. She essentially looks like businesswomen.

Ya..."

" Returning early."

" How did you know?"

" Isn't it obvious."

" Okay then, Just keep Liliana safe CC."

" I'll protect her. I do have a con-"

"YOU GIVE HER A WHAT?!"

" Not that contract...A contract with R2 to protect her...sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that you witch." Kallen facepalm, " I'm getting on the jet right now. Right after Anya, sort out her grand thief Knightmare to the authorities."

" Now that one hilarious. I saw her post. What was she thinking?"

" She could actually get it back just by asking due to the fact she technically still a Knight of the Round on a very long vacation. Anya apparently wanted more followers on her Tweeter and Instramessager...6 years of only posting remedial stuff can lose some followers."

" So how are you feeling Red Ace."

" Where do I ever begun...CC, I want to talk to my daughter."

"She asleep."

" Asleep? It should be 7 PM in Japan. Why is she asleep so early?"

" Tiring day, she came home after we went to the park and just fell asleep," CC told a partial lie. They did go to the park. But why she was sleeping. CC look over to the 6-year-old with lime green paint on her right hand and a large streak of it on the left side of her hair.

1 hour ago, the girl was a ball of energy even after leaving the park. 10 minute later, they got home and Lily questions why CC change her look and that she wanted to look different. 5 minute after that, a moody Liliana, upon being rejected the option to alter her looks, spotted a paint can outside of a neighbor house who was painting the interior. Liliana learns from her pizza nanny to 'borrow' the can. CC who made a quick costume change and only left her for 5 minutes, return to a little girl wanting to be like her ass kicking, fun loving, pizza loving nanny. CC return the paint can. Soon after that, Lily complain of seeing colors and hearing smell before she fainted.

CC is certain she's fine. All she have to do is use some nail polish remover for her hands and eat it from Kallen about the green streak.

"Okay, CC. Protect her. Protect her with your life or I should say make it your code."

" Very well then, bye." CC hang up wondering what Kallen would do to her if a hair on her precious daughter head is hurt. Death really hurt.

Liliana better not get asthma or cancer after today. CC look over to the girl on the couch. She can really pull off raven hair, with red highlight, and a green streak pretty well. I wonder what she all hyper about.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **At the park**

* * *

" I found you, Ichiro!" Liliana ran over to the tan skin boy near a sandbox," Were you just at the-"

" What do you want you dolt.", he responded back with venom.

"Rude...I just wanted to thank you for my gift."

" Thank me? My mommy made me!"

" Awww, Don't be such a prude."

" Do you know what that mean?"

" Do you know what dolt mean?"

" My mom call my dad that sometime."

" My pizza nanny said my dad grandmother say prude often."

" Who is your dad?"

" I...I...I don't know. Grandmom, mommy, and CC-sans always dodge the question. But with CC, I got more hint then I do mom and grandmom."

"..."

" Ichiro...Do you think...your parents know?"

Villetta walks over to the two children.

" Ichiro, my little prime minister."

Liliana sad frown turns into a snicker. Causing Ichiro to stick his tongue out.

I want to be a boss like Ichiro dad one day. It looks fun, she thought to herself.

" Mommy, Lily want to tell you something."

" Do you know who my father is?"

The former pure blood hesitated for a moment,"Well-"

" Oh really? Following us now? Vile-Letta. What Black Knight, Japan or Britannian Agency resources are you using this time?", CC walk over to them with two ice cream come in hand.

" CC-sans!" Liliana spoke cheerfully," Elf-sans told me about my dad!"

" Villetta! How dare you!" CC, who show next to no emotion during her time in the Black Rebellions, not quite yell but raise her voice above the normally bored demeanor.

The former OSI agent didn't have time to react to Lily calling her an elf and was shocked by the usually cold and uncaring immortal.

Seriously, do I look like one?

" You damn DOMINATRIX!" CC yelled and lower her voice to avoid unwanted attention and hand a cone to Liliana who lick at it.

"CC-"

" No, why are you trying to cause so much pain to someone who truly innocent? Do you realize HOW Le-I mean the betrayal you cause and all the spying and backstabbing. Acting like you are just for your actions?"

"C-"

" No! Not like all the problem you cause can be sweep under the rug so easily. Now this? Are you going to tell the world next? The only things you were done, never give me any reason to trust you. I would rather get rid of you." She hissed," Didn't you mean what you told Oghi at the Ashford festival? Or was it all BS. We were enemy throughout the war and you really thing you can cozy up to me expecting forgiveness and tolerant. Your very presences bother me. Now, exactly what did you tell her."

" Nothing! I swear CC."

" Lily? Is this true?"

" Yep, I am sorry for lying...I just want to know." Liliana look down absorbing everything she heard.

The code bearer calms herself to look at the girl. She can't be mad at her. It was her fault for her outburst.

Clever girl.

CC give the demon child a Cheshire smile, then bend down to Lily eye level and explain," I'm sorry for raising mine voice. I can't tell you because I care about you and I must protect you from such knowledge."

A single tear fall and CC wrap her arms around the girl. Ichiro tug on his mom dress so they would leave since it was getting awkward with them being there. The mother and son walk away from the scene.

" I can't tell you. Not yet. You wouldn't understand."

"Fine. I want to know who he is so badly."

" All you need to know is that he very caring of others, a great leader willing to self-sacrifice, and a bit dense at times. But he's a good man who's misunderstood, always blaming himself, and your mom is lucky to meet such a man. Now wipe those tears because that all I'm telling you. So Lily, do you want to stay or do you want to head home."

" Stay", she answers quickly.

"Okay then. Catch up to your boyfriend."

"Eww gross", the demon child made a face and ran over to Ichiro and Viletta, careful not to drop the ice cream.

I wish I can just order people to just tell me, Lily thought, I will not give up.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

" I wonder..."

Meanwhile, Viletta and her children's are in a limo with several black unmark SUVs protecting them.

" So how was your day?" The tan skin beauty asks her son.

" Fun", Ichiro responded

Right next to him is a light tan, Japanese girl age 5. Who was sworn to secrecy via blackmailing about him and Lily ' accidental kiss' when Vanessa push him on 'accident'.

" Weird" Vanessa was then flicked in the forehead, " Meanie."

* * *

 **On the jet that departing any minute now.**

* * *

" The length that girl is willing to do just to get followers.", Jeremiah exclaim, while the Knight of the Round is taking selfies with the chief of police, R2 in a Shinozaki ID mask, a small squadron of cops, Kallen, a few reporters, and her long-dormant fan club member, are taking a selfie in front of the Modred with an extra long selfie stick. How R2 got drag into this, the ID mask makes him look desirable. It hasn't been unnoticed by Kallen, a few female police officer, and the girls in Anya fan club that slip him their numbers. She could have ask due to the fact she now a Knight since she speeds dial the Empress to rejoice the round moments before the thief.

She thought,' I need to do something dramatic to reinvigorate my followers on my blog, tweeter, and instarmessager. My number of followers has been slipping gets thousands of followers in seconds like my epic grand thelf knightmare with the endorsement from the red Ace and her majesty. Along with a Shinozaki ID mask eye candy former demon Emperor, who currently brushing girls from my fan club and the polices off him. Really R2? Could you have chosen a less attractive face? Kallen is literately beating them off you. I can already see the headline, ' Red Ace boyfriend?'... I'm so dead tomorrow.

And thus, she stole her Modred via sneaking into the back door of the military warehouse and using her spare key.

ANYA! I SWEAR YOU WILL SUFFER A THOUSAND DEATH!", Kallen and R2 raged inside their head as Kallen stare dagger at a 30 something policewomen flirt with a disguise Lelouch.

" I really need to talk to her about her hobby." The Cyborg said with a bit of worry and malice.

" She considers it a career.", his wife pointed out.

"More reason to regulate her phone use. The data plan would have made a dent in Lord Le-R2 wallet by now! How much memory do her phone even have?!"

" That's...a good question actually...how do she store 16 year worth of text, pictures, and data on one phone? She transfers every bit of data into her new smartphone and accesses it all on one phone. That's impossible. It not even with cloud storage," Sayoko was shocked upon the realization that even the highest capacity SD card can't hold everything.

"Sorry if I am intruding Ms. Shinozaki. But, do Anya have a family before then?", Ms, Kozuki, who was sitting on a loveseat with her husband questions.

Jeremiah and Sayoko look at each other.

" Jerry, It was your decision to adopt her."

" Well then." He turns to Mr. Stadtfeld and Ms. Kozuki, "She did. But they died soon after her geassing."

"That awful!", Ms. Kozuki exclaim," Why?"

"She orphan once her mother and father were killed in a car crash. I suspect the Emperor got something to do with it cause now Anya or in this case, Marianne can focus without interruption.",Jeremiah explains with sadness upon being told what kind of person his idol really is by his former Emperor now Code Bearer.

"That not right...she doesn't deserve a faith liked that.", Ms. Kozuki looks down depress with her husband frowning.

"When I remove the geass place on her. As every memory, she has rushed back to her and she fainted. She remembers her talking to the emperor but with someone else inside her about everything. Her original ambition as a child was always wanting to help people. And it turns out, she would actually be the phone addict she is today. Regardless." Jeremiah concluded, " I adopted her because she has no family and no home to return to. It's also because I wanted a family. It was originally I being her legal guardian, then we consider each other like family."

" I wouldn't be surprised if Ms. Shinozaki is expecting." inquired causing Jeremiah to turn to a blushing Konnichi.

The ninja can feel everyone stare intensifying.

Thankfully, R2 enter the plane with a neutral expression on his face and a very angry Kallen.

" So...Here the plan to protect Liliana. Kallen calms down", he reaches into his pocket and removes pieces of paper, a few napkins with girls number on them, and even a business card for modeling.

" They are going in the trash. Please calm down Kallen." He walks over to a trash can and disposes of them. Due to what happen outside, like a few unwarranted physical contact, the red queen fury is so noticeable that it can be cut with a knife.

"R2?", Anya pops her head into the plane, " I may need some of your connections..."

Translation: Remember all of those high ranking officials you geass. But intentionally left in case of situations like this? Can you use them to get me out of this mess sooner? Zero going to take awhile to help. And I may need bailout money because what I did was illegal.

Meanwhile, in Japan

" Enjoy the competition and the tabloids Kallen", CC said to herself, why do I feel a little...jealous...I don't mind sharing him with Kallen...Anya? She just trying to annoy me.

As she was getting ready to sleep after checking the news reporting about who the illusive Adonis boarding the plane and whether he Anya Gottwald-Shinozaki love interest or Kallen Kozuki secret boyfriend.

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

Jeremiah started up the plane as R2 got out the private jet with Anya to bid farewell and deal with the publicity and get the Modred LEGALLY. The attention Anya drew was both good and bad since the Italian government is ticked off. Now it will take time for Britannia, fix that, Zero to sort out the international (k)nightmare.

As the plane take off from the runway, got airborne, and head for Japan, Sayoko briefs the Kozuki and Stadtfeld about the plans to keep Liliana safe.

The former demon Emperor felt dread as the code on his forehead felt like it was pulsating. He not sure if it glowing or not due to the mask he wearing. Lelouch rubs his forehead and utter two names under his breath," Liliana...Cecilia"

Why does it feel like something wrong?, the former Zero contemplated.

" R2, what wrong?", a worry Anya noticed.

"I don't know...I just don't feel right.", he continues to massage were his code is.

On the plane

" What master R2 was trying to say before the...interruption is that she need to leave Tokyo.", Sayoko pause.

"Leave?", Kallen question and thought about it for a moment," Lily will not gonna like leaving her friends. But it's for the best."

" I agree, We must keep her safe", Ms. Kozuki smiled and her husband nodded.

" Where will we be moving?", Kallen inquired.

Sayoko smiled brightly," To my home town where the natural beauty of Japan remains unblemished. I have family there, who are willing to protect her. I'm certain Lily would love the snow."

"Sound nice." Kallen said with optimism," But wouldn't people start making a connection if right after the Eternal speech, someone who personally know the demon and with a little girl, who is the right age to be his daughter raise some suspicious?"

" Don't worry. A certain prime minister and his wife will surely provide some cover up."

" WAIT!", Kallen and her mom exclaim in shock at the same time.

" Oghi and Vile-ette in on this?", Kallen realized.

" They only know about Lily father. But not about Zero Requiem or that Le-R2 still alive.", the ninja maid continues," From my eavesdropping, The prime minister, and his wife are willing to protect your daughter if the worst were to happen. I will tell them with R2 approval about Zero Requiem if it benefits us. I believe they will warn us if someone started digging for the truth."

" I need to call CC.", Kallen dials her phone and waited a moment before a sleepy CC pick up.

"*yawn* What?"

" CC, Were Lil Lily?"

" Oh she...on the couch sleeping.", CC pause a bit too long causing some suspicion.

" Okay then, keep her safe. Never keep her out of your sight. And treat her like your own daughter."

"I promise. This is my contract with you, R2, and everyone that look out for her.",CC spoke poetically

" That all I wanted to hear. I will return home soon."

* * *

 **In Japan**

* * *

CC hang up the phone and promptly started searching in and around the house for a missing Liliana. The immortal was only wearing a dress shirt and nothing else.

Where is she? I can't be asleep that long...Is that..., CC felt something on the side of her head. She touches the location and brought her hand in front of her. The familiar red liquid causes a shocking revelation.

I shown have felt Liliana in danger like I did for Nunnally. This must mean...no, CC finally felt a familiar sensation when Nunnally was kidnap to Karmine Island, They kidnap Lelouch daughter and SHOT ME in my sleep...I can sense WHERE they are. Those bastards are dead when I find them.

CC put on a jacket, pants, grab a few kitchen knives, got a small pistol she hid in several small stashes during the Black Rebellion. And like a moth to a bright light got on Kallen motorcycle and hunted the one responsible.

* * *

 **A/N: It's easy to forgot CC could be mature if she wanted to. She is hundreds of years old. And I wouldn't be surprise if she wanted to have a child at some point in her immortal life. It may explain a bit about how she act around Mao. Hence, how she act around Liliana.**

 **R &R**


	13. Chapter 10-Found

**CG DC Chap 10-Found**

 **A/N:Okay, this is the last chapter of Demon Child I will post for a while till I re-rewrite 11-13 a bit. 13 technically a Christmas Special but ya.**

 **WARNING: You may find this chapter disturbing. But it Code Geass and I will do much worse.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

A sudden bump in the road awakens the sleeping child.

" CC? Where-", the demon child felt her tiny wrist bound behind her back and a black cloth bag over her head.

"She's awake N.", a deep male voice.

"Great now we may deal with her whining.", another voice, male and muffled complain.

"WHO ARE YOU! Where nanna!", Liliana has a sudden wave of memory hit her like a tidal wave.

She was in the living room and CC was sleeping in her mom room. The room was down the hallway with the door wide open. Liliana remembers opening her soft violet eyes to see the witch fast asleep. The demon child felt a draft behind her but thought nothing of it until the floorboard creak.

She tries to turn but her visual started fading and she falls off the couch and onto the unforgiving wooden floor. The next thing she sees is something that will scar her for life. A tall man with a black beanie and gray hair walk up to CC with his back turn to her. Then, Pull out a 9mm pistol with a silencer. He fires twice, point blank into the left side of the immortal head. Lily wanted to scream, but can't. Nor can she lift a single finger to resist. She felt herself get picked up and carried away from the unmoving witch.

Helpless. A word that repeat in her mind. Over and over.

Before her consciousness gives out, the man who shot CC, face her and he has a strange glow in his eyes and a scarf over his mouth.

" Commence, phase 2, return to rendezvous point to meet this Archangel Gabriel.", the last part was blurred when she fainted.

Now she woke up feeling light-headed and helpless as she is at the mercy of her captors.

Meanwhile, CC flawlessly weaves down alleyways, front yard, someone house, streets, and even off a cliff in order to reach Liliana.

No way are you taking her. Whoever you are.

The cops that do notice the reckless driving can't even react quickly enough. Almost as if the person on the motorcycle highly experiences in avoiding capture. They wouldn't even have a second before the demon mistress disappear from sight.

"CC-sans!" Liliana yells before she felt something pushes against her head.

"Stop yelling or I blow your brain out Demon Child!", the man knows as N ordered causing Lily to whimper.

No, This a bad dream. I will wake up to CC pizza or mommy breakfast.

"Whoa whoa whoa! N, chill. We need her to drew him out." A female voice de-escalates the situation. She was seated on the passenger side of the white van they are in.

"Find, A!...Eternal and whoever this Archangel is better to pay us well. I'm reaching a new low kidnapping a supposed-"

The car suddenly comes to a screeching halt.

"Hey, Boss! What the deal-GOD!?" N was in shock as 1 black van and 2 cars block the way. At the location, they are at. The kidnappers are far from Tokyo and south of it, in an area at night with little street lamps that lights the way against the dark surrounding. They were on a large hill with the road curving along it.

"Hopefully our contact.", the men know as boss assured.

He rolls down the window and yells out," Nice weather we're having."

Another man yelled back, " Quite, but I do prefer an umbrella."

" That's our guy", the boss at the driver side window smiled. Before he shot the women in the forehead on the passenger side window.

" WHAT-", the men know as N took one in the right eye.

Another man next to N try to raise his own gun, but took 3 shot to the chest and one to his neck. Severing his jugular. The little girl felt a warm liquid land all over her. All she can do is scream as one final bullet rang out.

Liliana, not sure what happen. Nearly fainted from shock. She was blinded and trapped. Everything was silence while she is frozen in shock. Her throat to scratchy and dry due to continued screaming. The men outside motion two member dress as law enforcement to retrieve the child. He dials a number on a disposable phone and held it to his ear.

" Eternal", the person on the other line answered

" It's done, my lord.", the geass order member in his mid-forties reported. He has grey-black hair and was wearing an attire similar to a detective. With beige trench coat, black dress pants, and shiny leather shoes.

"Ah, yes.", the voice answer back," Now all we need is her to be geass to lure that demon out. I must bring him before the others."

"My lord, is Lelouch really alive?"

" I can feel it. That all you need to know."

A 6-year-old girl without anything binding her hands or a bag over her head exit the van with hesitation even after she was told she was safe. Her expression is of pure fear. They approach the men on the phone.

" Very well my Lord." He hangs up and got on his knee to be at eye level with the girl.

" Liliana Kozuki?"

Lily shyly nodded.

"It okay. I'm detective Gabriel Wilhelm and I'm here to take you to safety. "

"Y-you a-are?"

"Yes, you will return home once we fix you up."

" You will?"

" Yes, now", his left eye turn to a bird like a sigma.

Meanwhile, an immortal witch spotted the scene half a mile away and thought of a plan to take them by surprise. That when the man who was speaking to Liliana cause her to fall back as if invisible strings are cut from over her.

The girl's eyes glow a red hue momentarily before she falls into the world of dreams for the 3rd time in two hours. The geass order man picks her up bridal style before she hit the ground. He carries her to the van and places her in the back were a makeshift bed and a blanket on her.

" Hate how my geass require me to have eye contact and say their names correctly. Very limited and very unique.", he spoke softly and motion the others to enter get ready to leave.

"Wilhelm. About the geass, you place on her."

" Yes, the geass. I'm not telling you the specific, but it quite unusual. You and I both know this peace is being disrupted by Eternal and my contractor. That damn war-crazed sociopath being. Neither I trust."

"Everyone in the somewhat united factions of noble, geass member, royals, and whoever else has personals and the collective reason for forming the Light Organization. My personal reason is to know the truth. While, the remnant of the directorate is to avenge the fallen and bring about true peace."

" We are members of the geass order Wilhelm?", he rebutted as everyone got into their vehicle.

" True, but the ten of us here. Have dwindling loyalty once the shackle that was VV was removed. I wouldn't be surprised if the Organization falls to pieces. I hate how we are dragging her into the last generation strife. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if this mission fails. No one here has the heart to complete this mission. But we have nowhere to return to and thus, we are expendable. Now let get out of here before."

" Do you hear that?"

" Just a motorcycle that coming...Up the hill?"

A red and gold motorcycle launch itself over the railing and crash into someone. Knocking the wind out of the unfortunate person.

" Our interference is here", the men smiled, " EVERYONE! SEARCH AND DESTROY!"

The 8 men armed with a submachine gun, revolvers and handguns went towards the railing to see no one was there. The guy with a motorcycle on him got up and unholstered his UZI. It was 9 at night, they can't locate the assailant. Unfortunate for them, they were not paying attention to a gun with enough ammo in the magazine for each person, plus 2 more right behind them.

Shoot to kill or wound?, CC thought about it for a moment with a gun in her right hand and pull the trigger while she charges with a large kitchen knife held in reverse on the other hand.

Lead struck flesh and bone as bodies start dropping. She can tell they are not cops by the way they behave. She has enough run in with them to figure out their protocol. Ordering them to search and destroy is not one of them. At least not in Japan.

*Bang*bang*bang*slash*stab*

CC hone her skill after many hundreds year of experiences. She mostly specializes in kicks, but well verse in shooting and closes quarter with other weapons. She did fight in the Hundred Year War as well as many other skirmishes.

4 of their own are already dead by the time CC reach the remaining 6. They shot at the charging witch and actually stuck her multiple time in the abdomen, left leg, and arms. A revolver round from what she assume was a Python revolver hit her on the right hand, scattering the gun and her hand. CC felt the all too familiar pain but learn to ignore it until she threw the knife at the one responsible. Embracing it in his chest. She felt more bullet riddle her body, especially from the submachine gun from a trenchcoat wearing old man.

She was gonna die...for at least 30 seconds due to blood lost. But then her wound, a large amount of lead inside her, and missing hand would add 15 minutes. Sadly, she can't afford to die, especially for that long. No, she needs to push herself to her limit.

This is getting ridiculous, I need to learn how to dodge bullets like Bismark and Suzaku, the immortal wished as one to impact her right side causing her to wince in pain and stumble.

Now she was within arms length of the kidnappers, who wouldn't risk hitting their own. It was now 1 vs 5. Four of them have melee weapons with one of them holding a large knife, one with a katana, the last two are both armed with aluminum bats, and the trench coat men is keeping his distance waiting for the right shot. Against a petite witch with a missing hand, a kitchen knife she drew from the back of her pants, and bleeding profusely from 25 bullet holes.

" HOW THE HELL IS SHE STILL FIGHTING!", one of them yells as he swings his bat and hit empty air as she ducks underneath him and delivers a kick to the back of the man right knee. She was about into sending a downward stab to the off balance geass member before she notices a katana coming toward her. She barely blocks with the kitchen knife and sidesteps an attack from the members with a bat and knife.

CC notice she left herself wide open from dodging as the bat wielder she kicked got back into the fight and send a painful swing to her right arm with the missing hand. Sending a strong shiver of pain as the bone on her upper arm snap in two. She let out a scream of pain as she sends flying to the left. The katana have the sword held out straight in front of him ready to impale the green haired witch if she charges.

The trenchcoat sense a perfect opportunity to open fire once she was far enough from his comrade. He pulls the trigger but CC senses it and charges toward the man with the katana. CC threw his knife at him, but he sidesteps realizing she just threw her only mean of defense. CC pounce on him but he was ready.

He finished, he smirked as the katana slid into her stomach and exit her back. His smirk was short lived as he felt an elbow to his neck as the two fall to the ground. CC put all her weight on her elbow as the ground quickly approach. The combined weight of the immortal cause his windpipe to almost break and his grip to loosen on the katana. Resulting from CC forcefully removing it from his hand and quickly getting up with her left hand gripping the blade handle.

She jumps back from one running toward her with his knife moving in rapid succession. CC step forward when he send a downward stab into her right shoulder. She coughs out a mouthful of blood as her remove the katana from her stomach causing more blood loss and gutted the knife wielder. He looks down to see the wound on his midsection and look up to see the witch wide smile with a trail of red sliding down both sides of her lip as another body hit the unforgiving asphalt road. The good news, for CC most of her bleeding stop due to her code. Bad news, her visual darkened as her body and mind give out to the unbearable pain. She was going into shock.

The katana held in the hand with CC looking like the angel of death. The disarmed katana user was helped up by the two with bats and handed the kitchen knife CC threw at him.

"WHY AIN'T YOU-", one of the bat user pointed out with fear, angry, and then shock," G-g-green hair? No!"

Every single member felt as if they got hit by a fully charged shot from a hadron cannon. Now getting a good look at their enemy.

"Directorate leader!"

"It's the green witch!"

"Traitor! WE fucking worship you!"

They were in shock, frozen in place. Not knowing what to do next. Even the Sir Wilhelm, who have a clear shot started shaking.

" Man, we are truly free. At last", he spoke.

The remaining 3 dash toward CC at the same time. The witch felt time slow down as the first to reach her was one of the bat wielders who aim for her temple. She ducks and sidestep to send a one-handed slash at his neck, cutting his head clean off.

The next one was the other bat user with the aluminum slugger held high above his head about to split her head open. At the last moment, she dodges left and use the katana to parry it away. The bat hit the road with a metallic thud. Follow by the katana sliding along the bat and entering the flesh of his another member.

The last guy successfully stabs CC twice, barely missing the heart. He swings too wide allowing her to kick him 3 times in rapid succession. A painful stomp to his knee while he was bending, a straight kick to the abdomen knock him back, and a spinning kick to his Wilhelm, well aware of CC code, is shocked as she barely reacts to the bullet hitting her. The bat user was dazed and was barely able to register his katana lodge into his forehead.

The last member is down. CC reach into his holster and pull out a python revolver and turn and aim it at Sir Wilhelm. Wilhelm fires 4 rounds, 3 hitting it mark, but the submachine gun jammed. The blood drench witch squeezes off two round before it out of ammo. Both hitting him in the chest. CC drop the gun and jerk the knife on her left shoulder with excruciating pain and limp toward the down man, prepare to end it.

The man smiled weakly and laugh, " Thank you. Grey witch."

CC try to keep her neutral expression , but even she felt horrendous pain as the adrenaline worn off.

" She...van." It was his last word when he subsequently falls into the afterlife.

CC was barely able to get up and make her way to the van. Every step felt like torture , an extra burden to bear, as her healing isn't fast enough.

No, so close... Come on. Just...a...little.

CC reach the handle and try to open it. The sleep of death ultimately reached her as the bloodied left hand fall off the handle leaving a print. She hit the ground and attempted to get up before her eye finally close.

So close.

Nearby, a timid women lurked in the shadow of a few trees radio to her leader,"The trash are taken out. And the gardener will keep a close eye on his red rose from now on."

"That great to hear. All according to plan",Eternal grinned on the other line.

'Sorry Lelouch. It has to be done.'

* * *

 **A/N:The next fic to be updated is Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion as of 6/8/2016.**

 **Since Code Reaction Season 1:Card Against Humanity OVA edition going to take a while.**

 **R &R**


	14. Chapter 11-The Hayasha

**Code Geass: Demon Child**

 **Chapter 11: The Hayasha**

 **Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum(If you want peace, prepare for war)- Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Blood blood. Everywhere*sob*sob*_

 _Hey there Liliana_

 _Who?_

 _Just someone who want to erase those bad memories._

 _M-memories?_

 _Yes, you will forget about it. If you allow me to help._

 _Help me._

 _I will do more than help._

* * *

The raven/red highlight girl awakens to a place she's not familiar with. She looks at what she was wearing. A simple all white nightgown. She was in a semi-traditional Japanese room. Semi because the room contain Chinese silk curtain that allows the sunlight outside to softly kiss the room. The bed she slept in isn't as decorate,but it was purple and pink. The room has a mini bonsai tree on an oak drawer. Hanging on the wall are Japanese painting and writing from the various artist. The floor and wall have traditional Japanese look to them.

Liliana can barely remember what happen last night. For some reason, she felt like crying, but not sure way. Yet, she also felt a range of another emotion, happiness. Like something was threatening to pop out of her tiny chest. The dream was only a dream, but yet they felt real.

Ichiro...CC...my father...demon child...a bird symbol.

" Hey! Are you okay?", Liliana look at the door to see a little girl at or near her age with crystal blue eyes, light skin, and snow white short hair that only reach her neck.

Next to her is a boy,2 years older than the two of them. He with black hair,a baseball hat,jean jacket, and jean. He also looks an awful lot like a certain Knight of Zero.

Liliana eyes flicker a red hue before it disappears.

" Yes, I'm fine...have you see my nanny?"

"Who?",the boy looks puzzled

" S-she has green hair-"

"Ooohhhhh! She's here.", the girl interrupted.

"R-really?"

" Ya, come on. We can go visit her.", he smiled, " My name Arthur and welcome to our house. What your name?"

" I'm Rin Hayasha."

"Now you."

" Liliana."

" Great meeting you. Now don't be slow, she resting on the couch.", Rin joked as Liliana got out of bed. Rin lead the demon child to the living room were an immortal witch rest.

"I'll be in my room. You girls do whatever girls like.",the boy walks away.

CC was wearing a new set of clothes and bandage all over her body. She and Liliana bloody clothes are put away in a safe place.

Liliana approach the pizza obsesses witch. Rin stays behind observing before her mom called her over from a nearby room. Lily was left alone as she was right next to the witch looking at her peaceful form.

" CC-san?"

The immortal mourned and whisper two words," Cecilia Corabella"

Liliana eye widened in shock. She alway wonders why her nanny goes by her initiates.

Cecilia Corabella. I like that name, she thought to herself.

"Lily? Goodmorning", CC rub her eye, it must be a bad dream. Wait, Lily wasn't wearing a white dress and I wasn't on a couch. I think?

" Morning Pizza nanny. Or is your real name Cecilia Corabelle", Liliana teased.

CC was not surprised, she figures she may have a slip up with the insanity of last night. As a matter of fact...

" Lily"

" Yes, nana?"

" Do you remember what happen last night?"

"No, I don't even remember yesterday. It was all a dream. A scary dream. Ichiro...don't laugh please.", she pleaded with puppy eyes.

" I'll never."

" ...I dream that I kissed him."

"Of course."

"And I make my hair like yours on this...", Liliana touches the green streak,"side."

" What wrong?"

" I made my hair green in my dream. Did I do this in my sleep?"

"In your sleep?"

" Uhh-hmmm, I also dream of you yelling at Ichiro mom, my father...and something else..."

"Lily."

"Yes"

"Forget you ever have those dream and don't tell anyone of my real name or else I tell everyone about the kiss.", Cecilia asked hopefully, she isn't under geass, I can have Orange remove it just in case. But if it what keeping her from remembering scarring experiences. Although,that trenchcoat old man seem familiar.

A quick nod from Liliana confirmed it.

" Hey, ms...", Rin enters the room with women of Chinese descent and an average height Japanese man with brown hair and eyes.

Strange, their daughter looks nothing like them. Why do I have deja vu when I see that little girl? Oh well.

" Rin. Adults need to speak in private. Show Liliana around the house and get her some cookies in the kitchen.", the father calmly commanded.

"COOOKKIEESS, C'mon Liliana, you will love my mom homemade cookies."

"I love cookies!", she squeals with joy as Rin drag her away.

"So..."

" CC, as in the CC that serves in the Black Knight and along the Demon Emperor?"

" So you know."

" Of course, my husband and his late younger brother were members of the order."

"Really? Then did The two of you saw what I did and what I'm able to do, hours ago?"

" I wish we haven't.", the husband growled. His utter shock when he sees a hand slowly reform and bullets being pushed out the body.

" Healing from the wounds you have should have ended you. Even when you 'die', you just resurrected", the Chinese women explained

" Why are you helping me?"

" Because, after the speech from Eternal, we felt that, sorry if I use the wrong word. The demon child would be hunted down because of who she is. We suspected Lily is the child. She was born around the time period of the demon emperor. Then again, the only thing we have to go on is just that because she looks more Japanese than Britannian. With blue eyes like her mother",the women explained,"when word first spread of the legendary pilot Kallen Kozuki giving birth, everyone wanted to know who the father was and speculate he was of Asian,most likely Japanese descent. We thought the same thing until we saw her eyes."

"She lost her contact?"

"Yes, and we want to help protect her from the world",the husband spoke up.

"What make you qualify to even consider helping what I am and who she is?"

"Our daughter Rin, if you notice, look nothing like us."

" Obviously",CC pointed out.

"As well, as our son. Arthur.",the wife added.

"Back during the second rebellion, when I meant my wife, we were in the middle of a desert. I approach her when she was hiding and holding Rin. And a 2-year-old boy appears by luck out of the rubble moment later. It was in a middle of a massacre. I was a pilot...just following order. My brother and I hated what we were doing despite the strange circumstance of an unknown city underground."

CC felt guilt as she put 2 and 2 together.

"Here the real story."

* * *

 **Rin/Arthur mother POV**

 **6 years ago**

* * *

"The Geass Directorate was under attack by the Black Knights. No...under attack makes it sound too kind", told her story to CC,"Slaughter a more proper term."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

My leg aches as I ran down an alleyway. Akatsuki's are overhead as they fire on everyone residing below. A Vincent and half a dozen BK KMFs took the liberty of carpet bombing one of the labs containing the younger member of the order. I was nearly crash by falling debris. Although two people in front of me weren't so lucky.

What was going through my head is why? The only reason why I'm here is because I was the medical expert on a research team led by an ambitious scientist seeking immortality. I thought he was crazy telling a story of some green hair,golden eye immortal girl. Not until we came across files stolen from a government lab in Japan. We try to dig deeper but some men in cloak capture us. We were told to join their cult or die. Of course, most of us join and the few...

All this talk about the power of kings and killing God is insane. What they do here is impeccable. Cloning, immortal legion, 'artificial geass', muscle framing for the KMFs, and another monstrosity;right down to using child soldiers or what they call agents.

Maybe,I deserve what I was done. I shouldn't run from fate. It stupid of me to escape an encavement with no escape. All I know is that I'm carrying a crying baby girl in my arms. A beautiful baby girl with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes rap in a lab coat. While someone carries an unconscious 2 yr old boy into an Akatsuki I will be hiding out in.

I rescue her from a laboratory. I don't know what THAT research branch of the order was doing. All I know is that I enter the place after it was nearly blown to bits. Arthur,the name that was on a band around his right wrist read. He was discovered moments later.

I saw the remnant of lab equipment and researcher scatter a former two-story building. That when I heard her crying. Out of all the scream of pain,screening of KMF bullets, toppling buildings and shelling from above. I heard the cry of a child. It was in a closet with a geass order member protecting her sitting down,bloodied. Someone very young, the early 20s at least, with the baby being around a month young women were dying from several shrapnels lodged into her back.

On her dying breath, she told me to head to the very center of the place where VV and his closest follower have a bullet train to leave this place. She said to hurry and I comply.

I was nearly out the opening in the wall when I turn back to her.

"What is her name?", I asked

She looks up to me and gives me a weak smile,"Her name is R-"

Everything was a blur when a rocket from an Akatsuki hit the building. I think I black out...not before I shield the girl from the pillar of fire that going to engulf us.

* * *

 **Rin and Arthur Father POV**

* * *

Zero must have a valid reason for doing this? I mean why to attack some strange underground facility like this.

But, I'm just following orders. I held down on the fire button as I shot men and women in lab coats. The rounds from an Akatsuki rifle are meant to take down Knightmares, not people...who are these people? I must demand an answer from the man himself after this. I may have become uncaring as a single round, the size of a small child shred anyone,leaving a red mist behind with the bits of bones and cloth.

Missiles destroying various buildings and roads. Entire stories collapse upon the people below and inside. I'm sure I have become the scum I fight against. A Britannian soldier.

I have no one left in Japan but my older brother. The order is my only family now. I have to believe this is valid. We got this far because of him...But how far are we willing to go.

The only resistances I met are a few pot shot from the 'security'. They only armed with pistols and submachine gun against our frames.

It when I fired my shoulder mounted rocket launcher when I truly realize I become the thing I fought against.

For within the rubble was someone obviously not of Britannian descent holding a child as she opens her eyes. I was pointing my gun at her. This scene,surreal. I saw this before during the invasion. A cold blooded machine,not talking about the frames, ready to execute the innocents. No, that when I did one if the stupidest, yet the smartest thing in my entire life. I got out my frame, with a handgun in case it an ambush. Two KMFs got destroyed moment ago and that Vincent reported they got jumped...apparently. Doesn't hurt to be careful.

* * *

 **Rin and Arthur Mother PoV**

* * *

"Don't make any sudden move.",a man with brown hair and wearing a BK uniform commanded with a gun pointed at me.

I look at him in fear wondering what he will do next. But as I examine his face, it wasn't filled with angry or ill intent. He has an expression of curiosity and regret.

"Look.",with the gun still pointed at me he spoke,"I know you have no reason to trust me. But I need answers. Answer about this place and who you are. I was told this is a Britannian military base and your obviously not Britannian and nothing here suggest it military."

Soon after that a section of the wall collapse revealing a claustrophobic compartment with a baby boy with black hair,barely breathing. He was age 2 and probably put in the secret room in the lab until someone gets him or was simply left to die. It didn't matter as the man ran over to the boy,ignoring the fact his gun no longer pointed at me and with a shred of tears as he picks up the boy.

"Listen, the cockpit will be cramped, but if you want to live. All I ask of you is information and I will guarantee yours,hers...and this boy safety",he has his back turn to me. I can knock him out or kill him. But, I never kill anyone,I can't pilot a KMF, and he my only option. Even if I can, how will I get past the other BK? What I got to lose.

"I climb into the KMF holding a now fizzy blue eye girl,follow the man holding the unconscious baby child.

"What the plan?",I question him. Trying to find a place to sit in the awkward motorcycle style cockpit.

"Simply,When an opening is available I 've dropped you off at a temporary base and tell the medic you're a UFN citizen who was attacked by bandits-",the BK pilot was interrupted when I sense improbability in his lie. Then nothing worth trying to rob in the middle of nowhere.

"Let me do the lying.", I spoke up," When they're an opportunity. Turn off your IFF signature and desert."

"Are you insane?",he was shocked.

"It not like you can kick out 2 infants and me. Not when she has a submachine gun conveniently place in a compartment. Pointed at your back."

* * *

 **Back to reality**

* * *

"Can I just say this is one hell of a 'how I met your mom' story that you will never tell your kids.",CC glare at the couple.

"We tell them the cover story.",the mom shrugged.

* * *

 **Back to the story**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

The two look at each other. One didn't show any concern,while the other can barely keep her gun from shaking.

"Knock it off-",he was cut off when someone contacted him.

"Unit serial number B034,you have been inoperable for too long.",someone said on his onboard communicator,"This is the 3rd in command of the operation. What your status?"

"Yes,sir! I was surveying the-this ruin for survivors."

"Don't lie to me.",as if he teleported,a gold Vincent appears behind him. With it needle blazer right at the cockpit.

Crap! the two adult panic with the female occupant knowing exactly who it is. She was brief on his geass to try and overcome a certain defect. It was before a mission in Japan.

"Wait are YOU doing!?",he yells a bit too loudly.

"Making sure this isn't a knightmare that hasn't been taken over",Rolo responded coldly,"State your name and rank soldier."

"I-I'm Lentinent Daichi Hayami of Zero Squadron,ID number 21688156."

"...Good-"

At that moment a small cry that was quickly silence was heard.

Daichi face turns pale. He did a quick turn to see the Chinese women remove a piece of rag soaked with chemicals from the now silent white hair baby.

The geass order member face has an expression of 'I have to do it . Now do your part and not get us killed'.

* * *

"Okay.",CC interjected,"I can't stress this enough. Not even on your deathbed will you tell them how you two REALLY met."

"I bet that if we tell the story to someone else. We would get the EXACT same response.",Daichi Hayasha laughed

"Rin is okay right?",CC was genuinely concern for the girl well-being.

"Yes,then again. She is a very reckless girl.", recall an event where Rin was attacked by a wolf outside her house. Instead if running like any normal child,she grabs a soy milk glass bottle in a nearby bin. Have a standoff with the beast,before charging at each other. Where it became a deadly dance of Rin dodging, striking,and charging.

At the end of it all,the wolf actually limbs away in fear with a little girl holding a slightly bloody bottle and wearing a frighteningly sadistic smile. The only reason why they knew was that the body was found 5 miles away and Rin admitting to it with a slightly crack and bloody bottle as proof. That when they realize, she wasn't normal. Their son on the other hand...

* * *

"What was that?"

"What was what?",he snaps out of his shock,Goodbye life.

Then by pure luck, some sort of spinning ball came out of the center of the large building, started tearing through KMFs and out the front door of the 'Britannian military base'.

The gold Vincent left to deal with the threat.

"Okay,turning off my IFF signature.",he said,"But I'm not deserting."

"Have it your way",she roll her eyes,"Just head to the east entrance."

Once the Akatsuki got to its destination, it enters a hidden tunnel only to find another frame exiting it.

"State your name and rank and answer why is your IFF signal disable?",a female voice question.

"Daichi Hayami of Zero Squadron. My IFF signal was only turn off in case the enemy forces can track our signal."

"Well then,just don't do it again. Oh, there nothing for you left down there",she informs.

"No.",May,the escaping Geass Order member whisper in shock upon realizing the implication,"she must be lying!"

The Black Knight member explore the tunnel anyway in order to see what going on. And like the girl said, there nothing left for them but the smothering remains of the bullet train.

"Damnit! Damnit! How will I get out of here!",she punches the wall of the cockpit in anger,bruising her knuckle,"I didn't even want to be a part of this!"

"Find! It a long shot. But, I'm going to see what on the other side of this escape tunnel and then find the nearest civilization,"he planned,"Finally...I will leave the Black Knight."

"Really?I-I didn't know you would go that far?",she looks at him as he sped the Akatsuki down the tunnel.

"Let just say it a mix between civility,morality, and logic.",he spoke as if he taking a stroll and not betraying Zero,who unbeknown to him,nearly kill Rolo with a bomb onboard his Vincent,"Now you know my name,what's yours?"

"May Sasha."

"...I was expecting something more-"

"Chinese? Yes,I get that a lot. Now eyes on the escape route."

"But it's nearly a straight line down."

"Let hurry,I think this two are waking up",she see the two baby started to wake up and cry,"And I mean hurry."

* * *

"So your real name Daichi Hayami and May Sasha. Combine the two last names into Hayasha. Like some sort of ship name. Then you made a cover story of you being in the BK,which you were-"

"Let us sum up what happen after we got out of the escape tunnel.",May converse.

"Just to save time," agree.

"We got out."

"It took us half an hour and it was in the mountains."

"By that time, my children were crying."

" By using an onboard GPS. I located a village allied with the BK, 5 km away."

" Where we got help and medical supply for me and my future adopted children.",the two continue their back and forth.

"When everything all done and settled. We have a nice long chat were other than me learning about geass and all this craziness. We learn a lot about each other."

" We spend only 3 days in the village before my brother and my comrade found my husband."

"I lie about why I left and they were forgiving. I didn't tell them about the 3 stowaway. "

"He left the village leaving me behind where I take care of Rin and Arthur. Later becoming a local nurse for the village. That when I have to lie about where who I really am. I adopted the two because A:I know the Order did something to them and B:I don't want them to be adopted and have the foster parent find out about their possible geass or genetic modification or what else afterward."

"She told them I was her husband.",Daichi facepalmed

"And he was quite happy about it."

"I rush over to the village after a month of service to pick up my 'wife and kids'."

"Soon to be wife and kids."

"Let just say we settle the dispute later that night.",he smirked,"The joy was short lived when my brother was killed in Tokyo."

"It was difficult for him,but I help him through with it and got married around the time Emperor Lelouch take reign."

"We move to the Black Knight Artificial Island and later move to Japan. At the outskirt of Tokyo. Where we are today. After my honorable discharge from the Order",he finished,"Keeping all the secrets."

The immortal smile at how the two met. CC then lower her head, remembering the day. The day she shed a single tear. All those death, including many who are undeserving of sure a faith. Not all of them are fanatics. Many are either forced or tricked into joining. She shouldn't care. She has said so many hellos and just as many goodbyes. But a life of solitude, enslavement, short-lived, and/or unfulfilled are horrendous to anyone.

Rin and Arthur are born into the order. Do they have geass? No, you can only get geass at a certain age. Arthur not even the right age either. Then again, some part of geass is a mystery. It is a wish, and wish can change or it not yet realized. CC was snapped from her thought.

" Hard to believe isn't it. We don't have faith in Eternal either. He,she or it is destroying the peace the secretly genocidal Zero ensured. Although, Zero may be multiple people under the same mask", the husband believe.

"Daichi,we are getting sidetrack. The situation last night proves it.", the mother said in a soft voice, " My husband and I saw the parallel in the situation. It hurt our heart, how stupid people can be."

"What next?", The pizza witch questions,"I'm certain the law enforcement are swarming the scene and linking the incident to me."

" Oh don't worry CC and they don't know you are immortal. They just know about the altercation and your 'slight' injuries."

"?"

" Ce-CC", Liliana quickly corrected herself dragging someone with her," Guess who!"

Right before CC is the prime minister son, Ichiro. Which only mean one thing.

"Don't attack me, witch", Villetta enter the living room," I want to help."

Liliana ran off with an unamused Ichiro,who have no male companion to play with. It was only Lily, Rin, and Vanessa. He signs in annoyances when he heard Vanessa across the house scream in glee," ICHIRO! We got enough for a tea party!"

The tan skin boy whimper as he then felt a white hair girl drag him away to hel-Rin room.

Wait a second, where Arthur?

Meanwhile,Arthur is hidden in the basement with a video game console and moderate size TV. Waiting for the storm to pass. The boy seems to be a master at hide and go seek. Whether he finding someone or something. He even knows where to hide if he needed to and exactly when to leave. It's as if he know where everything and everyone is located at all time. The only person that can sneak up on him is his sister,Rin,who seem to have something special about her too.

The adult and CC can't help but smirk.

From behind Viletta, the formally dress prime minister put his arm around the pureblood.

" CC, Kallen just told us about Liliana origin. And you know we would like to protect her. What happens last night will be blamed on the criminal underworld and I erase traces of your intervention. Kallen bike is currently parked outdoors and all your little car chases, pickpocketing a millionaire, and the stunt is erased. With difficulty.",Oghi assured.

"We'll keep the secret.", Rin father concurs, " The world isn't ready for the truth yet. When it time, the truth behind Zero Requiem will be reveal. So Liliana would enjoy this new peaceful world without fear."

" Thank you,everyone.", CC felt relieved. She started to consider Lily as a sister and/or a daughter.

Maybe, R2 daughter wouldn't have to be part of time zero. Maybe, Eternal and his organization can no longer fight. Lily don't have to suffer, she wouldn't endure a life of solitude and hardship like the last generation.

It easy for everyone to forget she's hundred of years old with the age she stuck as. Their been time she acted immaturely and time she felt like a mother figure. She did lead the geass order and responsible for the hundreds of children at the order. Immortality gives her a revelation on life.

Life is fulfilling when given enough time to experiences it. It can't be too short or drag on forever. You can't live in the past or freeze it in place. The hands of time must remain constant. Lost,sacrifice and pain are a part of it. As well as happiness, freedom, and healing. It a fact, you are weak if you don't accept it,Charles. I know Marianne support him because she loves him.

My wish is to die. I can't bear being the loneliest.

I killed my feelings

I hid my expressions

Heartless, this world is everything

I'm gonna miss you.

That how I felt Lelouch-if you are truly gone, I will find another reason to live. But faith has another plan. Now we will transcend time and space together. Always being reborn. My true wish is to feel love, the genuine kind. Thank you, now I have a final wish. I want to age and die with you like everyone else. To belong.

I never told you this new desire I have. I told you,how much I love you many time and vice versa. Now I will use your plan to achieve mind. There have got to be a way to gain mortality without my immediate death. There got to be. Liliana, I have faith in you. I know God will strike a deal to allow you to redo the rebellion. I hope you succeed if you don't I don't blame you.

Liliana, who have a more direct line to the throne then Nunnally. So much to live up to. As well as a political tool to be used. Once you find out what your father and mother accomplish. A military genius and charismatic leader. Kallen, the world's greatest pilot and an even greater mother.

I wouldn't be surprised if you become a combination of the two. The worst and best part of them. Or a canvas influenced by the people around you. Even if the world finds out, you will have so many others protecting you. You will not live a life of solitude, whether it from your geass or your blood. It will never happen, I promise, it's my contract to you Liliana vi Britannia.

* * *

 **A/N:Damn, I miss an opportunity to name Vanessa, Chigusa instead. I consider naming Ichiro, Naoto. But that too predictable and Ichiro is the name of the Code Geass creator. Anyway, as much as the story going to seem Liliana-centric in term of the plot revolving around her. Yes and no actually. I made it obvious things will go to hell at 2031 ATB. Take a guess on how bad and add character deaths followed by an arc or two were the other next gen children are spotlighted.**

 **Hint:Good News Titanfire999, Arthur going to be main for a while.**

 **bad news: I estimate between chapter 15-19. Depending on how the story progress.**

 **I do drop implied hints into what the future arc.**

 **And the idea of making Liliana look more Japanese is because I do try to put a bit of realism and figure that I can't just Lelouch it(hide in ludicrously plain sight by technically doing nothing cause of the plot) or else she'll be found much sooner.**

 **Forgot to mention: Next fic to be updated is Alternate Rebellion as of 7/5/2016 6:10 PM Pacific time.**

 **And Code Reaction going on hiatus due to old phone having all the work on it(I F-in finish one long a** chapter and now I can't get it back). So Alternate Rebellion and Demon Child my main focus.**


	15. Chapter 12-REQUIEM

**Code Geass Demon Child**

 **Chapter 12:REQUIEM**  
 **Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

 **WARNING:Spacing error likely due to new Grammar checking website I'm currently using(my other one no longer work) cause spacing issues. You been warned.**

 **Sorry for Delay**

* * *

 **After the event of Eternal speech, protest from different factions broke out.**

* * *

 **Old Order faction**

 **Faction color:Red**

 **Slogan:All Heil the Demon**

The Old Order think that the natural hierarchy of the throne belong to the most direct bloodline. They state that the rule of succession dictates that the child or child's of the current ruler shall take reign. It doesn't matter to them if the mother a commoner, nobility, former number, or even a refrain addict. As long as the child shows no sign of birth defect that make him/her incapable to rule then they are accepting of whoever it is. They view Nunnally as a traitor to Britannia that stole the throne and hate the weakens state of their fatherland. They pledge to bring back the old ways with the help/manipulation of the most likely young child. Resurrecting the age of conquest and war that the foundation of their people superior identity and culture. They and the Neo-Britannians are often called Demon Worshippers, or prolelouchian.

* * *

 **The Neo-Britannia faction**

 **Faction color:White**

 **Slogan:The world belong to Britannia**

They believe in the ideal of power to bring peace and are the most fair out of the other two world domination faction, the Old Order and Pax Britannia. To put it simply, they want the world to be under one banner. But unlike the Britannia of old, they want a world built on equality were 'undesirable elements' like crime, famine, racism, and organize war removed. The Neo-Brit think that peace through alliance won't last and a unified front is truly the process of humanity as a whole. In comparison to the Old Order, all nation will still have a sense of sovereignty unlike the subjectgation of Pre-Lelouch rulers and removing a nation identity. They would be forced to follow the will of the Empire. They view on a Demon Child by faction members are of utter joy and a chance to raise up. Often refer to as Black Bloods along with the name given to the Old Order.

* * *

 **Heaven faction:**

 **Faction color Gold**

 **Slogan:Death to Evil**

The faction that absolutely loath Lelouch and his offspring. They tolerate Nunnally because she not like her brother. In extreme cases, they want the bloodline of the Demon Emperor to be destroyed and other surviving member of the Royal family to be next in line. They're satisfied with how the world turn out post requiem and want to keep it that way. They are called any religions names for anything that oppose evil, more specifically demon. Like angels, Saints,fanatics,etc, etc.

* * *

 **Washington faction**

 **Faction color:Blue**

 **Slogan:Down with the Monarchy**

The American faction wants democracy to expand further into the government and worldwide. The view range from allowing normal civilian to run for office in seats reserve for nobility and royalty within the federal branches, to turning the entire monarchy into figurehead or erasing it entirely. The view on the Demon Child is somewhat neutral since she is of commoner descents and the majority of the party are commoner with a good potion understanding she not like her father. But support is conflicting due to her royal status and the Demon Emperor atrocity. The faction is highly supported by the EU and drew a lot of criticism because of it. Often called Bluecoats to references the Washington Rebellion.

* * *

 **Pax Britannia faction**

 **Faction color:Violet**

 **Slogan:Make Britannia great again!(A/N:I must do it XD)**

They're truly are the few remaining 'patriotic Britannian', who want to bring back the old way like the Old Order and barred anyone not fully Britannian (nobility or royalty) from being Emperor/Empress like the Heaven faction. They're oddly, not as extreme about cultural oppression like the Old Order, but believe in segregating the influences of other nations 'corruption' from the purity of Britannia, unless some of the influences are beneficial and not barbaric. They would allow numbers to aid them and take care of their own people(with the Empire keeping a close eye) like how Britannia has been doing it for hundreds of year. A lesson learn during Britannia campaign in South America during the 1800s (ATB) after forcefully removing all European influences but conflicting with local custom to the point where it cost more to maintain many areas of the continent. Especially, the Rain forest and the Andes Mountain. The faction members call themselves, 'Patriot' due to their fanatical nationalism.

* * *

 **Harmony Faction**

 **Faction color:Green**

 **Slogan:Bring Harmony, not War!**

The Harmony Faction want nothing more but to keep Britannia and the world in the current state of peace. They don't want violent conflict to erupt and (eventually) willing to fight to keep the Requiem intact. The overall view of a possible heir is neutral as long as he/she isn't used to reignite the age of conquest. They are often called doves. As peaceful as they seem, they are willing to do what necessary to keep the scourge of the past from repeating.

* * *

 **In a bar in Beijing**

 **8 days after the Battle**

* * *

"Wut doo you wunt?", a drunk Dave Anderson beamed to Julong in a civilian attire.

" Warrant Officer David Anderson, we must speak about what happen in the underground facility."

" Hell no! That's place is curse. I'm the last memmbeer.", his speech slur,"Higher up don't care. They dismiss Nguyen death as Post Traumatic BullShit! I knew she'd never!"

"And I believe you. That is why I'm here to find out. She didn't commit suicide and the survivors-"

"Get to the point!"

"They were murdered. It a conspiracy on the higher level that I intend to find out."

"Of course. I know too much. May as well drown my grief. May as well shot me on the spot…"

"If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't confront you and tell your wasted sorry ass all of this. I wouldn't ask what you know because Gaz, Mercer, Private

Rez, and Officer Riley were only guarding the hanger and still targeted. You on the other hand, scouted the facility and got into firefight with the Light and the Frames. I wasn't even in the place for too long and someone tries to blow my goddamn office, poison my general, and may try something with TIANZI!", The protege snap at the man,"If you want to remain here as a pathetic waste of air and wait for the one responsible. Be my guess. No need to waste enhanced interrogation on you."

"Fine,If you back stab me I wouldn't care anyway, I'm already dead inside."

"You have my word. As Advance Honor guard to her highness, Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation and 3rd adviser to the men of miracle himself. I humbly extend my oath-"

"Cut the forma-for-form"

"Formality?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Northern Japan**

* * *

It was 10 days since Kallen and the other returned. 2 weeks after the rescue mission when the first thing the Kozuki and Hayasha did was pack everything up.

Liliana was overjoyed to see her grandfather. She like how he has red hair and blue eyes like her mother and he commented on the black,red and green hair. The additional green coloration, Kallen would have tested CC immortality if Liliana kidnapping and possible geassing wasn't the forefront of the problem. No actually, she plan to do it when she get the witch alone.

During a meeting, mostly by private com link, everyone in the inner circle that know of the requiem, including Rin and Arthur parents were informed of the requiem and additional information about the Light. Once the former Demon Emperor got wind of it from Anya, a new word, synonymous with furious can't describe the raw hatred and angry he's emitting. He can't decide to remain near her or ripe the world in half to find the ones responsible.

It wasn't a debate if Orange shown remove the geass, it's when it shown be removed. What everyone knows is a command that the kidnapping and everything on that day was just a dream. A dream that Lily no longer recall, fortunately. Sadly, No one know what the commands were, they don't know if it would come back to bite them or if it harmless. They agree to keep a close eye on Lily for anything strange and compromise on when it's a proper age for it to be removed.

According to CC, the man, who she finally recognizes was rumored to have a 'dream' geass. From what she knows, it makes people forget certain memory and knock them unconscious. Although, she not entirely sure since she met so many people and often travel when not trying to keep her contractor alive. CC even confirm the likelihood of multiply Code Bearer. Ranging from a quote,'Process doll(capture during the Directorate massacre) and floating skull(A n enigma whose main purpose to promote chaos and distraction in the world)'. The pizza witch was lucky to even recall sure detail in the ocean of memories. It was unimportant at the time.

There also concern for Jeremiah, if something were to happen to him. It was considered that the Light, which are a reform Geass Order, would most likely go after the former Pure Blood leader. He may be the only hope to remove the mysterious curse place on the demon child, unless the other way (not counting seer willpower) that CC inform is to put Liliana in clinical death(make her heart stop) for at least 5 minute and cause the geass to be removed. Thank to the loophole that a command last a lifetime, that count if you are technically dead for a little while. The second option wasn't well received and it's become a last resort.

The Hayasha family, Rin mother, May Hayasha, a timid woman from the Chinese Federation and nurse. Daichi Hayasha was a former Black Knight member. They become part of the inner circle, when they explain who their connection to geass. There two kids are also being kept a close eye on since they were part of the order.

The complete list of peoples are Lloyd, Cecile, Kallen, Sayoko, Anya, Jeremiah, Kaguya, Tohdoh, Zero(of course), Nunnally, Xingke, now Oghi and Villetta, Kallen parents, and the Hayasha. Why their so few? The fewer people who know the better. It still being decided on who else shall be added to the order ,Nunnally created to combat and either control or seal off the power of the king for good. It, at the moment, predictable how the world will react. So far, Eternal shown it will be mostly unfavorable. The one that knows are left no choice but to reveal the truth but carefully. To prevent the Light from using it against them and who know what may happen to Liliana while growing up. A stray psycho with a vendetta may go after her or she will look upon by others with extreme hatred.

Her friends would abandon her and she will end up isolated. A faith they will work tirelessly to prevent. That not including the political factions wanting to use Liliana for their own accord. The hell she would be put through because of it.

The good news, it unlikely someone will make the connection between Lelouch and Kallen. The knowledge that Lelouch vi Britannia attend Ashford Academy is almost classified. Liliana birth date wouldn't match since Lelouch subordinate alter the medical record to a point where Lily date of conception would be 3 months after the Demon death.

The Emperor even want as far as botching his DNA, blood record, and everything else to make Liliana even less likely to be suspected. Even her appearances help due to her slanted eyes and Japanese feature despite only being ¼ Japanese. It will throw off any form of suspicion. In conclusion, the likelihood that someone making the connection is near zero, with the only person who shown be worried is CC. She was seen publicly with him on many occasions.

What the people within the 'inner circle' are doing during the crisis. Tohdoh work as Zero and Oghi adviser in military affair despite Chiba trying to get the miracle worker to retired. The former JFL member is still part of the Black Knights and now the second in command. Unfortunately for her, Tohdoh is far too stubborn and won't rest until the world is safe. That's what Zero Requiem was meant for. Upon hearing of Liliana origin, Tohdoh sort of knew and felt glad. Then pray Chiba don't find out since she would do anything hasty, like ask for a baby. Kaguya freak out in a 'awww she so kawwwwaiii, I'm going to spoil her when I meet her!'. R2 was worry if Kaguya got ahold of her. He didn't want his child to grow up spoil like many of his half brothers and sisters. At least Nunnally would have a decency to understand why she should be strict from time to time.

Nunnally, if she wasn't the Empress would move heaven and earth to see her niece, thanking Lelouch for making her an auntie. Fulfilling her other wish. Suzaku, meanwhile, felt happy for Kallen and the demon emperor. Lloyd didn't really care that much. But wonder if geass is hereditary. Cecile wish to teach Lily how to cook... Everyone that knew of the requiem and turn their back on the 11th prince also felt a very painful plang of pain. There betrayal lead to Lelouch insanity, sacrifices, and Lily growing up without a father. If they can redo the rebellion, they would. There opinion of Lelouch would change a bit if they knew about the purpose for Liliana birth. Only CC and the former Zero knows about 'Time Zero'.

Liliana and Rin become very close friend, They consider each other sister. Although, if you examine how they interact, Rin would be the older sister, even if Lily is a few month older. Arthur gets along with the secret princess and often seen telling bad joke only she laughs at out of pity. Rin, on the other hand, he care for like any brother but started getting increasingly envious of his sister, an overachiever, who 2 year younger, but either surpass or nearly surpass him in everything. Being overshadowed by her as he got older, instill a desire to prove himself and strive to be better, no matter what. It not until certain events in the near future make him realize his error.

Kallen, as much as it pains her, have to return to the Black Knights. Orange is currently station in Los Angeles as a royal guard and later Knight of the Round for Nunnally. Oghi and Villetta are in Tokyo handling political business and making sure no one try to snoop around for a demon child. Anya become a knight of the round once again as she takes part in seek and destroy missions, her favorite kind. While the Demon Emperor remain hidden in solitude, planning and waiting for Eternal to make his next move. Tohdoh and a very busy Kaguya are also doing whatever they can to keep Lily safe.

Kallen promise to visit once a month or more. While Jeremiah and Oghi would try to when possible. Villetta has the most freedom, allowing her to bring Ichiro and Vanessa to play with Liliana and Rin. The town, Shiroi Yuki, that Sayoko was from, emit a sense of beauty from its tall trees cake with pure snow. How the sun reflect off the white blanket,giving the town a floating on cloud like apparatus.

The place has little influences from Britannia and it has more of a prewar Japan vibe. The people are kind and a few are racist towards Britannian. But what Sayoko didn't mention(exactly) is the town is home to a branch of her clan, she got in contact with to prevent any discretion towards the families moving in. The fact that it home to ninjas who, like Sayoko, work for wealthy families during the occupation was another reason why the place is untouched and became it owns SAZ before Euphie even announce it. The clan unofficial slogan,'Don't mess with a Shinozaki' as well as connection help keep it from being opposed like the rest of the country. Most likely due to scores of powerful and lower nobility hiring them as servants and bodyguards where they can secretly manipulate /ask favors from the very people that hired them.

The Hayasha are moving to the town since they also wanted to protect the child and Liliana may be lonely in Shiroi Yuki. Lily, Arthur, and Rin wasn't use to seeing so much snow and can't wait to leave the family van with a total of 7 seats. They're escorted of a few discreet cars from a certain Ninja clan. Who are just told to protect the van, but not told why. And two medium size moving trucks paid for out-of-town expense, also accompany them to Sayoko home town.

"It sooo cool", Liliana squeal.

In the van, Mr. Stadtfeld was driving, Ms. Kozuki was on the passenger seat, CC mid row and munching on pizza, Kallen next to CC irritated by her. Arthur, Rin and Liliana in the back seat looking out the window.

Rin parents are in their own ride and Sayoko was already in the town.

Sadly, Kallen know she has to leave a few days after she finishes helping everyone unpack.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the town**

* * *

The house they are moving into isn't significant. It was only a simply two story modern family home for Liliana family. CC brought an apartment a block down and Rin is the same kind but with a more traditional design across the street. Near Lily home. Two women are having a conversation with a small boy nearby.

"Sister", Sayoko directed to an older women, who look like her but with long hair that curls slightly at the tip.

"Little sister", the women directed back with a bit of venom,

"Will you kindly, explain to me why we are escorting Britannian?"

"Katsumi-sans, the war is over and I can't tell you the details. But my benefactor pay our clan to make sure the people moving in are safe."

"Of course. Beside, I think every rotten apple here would be in joy if thee Kallen Kozuki and her family are moving to this small town. If it was any regular family with Brit blood. Then no. But the Red ACE! The hero of Japan, Guardian of peace. Why didn't you mention that first? I have to do my own recon and digging to find out. Now I can see why so much is spent on protection of the greatest pilot in the world. With all the chaos happening."

"Sorry."

"Don't think you are off the hook after marrying that Pure shit who serve a demon. I wouldn't count it as balancing out your insanity when you adopted a Knight of the Round. The whole clan are still talking about your transgression to this day. AND YOU WORK FOR THE VI BRITANNIA!"

"Are you trying to praise me or insult me sister?", Sayoko narrow her eyes at the older sister.

"Mostly insult, Sayo-chan deserve it."

"Katsumi,"the ninja maid rub her forehead,"Don't start that again please."

"Fine, on one condition. My son,Hibiki, is antisocial."

"How? There plenty of kids in this town for him to play with. And he do have friends"

"Well, true, but...", her head turn to a boy age 7 with light skin, black hair tie in a short ponytail, yellow scarf, light jacket, khaki pants, and scars on his young face.

Who's busy staring at his smart phone with headphones on. The mother call his name and he didn't respond. And like any reasonable mother, she grab a nearby sandal and threw it at him. By pure luck or having the shinobi bloodline of the Shinozaki clan allow the 7 year old to catch the sandal with one hand, remove his headphone, put away his phone, and look up like nothing happened.

"Yes, mom."

"Hibiki. We will be getting new neighbor soon and I don't want you wasting your life, my patients, or their time while you are on the phone watching cat videos."

"I don't watch cat videos. I play Pocket Monster like everyone else."

"Doesn't matter, greet them to our humble town and use your phone afterward."

The boy remain silences for the remainder of the time as he stands patiently. With his left hand twitching to use the phone in his pocket.

'When are they coming! I need to catch that Magi-!'

Finally, around the street corner a family van and a luxury car arrive and pull up to the curve. The cars following them, broke off and kept their distances.

' Yes, Now I-'

"No"

"?"

"Shinozaki clan skill, I'll teach it to you sometime."

"Mom will teach me how to read people?"

"Yes, now welcome the new neighbors."

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

"WE are living here!", scream the demon child.

"I'm across the street?!", yell the blue eyed girl.

"Why did we move?", the black hair boy question

"There Pizza hut in this town?", CC wonder.

"Yes, CC, you're the one that brought an apartment right next to the place.", Kallen pointed out as she clear the van of all their stuff,

"The only one in the entire town."

The Hayasha are taking care of their own business as one of the moving truck worker unload all their belonging and help move everything into the house. The same for the Kozuki(Mr. Stadtfeld legally change his name to Kozuki a week ago) as they set boxes inside the recently build home.

The neighbors check outside to see all the commotion. A middle age Japanese man look out the window and scoff when he sees Mr. Kozuki. His attitude quickly turn to admiration when his young daughter started having a fangasm when she spotted the Red Queen scrolling a witch. Kallen became quite a celebrity after the war and become an inspiration, especially for Japanese girl under the age of 30. It mostly due to a documentary under the Diethard foundation name that she become well known. For her Knightmare piloting skill, hot blooded personality, and unmatched beauty.

"IT'S KALLEN-SEMPAI!", the girl squeal and duck underneath the window when Kallen look up to find the source of the sound.

* * *

 **Back to Kallen**

* * *

"What was that noise?", she looks around in confusion.

"A fan/stalker Kallen-sempai.", CC respond back,"You are now the Japanese equivalent of Empress Marianne now. Without the preppy, prank filled, taunting, cuddly, energetic personality of her's. Expect young girls acting like you and stalkers-All those stalkers. Beside, You are a hot-headed, badass tsundere with a lady hard on for Ze-"

"CC!"

"Oh sorry...not", CC countered

Moments before the former Ashford student can smack CC. They turn to see 4 kids staring at them.

"Crap, two time already?", CC spoke and calmly grab a pizza box and almost left if she wasn't held by the collar by Kallen and ordered to help move the boxes that don't contain cheese, pepperoni, and dough. The witch roll her eyes and walk over to Sayoko older sister.

"Lilly my little cheese-kun.", Kallen smile brightly to the adorable little girl in a cheese-kun winter hoodie, cheese-kun shoes, and wearing cheese-kun backpack. It was CC, who dress her up, obviously,

"What do you need?"

"Can I-can I go see Rin house?", she asked meekly.

"Go ahead, but look both ways before ."

Liliana nodded and follow direction as she looks both ways and skip along with her friends.

"Let go. Auntie want me to show you the panic room, secret room, surveillance room, and escape room.", Hibiki said.

"Escape?", Kallen muttered

Sayoko walk next to Kallen carrying a large box,"It's can't hurt to be safe."

Kallen was about to protest but thought about it.

'Good idea actually.'

Once everything is done

"Finally.", CC stretched, sitting on the front porch of Kallen home,

"Now what?"

After everything was unpacked. Rin parents are in their home, the Kozuki including Kallen are resting, Sayoko and her sister is off on 'business', and the kids(Rin and Liliana) are asleep on the couch at the Hayasha home. Hibiki is in a corner of one of the bedroom with a charger in an outlet and texting. Arthur is exploring an underground bomb shelter that he somehow discovered.

CC mumble how boring it is and grab her Cheese-kun and luggage before heading to her apartment. Which is already stock with furniture and essentials ahead of time.

'May as well check out the place. Sayoko did use to live their before and abandon it. Good thing, I brought it a few weeks ago.'

The green witch walk down the street towards the apartment. There weren't that many people out, but the few that were out. They're actually friendly to her as they wave and carry on with their day. CC spotted one or two black unmarked cars that are definitely not modern day Ninjas watching their back. CC smiled and realize how screw the Light are if they attempt the same kidnapping like last time. And that not mentioning the OSI agents from Britannia under Nunnally order, undercover Black Knights, Japan secret service who their to guard the soon to be reemployed Ace, and a surprise guest in CC apartment, who figure a way to get to Japan unnoticed.

The witch reaches a decent apartment complex resisting the urge to head into the PizzaHut, when she senses someone in her apartment. The aromatic smell of freshly baked pizza fill her nostrils as she unlocks the door and enter her apartment.

The apartment has one bedroom, one living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen area in one corner of the living room. Everything in the room was plain and simply, no decoration and not much food in the freight.

The living room was small with an old TV, a coffee table, 1 sofa, and a reclining leather chair. CC can't wait to redecorate the entire place. Especially her room, that so far only have a queen size bed and nightstand.

'Maybe a new TV first with a game console to play Just Dance Cheese-kun edition, a laptop, cheesekun wallpaper, a shelf for Pizza Hut coupons, and a display shelf to store my cheese-kun collection from the candy machine mini cheese-kun, the special collector edition dolls, and the merchandises...so many merchandises. If only Pizza Hut endorses the Black Knights, I would definitely be on board.'

What CC then notices on the coffee table is a small stack on Pizza and a raven haired former Zero enjoying some of it.

"Welcome-", the Demon Emperor didn't get to finish his word as the witch pounce on him once she drops all her stuff.

The pizza in Lelouch hand flew into a wall as the red streak slide down. He barely got time to swallow before CC kiss him deeply, ignoring pieces of pepperoni still in his teeth. Lelouch was surprise and trying to push her off in order to tell her something. Instead, one hand was pushing up against one if the witch perky... and another holding her arm as she lay on top of him.

Her left hand on his chest and the other heading dangerously close to his...

Unfortunately, before the rating can be change to M, the phone in CC back pocket ring. CC break from her embrace and answer the phone.

"CC, Where are you?", Kallen,slightly bothered, questions the witch disappearance.

"I was having a large package move into my tiny apartment,"CC smirk perversely as R2 narrow his eye at CC who was straddling his hip.

"Oh, Okay. Tell me ahead of time before you leave. I thought something bad happened.", she worried"Hey waifu. Can you come over and help with what in the box?"

"Sorry, I have to keep watch over the kids", she explained,"Maybe later."

"Okay bye", they hang up,"Oh well, I wouldn't mind a threesome."

"CC get off of me. You have some explaining to do", Lelouch spoke seriously.

CC tilt her head in confusion,"How did you get over here and why me?"

"Well, immortality and my ID mask are really helpful when hiding in the cargo hold even with heighten security", he took another pizza.

"Le-"

"R2.", the 11th prince struggle to get up as he try to get up with the witch still straddling his hip.

"You do realize how heavily guarded this town is right?"

"Of course, but apparently a certain pink hair cream puff force me to leave.", he sign,"and because my geass seem to started working again."

A geass symbol flash on his left eye and disappear quickly.

"C world?"

"Not sure. It supposed to be gone. But it's back. Since I know you are an expert or at least more experiences than me."

"In bed?", The witch finally got off him and sat on a chair.

R2 kept his deadpan expression,"No, I want you to enlighten me on how this is possible."

"When you feel strong urges for the same or opposite sex."

"CC!"

The witch thought about it and came up with a theory,"It may be because the way you kill your father. It not within the natural order of a geass user gaining a code. The user suppose to kill the one that give you code...now that not it. The rule may have been getting Code from a stage 3 Geass regardless of it being the contractor or not", as she grab a pizza and started eating.

"Any other theory?"

"Maybe...okay it a long shot but... C worlds, God need you again. Since if the Light are a reform Geass Order then they will proceed with Ragnarok again believing the Zero Requiem is a temporary fix and isn't permanent. Honestly R2, the requiem didn't wrap everything in a nice neat bow. The first mistake you made was...as terrible as it may seem, using data from Code R for medical purpose and not letting me take control of the Order. At least if I were to be in command, any dissent I would have dealt with. And I took a peek at Code R and it contains quite a few medical breakthrough...one of which is nerve and bodily regeneration."

"Regeneration?", the demon raise a eyebrow.

"Yes, I saw them severe spine on lab rats, crippling them and inject something into it. The rat started walking again after the 18th test subject."

she was about to explain more but took a moment to comprehend what he heard.

"Are you telling me... I may have destroyed...what can get Nunnally to walk again? Sooner? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Also, during your reign as Emperor, a good percentage of Britannian commoner and former numbers view you as a martyr despite the atrocity. You are even viewed as the real stepping stone for the independents of all the areas under Britannia rule. With 8 out of the 21 areas choosing to remain with Britannia because they were part of the Empire for too long and/or separation would be too costly for both party. If it wasn't for Nunnally speech on how you would have executed anyone regardless and her friendship with Tianzi and Kaguya. A civil war would occur...actually a civil war would happen right now with the politics overseas. At least the rumor of a budding romance between your supporters mortal enemy Zero and-"

"CECELIA! There nothing going on between Suzaku and Nunnally", he raged,"It a false rumor spread by Kaguya."

"Boy, it helps diplomacy siscon."

"I still care for her safety!", he fire back while deep down he approve of Suzaku and only Suzaku being worthy to marry Nunnally.

"Siscon."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sisssster-ccooooooonna"

"Cecilia Corabelle. You are grounded from eating pizza.",R2 authorizes.

"Take it easy, now are you going to tell Kallen and everyone else you are here or not.", CC pestered.

"No not yet, I don't want the OSI, Sayoko clan, or any layer of security protecting my daughter and Kallen to get suspicious. I need to keep my distant for now."

In that moment, Lelouch just left the apartment and putting on the ID mask. The Demon Emperor set the mask to look like a young Japanese man without making himself look too attractive. A mistake he never learns to make again.

"Thanks for the disguise training CC."

"If you hid as long as I have. You learn how to pickpocket, pick lock, persuasion, hiding in plain sight or out of sight, and how to beat frisky prick and kidnappers into submission", she bragged,"All skills I will teach my little cheese-kun demon spawn. Maybe even a bit of swordplay from my time in the Hundred Year War. Also, did you know your daughter can be a pretty good marksman. She somehow already smart enough to understand the math behind precision shooting."

"Just-just don't. At least not the pick pocketing and persuasion. Not at her age witch. But interesting how she can process distance with basic trigonometry to do what she does at her age", he smiled,"I'm heading out and scouting out this town. I'll be back."

"Come back to me my exiled prince."

CC lean back in the chair and continue to consume more pizza.

* * *

 **Forbidden Palace**

* * *

I was broad daylight where a young Empress was video chatting with Lady Kaguya who was in Munich for a summit meeting.

"How's Germany?", the young Empress question her first real friend.

"So much fun!",she beamed,

"I should really take you to Oktoberfest. But I don't think Xingke would approve."

"He wouldn't", she nodded in agreement,"So the plan to deal with the Light is to start production on new KMF, reinstating the Knight of the Round, creating an international special ops' agency, and put most of the resources into finding the Light base of operation."

"Yep!", the heiress popped the 'p',"But only proportional to the threat. Unfortunately, the threat we once thought were small time. The Light turn out to be more well organized and funded. There UFN members that wanted to bring military spending to the time before the Demon Emperor death and a few believing that the Light exhausted their manpower right out the gate and the military spending don't need to be raise."

"Then you decide to create a join coalition of some of the best man and woman from all branch of the military including the private sector, who will have access to the best KMFs, equipment, and weapon the collective world has to offer. Who main purpose is to act as international law enforcement, the spear and shield of the UFN, and only answer to the council",Tianzi summarize, thinking about the few faults within the plan.

"In a way, the soon to be created Organization, REQUIEM, is one where you are asked to join. They can operate anywhere due to their international authority", Kaguya continue,"They can accomplish a mission in any way as long as it does't violate the Geneva Convention or abuse their power. The people selected will be heavily screened even if they were asked to be the janitor."

"Hopefully, this solve the pest problem."

"Noowww, Onto our next subject!", Kaguya piped up,"How are you and Xingke doing?"

"Fine."

"Did you kiss?"

"Yes."

Kaguya squeal,"Did you...you know…"

The heiress started making a certain hand gesture that Jiang 'didn't' get.

"Did we what?", the amber eyes young women titled her head trying to hide a grin.

"Oh! Even Nunnally gets it!", she huffed,"I swear you're doing this on purpose. Did you two f-*connection lost*

"Huh?", the Empress taps on the screen wondering what happened, before shrugging it off she went to call someone within the palace to get it fixed.

Unbeknownst to her, a long hair general was holding the internet cable he stealth fully unplugged. He signed, realizing he need to have 'the talk' with the UFN chairwoman about what not to say around his Empress.

An Empress, who must remain a caged bird once again once the whole crisis blow over. He can see it in her eyes, she gone through a traumatic experience and it a matter of time she will develop PTSD. It seems like he the only person to comfort her as long as he must. But in the end, he can no longer hold on as his life slowly slip away. Another trauma to add on to her fragile mind. Maybe he last another week or he will drop the next hour. But not before leaving to make sure she can take care of herself.

"I'm sorry", he felt the familiar taste in iron as he fell over once again. He close his eyes and reopen them to see he was on a hospital bed. He sees the doctor and nurses trying to revive him. His teary fiancée being held back by his apprentice.

He turns his head to see the monitor, keeping track of a weak heartbeat. Moment later, it redlined.

* * *

 **Organization Profile: REQUIEM**

 **CLASSIFIED**

On paper, REQUIEM is an international coalition to be a guardian of peace and in a sense, like the Black Knight but design to be more international since many Britannian are wary of joining a mostly Japanese/Chinese Private Military Company as opposed to an international coalition created by the major world leaders. But underneath it all, their main purpose other than combating the enemies of peace, is seeking out any artifacts, sites, knowledge, and people connected to Code and/or Geass. That the primary objective as well as ensuring the Zero Requiem remain intact by any mean necessary.

It not yet decided rather or the power of Geass shall be kept secret and never use in the world. Or it should be used for the benefit of humanity. Their main headquarter and any other asset are kept classified.

* * *

 **A/N:REQUIEM agents are based off of Spectres from Mass Effect if they were A)More monitor B)More secretive C) Actually funded D)Required to make morally 'right' chooses and E)Not part of a Greedy mess up Oligarchy who maintain peace by*further rambling the majority of reader don't care about*. And the organization itself is akin to SHIELD(on the surface) with an Illuminati(secret society) underside.**

 **I hope I got the faction correct because even with the 5 faction listed above. There are Spectrum on the political battlefield. Those are just the major party/faction and not every member going to believe every part of it. Like a few in the Washington faction would kill Liliana on sight if they knew who she's related to and some wouldn't care if she became Empress as long as she rules fairly. And she allows the country to become a constitutional monarchy and most likely reduce to a figurehead.**

 **And in all honestly, Liliana isn't as smart as Lelouch or a skill pilot as Kallen. But she pretty damn close. I also imagine Lelouch with his intelligent can be an excellent shot since in CG. He does command people to aim X degree at X seconds. Like when he defeated an entire fleet with bubbles with a few well place torpedoes. Believe it or not, Shooting accurately and hitting the target, especially from long distance require math. Like wind speed, doping the scope, bullet trajectory, placement of target, breathing rate, whether or not it moves, whether or not you're moving,etcs,etcs. Something Liliana going to exceed at.**

 **And truthfully, I think you need to be brain dead to lost your geass. But well...you're dead. I just made the clinical death rule as a plot point. And I put the organization REQUIEM in caps to distinguish between the Zero Requiem and Nunnally Illuminati(#Nunuminati).**

 **R &R**

 **Next fic to be updated because my FMAB/Gate crossover was on my other broken phone T_T: As of 7/24/16 is...**

 **Code Geass: Alternate Rebellion and a RWBY plays fic.(Whatever posted first and I hinted what game it is in this Chapter)**


	16. Chapter 13-Those That Are Left

**Code Geass: Demon Child**

 **Chapter 13-Those That Are Left.**

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry, I have like 5 other stories to write and WAS binge watching anime. More specifically, the Fate series and found out how I set up some of the next generation kids is by the specific skill they have and/or knightmare type/specialization appear like the servant class in Fate.**

 **Here a hint:(if you don't watch Fate/Stay Night, Heaven's Feel, Keidos don't worry pay attention to what it may imply)**

 **Liliana Kozuki would be an Archer-class servant.**

 **Rin Hayasha is a Saber class.**

 **Hibiki Shinozaki,Assassin.**

 **Arthur Hayasha,Lancer(oh you know why Titanfire*cough*Knightmare*cough*)**

 **Barlow Hyuuga is a Berserker class servant. It makes sense canon wise.**

 **Castor is Rei. Because I need a spot filler.**

 **And finally, Rider will be Euphemia Guilford. Because of her KMF(hint). And I needed a spot filler.**

 **If you look closely, it is possible due hints,possible geass, and new technology.**

 **Wait?! But who's their master?-Random reviewer**

 **It's not an exact match or bit by bit crossover. Just a classification for my OC skills/specialty and hint on who the strongest.**

 **And no, I got that idea before watching the series like the original classification was Liliana(Sniper), Rin(Ronin), Barlow(Die Die Die), and Hibiki(Ninja). Arthur, a submitted OC who pretty much coincidentally completed it. Euphie was originally not going to do much but be a side character who happens to be there. Then as I develop how she's grown up and how she view the world. She became a vital part of Demon Child.**

 **The funny thing, Most of my fanfic were written while I was watching the Fate anime so it may be noticeable. It shows in one of my RWBY fanfic.**

 **I also understand I need to fix my frenching grammar.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Code Geass belong to Sunrise. Please support the official release because of it the 10th year anniversary. I'm pretty damn late for that anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13-Those That Are Left.**

* * *

 **Alice Halliburton PoV**

 **Background**

* * *

Growing up in an Area under Britannia occupation was easy when you consider the Area that was under Britannia 'protectorate' for a few hundred years and almost everyone in it can pass off as Britannian or are Britannian themselves. We were treated far better than any other Area unlike non-caucasian due to lingering racial preferences from the colonial era. As a result, my home country chooses to remain with the Holy Empire by a considerate margin. But that story isn't important.

The condition at the time was survivable. My sister and I grew up in an orphanage under a few caring Nuns. She was paraplegic since the accident that killed our parents. We were sent to a semi-rundown orphanage and from there, I learn about God and I learn how cruel the world can be. Life, as I said before, was survivable. I scrap for money and food to not only help myself but the other children who treated us well. Waiting for a mother and father to adopt us.

I still remember the date,October 1, 2011, a.t.b, The fire of Saint Spencer. A fire named after the orphanage and an old geezer who gives Britannia the idea of Social Darwinism. A gas leak erupts under the orphanage, and I was outside while my sister was in our room.

It's was horrible, no matter how fast I run or how many people I drag out of the flame. I couldn't save ash, screams, fire,chaos, my friends telling me to save them or telling me to save someone else. I just couldn't take it. Then once I finally reach her, I just stop and waited for death. I saw her and keep telling myself I wasn't fast enough or I shouldn't care for the others and rescue her and only her. She was buried under rubble and I know, she's died.

I close my eyes, no longer able to shed tears and death never came, a single thought, one final reason to live. The new family I gain after losing another, what will they think if I just give up here? What would my sister think?

I'm not sure if I was crazy or hearing things, when a soft,worried voice told me to run. I recognize it and run away from the fire just as the beams collapse on the spot I was on. I sprinted down the corridor as the black smoke and hellish fire filled the rooms and hallway. Cursing that orphanage didn't have a sprinkler system, although it wasn't the orphanage fault.

The fire eventually got to me. I was getting weaker trying to navigate my way out. The orphanage suddenly became unfamiliar with my sight starting to blur, I cough uncontrollably, soot blanketing my skin and clothes,then shortness of breath, and finally, I pass out.

I awoke 3 hours later, on a grassy field where my remaining friends remained. A few went back to save me and here we are now, a grassy field being tended by the doctors and nurses. They keep telling me I was a hero even if I not. I didn't save the one that truly matters to me.

After the headcount, only half of the children at the orphanage survive and a few of the nuns. We have nowhere else to go till they came to save us. These men ,Britannian agents, approach us with an offer to give us a place to live and in exchange, we work for them. We were reluctant at first but give in when we learn it either that or living on the streets. All of the orphans choose the former and from there we became part of the directorate. Accepting what we'll become. They didn't threaten us or force us. All they did was sweet talk us into going with them. The promise us a place to be happy and fed as long as we follow their orders. The nuns that took care of us agree wholeheartedly after they have eye contact with one of the agent.

My reason for joining the Geass Directorate in the first place is loyalty to the Empire that rescues me and I wanted to see my little sister again once Ragnarok starts. I knew Rolo and we were the most active member of the Geass order. We hurt many and I do regret it, but in all honestly, when I realize what I volunteer for was a monstrosity, an evil institution.I told myself, I couldn't turn back, not when a happy ending will arise from tragedy. They were my new family when Zero took them from me...I want to avenge those that died, even if it kills me. I don't care about the Ragnarok Connection now, I just want to avenge the dead.

I want Zero to be nothing but ash, Jeremiah head on a pike, Rolo death by firing squad, CC thrown into a volcano so she can burn for eternity, and the death of every last Black Knights who taken part of the massacre. Maybe I will get the family involves so they will know how I feel when you lose those you love. Is it a bad thing to prevent lost or go after the cause of it?

My first target was Rolo. His weakness is long range sniping from distances beyond his Geass or lures him into a hallway containing an automatic gun turret. Then I found out he's died. His body buried at a makeshift grave site near Karmine island. I was piss, I didn't get to him first.

I remember the old days when we arguing over who gets to be Lelouch younger sibling once the critical half to the plan,CC, was needed. Our Directorate leader, VV, knew we were both suited for our mission. I personally believe I was the best choose, playing the amnesiac prince little sister. But after an intense game of rock, paper, and scissor. Then a second round of who's going to reach the finish line via geass(Time Stop vs. Speed) and a 3rd round where VV just shut us up and choose Rolo.

Rolo took the mission I could have performed far better and wouldn't betray the Order because he was persuaded by the very target he was commanded to kill if his memory returned. Such a weak minded tool.

Now all that's left is the Black Knights that willingly killed my comrade,CC, Jeremiah, and Zero himself. Just like the blinder on a horse, it's my new and only directive. For the last 5 years,I been slowly but surely uncovering the name of the ones at fault and tracking them whether still in service or retired. It wasn't an issue. It unfortunate that none of the core members in the Light wanted to help with my 'childish vendetta'. They said if I get caught, I never existed to them. Shin, the Rui Britannia, and Shitzer(Schneizer) didn't offer any backing, claiming my hunt is ruining the plan, killing off valuable assets who can be geass to help the cause.

Eternal was supportive as long as I get intel from them. Fortunately,I listen because I discovered something very shocking. It turns out, the Zero now isn't the same Zero from the 1st and 2nd rebellion. There was a mutiny within the rank that was confirmed by our newest member, the crown prince, Shitzer. If word gets out, the Black Knights, Zero, everything! Will be undone. The UFN will fall, rioting, looting, civil war will overtake Britannia, and within the chaos, I can kill unabated and with support from the newly piss off masses.

In those 5 years, I only have 5 targets left. Hajime Ouji, Daichi Hayasha, CC, Jeremiah Gottwald-Shinozaki, and Zero(The original Zero). I failed to kill Hajime in his training 'accident'. Daichi isn't difficult to find; I was going to end him years ago until Eternal specifically told me not to, not yet. He mentions Daichi wife is his best ground asset. CC, Jeremiah, and Zero going to be the real challenge.

It could be easy to kill the last 3 or keep killing CC if we release the full detail of the Black Knight betrayal, the Requiem, and the prime suspect of Lelouch bloodline. Then the royal scumbags and Shin doesn't want the info to leak until it's more viable. I know the twins and Schneizer want to rule Britannia. I can see the Rui Britannia (since both twins would rule together) conflicting with the 1st prince once they realize who will take the throne.

Schneizer a sore loser, who's superior in almost every way to the diluted twin princes. He will overtake those two spoiled brats. The crown prince even refuse to get Geass! I have never heard a better speech about why geass suck and being geassless is a good thing since Kanon want on a rant about it. I trust Schneizer just enough because he know I'm one of the best pilots in the Organization. Second to Eternal,who's a beast, and Shin, because of his geass. But the differences between us is, Eternal Akatsuki Raiden is wrecked and Shin has only a gold custom, Vincent. Plus, only I can pilot Godspeed.

Then their Shin, I swear he's Julius Kingsley with a half mask. He has the same facial structure, height, and hair color. The hair style slightly different. But I'm sure he can pass off as Lelouch clone. The last I check, his motive is same as Charles, restarting the Ragnarok Connection. I give up on that dream after realizing the damn thing is utterly destroyed.

Eternal motive was in his word,'handed down from a higher up'. Inferring the higher up is not me but someone else. I don't want to bother him about it, but I can't help but wonder...who? He seems to have no desire for power but volunteer to be a pawn. A pawn that chooses to be under my orders. No really, he kneed in front of me and swear his loyalty to the shock of the Geass members he saved. I secretly took a DNA test of him and found he doesn't exist. As if he never existed until his first appearances 5-6 years ago. Even though he under my command, he retains a sizable level of authority over the organization. Mostly from the surviving scientists and the few Geass agents. Maybe he uses to taking orders, not giving it, like me.

Now our two Code bearer, Grimm(occasionally called S2) and Nemo. Nemo wants to activate the Ragnarok Connection like Shin. Grimm motivation strangely mirrored mines and possibly Eternal. Destruction of the peace that resides in the world. Other than being 'mascots',they have no real power in the Light.

Those two redefine what exactly qualify as Code Bearer since they'll aren't in a sense human. Nemo just a pale white mushroom shape figurine with a red geass symbol and Grimm a human skull. They are an enigma because unlike VV, RR, and CC. They ain't flesh and blood and origin appear to be supernatural in nature. They can help unravel the origin of Code and Geass if we really look into it.

They can help the Organization understand why some Geass ain't neurological, but a form of quote from one of our top Geass researcher,'a form existing as a power akin to either affecting once body natural limits like subject AJ014 inability to feel pain, LH902 enhance healing, and ML656 refrain Geass, self-inflicted sorts. They make up roughly 10% of all known geass user. The other 89% has neurological base Geass ranging from mind reading, illusion, and mind control. Then there that 1/100 who's Geass break the laws of physic and reality itself. Example being Alice 'the speed' and deceased member, Dalque 'the power'. But then they're an ever rarely sort, anti-geass that counter, detect, and/or even destroy other Geass. Test Subject Gottwald was implanted with an artificial anti-Geass dub the Geass Canceller base off Subject/Agent MC002 anti-Geass during the early years of the Directorate. Then, Shin son, Rei has a unique ability to be immune to all neurological Geasses and able to immediately detect and identify all form of Geass within a 400m radius. Experiments (limited if I may add) are being done to extract sure an ability. The strangest part is he got it from his 'mother' side.'

So for this reason, the Organization need those two to grant geass in order to fight fire with fire. There only so many surviving agents if CC and R2 are gaining contractors to counter us. We do have a way to counter Geass within our own rank.

Our Geass breakers, basically metallic circlet modify to fold in half, be highly concealable, and it's a precursor to the much more effective Geass Chancellor that nullified the effect of geass. The only problem is that the Geass chancellor works immediately and automatically as well as manually. The Geass breaker can only remove commands but virtually useless against abilities like freeze(ice), time stop, or speed that affect a given area or the users themselves. Commands from absolute obediences,persuasion, or conviction like Schneizer loyalty curse to Zero can be broken but in need to be direct via placing it on the one affected head and waiting approximately 15 seconds for the device to permanently remove said commands(command can still be reissued). The reason why we can't recreate a Geass Chancellor (yet) is because the knowledge to make one(in a cyborg or device) has been lost in the massacre and only so much can be accomplished with limited resource, time, and test subjects.

* * *

 **Location:the Pacific Ocean,remote island in Northern Japan**

 **Inside a submarine**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"I hope I can get the council approval to raid the Black Knight secret base near Euro-Britannia",Alice, the only female member of the Light Organization council," If you look at the files I send you. The BK are recreating the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements with new prototype equipment. What Eternal spies were able to gather is the exact location of the frame. I require using a dozen Angel 1s to run interferences. From there, using my Godspeed, I will bypass the defenses and destroy the frame before it used against us. Eternal spies will delay the pilot and will download the schematic via a flash drive that will be transferred at rendezvous point G-4. Then Eternal will order them to kill themselves."

"Straightforward and to the point",Castor pointed out,"This isn't another kill bill revenge quest is it?"

"No."

"I disagree",the newest member,the crown prince,Schneizer counter,"The pilot of the new Guren is a Black Knight elite, right? It was said he was around the time of the purge. Is this correct?"

"Correct",she spoke.

"And didn't you try killing him once and failed?"

'God damn,Schneizer. The moment he briefs on the Light and joins immediately. Most likely because he refuses to lose to Lelouch. I admit, his strategic mind allows us to survive for so long and he know every valuable info on the UFN and Britannia asset and project. In one week, he created a plan to ensure our survival. But to me, Someone that deeply entangled in both side can bring everything in his favor.',Alice thought annoyed,'The only proof he helping our survival is his 'Trojan Horse' contingency.'

"Alice, if you get into a fight with the Guren P9. Retreat...You're too valuable to die or be captured",Eternal explained,"You must understand. In and out quickly,smoothly, and as destructively as possible."

"Fine",she breathed in,"If the frame is active. I will not engage. I will ensure the schematics are successfully transferred if so. If it isn't. Wipe it out quickly and assist in retrieval."

"And DON'T look for him when you destroy the frame or retrieve the data",Castor twin, Pollux finished.

"Can I leave now?"

"You may Ms. Halliburton",Eternal spoke up and the rest agreed before shutting off.

* * *

 **Island base**

* * *

"I'm going to kill that bastard",I hissed. If I don't get captured then it fine. I just know I won't fail twice.

Another benefit of the crown prince being on both side is the logistical and intel advantage. The file that Schneizer snuck out, mentions how the amount of personnel are 580 soldiers(mostly Black Knights), 45 scientists, 89 engineers, and 50 pilots(including him). There 52 KMFs, 23 Akatsuki, 25 Vincents, 2 decommissioned Burai,a custom Akatsuki, and the Guren P9. Against my GodSpeed and 12 Angel 1s. Not an issue, the Angel 1s last a bit longer now the crown prince brought along an old blueprint for the blaze illuminate shielding. It's only an early version that can only tank 3 standard Knightmare rounds before breaking and recharging. But those 12 need to kamikaze the vital structure before I arrive. My Godspeed can get in quickly and leave. But better safe than sorry if I cut off communication, AKA platform, and radar beforehand. My Gelfun pulse only works once within a certain radius and it most likely wouldn't work on the Guren due to the Gelfun disruptor resistance shell protecting the core luminous.

Hopefully, they added to counter the pulse. If not then they're idiots.

The weakest point of the base is the south end of the harbor military base. The location is well defended but other then it KMF, all the artillery, anti-aircraft guns, anti-KMF countermeasure are outdated. The location is nothing more but a FOB against Euro-Britannia before the Homeland attack. The base is a crescent shape with the majority of its outdated defense pointing toward the area Euro-Britannia supposedly would attack. Which is ridiculous because if the Maginot Line taught us anything. You can just go around it and destroy everything and everyone behind it. That how the base fell last time, because of Britannia attack from the south side, exactly how I'm going to do it. It retarded how 14 years after the invasion they didn't change shit., But by whatever logic, they didn't learn. The least secure place is the best place to test a stepping stone to generation 10, cause logic.

I know it not a trap because Schneizer is on my side and Eternal geass slave confirm it's not. I put my fate on my supportive colleague. They'll better be right.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Town of Shiroi Yuki**

 **October 2024 A.T.B**

* * *

The snowflakes fell slowly as it blanketed the peaceful town. The home of the Demon Child and a branch of the Shinozaki clan with 900 members(Nonfamily and family) in a town of 40000, under R2 payroll, to protect his daughter and wife. No cost is too high for the Demon King to protect his daughter. They are either part of the family by blood or covertly taken in as an outsider by the Shinozaki into their martial art school or as a freelance. Only 550 Shinozaki and 200 freelance mercenary/assassin as of 2024 A.T.B are of legal age(+13) under the Code of Honor to protect the secret princess, with one exception.

One of the main sources of income for the town is it Martial Art School and recently, tourism, investors, and Lelouch. The school that trains their student the in many different forms of martial arts from Muay Thai, Western boxing, Karate, Judo, Kenpo, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, and of course, Ninjutsu. Granted, some of the members are still kids like Hibiki. But under a Code of Loyalty unique to the modern Shinobi, all 900 are loyal to their benefactor giving them the order to protect the Red Ace family, with extra attention on Liliana. But it mostly because they're paid lavishly then sweating loyalty to a master/mistress.

The school itself act as a cover to train the actual shinobi alongside anyone wanting to attend a prestigious school. The school still teaches math, English, and history from grade 6 to 12 like any normal mainstream school with special circumstance allowed to join only the physical aspect like PE or martial art class. It lean towards training one body, mind, and soul to be at its peak as well as going on to college to make a living and entering the workforce. The school teach an underlying lesson to be loyal to family and friends. An advantage that makes the town tightly knit and unlikely to betray one another.

It also because thank to Lelouch pocketing a ridiculous amount of money into his personal bank accounts from the nobles that try to start an uprising during his reign. The local economy of the predominantly Japanese town boomed from the blood money of ruin and/or dead Britannian nobilities. Oh, how the tables have turned.

It was 4:00 PM and a cool northern breeze accompany to boys back home. Hibiki joined up with his friend ,Arthur Hayasha, who attend a normal Elementary school.

"Hey, Hibiki. I was wondering why so many people in this town are related to you in some way. As my BFF can you tell me?",Arthur waited for the Shinozaki reaction. Well if he can hear him over his headphone.

"Figured. He normally flips when I say BFF",the 8 yr old raven hair boy laugh internally at knowing the 7 yr old boy with short ponytail tends to go on a rant about using a girly term like BFF as an insult to his manliness.

That when the star elementary grade student of the Shinozaki School of Martial Art lower his headphone, onto his neck, give Arthur a dirty look, and sock him in the arm.

"Ah!"

"What did I just tell you about insulting my manliness! Real men don't say BFF!"

"How did you hear me?!"

"Sensei taught me the basic of reading lips!"

"You mean your mom?",the message his arm.

"Sensei Kasumi taught me well!", he spoke pridefully of his strict and caring mother/sensei.

"She taught you too well",the boy then commented.

"I need to ask you a serious question...Do you know what so special about Lily?",the Shinozaki Shinobi in training asked.

"I wonder the same thing too. The entire town seems to be looking out for her even if they try to act casual about it. I saw it. If you look closely",Arthur express and thought,'Even with this power I have.'

Arthur was well aware of his Geass only 2 years(age 6) prior or as he likes to call it his superpower on accident when he asks himself, I wonder if I have eagle version after he observes some kids playing video Suzaku look-alike know he's special and was going to tell his parents about it. Then part of him rationalize, what if everyone knows about it? Would it be like he's a superhero or a threat? The idealistic superhero movie or the realistic kind? So he held off until he sure it safe. It maybe because he been watching too many movies. Especially when the movies have a realistic approach to superhumans. He has been watching far too many movies. The young boy did see things that an 8-year-old should never see or unsee.

"Right Arthur. It almost like we'll side characters to Liliana",the ninja joked.

"You must be the ninja and I'm the foil."

"Because you're a joke?"

"Yes-Hey! Because I'm a funny!",he ranted.

Hibiki just laughs and laugh.

"HAHAHA! You actually said something funny!",he joked.

"Baka."

"Okay okay! I stop", the ninja stopped and acted seriously," Maybe she some VIP."

"VIP?"

"Very Important Person. It describes someone needed to be protected at all cost",Hibiki commented,"She is the daughter of Kallen Kozuki. But can you keep a little secret…My extended family is hired, ninjas."

"I'm gonna believe that"',Arthur Geass help him find countless stashes of weapons, both modern and medieval on seemingly normal townsfolk and hidden areas.

"I was told to make sure Liliana is safe. A Shinozaki code of honor demand loyalty and our training is defense above all else",the scarf wearing 7-year-old express with vigor,"I'm told by my elders-"

"Mommy",Arthur interrupt.

"To make sure no one tries any funny business or bully her. I have aunts, cousins,and uncles watching the mountains,forests, and roads for anyone who appear dangerous."

"Your entire family?"

"Uh-hum",he confirmed,"And a bunch of freelancers."

"Are you sure it mean Lilly mom entire family also?"

"Them too. But extra attention and money on our friend."

"Odd."

"You knew her earlier than me. Can you tell me anything that seems suspicious?"

"Yes",he looks down with a sort of void in his eyes,"What I'm about to tell you isn't for the faint of heart...Are you ready?"

"Lay it on me. After this, we can call ourselves the Junior Detectives."

"Junior Detectives? Awesome! Kay,"Arthur calm visage got serious," It was midnight when Liliana and her nanny was brought in. What they were wearing...There was so many blood. I couldn't even believe it."

Arthur felt his geass flare and wonder if his power is a gift or a curse.

He 'saw' the Prime Minister, his wife, and his parent meeting about something on the day he met Liliana. It was serious and he knew, it was vital to deciphering the mystery behind why they move and why this violet eye girl was important. He can see everything in a unique view. Almost like the world is on fire, no an orange-red hue. He can see them talking and the worried look on their face and the movement of their lips from the basement he focuses his Geass. But he can't hear them other then the sound present around him, it just like if their on mute. What he wouldn't give to read people's lips and body language like his best friend, Hibiki. It easy said than done when your only 8-year-old and the mystery may be one that should be kept secret.

It would have if Hibiki insisted that Liliana secret must be uncovered to understand his 'loyalty', which is Kasumi just telling him to make sure no one bully the ¾ Britannian. So the two press on for the next 7 years to uncover the mystery and the end result isn't glorious like Sherlock Holme solving another mystery or Scooby Doo and friends foiling another mask criminal.

Meanwhile, CC was getting started on the basis of being able to fight like an immortal who learn almost every single fighting style the world have to offer alongside useful street/life skills like pickpocketing, espionage, persuasion fo the cuteness kind(physical/more grownup involvement save for Lilly teenage years), lockpicking, and less than decent skill like hotwiring cars(for later years). All under the nose of an obsessive father and tsundere Red Queen. The two were in Kallen home with the homeowner,Red nag(Kallen) is back in the BK, R2 laying low, Mr. and are on a date, Sayoko is having a family night out with her older sister, and the Hayasha minus Arthur(who hanging out with Hibiki) are signing Rin up for the Shinozaki Martial Art school to vent out her aggressive tendency somewhere.

It was just CC and Liliana in the backyard with a few watchful Shinobi in the shadows.

"If a boy bully you remember were to hit."

"The family jewels!"

"Good girl, here a candy",the Witch threw a piece of chocolate into the air were like a dolphin receiving fish, Lilly caught it perfectly in her mouth.

She chewed the sugary treat and swallow. Before examining the object laid in front of her on a clear white sheet.

"What are this?"

"Self-defense weapons."

"?"

"If anyone tries to make an ouchie on you. Give them a worse ouchie back",CC spoke calmly.

"What this?"

"Brass knuckles."

"This?"

"Pepper spray."

"Can I put it in food?"

"God no. In people ."

"What about this?"

"A taser…"

"Would mom be mad?"

"It only for self-defense and it's best if I focus on your strength. Most of this you can't use yet. But I wanted for you to get familiar with it",the witch lectured.

"Oh okay."

"Now about how you're so accurate with anything you gets your hands on",CC was intrigued by an inherent talent Liliana has. Her accuracy and precision. She suspects it may be due to Lilly above normal intellect which let her systematically lock onto a target and with a bit of math. Hit her bullseye.

'Kallen going to kill me if I hand Lilly a gun or anything resembling one. But a little recreational archery didn't hurt anyone',the immortal schemed,"Lesson are done for today. Let's sign you up for archery."

"Archery?"

CC nodded and thought to herself,'If she has Kallen piloting skill, Lelouch intellect, and my experiences. She can grow up to be one scary, possibly nigh unstoppable Demon spawn. Perfect for Time Zero.'

* * *

 **At the Shinozaki School of Martial Art**

 **Elite Junior Dojo**

* * *

"Kasumi-"

"Ah ah ah! We may be sisters but in school, you must refer to me as the proper honorification",Kasumi pointed a wooden sword at Sayoko.

"Kasumi-baka-sensei",Sayoko bowed respectfully at her visibly annoyed sister.

"Ain't you a charmer",she narrowed her eyes,"Damn Brit-lover."

Kasumi was sitting on a bench after one of her classes while having a chat with her favorite family member next to her.

Sayoko can visibly hear her sister curse something about poisoning the gene pool. It's not a secret that, other than rare exceptions, like , her older sister hates Britannian. Especially Purebloods like Jeremiah, while at the same time she loves her sister unconditionally. The top Martial Art instructor has been ' extremely busy' from 2010 A.T.B to 2016 A.T.B. It means she assassinated and killed political, military, and admittedly civilian targets on a near daily basis under Kyoto and by extension the JLF orders. She mostly took orders from Kusakabe,the men responsible for the Lake Kawaguchi incident. The Kunoichi was one of the best freelance assassins till she was forced to begrudgingly retire once her son was born.

If she kept at it, she would have been part of the Lake operation and would execute Euphemia on the spot and definitely geass to commit suicide via a very anger half-brother in disguise. Many clan members and Sayoko are making progress to desensitize her of the stubborn hatred. Progress is slow but for the sake of her son, she must not pass her hatred into the next generation, it isn't healthy or moral.

"You really need to get over your racism Sis",Sayoko spoke up,"It's time for peace, not war."

"I know. It just that...What happened can't be unwashed because the world suddenly holding hands and singing kumbaya because a teenager died. What he did was horrible. But in the end, the people he executed worldwide never reach past the 100,000 mark. That's a very merciful dictator in my opinion",she pointed out,"I did my research into the type of people killed. Very few were innocent civilian and the rest were greedy nobles, violent war criminals, and corrupt politicians. People who deserve to meet the business end of a gun or katana."

"What are you getting at?"

"Sayoko. Be honest. Do you consider me a war criminal or a weapon?"

"I would rather call you family",the maid answer confidently,

"I did horrible deeds and was never caught. Therefore, never punish. You respect loyalty to a master above all else and I; the same for one's family and countrymen. I love you,my clan, my community, and despite what other people say, my son. While I tore other families to pieces because of nationality. I'm a contradiction and an awful human being but a great sister and mother."

"Why to bring this up now?"

"Because my past has come back to haunt me",the older ninja handed a smartphone to her sister," This are death threats from anonymous senders."

"Oh my",the little sister continue to scroll through the emails.

"I try tracking the IP address and only found error codes. I could have ignored it until he/she/they started to reference specific event during my career."

Sayoko clicks on a video attachment and saw what shook her to the core.

"That video was from one of my controversial export. Whoever sending me they have the right to want my head. I did awful things and I was never punished. This singular event out of all my kills, if release, will hurt everyone around me including myself if I disregard it or reach out to others",the older sister clench her fists tightly on the wooden sword," They want me dead and they blackmailing me to get it."

"I can help you! A family doesn't abandon each other"',Sayoko raise her voice.

"I understand. But they said I must do this along or else they release it",her voice was calm,"The reason why I told you this is because of it a mission I must undertake alone no matter what and if I don't come back. Please, It isn't coded for 'I need to pretend you're not helping me and backstab the guy later'. That is a final request if I don't resolve my sins."

Sayoko knew about her sister career and the lives she was taken. She always contacts Kasumi that what she doing will come back to haunt her. In her heart, her kind older sister a cruel, borderline sociopathic, person who logic is to do whatever it takes to get what you want.

"What the request?"

"I want you and your husband",Kasumi tries her best not to say the last part with malice,"To adopt Hibiki. He must be raised by someone I can trust and a better human than me."

"Let me help you",the ninja maid was taught to void herself of any emotion from her intensive training felt her eyes water.

"Kunoichi don't cry",the sister wrap one arm around the other shoulder,"I told you enough of this when we were 13. If I don't resolve this in the open instead of hiding in the shadows. It would affect everyone I care about. I can't change the past cause by the circle of hatred I started. That why by next year, I must leave the village, now prosperity town of our to deal with it. And if I don't return. Make sure Hibiki gets a better mother. Promise?"

The younger ninja blinks the tears away,"Promise."

* * *

 **Same School**

 **The dojo next to Kasumi and Sayoko.**

* * *

It was a late entry exam to the Shinozaki School of Martial Art. The room was filled with students and possible students ranging from the only 6 yr old Rin and the rest 10-15. Rin was made fun of because of her age and when the head of the school and the clan,Elder Misuto Shinozaki spoke up in her defense. He insisted Rin will be given a bokken and challenge by 4 of the soon to be students. There was no shortage of hand raised. The fight was approximately 45 seconds with the girl given a wooden sword that the same size as her. Which lead to this exact moment.

"Are you sure our daughter not an artificially created weapon?",Daichi whispered

"Each day your conspiracy theory make sense; maybe",May answer back with her smartphone recording the ordeal.

"H-how?",Many were in disbelief as her 6 YEAR OLD (adopted) daughter of a Chinese nurse and a former BK Zero Squad pilot beaten 3 boys and one girl twice her age and size with only a few hit landed on her. The only advantage Rin was given was a bokken(wooden sword) to challenge the 4 middle schoolers.

The instructor, an elderly Japanese man of 80 years working at the school haven't seen in a long time. From his experiences, he can root out those he deemed to be worthy by look alone. He saw the same thing for Kasumi and Sayoko an or 2 generation back and the son, Hibiki recently. But what the white haired girl pull off was unexpected to a degree if she some genetically engineered super soldiers.

He thought to himself how ridiculous that sound. Rin probably a one in a million protege like him in his early years.

The current head of the Shinozaki clan laugh internally,'ha, This girl truly is gifted. She will be a valuable student. The parents seem to agree. They'll barely phase by her display. I'm certain they saw this many time before and feel a talent like her with be wasted at a normal school.'

"Welcome to my institution Rin",his voiced and she bow in approval and everyone claps with the recently down students kneeling and bowing in respect.

"I'm honored to attend."

* * *

 **The Manor of Cornelia and Gilbert G.P Guilford**

 **New England**

* * *

It was morning at a massive Manor that covered 3 acres from the longest side and 1 acre wide, with the surrounding Estate totaling 1000 Acres. The property is filled with lush green grass, perfectly trim trees and roses of varying colors, and cobblestone walkways. The entire property was met to represent Ares garden but on a larger scale and the childhood mansion Cornelia grew up in Pendragon.

The 35-year-old Princess enter the office of her husband. Cornelia still has the same hairstyle in 2018 ATB and age didn't damper her beauty, not one bit. it seems to only add to it. The only different is, she wearing a dress, something Guilford never has seen until their weddings (including their official one) and more afterward. The dress itself was dark violet, and conservative, not revealing much but still showing off his wife curvaceous body.

"Guilford, where our daughter?",the Witch of Britannia asked her husband of 8 years(they were secretly married for 2).

"She's in the library again",he responded back.

"Which one?"

"The grand library on the west wing",he answered.

Meanwhile, Euphemia Guilford was sitting in a hardback chair with her feet dangling as she put aside a novel and reach for one next to her.

It took awhile but Cornelia finally reach the library to see her daughter favorite leisure activity,reading. From the moment she was able to read, Euphemia has been doing it nonstop and reading far above her age level. The princess-general is certain she will grow up to be a bookworm. She accepting of it because the last thing she needs is the battlefield or life itself to taint her sweet little Euphie.

In hindsight, it wasn't wise to name her daughter after someone who's a source of ridicule and malice. But in order to remain firm about Euphemia innocent and to respect her late memory, it's fitting. She doesn't care about the naysayer, be it her own employees or anyone outside the confines of the manor Euphie kept in.

The world is a dangerous and harsh place for Euphie Guilford. The world she not ready for or ever will be. The world she excluded from experiencing till the name of the massacre princess is omitted. It didn't matter if Euphie remains a naive, innocent, sweet hearted bookworm. Cornelia prefers if it remains like that, her violet rose, untainted and follow the rules.

The former second, 1st princess, felt the reason for her late sister death other than the bastard of a brother is Euphemia rebellious nature. The countless time Euphie escape and the many moments of reckless behavior from the time she runs right into a chaos mine in Shinjuku, hijack a Sutherland to rescue Suzaku, the SAZ, and willingly accept Zero-no Lelouch! The private meeting where she was geass to stain her hands. Maybe if she tries harder to discipline Euphemia li Britannia about her recklessness then she may be alive to this day. But in the end, she a sister 1st and a pseudo-mother second to her sweet sister.

Now that she has a daughter of her own. Cornelia drill from the moment she can speak and the moment she understands right from wrong, to listen to the parents, especially her. Euphie must follow the rules, remain obedient, and pure.

'Euphie...How would you feel about my daughter who's bear the same name as you and the same untainted innocence?',Cornelia thought,'If only you're here to see her now. We wouldn't need to hire a nanny.'

She smirk at the prospect of her kind and gentle sister practically banging on the door to take care of her mini-self.

The purplette was next to the doorway when she enters the 500 square foot room filled with several columns of books ranging from the Epic of Gilgamesh to The Catcher in the Rye and Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet to biographies of famous and infamous Emperor and Empress. Then nonfiction that range from the truthful (and propaganda) history books to the cookbook that the maids and the personal chef used.

The expansive libraries in the entire manor only contain 100,000 or so books total. And the 5-year-old girl read a sixth of them in a year. There, not much for Euphie to do besides reading, drawing, other art related hobby, playing with her parents or one of the many staffs in the manor, running through one of the 3 hedge mazes on the Estate, and the occasional horseback riding. She doing everything sort of getting her hands on technology. She recently took an interest in singing and gardening. Maybe she should bring children Euphie age before she became socially awkward.

Euphie isn't allowed near a source of internet or TV in case she learn who she's named after. Even the employees know that any mention of the massacre princess is cited for immediate deletion and blacklisting. Cornelia makes sure all no publication during or post SAZ are allowed on the Manor ground. Even knowledge about her sister is restricted. She has a rule that anything with internet connection like her employee's phones or laptops are kept away from her or turned off. Euphie is allowed to use a tablet, but it only for video game apps, art, and taking pictures/videos.

The witch of Britannia wonder if it's a good idea to let Euphie read so many books. Even the more advanced and grown up ones. Her sister wasn't like this, but her sister wasn't barred from learning of a dark secret behind her name. It's not hard for someone to search their name online, who wouldn't?

The moment Cornelia was about to speak up, Euphie spoke up,"Mama, Can I see the outside world one day? I want to see the city of Paris with my own eyes and our real homeland, Britain. Isn't it beautiful this time of year."

Cornelia knew the question going to be asked, responded kindly," When its time. I'll tell you. Just when we do. Please listen to everything me and your father tell you and you'll be protected from the outside threat."

"Yes, Mama",she push the novel aside,"Umm, is it time for dinner?"

Cornelia nodded,"Take my hand Euphie. I'll walk you over there."

The little girl practically bounces off the chair to her mother hand were she give a smile that melts the normally cold Princess heart.

"One day. I will allow you to leave. And always remember, listen to your mother. Follow the rules."

"And never stray or you have a bad day!"

* * *

 **Shiroi Yuki**

 **CC apartment**

 **R2 PoV**

* * *

In the end, can a lasting peace really accomplish? Or is it only a dream that lasts until the dreamer awake from a false reality?

I bear the world hatred on my shoulder and now the Light carries it onto my daughter. I know I'm partly to blame for her situation and what would she think of her Demon of a father?

If she rejects me then I'm fine with it. As long as she accepts my plan for her. The plan she was born to undertake.

I look around at the assorted cheese-kuns and merchandises. To this day, I don't understand her pizza and stuff animal obsession. Thank C-world she's leaving soon. I don't need the witch polluting Lilly mind.

Then looking to my corner of the room, It a typical setup of newspaper articles, pictures with red strings connecting them, files, reports, anything to help me track the Light and crush them before they become a bigger problem. I set up a simple desk with a laptop to aid in my planning in case things go to shit.

It the right course of action to remain where I am. I know they're doing everything in their power to drag me out. I must have faith in the system I put in place. A system I work tirelessly to become flawless in its execution of the will of humanity. If it's fail, I will step in. If I fail, then Time Zero is my last resort.

Emotion will get me capture or killed, over and over again.

I started up the laptop and search any recent news directly or indirectly regarding the Organization as well as strange happening. Like how an entire Private Military, squadron committed suicide or met an unfortunate accident.

And only a wash-up officer named David Anderson is my link and he gone missing. The last he was seen is at his apartment which is filled with quotes from one of the Chinese investigator,'Beer bottles, and misery'.

The reports and files my Knight of Orange and the texting craze Knight of Round confirmed what I hypothesize. Except for one piece of international military spending.

REQUIEM, a peacekeeping force on the outside. Geass/Code hunters in the inner echelon. They can do what they want as long as they have 'proper' cause to do so. The chance those agents can be corrupt can happen, no matter the loyalty. That why as an added precaution, Geass will be used to root out such impurity. CC is working with them to find contractors to counter the Light. Nunnally knew about the witch connection to Geass and demand she was part of it.

I know they, the Light, have a countermeasure against Geass. It a matter of how effective and if it's on par with Jeremiah Geass Chancellor. A countermeasure, I'm sure everyone in the organization is looking into. A contingency plan is in place if such a thing happened. Even if Schneizer were to be broken out of his Geass, I have plans for that too.

So far, he exhibiting no sign of a remove Geass. The trick to figuring out if he free of his Geass is if his eyes don't shine an orange-red hue under certain light condition. He follows orders to the letter and makes a great assistant. I honestly miss having him as a butler.

Now, what on the new today...Outpost attacked and Execution?

Alice Halliburton vs. Guren Prototype 9

"Have I been betrayed?!", The young women was absolutely enrage as her plan fell apart.

Alice, the Speed try her best to keep her opponents in a state of disorientation. She realizes it was a trap. They knew she was coming. She surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned. A battle of 100 against 1. The Angel 1s didn't do much as overwhelming fire wipe them out most of them before they got to their designated target. The spies can still extract the data, but the pilot need to hold out until then.

She used my speed geass to dodge overwhelming fire and take out KMF, one by one. Her Godspeed isn't met for these sort of engagement and not out in the open like this. The radiant claw extended, her KMF speedblitz past 5 Akatsuki and target the cockpit. The claw stab or slash them with ease as it kept moving, not watching as the 5 frames fall to Earth after losing their pilot.

From an outside perspective, the feminine frame was nothing but either a blur and in some instants, teleport. The Godspeed kept close to the enemies frames so they run the danger of hitting each other if they fire. Which prove to be another issue because the 9th generation frame absolutely dominates at close quarter combat.

The Guren P9 wasn't allowed to enter the fight just yet. The reason being a malfunction to it radiant claw prevents him from helping his comrade as they get slaughtered. He can attribute to an improper internal shielding mechanism for the component in the Claw against the radiant energy generated. The small army of KMFs tries changing tactics, like spreading out to get a cleaner shot or swarming the frame. But the speed evades all attempt including from multiple angles and if they try to spread out, the Godspeed would rush at them. Also, if they spread out too far, then the Light frame will have time to react to anything they throw at her It could also give her an opening to escape.

But what they don't know is Alice need to keep fighting as a distraction while the spies upload the files and even if she doesn't want to admit it, kill the pilot of the Guren P9. She can't get near the base or else the AKA(pronounce A.K.A or ) or Anti-Knightmare Artillery. There few in numbers, but with the lack of armor and defense the Godspeed have, it will be torn to pieces. The Aka were supposed to be taken out with the Angels so she can search for the GP9 with less resistance.

"Hurry up and fix my Guren",the cyborg black knight hissed,'That damn frame . It has been causing the UFN load of problems for almost a month now...GP9 may be the only thing to stop it. I just can't stand around as my comrades act as cannon fodder. '

He clenches his fist in rage.

"Knightmare repairs complete",an engineer reported.

"Excellent."

* * *

 **Greenland Base**

 **Camp Century**

 **Shin Office**

* * *

"There been an agreement from 3 out of the 5 main members to get rid of Alice. She's too much of a loose cannon",Shin reason to Eternal via comlink after Alice left,"You voted against it but let's be clear. On so many occasions, Alice nearly exposed us too early for the last 5 year of operation."

"It not right",Eternal hissed,"She's one of our best pilots. That the reason why Schniezer and I voted against it."

"I should mention she's clever. A pawn taking a position of leadership and making contingency if I, you, or Pollux try to use our Geass on her. But she too trusting of you and she fail to factor in those that can be geassed around her",Shin finished,"Now you see why we send her to die. Almost every single soul on the military base is out to kill her. We miss inform the intel and she fell for yours words. Now be a good lapdog and fetch us Liliana."

"F*** off Shin",the comlink shut off.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

 **Schneizer PoV**

 **Meeting Room**

* * *

The meeting room held only a dozen people of high military and government ranking.

"Great work Schneizer, If everything goes according to plan. The pilot and his...most likely her frame will be ours',Suzaku thank me. Unaware that I'm no longer his puppet.

I didn't approve of any operation to capture Alice, which is really a mission for the Light to eliminate its most unstable member. I actual need her to remain part of this for a while longer. She harsh, vengeful, impulsive, and cold-blooded. She constantly goes on a tangent and needs to be put on a lease before she does something stupid.

"Yes Lord Zero",I hate being reduced to a subordinate and now I need to pretend I'm still under Geass.

Right in front of Zero is my Empress in the teacup wheelchair of hers. She really grew up to be a beautiful young woman. Any man would want her hand in marriage even if she in a wheelchair.

"It was you wasn't it brother? The plan to discreetly move more Knightmares and prototype AKA platforms was ingenious. I expected nothing less from you",she commented, but if I listen closely, a hint of disgust and malice is prevalent.

It feels like the only rational leader in the Light Organization is Eternal and Shin. Alice is far from rational, Pollux and Castor are arrogant and power hungry. Eternal is loyal and understand when to fight and hide. Shin is meticulous in his action and the smartest excluding myself. It just the unnerving parallel he has to my half brother.

I'm impressed by the peace my half-brother created. Even if It's not possible to bring peace by bearing all the world evil into one man. Humanity will fight for personnel and external reason regardless; that why Damocles was there to ensure cooperation. Humans don't act as a collective conscious when they're still in the land of the living; only in death when we all head to C-World, the will of men is unify.

Lelouch successfully created a check and balance system called the UFN and solidify it with his death. For all of Lelouch scheming, I ask myself the important question. Why didn't he remain Emperor of Britannia?

It out of character of him to put his trust in those the betrayed him or formerly his enemy. What if Jeremiah accidentally uses his Geass Chancellor on me? What if the nations don't get along?

What if loyalists to the old system of Social Darwinism, Eunuchs, the Geass Directorate, and anyone that dislike the requiem were to converge as one? Like right now.

No system is perfect and at the end of it all, he decides to end his life as a form of redemption for all he has done. It honorable, a true hero who push on even when everyone turns on him. Bringing forth a dream that seems impossible, a miracle if one were to describe.

If I wasn't under Geass, I would have burst out laughing at sure a scheme.

His system has one major flaw,it's built on a fragile base. A base made of lies. I have no problem with it, but if the lie were to be found out;early, peace will fall. If it's reveal 2 or 3 generation later than losses are minimal. It still a crippling flaw nonetheless. But if that flaw were to never exist in the first place, peace will reign until corruption and progress takes hold.

I could play along but the one fault that leads to my downfall, I hate to lose. I will manipulate both the Light and the UFN to fall under my reign. Then I will lure you out Lelouch. I know you're alive and I will redeem my defeat.

Matter of fact.

"Once the pilot is captured. Can we start on laying the groundwork for REQUIEM M'Lord?",I asked, knowing I will be trusted to organize the joint organization.

"Of course",Zero responded,"We just need the Chinese Federation and a dozen more countries to approve of it. I trust you can handle it?"

"Yes M'Lord",I bowed, I couldn't believe how everything is falling into place. If I direct this correctly, the world will belong to me. As long as I don't act suspicious and Suzaku still think I'm loyal to him, I will succeed. I wouldn't need to take the entire world hostage. If that fail then ZEUS is my next plan.

* * *

 **Knightmare info**

 **Model Name: Guren Prototype 9**

 **Appearances: Exactly the same as the Guren Eight Elements with a different color scheme. Instead of red and gold, it's now Black and silver.**

 **Generation: 9.5th Generation Custom**

 **Dimension:4.51 meter**

 **Weight: 5.73 metric tons**

 **Development: Rakshata Chawla,funding from Japan and resources from the Kaguya Enterprise.**

 **Operator: Hajime Ouji, Black Knight Zero Squad member.**

 **Power System: Yggdrasil drive, Energy filler**

 **Equipment: Harken Booster × 3 (2 on the shoulders and 1 in the arm), Landspinner Propulsion System, Cockpit Ejection System, Energy Wing System, Radiant Wave Shielding, Brain Raid System 2, Nanotech, and AI interface MARK 1.**

 **BRS2-It was originally met to monitor the brain activities of the pilot and was later used as a system to synch pilots with other pilots. Example, the W-0 squadron experiences a quote from Anna Clement,'A shared mindset that allows for shared combat capabilities.' The phenomenon was caused by a condition Akito Hyuuga mentioned to Lelia as a curse to die. It the reason why the quote,'suicide squad' are able to deal so much damage from behind the enemy line.**

 **The new system essential become a way to hack the pilot's brain to bypass any mental barrier to allow for near superhuman feats. A pilot will forgo exhaustion,fear,and any elements that can hamper one combat prowess. Their reaction and duration time exceed pronominally. It even likely that if the BRS2 system were to be implemented outside of a KMF to ground forces. Every individual soldier will be at or near-superhuman feat as the human mind remain calm in the face of active fire and any wound inflicted to the point were dying from shock is down to zero. The only downside is that prolonged use will kill the pilot or cause session of insanity. It due to the danger of hacking the brain and negating warning sign within the body telling them that they're something wrong and need to stop or else their damage to one mind or body.**

 **Nanotech-Advances in nanotechnology allows for ingenious KMF and cybernetic engineer, Rakshata Chawla to invent a smaller than sand grain sizes-hexagon shaped nanobots that exist in 'veins' within a KMF. It called the blood due to it liquid like composition that can perform the following…**

 **circuitry. If wiring were to be cut, the nanobots will act as electric tape to join it.**

 **together to form a temporary wall that covered recently made holes in a frame.**

 **area of damage to a certain extent. It can put out a fire started within a KMF.**

 **the chances or delay internal malfunction that caused a deadly explosion that can kill the pilot by acting as insulation to keep the blast force and intense heat from reaching the cockpit before they can eject.**

 **AI interface MARK 1-The AI interface is the world's first attempt to synch artificial intelligence with the BRS system and Nanotech. It manages internal and external component within a KMF from the energy wings/float system output to targeting systems. A KMF can fight by itself(not as well depending on the programming and whether or not the pilot skills are less than desirable) and arrive at the aid of it, pilot. It incorporates aim assist(auto-aiming) for any ranged weaponry. The AI interface coordinates the Nanotech within the KMF and the BRS2. Future upgrade to the system allows the pilot to quote,'Have the Knightmare and pilot be one'. The addition of muscle framing(generation +11),AI interface MARK 2 and above, Nanotech, and the BRS2 start making a KMF seem more alive. As if it's no longer a machine but a living breathing giant fighting alongside it master.**

 **Fixed Armaments:Guren Radiant Wave Surger on right arm.**

 **Optional Armaments: MVS fork knife,3X Polarity Mines**

 **The Polarity Mines was a result of a Private Military company 'thinking outside the box' to counter Knightmares in a creative yet simple manner;magnets. Yes magnets, because no matter the model, their metallic component within a KMF that has varying level of magnetivity. The polarity mines is a disk-like, Sakuradite(or nuclear) powered object that split into two,separate a set distance apart, and activate automatically or by pilot/AI input. The radius of the disk is 1.4 meter. The magnets are designed to only affect the specific Knightmare by keeping the current directed between the two disk. It met to temporarily hold a KMF in place long enough(2 seconds) for it to be taken out with more lethal means. Later model allow the disk to be smaller, more spread out, and capable of generating an enclosed magnetic field that can stick to a KMF and lock it in place.**

 **Accommodation: 1 Pilot. Motorcycle style cockpit**

 **Strengths: All the upgrade to the Guren SEITEN only make the frame that much more overpowered. Which is saying a lot when you consider the Lancelot Albion wipe out the entire rebelling Knights of the Round and Emperor Charle loyalist forces by itself. And the Guren Eight Elements was confirmed to have a higher spec level. At the current time(2024 A.T.B), the Guren P9 is said to be nearly unstoppable until Kallen Kozuki in her repaired Guren Eight Elements defeated the pilot Guren P9 despite the upgrades.**

 **To put it bluntly, The Guren P9 was superior to the Guren 8 Elements but Kallen was a much, much, much better pilot even if said pilot is an elite BK Zero Squad member and the Red Ace was only out of retirement for week compared to Hajime continuous training.**

 **Weakness:Without special add on to the KMF or person, no one can pilot it. Even Kallen Kozuki reported difficulty and stress trying to pilot it in a simulator. The only person that can pilot it thus far is a Black Knight Zero Squad member who was badly injured during a training exercise years prior. He can pilot it because he was turned into a cyborg that new cybernetic enhancements can resist the massive G-force exceeded from usage. The main problem for why the Guren or the Lancelot isn't mass produced other than the 6 years R &D stagnant period between 2018 A.T.B and 2024 A.T.B is thanks to cost and physical endurance. The Guren Phototype 9 is the furthest a human without the future assist of G-diffuser, gyroscopic stabilizer, certain Geass like Alice Speed, or cybernetic enhancement can do. Any further, then issue like loss of consciousness or even a broken neck.**

* * *

 **A/N: I gotta admit, Demon Child may be the fanfic I put the most effort into. More so than my 3 other Code Geass stories. Except for Alternate Rebellion, that one requires effort.**

 **I try to make this chapter explain some of the problems I have with the Zero Requiem.**

 **Example being Kasumi Shinozaki who a 'good (racist) person' committing horrendous war crime but escape punishment. Her exploit is on par with any genocidal actions of Britannia or real life for that matter. She knows what she doing is wrong, but she does it anyway.**

 **Or Alice motive and mindset. Which is seeing her family(s) constantly taken from her and it moral and just to go after the ones causing lost. Britannia and the Directorate have been kind to her and both of those either been ruined or destroyed. She thinks what she doing is right and justify. I could have mentioned she thinks it's a necessary evil and thus heroic in a twisted way.**

 **And is it really possible to keep the peace with one person death? Or is it really the system afterward that the real peacekeeper?**

 **I'm not sure whether or not Schneizer would fight against the Requiem or go along with it. Canonically, he is quoted,'hate losing' while at the same time he desires peace. But being honest, without Schneizer the Light Organization will be crushed and the story just going to turn into a post R2 slice of life. The Light will be crushed, but on paper.**

 **Just imagine how quickly ISIL will fall if 95-95% of the world are out to carpet bomb/blitzkrieg the Islamic State. The Light are in a way worse situation than the Black Knights because the BK piss off only Britannia(and the Eunuch later) and they have other threat to worry about. Like the EU or peace mark. Gotta give them prop for lasting 2 whole months since release.**

 **I personally think Lelouch still alive. Where or who would Charles Code go to after his death? And he would have a contingency for the Requiem by secretly being alive and manipulating everything from the shadow when needed. It a win/lose(kinda)/win.**

 **Win:The Requiem**

 **Lose:Curse to a life of solitude...Sorta.**

 **Win:He's still alive making sure the world at peace.**

 **In a way, Lelouch wins no matter what.**

 **On a side note, who knew I plan to use ideas from all the spin-off and main series. Like muscle framing, irregulars, other code bearers(canon and spin-off), cybernetic, and etc. Maybe Knightmare can be summoned via pocket dimensions or a ninja get some sort of Guren-like arm to take on a Lelouch lookalike(Renya). And all a suddenly their plot ideas from Code Geass:Alternate Shogunate, Lost Colors, the OVAs(Akito), Nightmare of Nunnally, Oz the Reflection, and the actual anime. All I need now is Barcode Geass, Code Ment, Renya of the Darkness, and Suzaku of the Counterattack. Wiki it everyone if you have no clue about half of these. So what else am I missing?**

 **If you know a lot about all the Spin-offs and canon CG. A huge portion of this fanfic is figured out.**

 **R &R**

 **Next fanfic to be updated is...whatever posted first.**


	17. Code Geass:Demon Child Christmas Special

**Code Geass: Demon Child**  
 **Christmas Special**

 **A/N: I was holding on to this since last freaking Christmas. I feel like I don't update enough. The Alternate Rebellion may be delayed. Meaning the next fic is actually Code Reaction with Lelouch reacting to the Code Geass: Lelouch of the Resurrection announcement and private viewing. The announcement part is done and speech from our Emperor. All I need is the PV.**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek of Alternate Rebellion; Christmas Special**

* * *

 **"Yes", Her eye twitched,"There a women's clothing store name Soup Store. So answer me...why ain't you at the SOUP STORE!"**

* * *

 **Sneak Peek of Code Reaction.**

* * *

 **"Attention entire world hear my proclamation. I am Lelouch vi Britannia. White Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Demon Emperor of the World, Ashford Council VP, loving brother, UFN Chairman, the Man of Miracle, immortal, a part-time cashier, chess master, hero of many, evil genius, lady killer, greatest anime protagonist, and your only ruler has returned…"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The following story is a nonprofit. Please go support the official release.**

* * *

 **December/20/2024 A.T.B**  
 **Shiroi Yuki**  
 **CC apartment**  
 **(Liliana age 6)**

* * *

It was 5 days before Christmas and a very bitter Lelouch was forced to be Saint Nick for just one day.

"Can't we just geass someone who's already santa to tell us. Instead of doing it myself?", he directed at CC as she put on her green boots, "And I don't want her to be a spoil pamper brat if I just buy everything she desires."

" Don't you mean ourselves and Kallen wanted me to get a respectable job."

Respectable, Funny. Then Milly, not a pervert.

" Mr. Grinch, you're not going to spoil her... Santa is. As long as she's raised right. Lily wouldn't be one."

"I'm not the Grinch." he denied.

"You ruined Christmas for the royal family old man scrooge.",CC countered.

" I also ruined Nunnally's. I'm never doing it again. And I'm not the Scrooge."

"Don't you mean Ba-hum-bug?"

"Anymore Christmas references?", Lelouch regarded those world later.

"If your daughter ask for a knightmare. I'll get a Knightmare before Christmas. Not the 1/40 size model. The real deal."

"I don't believe you, witch."

"Oh Lulu, I will. I will"

"Christmas in 5 days. You're not going to be able to legally or illegally receive one."

"You know before you got muscles. Jack Skullington has more meat than you.",the pizza lover insulted.

"The joke doesn't even make sense. Like this scheme."

"R2, if you want to get close to your daughter, put on your santa suit, the fat suit, set the mask to look like Saint Nick or whatever sexy male super model if you want older girls and single mom to also sit on your lap. And don't forget to have your daughter sit on your lap so you can listen to her Christmas wish," CC reminded the irritated demon Emperor as he put on the red and white santa jacket.

They were in CC apartment before they leave to a nearby mall which was recently completed and becoming CC secondary source for pizza. If you are wondering how they got the job. Geass, that's all the information the reader needs.

"Cecilia? Why are you wearing something so revealing?",the Demon Emperor can't help but stare at his partner in crime tiny elf outfit that screams fanservice.

The witch has pointed ears, a green elf hat with a bell at the end and white fur lining. Her long emerald hair and gold eyes compliment the look. The green, white fur trimming elf dress was short, scandalously short as it clings to her curvy slender body like a second skin as it also reveals her bare shoulders and upper chest with a hint of cleavage. The dress has a long sleeve attractant with mistletoe design along the length. For footwear, she has on green fur heeled boots below the knee. Everything she wearing beg for attention. Lelouch thank C-world he has enough self-control cause any guy and some girls would lose it. It a good think he can control himself even if he permanently stuck in a warm-blooded young adult

"R2, if you are going to let your nose bleed. Have it bleed onto the red part of the suit

The 11th prince finally recomposes himself," Do you realize how many men are going to be staring at you?! You are going to corrupt my daughter and every young mind in the mall!"

"No, I model this dress for Liliana and she said it look great on me. Even said she might wear it when she's my age. Which are her teenage years...12 teenage years right?"

"...", Lelouch facepalmed.

"I think I broke Santa...maybe I shown to do something...naughty", CC walk toward the undercover santa wiggling her hips.

As he snaps out of it quickly before CC can do what she intended to do, the prince quickly grabs his hat, ID mask, keys, and CC saying that they are late.

" Come on R2, I know you like it when I drive you insane and our shift isn't for another 30 minutes", as she drags out the door and down the hallway.

"No I DON'T and I don't care", he lied about one part of that sentence.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Kozuki household.**

* * *

"I wonder when mommy coming," the demon child stare out the window waiting for the Red Queen, who wasn't home for 30 days. She was wearing an adorable bunny pajama and slippers.

"OH MY GOSH!", a very high pitch voice squeal behind her as she picks up the little girl and spun her around like a rag doll.

Liliana face, pure shock, and confusion.

"ALMOST MAKE ME WANT KIDS!"

* * *

Somewhere outside Shiroi Yuki, a small army of bodyguards escorting the prime minister family, Kallen, and Kaguya body double.

"THAT'S NOT LADY KAGUYA!", one man yelled,"It's her damn body double."

"Hi.",said body double wave after accidentally having a slip up via acting too mature for her bodyguards/friends.

"We are the WORST."

"How is she even during this?"

"Seriously, she sneaking into a town full of ninja and pass an entire security detail", he complained, it like watching over Princess Euphemia all over again. Rest her innocent soul.

* * *

 **Back home.**

* * *

"Heiress Kaguya-hime? It's an honor to meet you", Sayoko bowed,"But will you kindly refrain from smothering Liliana-sans."

"Sorry, she so kawaaiii!",the UFN chairwoman gently drops the girl who immediately hid behind Sayoko.

Sayoko is well aware of Kaguya unwarranted arrival from clan members who nearly attack her if it wasn't for the fact almost everyone in Japan knows the face of the kind trillionaire.

"Sayoko-sama. Is that the lady on TV?", Liliana peeked out.

"Yep", Kaguya popping the p," And you can call me auntie!"

"Auntie Kaguya-hime...I'm related to the rich lady?"

"Nope", popping the P,"But you will refer to me as a family member and once everyone gets here, we are going to see Santa and I'll buy anything you want. The price doesn't matter."

"Yaa", Lily got out from behind Sayoko and jump onto the chairwoman's arms. She has a pretty long list of presents she wants for Christmas.

After everyone in the household is acquaintance with the unexpected guest and 10 minutes later 6 black unmarked luxury van containing Kallen and Oghi family. It was off to the mall containing Japan secret service and the Shinozaki Hidden Shinobi. Both groups are aware of each other's presence so they wouldn't accidentally arrest, injure, or worse, kill each other.

It's the same mall a secret demon Santa and his scantily clad witch elf are working and noticing the strangely heighten security. What the worse that could happen.

* * *

 **1 hr 30 min later**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?", a familiar voice of a young wearing a black beret with a flower pin on it, with the long silky hair tie in braids, and eyes hidden behind a pair of expensive designer sunglasses. She was wearing casual clothing consisting of a white leather jacket, black jeans, and high top shoes.

The secret Santa was in the mall break room taking a quick break before he heads out to his station to finally learn of his daughter Christmas wish. Honestly, how ridiculous can a 6-year-old list be? Oddly enough, it quite easy working as santa. Especially, with a specific elf that makes the line strangely full of young men and their child who may not be theirs.

Maybe she asks for a new dress and whatever girls like. I wouldn't mind buying her a pony even if Kallen going to kill me over and over again about where to put it. Then again, she still doesn't know I'm here, the raven-haired immortal thought and focus on the girl who enters the room with two other men.

He knows those men are Japan secret service because of their posture. It too rigid and uniform for it to be an ordinary civilian. He also knows because he geass one of them when the man ask for his name when he started working, and why he wearing an ID mask even if all disguise ninja are accounted for. Apparently, the man was trained to spot ID mask. R2 didn't know it was possible to even do that with how realistic, right down to the touch, an ID mask can get.

Now who is the young women who hold an air of confidence, respect, and nobility or something similar? He didn't wait long as she pulls something from under her beret and handed him a snowflake pin the size of a bottlecap.

The women then introduce herself, " If you are wondering who I am."

She lower her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

"I'm an heiress, philanthropist, UFN chairwoman, and finance secretary of the Black Knight, Kaguya Sumeragi ."

Dammit, how do I not recognize her? She looks completely different from the traditional Japanese garb she wears.

"And , I humbly beg you to fulfill a Christmas miracle for someone. Well my niece to be exact.", she spoke with a mix of authority, kindness, and a hint of sadness.

"Kaguya-hime?! It an honor the miracle old saint Nick must perform.", the man of miracle spoke in a jolly old voice thanks to the voice modifier. He must keep this act up so Kaguya, who is very perceptive don't get suspicious.

'Neice?! When did I ever approve of such a thing!'

"This pin is a one-way radio that will listen in to your conversation with the kids. It meant to be part of a charity I'm putting up for me to be a secret santa to ever young boys and girls entering the mall", she explained,"That include my niece."

'She's my daughter to spoil! Not yours!'

"Well I see what I can do", Lelouch then schemed,' what I can do to ruin your plan.'

* * *

Meanwhile, CC is ignoring the many guys hitting on her. Rin parents, Kallen, and Viletta are in line with their children waiting for Santa at his station. Filled with fake snow, candy crane, and all the typical decoration you see at a mall. Who now have their mouth aghast after noticing who the elf is. Sayoko hiding in the crowd directing security protocol for her clan rolls her eyes at the witch. Oghi, under the watchful eyes of his secret service, was luckily in the food court so he wouldn't know until later.

Rin, Ichiro, Vanessa, and Liliana was only 6 kids behind even. Arthur said something about being too old for Santa so he decides to hang out with the secret shinobi in training, Hibiki. They or more specifically Arthur doesn't trust the mall Santa. He knows Santa wearing a mask, young, and a complete fake.

The Geass of his practically ruined Christmas or any surprises if his child mind learns Santa a fake and those presents from the jolly man are under the floorboard of the basement. Geass can be a real curse to a little boy who knows nothing about it, let alone how he can give his trusted friend Hibiki the 'eagle vision'.

"Hi Kallen", the elf walk up to the Red Ace leaving her post next to Santa chair,"Off for Christmas"

"CC, What are you doing?!", Kallen raged and got out of line to try to drag the witch off to a more secluded area. Leaving Lily with Viletta and Rin parents. Instead, CC opted to stay in place or at least far from the children's.

Kallen lower her voice to a whisper,"What are you wearing?"

"An elf costumes my dear Queen and I'm here to spread peace, love, and joy to the mall."

"PUT some clothes on witch. This is not the respectable job I have in mind and you are spreading the wrong kind of love and joy."

"You know...I got a cute Ms. Claus outfit for you."

"No."

"Hey, Lily! My little Cheese-kun."

The demon child look up,"PIZZA NANNY!"

"Do I look good as an elf?"

Before the little girl can say a word, approximately 3/4 of the male gender, most likely single and/or hormonal, waiting in line or nearby, ranging from 13 to 30 yelled out,"YES!"

It was later accompanied by a few slapping and smacking sound and yelp of pain. Including verbal lashing from the mom/wife/girlfriends/etc for the display.

"The hormones have it", CC turn back to Kallen with her trademark grin.

It almost like I still have my geass, CC thought.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Kallen, Now about the suit."

"Get back to your post, Santa Claus back.", the Ace shook her head in disapproval. The witch simply nodded and started escorted kids to the disguised demon in red.

"Welcome back-", CC look at the fake Santa and notice the secret signal for 'wiretap'. Whi. It one of the many subtle body and hand signal the two develop if words can't be used.

"Well, let bring in the next kid.", the fake Santa spoke with a jolly laugh.

CC try not to imagine the stone cold Lelouch being jolly like Santa without the voice modifier and mask. It hilarious and disturbing at the same time. She snickers as she nods to the mother to allow a timid girl to approach 'Santa'.

Lelouch shot a questioning look at CC.

"Not much longer ."

* * *

10 minute later, it was the Demon Child turn to meet her father, who hiding in plain sight.

Finally, Now I will know her Christmas wish...wait, I didn't want to spoil her in the first place!

The demon child, no longer has the green streak in her hair after her mom cut it off to CC disappointment. The girl wasn't shy, she jumps onto Saint Nick lap and well.

"SANTA-SANS! IWANTNEWCLOTHSLOTSANDLOTSOFCHEESEKUNSBECAUSEOHMYGOSHTHEYARESOKAWWWAAIIIIANDPIZZAAZEROCOSTUMEMYMOMGURENORACUSTOMONEMYHAIRTOBEGREENLIKECCSANSANDTOBEATUPALLTHEBADTHINGSLIKEPIZZANANNYAPONYANEWBRUSHATREEHOUSEANDMYDADDA!", the overly energetic girl was out of breath.

Everyone within hearing distance sweatdropped. Including Kaguya and her suivilience, linguistic, computer and audio specialist in the mall janitor room.

Why ain't they in the mall surveillances room or anything more decent. The mall they are in is own by a rival business entrepreneur who doesn't know about the sakuradite heiress being in the mall and rivalry isn't essentially to the story. If he did he would charge a small fortune a minute to rent out the public restroom. So they pay the janitor instead to keep it quiet as they occupy the room and do barely legal spying.

"Eh?",went Kallen

"Best niece ever", Kaguya wipe a fake tear out the corner of her eye.

"I got mom guren, a pony, kawaii cheese-kun, clothes, and green hair. Did I miss anything?",the linguistic specialist turns to the audio specialist.

"I have no clue.",a look of lost on his face.

"Can someone pass the mop?" the mall janitor open the door causing all head to turn towards him,"oh sorry. Important national security work."

Kaguya tosses him the mop before he left.

"Thank you Kaguya-hime and Merry Christmas."

Kallen Kozuki in a Ms. Claus outfit...glorious, the computer specialist silently texted the surveillance specialist.

Better than our flat chest boss, He texted back as the two grin.

It noted the two are in the furthermost corner of the room are not referencing the CEO of the enterprise. It didn't stop her from stealthy getting behind them. Got a peek at the text and power smack the two.

"OW!"

"OW!"

The Black Knight finance secretary cross her arm across her chest. Her visage fills with rage and a little flustered.

I'M n-not FLAT!, she thought with envy and angry. After all these years, Nunnally and Tianzi are more developed than her. The chest jokes...from Nunnally won't stop coming.

* * *

 **Back at Santa workshop.**

* * *

"My bestie is that how you want to play this? Challenge accepted", Rin proclaim as she readies her vocal cord.

"What a troll", Vanessa roll her eyes.

"...",go Ichiro

"...",Arthur felt something was off about Santa the moment he used his 'superpower'. The fake Santa, CC, and his sister give off something unique whenever he uses it. When he not looking directly at them, they are completely invisible from his geass. Otherwise, if they are right in front of him while his Geass is active, they're transparent.

"That a fake santa", Hibiki shook his head.

"All mall santa are fakes!"

"All that under 2 seconds...", Viletta commented.

"Can you repeat that slowly. Santa ears are a little rusty", Lelouch smirk.

The raven hair, red highlight girl repeat herself slowly this time to the relief of the vi Britannia(counting Nunnally who getting the list from the heiress) and Sumeragi, who's paying.

Meanwhile, in the janitor closet.

"Kaguya-hime, who have a normal bust size here the complete list.",the computer specialist started reading off the list. While Kaguya commentates on each of them.

1\. New cloths-Not very specific but I can buy 1 or a few dozen high-end clothing stores  
2\. Cheese-kun-Easy  
3\. Pizza-Not a problem but why?  
4\. A zero costume-Same as 3rd  
5\. Hair dye-I got a feeling CC is behind the 2nd and 3rd, maybe 4th one.  
6\. The Guren or a custom one-Again, no problem...I get her a 10th generation and present it to her when she can legally pilot one...but I can bend the rules.  
7\. Self-defense skill-I'll pay the best instructor for her to Judo throw men 3 time her size.  
8\. A new hair brush-Now I'm offended  
9\. A treehouse-I'll buy her a penthouse.  
10\. A pony-Me too

"I heard one more? I think?", the man wonders

"What is it?", Kaguya pestered

"She whispering it. The pin wouldn't be able to pick it up.",the audio specialist pointed out on the monitor.

"I'm going to bribe that mall Santa to tell me. No big deal", the philanthropist smiled with 100% certainty.

The little girl leans to the secret demon Emperor ears and whispers something that Kaguya can't buy and bring a warm to the formerly ice cold heart of the Man of Miracle. Simple sentences that make the demon want to rip his mask out and reveal himself to his child.

"I want to meet my dad and be the type of person that CC and my mom describe him to be", She whispered,"I want a family, not a missing half. Will you make that miracle happen Santa? Oh, and keep it a secret."

Lelouch smiled knowing full well the wish is already granted,"The miracle may come sooner than you expect. Just don't lose hope."

As much as the demon wanted to say, the miracle already happen. It would have tip Kaguya off about something going on. That remind him, she will pester the Santa later. But, the ID mask is a more advanced model that have a few other faces to disguise himself. Lelouch also learns how to be elusive from CC who have plenty of experiences. So losing Kaguya and her employees wouldn't be too hard.

'I swear you will not know her final wish. It between me and her.'

Now it was Rin turn. A sinister grin stretches ear to ear.

I will ask for more present and get more present from Santa, my dear friend, she schemed

'Why does she have the kind of smile Rolo have before he kills someone? And did I meet her before?', Lelouch shook off the strange familiarity.

"So what do you want for Christmas little lady."

The white hair girl clears her throat and breath in deeply.

"Oh no, she going to pull a Liliana", Vanessa cover her mouth with her hands.

"When did asking Santa for present become a contest?", Ichiro scratch his head.

"Silly Rin!.", Liliana giggled.

Liliana, Merry Christmas!

Thank you!

I honestly can't give you a tangible present.

Because you are an imaginary friend in my head?

But I got the next best thing.

What is it?

Remember how you wanted a Knightmare.

Uh huh.

You need the skills to pilot one. And not to brag but...I'm one of the best.

* * *

 **OMAKE**  
 **Non-canon**  
 **Lelouch Christmas Surprise**

* * *

"Liliana. I am your father.", R2 spoke dramatically,in a deeper voice for reason and wearing a Zero costume. With a dramatic(badass) pose.

"Really?", Lily didn't know how to respond so she looks at her mother.

Kallen jaw was threatening to hit the floor.

"Q-1?"

"That's your father."

"Yeeeeesssssss! That's totally possible!",Liliana hop onto the real Zero knocking him over,"My dad Zero?"

"No", the former Zero lied. Technically, he is Zero, not the current Zero.

Oh...it's a costume."

"What-a-WHAT?!", Kallen voice cracked as she yells,"Out of all the way to reveal yourself you chose this?!"

"Your lack of faith disturb me, Karen...Callin. I mean Kallen", Zero remove his mask to reveal the raven hair siscon.

"You have purple eyes?", the girl stares into her father's eyes.

"I was the mall Santa in disguise. So wish already granted before you even said it.", the demon hug his daughter

"I love you, dad! We can be a whole family now.", the girl hugs even harder.

"What a Christmas miracle. Now we can share him", the pizza nanny walks through the front door.

"You knew he was here?", Kallen turn to the witch at the front door.

"He wasn't here for long. So how you feel about sharing?"

"Share Lelouch...R2?"

"R2?",the demon got up while his child still cling to him,"You use your initial like Cec-"

"Lily. Mommy must not here my name.",the witch ordered the raven hair, red highlight girl.

"Sorry, CC-kun. What do you mean share?"

"Well my little cheese-kun, let learn about the wonderful world of polygamy and harem.",CC spoke like a school teacher.

"Poly-grammy?", Lily till her head,"Hair rum?"

She has been kicked out the house with Lelouch slamming the door behind her the next moment.

" Aw, I wanted to learn.",Liliana posted.

"Lily, can you go see miss CC and tell her to take care of you for at least an hour and hand her this.",Kallen gives the girl a hundred dollar," Your Dad and I need to have a conversation alone."

"Okay.",the girl ran out the front door to find the witch placing her ear on the door.

"CC nanny, you heard what mom said?"

"Don't ruin our daughter mind CC!",Lelouch retorted.

"Of course," the witch look up at an annoyed Kallen and winked," Let head to Pizza Hut."

"Uh hmm.", the demon spawns grin holding hand with the witch as they head to the only source of pizza other than the mall.

"Pants off now?", Lelouch questioned

"Yes, I mean No! What kind of women you think I am?",Kallen glares at R2.

"A tsundere?"

*slap*

"I deserve that."

* * *

 **2 hours later**  
 **Kozuki Household**

* * *

Liliana walks into the door with CC staying behind. Waiting for her grand scheme to take off.

"Mom."

"How was pizza?"

"Great!",she beamed before becoming serious,"Did you know pizza nanny love Daddy too?"

The couple was sitting on the sofa, enjoying each other's company as Kallen nuzzle up to her prince. The two were taken off guard by their daughter question.

"Lelouch, do what you do best", Kallen blue eyes look into the immortal.

"She said that?"

Liliana paused and scratched her arm,"No, I figure it out."

"Did you ate the cake 2 days ago and blame it on Arthur and Hibiki?"

Liliana pause again,"I swear. They ate it!"

Lelouch turned to Kallen," she's lying...about both."

"I swear what? How did you know about the cake! Have you been spying?"

"Liliana!",Lelouch cover up the fact he kept watch from a distance for protection purpose, nothing perverse," I don't think you know this but I'm not allowed to have-"

"But sharing is caring! And I approve of it because everyone told me sharing is being nice. And being nice is how you get presents! Then it makes everyone happy!", Lily put on the best pouty face," Mommy told me too."

"Not everything can be shared my lil Cheese-Kun", Kallen reasoned.

"But it love not germs!",She cried," And it not hurting anyone because it helping everyone be happy!"

"CC! Why did you tell Liliana to say this?!", Lelouch yelled, knowing the pizza witch outside and occasionally peeping into the window.

"I swear to C-World. She saying all this by herself", she opens the door, stepping only half through. Just in case she has to bolt it.

"Yep! Mommy loves Dadda. Dadda love mommy back! Pizza Nanny love Dadda, Dadda love Nanny and mommy is best friend forever with CC-sans!",she frailest her arms,"So it make sense!"

Kallen was aghast, CC smirked, and R2 kept a deadpanned expression. Hours ago, Lily would just call Lelouch Dad. Dadda just make the sound much more adorable.

"...You are going to be very frightening when you grow up", CC pointed out, knowing she taught Lily how to channel her cuteness...and her sexiness when she's older.

If she didn't find the event amusing, she should be fearing for her immortal life.

"She...has a point."

"Rurūshu Ranperūji!",she stood up only to have green hair hit her face as CC leap into the Emperor lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Demon Emperor didn't have time to grunt in pain as CC forcefully push her lips into his. The two separate shortly after.

"What!? Liliana is here?! Why?!"

"No yelling in front of our daughter Kal-kun", CC winked.

"It's okay. I approve!", the raven, red highlight girl give a thumb up.

"Remember where my blood came from Kallen. It's acceptable", Lelouch refer to his royal lineage.

"Is this really happening?"She buried her face into her hands.

"I think this is called Democracy", Lelouch spoke up.

"You don't want to make Liliana upset", CC teased.

"F-fine!",Kallen felt a warm embrace around her legs. She looks down to see Liliana hugging them.

"We're a happy family now!"

"Ya, a family", Kallen smiled, getting over the harem proposal.

"Auntie Kaguya love Dadda too!"

"Wait? What?",Kallen/Lelouch uttered.

"Ah, Lolita", CC said,"Sound fun."

And that is how the Liliana convince the Demon Emperor to have a harem.

* * *

 **OMAKE-Canon?**  
 **LA Royal Palace**

* * *

In LA, a recently finished palace that was built as a royal home for the Empress, Zero, servants, and important guests. Unlike Pendragon were it palace was dead center, the LA one was further away from the city for strategic(attacks), environmental(earthquake and floods) and aesthetic scale of the place is barely half of the size of the Pendragon palace and resemble a grand fairy tale castle with a modern twist to it. For example, the entire structure ran on solar energy and is self-sufficient. It has 4 layers of security from the 1st being the harbor with the naval base and mountain range line with antiaircraft guns, and small outposts. 2nd layer is the city itself,3rd are the surrounding military checkpoint, and finally; the palace itself. This is where the slice of life begin…  
-

Twas the night before Christmas and Zero live geass started acting up.

It was Nunnally wardrobe room where with the help of a few female servants was putting on dresses and ball gown for the dance. With Zero to give an HONEST opinion of the dress because no one can lie to the Empress if she as much as touch your hands.

"Nunnally. Why did you move the Capital to Los Angeles?", Zero asked while he sat in a chair as Nunnally put on a puffy dress.

"Oh, it has very nice weather and beaches. I mean Pendragon was nice because of the high cost of maintenance from the irrigation and constant flow of goods to keep the entire place nice and luxurious. It was in the middle of the deserts. No point in rebuilding the city, Britannia is still powerful and wealthy. But I don't see the benefit of reconstructing it. The cost would be too stressful on the economy and manpower. Beside, Pendragon was built by my father and ancestor on the back of it's conquested, people. A symbol of the Empire might as well as oppression. And Los Angeles is not exactly Eden either; at first. Until advancement in renewable energy and efficiently turning salt water into a usable form. At the same time, the peace and prosperity make everyone nicer overall."

"I understand why we don't rebuild Pendragon."

"Also, LA is the propaganda and entertainment Capital of the world. I think the ever so flamboyant man of the camera would be at home here."

A tick mark develop on Zero head,"Why not New York? Or built a capital in Maryland, near Baltimore?"

Oh, thank Lelouch, maybe if I somehow see you again. I'm going off on you over your 'persuasive hand gestures.

"Zero, do this dress make me look-"

"LIVE!"

"-where did he go", Nunnally exit the changing room with a very large pink with gold lacing ball gown.

"He yell live and bolted down the hallway at superhuman speed your majesty.",a servant explained formally, trying to hide the shock of witnessing very unnatural speed.

'Oh, big brother, if only you explain how Suzaku live geass works. It seems like Suzaku can use it anytime now. No matter the purpose.'

With Suzaku

"Let me guess, Zero. Nunnally wanted a honest answer for something.", Earl Lloyd Asplund questioned while also looking winded.

"Yes...Running from a human right violation?"

"Cecilie, Exactly. Sharp as ever Man of Miracle.", the Earl of puddling answer back.

"Tohdoh?"Zero turns to see the Miracle worker also tired.

Tohdoh came to LA for conferences on how to deal with The Light who remain elusive despite international effort to find them and extra security for the Japanese delegates and their family attending the ball. Chiba just so happen to surprise the Colonel with her sudden appearances when she's was needed in Japan to train new recruits. Zero know that Tohdoh and Chiba would never mingle with Britannian or dance. Suzaku never sees his former sensei relax. He always has a uptight aura to him.

Suzaku mind would explode if he sees Tohdoh...shown emotion. The man in front of him was running from something he feared. That when the man of miracle realized what it is.

"Chiba?"

Tohdoh nodded

"Not ready for a child?", the Earl of puddling chime in.

"She,s pregnant", Tohdoh regain his manly stature.

"Congratulation, look like everyone here have a reason to run from someone or in my case, prevent a homicide," the returning knight of 6 now promoted to 3, Anya Gottwald-Shinozaki in a light pink pilot outfit.

"What your story pink cream puff of destruction?", Lloyd asked curious as to why the Knight of the round isn't on the dance floor.

"Oh, it started out as a harmless prank to hired a fake date that a father's worst nightmare", Anya trail off,"It didn't want as expected when the fake boyfriend got a bit frisky, commented on my mom being hot, show off his lower back tattoo, and an all around douche."

Off in the distance, a young man with fake piercings, wearing a sleeveless leather jacket and fake tattoo sleeves on both arms with ripe acid washed jeans was running from a cyborg in his Siegfried in the palace courtyard.

A faint yet audible,'Here Orange!' Can be heard.

"Welp, on the upside, The number of followers, and attention should go up.",Anya left the 3 dumbfounded man to pilot her Modred and seek out the fake date before her father gets to him,"Merry Christmas and don't die from food poisoning, you are unkillable anyway Zero, and loosen up Tohdoh."

"I should get back to her majesty.."

"I should go into hiding."

"I need a drink."

* * *

 **A/N: Pray that any R3 fanfiction isn't better than Sunrise R3. Because of the only other anime with a better fanfic than the source material is Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There(Crossover section). Actually, that doesn't sound too bad with a bunch of fix fic better than canon...there already plenty of R3 fic (not counting time travel).**

 **Code Geass R3 prediction:**  
 **Jeremiah dies.(I call it)**  
 **Lelouch has Code and Geass.**  
 **A villain who seem trustworthy but secretly tearing everything apart from the inside.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! R &R!**


	18. Chapter 14-False Flag and False Death

**Code Geass: Demon Child**

 **Chapter 14: False Flag and False Death.**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally heading back to Liliana and she finally meet her father.**

 **I took into consideration how much it strays from the fanfic main characters. So that will be the last time I will pull something like that. I actually want to scrap the last chapter and if I do, you would never notice because I realize it not very important, Liliana and canon characters not counting Wyvern Squad are the focus.**

 **No more chapters like that. Sorry. On the bright side, I got reviews...**

 **I need to speed it up so the time skip will happen more often with Liliana being age 12 by next chapter.**

 **REEDITED:FIX A FEW MISTAKES.**

 **RE-REEDIT:REWORKED THE CHAPTER AMD DELETED CHAPTER 14:BURNING SKIES.**

 **REREREEDIT:Minor text fixes.**

 **Also as a challenge to my writing skill. I rewrote this chapter on a fucking Leapfrog...a child Tablet. I'm not lying. It wasn't easy but as a writer, I'm prepare to use anything to get my fanfic out even on a flip phone.**

* * *

 **WORLD NEWS**

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

 **THE LAUNCH OF REQUIEM MISSING A MAJOR BACKER!**

The news came as a shock to the world stage when the new head general, Tai Julong announce the Chinese Federation will not be joining the international agency. REQUIEM, as you all know, is an international project filled with not only the best and upstanding men and women dedicated to keeping the world stability. A force sends as not just peacekeeping but a humanitarian force who willing to bring food and crops to the starving. As well as bring aid and resources to countries in need.

The explanation states that China wishes to remain isolated from an Agency that in General Julong words,'Forcing their way into any government department and crevice of society because they have unlimited authority. Thus becoming a nuisance to a nation sovereignty and security'. No word on the Chinese Empress as she hasn't been seen for months since her battle.

In other news, Nunnally vi Britannia procedure was a success as she seen walking around the palace ground. This mark a milestone in the life of the White Empress of Britannia and field of biomechanical science lead by Rakshata Chawla. The next step for the scientist is the mass-production and commercialization of mechanical limbs to help many amputees.

Finally, the new line of Knightmares was created to help maintain peace. Many of which contain AI interfaces and other energy systems that rely less on Sakuradite. Example being Nuclear Fission, a hybrid system, and the STEIN system. Then there still a select handful with NanoTech while a new produce is in development which is rumor to revolutionzie knightmares in the future.

Time for the commercial break. Once we return, there will be further detail into the new line of knightmares and the instability with Britannia. Stay tune.

* * *

 **Shirou Yuki**

 **The Park**

 **2 Month later**

 **Liliana age 7**

* * *

"H-how?",the middle age man stood up in shock, along with the small crowd who were impressed.

"I win! Again!",Liliana shouted happily. The little girl became a minor celebrity when one faithful day. She saw two people playing a game of Go. In her curiosity, she observes and eventually wants on the internet to figure out how to play. Then she decides it was time.

Liliana head to the park and challenge the first person she found...and lost. Then little girl refuse to be deterred, try again...and lost. Then third luck a charm and she won. It was honestly from the woman letting her win until she challenges old man Shinozaki. A Go legend who never hold back in training his student at the martial art school or more importantly, Go. He held the title of Jūdan for both his martial art school and the game. Everyone who knew the elderly head of the Shinozaki knows that. The look of shock on his and everyone else's when he lost the game to a little girl, who just started playing yesterday.

Once the shock wore off, he challenges her 3 times and lost all of them. Afterward, Liliana was accepted to the Martial Art school just on her intellect and that moment that how everyone especially Kallen learned how much of a prodigy Lily was. That victory causes her to challenge people decades older than her and actually beat them...for a whole month worth of undefeated streak until a mysterious stranger walks up to the park table after the most recent defeat.

"Make room everyone", his voice sounded young as he walked behind the visiting regional Go champion who heard of the child prodigy. A man who admitted defeat and shook hands with the child. Her legs dangling off the marble bench and eye level with the board.

"I sense great thing in you Liliana", he praised,"Maybe you will become a international champion."

She smiled brightly knowing that what she consider fun is odd to kids her age. But caring nonetheless.

Liliana wave at the next challenger as he took a seat,"Hi! What your name?"

"Jun Fukuyama", he spoke,"I heard you're a legend around here."

Liliana started clearing the board for the next game,"If we play I won't be going easy on you."

"I normally prefer chess. But it wouldn't be a problem today",the Japanese man explained as he observe Liliana,"You're welcome to make the first move."

"I won't be going easy on you Fukuyama-sama", Her eyes held determination.

"But I will hold back", The young man grinned,"I'll choose black as my color. Is that okay?"

"Um...sure", She hesitated,' _Aw, I like black.'_

"Let us begin…"

* * *

 **Aftermath**

* * *

"I lost?"

"I told you...That was me holding back", Jin got up and walked away, as his daughter held her mouth open in shock. It wasn't even close. The man currently walking away, captured more of her stones by a massive margin.

As the crowd disperses, Lily shook her head and ran to the stranger.

"Mr. Fukuyama-san's!",She stood in front of the Japanese man,"How are you able to beat me? I'm unbeatable!"

"Liliana. Believe me when I tell you that they're always going to be someone better. Even a reigning champion can fall to arrogance's. It absolutely leads to their downfall. I'm no different either. I was just able to take advantage of both your overconfidence and lack of...skills."

He walked around her as she pouted, not believing it.

 _'Who was that guy?_ ', the raven hair and red highlight girl couldn't shake the familiarity until an arm wrap around her neck and put her in a headlock.

"My best friend going to the same martial art school", Rin try sounding happy but came off as irritated,"What make you think you will survive the school? Did you not heard of the initiation and the rampant bullying? How the sensei's and staffs consider it a toughening program!"

"Rin, let go. You're choking her", a male voice commanded,"It true for most people. Matter of fact, the scars and bruises are from 3 things. My training at school, the fights I get into, and my mother."

On the last word, Hibiki eyes stare down in sadness, his finger temporary stop texting,' _What am I thinking. She will return_.'

Rin compiled as Liliana grasped for breath,"Unless you are me."

"Then you thrive. Pain and hardship built character and the students there wouldn't accept you until you prove you're strong. That when the bullying stops", the ninja pointed out, "Unfortunately...They will break you first. A sheep have no place amoung wolves."

"I swear I didn't want to join!",Lily panicked.

"Fine. I will protect you",he shook his head. It his duty to protect her nevertheless. It an oath he doesn't understand but as a Shinozaki must follow no matter the cost. It more then anything, the Bushido Code which is modify for modern society. A code of loyalty design to Shinobi's as oppose to Samurais.

"Here a hint", Rin glance at Liliana,"If you survive the first weeks and not drop out or 'break'. You'll be welcome to the family. The students are nice people once you get past the initiation."

"I'll give it a shot then."

"Exactly what did my great grandfather even said to you?",Hibiki commented.

"Well..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Tour of the School**

* * *

"For generations, the Shinozaki School of Martial Art has turn out some of the best fighters as well as upstanding civilians to the workforce. Pursuing varying careers as maids, butlers, farmers, priests, or more questionable matter. My students are trained to be strong in all human attribute of mind, body, and soul", Old man Shinozaki added,"I also install kinship among my students in order for everything to run smoothly. Its only fresh students that get the brunt of the suffering to prove themselves."

Liliana gulped in fear,"B-but I like a normal school."

"Hehe, It not too bad. So stop shaking.",he laughed," and my granddaughter going to fry me if harm to come to you. I just need you to help my school reach the top in the intellect competition. My middle school and high school club kept getting outsmarted by those Ashford rich kids and everyone else. It has been decades since we won an academic award or any kind."

 _'Beside, the whole reason why I even structure the martial art school is to teach my ideal system alongside the normal curriculum instead of it being an afterschool or summer time fling like most schools',_ he thought to himself, _'And continue training sleepy shinobi._ '

"I'm not that smart."

"I know a prodigy when I see one...what 125,358,445 X 856,215,360?"

10 seconds later.

"107,333,826,114,715,200."

The elder Shinozaki check the answer on his phone and gasped, taken by surprise that she answered it. It was a joke since he was certain she couldn't answer it. He calms himself and thought of another test,"Here a riddle. You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?"

"History", She answers in under 2 seconds.

"The capital of Britannia, China, Japan, Britain, Germany, and Australia."

"Los Angeles, Beijing, Neo-Tokyo, London, Berlin, and Australia hasn't been fully colonizing. It still a hostile environment at the moment containing its native population."*

"I drift forever with the current down these long canals they've made, Tame, yet wild, I run elusive Multitasking to your aid. Before I came, the world was darker, colder, sometimes, rougher, true But though I might make living easy, I'm good at killing people too."

"Electricity."

"Good, I know you only have a brief glimpse at my credit card but what the numbers on them?",he took out his wallet and double check the hallway they're walking down is cleared.

"5529 4258 6006 2168", she recollected the brief moment where the old man took out his wallet for just a second to buy Liliana ice cream to sweeten the deal 30 minutes ago.

"What does this prove?"

"A certified genius, I pulled some strings and congrats. You are now in middle school."

"Huh?"

"I do control the town schools also",he chuckled.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"I didn't know you were that smart?",Hibiki raises his brow.

"I didn't know either! I didn't think I was different from anyone else. Like you two are entering martial art championship above your age and weight level and winning", Liliana fidgeted,"I don't want to be anything special."

"Now who was that man?",the blue eye girl noted.

"I dunno...is it odd if I ask him if he's my dad?",the secret princess wonders.

"Yes, very weird", Hibiki nodded with the other girl in agreement.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

* * *

Jin Fukuyama was hurrying back to CC apartment and at that exact moment was about to remove his mask when the sound of tiny footsteps ran behind him.

"ARE YOU, MY FATHER!"

"Lily!",Hibiki and Rin yelled behind her as they were escorting her home when she decides to take a detour.

'Yes, I miss my daughter very much and I'm glad I found you', he thought to himself and turn towards the group,"No."

Liliana was saddened,"Worth a shot. But who are you really?"

The immortal underneath was going to repeat who he was until a certain witch came to him.

"He's my boyfriend", the immortal was beside the man and planted a kiss on his cheek before holding his hand.

"You have a boyfriend! Why didn't I hear of him?",Liliana cheered.

"He's from out of town and planning to move in", CC explained, ignoring the annoyance and rage coming from the man next to her,"If you want to see him again. He'll alway be at the apartment. Just knock anytime and never visit on weekends or late at night...especially late at night."

"That's fine. I just want to know how he beat me and if he can teach me how to surpass him!",she explained.

"The thing is-"

Cecilia nudges her elbow into Lelouch's ribs,"C'mon my love. It isn't fair to her or you. Does she need another trustworthy person and her mother been gone for weeks on her military duties? She got her grandparents but wouldn't it be wonderful if say, you train her and get to know Liliana? Train her to surpass you."

'It too early!', Lelouch couldn't wiggle out of his ordeal. Then again that mean the demon can finally speak with his daughter, influences her and hope either she will be the change to affect the past or if the peace hold. Liliana can grow up to be upstanding women...with questionable skill sets.

"You convince me. I will teach you, Liliana. I will teach you to defeat me", Lelouch accepted.

"Right alongside my life training", Cecilia felt proud of the progress she's making with the demon child.

"Pizza nanny taught me how to cook pizza, make a shiv, hotwire a car, and we're starting the basics on making a pipe bomb with wire trapline as an added bonus."

The Lamperouge knows that the skill set Liliana to describe would give any parents a heart attack. Except for him because that was the plan. Now if Kallen found out. There nowhere to run from a woman fury.

* * *

Elsewhere in Shirou Yuki, a 10-year-old boy dress in a winter coat and wearing a fedora smirked as his 'parents' unload the moving van. He looks down the street at the home of 3 of his targets.

"Liliana Kozuki, the Demon Child. How nice it is to have a family reunion", his grin widen knowing he wouldn't disappoint Shin. He adjust his fedora on his blonde hair and walk insid his house.

Nearby, a boy with a baseball cap and black hair his around the block.

"Faker",he uttered and deactivated his geass.*

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

 **R &D Department**

* * *

Zero walks down the long hallway to the hanger on the east wing of the royal palace. It was finally time for the symbol of peace to get back into the fight. To protect the world they sacifrice for.

The civil unrest reaches a boiling point recently when 3 factions, the bluecoats(Washington faction), patriots (Pax Britannia), and the doves(Harmony faction) protested and eventually turn into a violent riot and then a full-blown skirmish. A few radical member of the faction fire on each other. The enduring chaos resulted in members of a small terrorist cell taking action. The conclusion, They brought down a 9 story government building.

The responsible party was caught weeks later, every last one of them. But it was a wake-up call to the gravity of the situation. The peace is slowly crumbling.

All of this happened in New Orlean. A city under martial law as 100 people are killed and thousands injured.

"Zero!",Lloyd waved from a control console,"The overreach is ready."

The spacious hanger contain soldiers, engineers, and officer alike performing their own tasks.

"Great work Lloyd. I'm still amazed Rakshata agrees to work with the two of you."

"It wasn't hard when the well-being of peace is at stake! Besides, there no point in fighting nowadays", he then turns to the knightmare covered up in a white tarp.

"Where are the other two?"

"The pudding thief isn't allowed to smoke indoors and Cecilie in the other hanger modifying the Raiden. Poor girl, she has a heart attack when she says the condition it was in."

"Can I see my new knightmare?",Zero waited.

"Say ple~ase", he jeered.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and still wonder how he got into the military in the first place,"Please."

"Drop the tarp!",he signaled and with the light turn down except for the few which are directly on the frame,"I present...the Lancelot Overreach."

A thundering round of applause echo through the hanger.

Suzaku looks at the Knightmare before him and can't help but admire the handiwork Lloyd has done. It resembles a mix between the Shinkiro and Lancelot. All the hanger lights turn back on and everyone got back to work.

"Impressive", he then asked,"When can I use it?"

"When their propaganda available", Rakshata walk into the hanger from a door on the other end. She looked annoyed for being kicked out just because she want a smoke,"Zero shall be sent out as a moral boost as he slays the enemy of the world."

"So he'll be going to either take out a drug cartel base in South America, hunting Warlords in Africa, and if he's lucky, gain intel on where exactly the sneaky Light are hiding and putting a stop to them",the pudding addict listed,"there has been a flood of illegal Knightmares and military hardware lately in the Black Market. Perfect opportunity."

"Then my chances of using it is looking good", the second Zero wanted to pilot the overreach. But this time, the war he fights is far more defined. From the intel he learned, the Light and those attacking the Zero Requiem are anarchists or leftover poison who deserve to have righteous force brought upon them. Unlike the morally ambiguous side, he fought in.

"Indeed", the Indian engineer agrees.

* * *

 **Eastern France**

 **Kallen PoV**

* * *

Why am I even station all the way out here? Then it hit me...publicity. If I knew that instead of ripping a bunch of terror-oh wait...kidnapping, geass crazed fanatics,d**kless, assholes,c**t with a vendetta. I was out flying my Guren, for the sake of showing the world the legendary Red Ace is back in action. I would have said, _'Screw this! I have a daughter at home!'_

All I did lately where interviews, autograph signings, and whatever getting famous entitled. The only real excitement I have was dueling that cyborg last month and easily wiping out a radical terrorist cell in Syria. Then again, that was military service. I'm glad I was transferred to REQUIEM.

So happy in fact, I was guarding a handful of archaeologists and soldiers investigating a strange site. It isn't a Thought Elevator, just a cave with Geass symbol and artifact dating back 50,000 years. The others are still out searching the globe for the Thought Elevators as well as securing other historically supernatural sites. Even if it's not affiliated with Geass. It's manageable compared to my time as a terrorist and a Black Knight.

What am I even thinking? Wondering why I'm not in the path of danger.

The answer is obvious. Even if Nunnally and Suzaku know I can handle myself, the real reason is because they want me to return home to Liliana. I miss her, my parents, and Lelouch. Wherever you are and whatever you're planning. I hope it to give the Light hell.

And can that stoic ass call me every now and then?! Just one phone call to know what you're up to!

I should've written down that number he called me from back at Ashford.

Every day and night, My daughter and I chat on the smartphone or laptop; not caring whether or not I'm using data or wifi. I'm there to tell her good morning even if the sun is setting behind me. I'm there to ask her about her day and bid her goodnight, reading bedtime stories from hundreds of miles away.

Another time, I surprise her by pulling a Lelouch, lying. I felt awful seeing her face as her bright and cheery smile turn into a frown as she squeezed her cheese-kun tightly knowing my flight home is going to be delayed indefinitely. Then when I open that door and gaining my little angel attention, NOT demon child. I will smite whoever say demon with radiant energy. But, The look on her face was worth it.

In a week, I will ask for another leave.

I have been traveling the world lately and the sites are beautiful. Just yesterday, I met a strange caravan with Britannians, Japanese, Gypsies, and Europeans. They were nice people.

* * *

I'm on my patrol/break in a nearby town looking for souvenirs to bring home. The site is now secure and fences off from the locals until further notice. The backup recently arrived and now I'm available to enjoy myself.

Maybe a nice beret, some special edition cheese-kun, or a snow globe would work.

The town was lively, the sun is out, and the air smell fresh with a light breeze. Men and women head to work and children to school. A few waving and saying hello to me in french. I normally have a guide or anyone who speak french, but a simple,'Je ne parle pas français' or 'bonjour' should work.

I wanted to stroll around town and clear my mind. How that working for me? Horrible.

My eyes keep playing tricks on me.

I saw a group of girls in their teen gossiping and my eyes fell on a particular girl. She remains silent and nodding to everything they say in a sickly manner. I have a brief deja vu as I saw myself as that girl...a sickly frail student who's secretly a rebel.

Then a little girl, same age as Liliana was pulling on her mother dress. She was pointing at a doll on a store window. Even in a completely different language, I understood the intention.

The breaking point was when for a second, time froze. I only saw raven hair and he was down the street.

I wanted to scream his name but I would look insane yelling the name of a dead man.

The only words that escape my lips was,"Lelouch."

Can't it be him? No! He wouldn't show himself in public.

I turn around and walk the other direction. My face remain stern even if it's a different story inside.

Why am I acting so weak? I fought and killed countless people, soldiers, and innocents. I walked the battlefields filled with fallen allies and enemies. I bombed civilian center to free Japan. I did it all without remorse.

Except when I betray Lelouch, not once but twice. Why was I sure a fool, I'm his Knight and I love him.

My heart nearly died when he pass. The only reason why it isn't completely gone is because of Liliana.

I felt as if I didn't deserve the punishment I desire. Lelouch never hated me for my actions and yet, I'm quick to snap at him. I'm such a hypocrite and a traitor.

I found an alleyway for me just to relax. I lean against the wall, calming myself.

That when my phone ring.

"Kozuki speaking", I answered.

"Q-1."

Impossible! Then again,"Le-"

I almost yelled his name in angry and joy, mostly the former.

"Sorry for the delay", he apologizes as if having a one night stand, getting himself killed the next day isn't a big deal. Followed by 6 years of moping, then seeing each for only one day. Then Lelouch have the audacity to not call me for what? 5 months to say, sorry for not calling! He better has a good reason! That why I moved further down the alleyway.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON!",I screamed,"You can't leave me alone twice! With a child for years and expect a warm welcome! Her birthday was last month you jerk! And I was late for it! Unless you're in Shirou Yuki and hiding in plain sight! I'm going to slap the immortality right off your face!"

That should have been the first thing I said when I met him. I just so happen to be in a better mood and because my mother was there...then my father. Hell, I suspect he set everything up to was I wouldn't yell at him on sight.

"Would you still yell at me if I told you the exact locations and members of the Light organization to hand over to Zero. I was busy tracking them so Nunnally can get rid of them in one fell swoop. I just need you to pass the information on", Lelouch answers.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the same town. My hideout is actually directly down the street from where you say that pretty man with raven hair",Lelouch spoke with fake jeolousy in his words, mocking me really.

"THAT WAS ACTUALLY YOU! My mind wasn't playing tricks on me", now that took me by surprise,"Why were you out in public like that?"

"Same hair different face Kallen. I thought you knew the routine?",he added sarcasm to the last sentences," You can't miss it. Look for Château Hôtel Rouge. You can't miss the red walls hotel. But it a red that doesn't match your...Beauté unique mon chevalier crédule. Just ask the attendant about a room in D-5"

"I have no clue what you said. But I'm on the way", I felt my cheek turn red and thought how Lelouch always has a way with words. Especially with the romances language like French. I just can't wait to meet him and from what he's telling me. I can get back at those bastards for kidnapping Liliana. If only I knew...

* * *

 **Shirou Yuki**

 **Normal PoV**

 **The next morning at the Park**

* * *

Shirou Yuki tends to have cold or chilly weather because of its northern location like today. But it didn't deter a student and her sensei from their game. The game today isn't Go, but Chess. A game in the Sensei words "Shall teach you the finer point of strategy and tactics."

"Why do you move the king first?",she asked, rubbing her hands between her mittens.

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow", he answers.

"Did you got that from somewhere?",she asked.

"It's my maxim in life along with a few more principles I abide by", he put Liliana king into check with his queen.

Liliana covers her head on the table,"I give up."

She rationalizes that no matter what move she makes. Her sensei always a step ahead.

"It only the second day", Lelouch places a hand on Liliana's head,"I am training you to surpass me."

The girl looks up and notices a move she can do to turn the tide, her arm reach for her knight to take the queen while bringing Lelouch king in check.

"Check", she smiled.

"See", he congratulated,"Only a matter of time. There just one problem...don't underestimate any pieces on the board. They all carry equal obligation with unequal numbers and abilities...the obligation to win."

Liliana look back at the board and knew, she felt for the trap. He move his king away and she move her bishop to take the hit from a pawn of all things. It was useless as her own bishop trapped her with a few black pawns ending the game.

"Checkmate", and like that, Lelouch won. He wasn't trying too hard but he was surprised by the fight Liliana gave him. Maybe some day she'll surpass him. Until then, she's still learning the basics. His little girl lost because she ignored the pawns.

The game was over and it was the right moment for Lelouch to proposed important questions.

"Liliana, how do you feel about your mother leaving?"

"I miss her dearly. She is the best mom in the world", she frowned before a smile tugged at her face,"But I know she's a strong woman who can handle anything and anyone in her way. She is a legend inside a knightmare and number one mom in my heart."

"She sounds like a wonderful person. What about your father?"

"..."

"I'm sorry for prying. Did your mother ever talk about him?",Lelouch handled his word with care.

"All she told me that he was the greatest person to ever enter her life. She loves him and if I meet him; I would feel the same", Liliana felt tears trickled down.

"Lily."

It was the right time. He can't afford to wait any longer. Maybe he kept the act on for so long is because he's afraid of not being accepted. That she will look at him as a monster if she knew his true face. I can't show my true face, not yet.

"Only friends and family call me Lily."

"I'm a liar Liliana", he claimed with his mask not being able to hide the sorrow in his voice,"I lied yesterday."

"Huh?",the little girl uttered.

"Liliana Kozuki. I am your father."

The silence passed between the two. It felt like an eternity as the cold northern air and the occasional crippling of birds fell within the calm.

"D-Dad?"

* * *

 **Kallen PoV**

 **The Day I left**

 **Hotel Room**

* * *

"Lelouch...", he was in a decent hotel room with not much in it. It seems like a cheap one-night rent sort of place. Lelouch was dress in white long sleeves and back pant with his ID mask on the bed.

"Kallen", he was right in front of me! And like any girl who hasn't seen the guy who ditches her twice. I walked up to him with emotionless faceface and slap him. Then I realized...I abandon him twice and he didn't hold any grudge against me. Then when he does the same...I'm an awful person.

"Sorry, Lelouch. But you abandoned me longer then I did", Great comeback to hid my shame.

He rubbed his red cheek and then violet eyes look into mines. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same.

"I miss you Kallen", he uttered as my heart pound,"I'm sorry for being gone for too long. I needed to hunt down every last members of the Light. Victory is close and once this is over I'll return to you. I promise."

We held the embrace until I felt a sharp pain in my back?

"Huh?",he let go of me and my whole body fell forward. It as if invisible strings were cut from above and I collapse.

"What the h-hell? L-Lelouch! Why!",I try speaking but it only came in a soft whisper. Did Lelouch betray me? Why would he? That not possible! He wouldn't! He's not Lelouch!

"I'm sorry sweetheart", I could only see his shoes,"Let us send a message to your demons."

I felt myself get carried up and by consciousness fade to black. I can't help but feel I betrayed one more person...Sorry, Liliana. I'm not returning home.

* * *

 **Tai Julong PoV**

 **Location:Unknown**

* * *

"Welcome to the world of the living ", I found a chair in the heavily guarded hospital room,"Disappeared for 14 years from the burndown orphanage and now causing the destruction of an entire Japanese military base."

She was heavily injured from her massacre weeks ago. Granted, most of it wasn't her fault.

It took a lot just to retrieve her and if Japan found out. My title as General will be stripped along with the opportunity to save the world from itself. I killed a handful of Black Knight...fix that, all of the surviving knights on that island under a guise of Light operatives.

"W-what of it?",She has a tube running through her arms and handcuffs on her wrist. Her word coming off as very raspy and quiet.

"What of it?",I smiled,"Tell me everything and you'll live."

"..."

"Fine", I got up to the IV bag with a needle filled with 'Truth Serum',"This needle is filled with Sodium Amytal. Maybe you'll be more truthful."

Her eyes widened in surprise,"You bastard!"

"Now be cooperative", the needle hover over the valve to disperse the fluid,"How about you tell me what your motives are and I'll tell you mines. Help me to help you. If not? The world knows you're dead and no one is coming to rescue you. I'm free of the Geneva Convention as long as I don't get caught. And if you notice, Alice Halliburton died in the fire, tragic."

"..."

"Still nothing?",I shrugged and press the needle into-

"WAIT!"

"Smart move ", I put the needle away,"Let talk."

I couldn't believe it! The truth of Geass going to be revealed to me. A power I want to control.

* * *

 **After the interrogation**

 **Hallway**

* * *

"What did ya get?"Dave Anderson, the mercenary-sorry, private contractor, turn advisor and member of my imperial guard asked. For a guy who has been acting like an adult-baby when I met him. He turns out to be useful.

It was late when Alice spilled everything and I told her what I planned to do. And we came upon an alliance in order to accomplish our goals. Honestly, It was more of me telling her bit and pieces of my plan and what I know until she gives me one piece of information. Then slowly, the talk started cascading till we learned our goals can benefit each other.

"Everything I need", I smirked, knowing exactly what the Light trying to do,"Like I'll let my country get destroyed."

* * *

 **Credited to Worldwanderer2.0.**

 **He gives me a bit more detailed KMF then the format I set up. And help with KMF ideas for Demon Child. Who knew someone I met in a youtube comment section of a Fate/Zero EMIYA TIME ALTER OST would give me another fanfiction to write and pointer on Demon Child. Also, Now Chrono Clockwork is next. Sorry, I needed to post this to fix the last chapter.**

 **Z-01/O Lancelot Overreach**

 **Model number: Z-01/O**

 **Nickname: Lancelot Overreach, Lancelot**

 **Unit type: Prototype General-Purpose KMF**

 **Generation: 9th**

 **Developed from: Z-01Z Lancelot Albion**

 **Developed into: TBA(To Be Announced)**

 **Variants: TBA(To Be Announced)**

 **Manufacturer: Camelot**

 **Operators: Holy Empire of Britannia; Order of the Black Knights; UFN**

 **Known Pilots: Zero II (aka Kururugi Suzaku)**

 **Power-plant: Yggdrasil Drive**

 **Armor: Tungsten, Sakuradite**

 **Fixed Armaments:**

 **4 x Slash Harkens (2x arm-mounted and 2x hip-mounted)**

 **2 x Maser Vibration Swords**

 **2 x Hand Palm-mounted Hadron Cannons - Can fire continuous beams or spherical-shaped blasts in bursts.**

 **1x Chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon (a.k.a. Zero Beam) - Can be fired without the prism for a concentrated attack.**

 **2 x Wing-mounted Blaze Luminous MSV Particle Shields - Can fire large deadly blasts of green-colored lasers.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

 **Druid System**

 **Factsphere Sensor**

 **Landspinner Propulsion System**

 **Blaze Luminous energy shielding**

 **Energy Wing**

 **Cockpit Ejection System**

 **AI Support System - A pilot-assisting AI system that helps the inexperienced pilot in controlling the KMF coordinating the use of multiple systems. It is integrated with the Druid System.**

 **Optional Equipment:**

 **2 x Super VARIS Rifles**

 **History/technical notes:**

 **The Z-01/O Lancelot Overreach is the one of the latest of KMFs to bear the Lancelot name, and one that will be piloted by Kururugi Suzaku, aka the "new" Zero. The basic design of Lancelot Overreach stems from its predecessor, the Z-01Z Lancelot Albion, but thanks to cooperative work between Lloyd Asplund, his assistant Cécile Croomy, and Rakshata Chawla, it also incorporates some offensive and defensive capabilities of the 8th generation KMF Shinkirō. Like the Shinkirō, the Lancelot Overreach can fire off its Zero Beam from its chest-mounted cannon and its two Hadron Cannons, and form up Absolute Defense Territory energy shield barriers but with a minor distinction; the complex maintenance of plotting the trajectories of incoming projectiles and shifts the shields accordingly can optionally be done through an A.I. computer in the Druid System which frees up the pilot's hands to focus on the objective at hand. However, in adapting some of Shinkirō's main strengths, it has also adapted the Shinkirō's main weaknesses as well. Fortunately, it is a calculated risk that is balanced out by the Lancelot Overreach offensive capabilities at long to mid-range, such as firing off all its projectile weapons simultaneously or separately, and offensive maneuvers for close quarters combat with its four Slash Harkens and two Maser Vibration Swords. The pilot can manually fire off all or separately its projected weapons or leave it up to an A.I. computer in the Druid System to coordinating, tracking, and fire on targets.**

 **Regular colors: white, black, and yellow.**

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said.I felt awful about the last chapter and unlike chapter 8 with its 3 parts. I don't have a valid excuse.**

 **Also, at this moment, things start going downhill and the reason for Liliana traveling back in time is completely valid.**

 **And brace yourself, character deaths are coming.**

 **Did anyone notice I used Lelouch Japanese VA name as a cover for him?**

 **I feel cruel for tormenting Liliana with one heartbreak after another. But pain built character and by the time of Time Zero. She truly will be the Demon Child. Let see...CC experiences+Lelouch genius+Liliana genius+Piloting skills from 'Lady Marie'=One scary child.**

 **I can say the same for Rin,Euphie(Cornelia tactics and piloting skills/Euphiemia kindness/Suzaku ideals),Hibiki(Anya+Jeremiah+Sayoko=Texting addicted 1000% loyal ninja), and Barlow(Leila genius+Akito piloting skills). Rei and Arthur also good and fill their own niche in the fic.**

 ***Headcanon: Sorry if I offended any Australian.**

 **Australia was never colonized or at least not as much with minimum success and resource. At the time of canon Code Geass, the world and Britannia were busy fighting each other to pay attention to what is viewed as a continent with no strategic or resource value. Now that the war is over, the continent recently became prime real estate for interested investors. I may have Australia be an area of interest based on the headcanon I made. The continent certainly has a lot of places to hide. The only problem is trying to survive in the uninhabitable region.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TITLE:All is Hell that end Well...**

 **I got that off a song title from HDsounDi on youtube. It just sound like a awesome title and fit the tone of what going to happen when the world turn on you.**

 **Read and Review everyone.**

 ***-That was a fate/stay night reference. Why? For any Fate/Stay Night fan. Rei act like Gilgamesh and if you seen him in other spin off games, other then the atypical villian in Fate Stay/Night. That basically how he acts.**


End file.
